777 A Split In Reality
by Rogue238
Summary: Reality 777. AU. Ever wonder what would happen if Rogue joined the Acolytes instead of the brotherhood in the beginning? Romy. There's a slight amount of others, but they may change. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** The X-Men and and all other characters belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. Etc. Etc. And so forth.

**WARNING:** This fanfiction takes place in a highly different AU. Things have been changed _EXTREMELY_, events, people, the way the genetics of mutations works, and relationships (especially parental relationships). This story is heavy on the ROMY, as well.

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:** This takes place, mainly around the end of season 2, however all the events, which include Rogue, from have changed. So you will need the background.

* * *

Rogue was indeed hidden from the X-Men, all too well. Destiny had adopted her when she was only a baby, she hid this from Mystique as well. This Rogue was a different Rogue, one who knew about her past, and who Charles Xavier was. Destiny had told her about her powers when she was a child, and she had spent many years training for the day when they would manifest. When they finally did one night at a simple dance, she fled, overwhelmed by the memories and emotions stirred up within her. However, she didn't go, confused, to Cody's house, thinking she was him. _It starts,_ she thought, a slight smirk on her face, knowing full well which "me was me." Shaking off the desire to go home and tell Irene goodbye, she headed south to New Orleans, a place she longed to visit. Neither Mystique or Xavier found her that night. Not even Destiny had seen this one coming. The first person she met was a thief named Remy Lebeau, and he introduced her to the Theives Guild. Rogue and Gambit became rather inseperable, much to BellaDonna's disappointment. They would go off into the woods every day with no explaination. They were secretly training their mutant powers, but everyone in the theives guild thought, well something different, and they were never followed. Rogue felt indepted to him, and that turned into love, and she would have followed him anywhere. . .

* * *

Meanwhile, a heart-stricken Mystique, was betrayed by her former lover, Magneto, one to many times, and with tearfilled eyes, knocked on Xavier's door. Charles was surprised to see her there, but a quick test of her mind proved she was sincere. She wished to join the X-Men. The others were dubious of course, but all agreed, it was best to keep this enemy close. There was just a few things on her mind.

Mystique: "Charles?"

Charles: "Yes."

Mystique: "Should I tell Kurt?"

Charles: "That he's your son? It's really a hard decision. I'm not sure."

She sighed, _if only that was all,_ "He's not my only child you know."

Charles sighed as well, "Yes, I seem to remember you being pregnant about a year before that too."

Mystique: "I lied to you. It was me that night. . ." Her voice trailed off into her deepest regret.

Charles looked shocked, then angry, and finally hurt. "Are you trying to tell me that child was mine?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

Charles: "What happened to our child?"

Mystique: "I gave her up for adoption. I never even met her adoptive parents. I thought that someone else could give her a better life than I ever could." She could see her precious baby now, wrapped up in her pink blanket with so much hair, brown, with a little white patch in front. She willed the memory into Charles' head.

Charles, trying to ignore the image: "Just like Kurt."

Mystique cringed, "Kurt was different. I had to hide him. His father was playing with his DNA! I didn't want to give him up." There was a pause, "I didn't want to give Anna up either. I'm sorry I never told you before." Charles said he forgave her, but he knew it would take some time. And Mystique did end up telling Kurt who she was.

And now to the story.

**PROLOGUE:**

Gambit stands alone in a dark wood. He is just waking up from another training session with his best friend. He looks around, something is wrong. Rogue would never leave him lying unconscious. Before he can spot her, a strange spherical object moves in his direction. The metal ball lands two feet away from him, and begins to open. _Aliens?_ he thinks.

A decided human figure stands in the ball, "Remy Lebeau, I presume?" the aged man says, rather superiorly.

"What d'you want wid me?"

The man introduces himself and offers Gambit a rather interesting proposal ending with, "I assume you are bored with this 'hide your powers and protend you wear contacts' facade. Don't you wish to see more of the world than the _pockets_ of New Orleans?" His last remark holds a double meaning that Remy gets completely. He wants to go with this man, but there is only one problem.

"Where he goes, Ah go," a voice speaks up behind him, a girl slightly younger than he slides up to him and snuggles into his chest, "Ya'll got a problem with that, mister?" She'd been hiding in a nearby bush, listening to the entire conversation.

_ Problem solved._

A knowing look comes over this man's face. He smirks as he says, "Is that so, Anna?"

Her eyes darken and she scowls at the man as she snaps back, "The name's Rogue. And yes, it is."

Magneto nods, "Come along then." And he gestures for them to enter the sphere. He wonders if she has any useful powers and how annoyed Charles and Mystique will be. . .

As they enter the sphere, Remy catches her eye and mouths "Anna?" She rolls her eyes and the sphere closes around them.


	2. C1: A Building Up

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

**Chapter One:**

Magneto eyes the young girl curiously when they get back to his secret base. She is remarkable beautiful. Her skin is completely covered, and yet, she manages to make a man wonder what is under the tight black body suit. He shakes his head, _this is Charles' daughter after all_ He looks up to find a pair of green eyes staring at him. "I wonder if you truly know who I am?"

"Av Course, Ah do. Ah'm not stupid, ya know." She digs in her purse for her favorite red lipstick and mirror and starts applying it. "Ah have been living with Destiny after all."

"And she told you what?"

"Everything about mah past, and nothing about mah future, av course." There is a flirty tone in her young voice. She loves to toy with them. Suddenly, she grows very serious and looks him directly in the eye. "Ah suppose y'all'd want ta know about mah powers, huh?" He nodds and she continues, "Ah'm a thief, like Remy, only Ah don't steal people's stuff; Ah steal their very souls, memories, powers, whatevah. All Ah got ta do is touch 'um. 'Course it means Ah can't touch anyone without absorbing them, but Ah guess'll get used ta it." And she mumbles, "some day. . . far, far, in the future."

Curiousity killed the cat, and Erik Lensherr was certainly curious. "so, how does that work with you and Gambit?"

She let out a big sigh, "It doesn't. And we'll jus' leave it at that."

* * *

Time went by as it always does and Rogue managed to wrap the other men, Piotr, John, and Victor around her little Southern pinkie. But it was quite well know among them that she was Remy's girl. His fancy card tricks had taught them that.

The sound of her laughter reachs Piotr's ears and makes him smile. _What a dreary place this used to be, before she came._ He wanders into the room where she sits on Gambit's lap and laughs at Pyro's insane sense of humour. Colossus sits down on a crate and the wood creaks under the strain, but holds. He remembers what life was like before Rogue appeared. Every moment was a constant reminder of why he was here. Illyana. And with that he nearly punches a hole in the wall, but stops himself in time to remember that would be a dreadful mistake. He forces himself to listen to Pyro's rantings, but they don't make sense. Rogue looks at him, a worried expression on her face. "I'm alright, really." She smiles. Yes, he was glad she was here.

Pyro's insanity takes a turn for the worse and Rogue excuses herself. She heads to the bathroom and stares into the mirror. _Is this the life you really wanted, Rogue?_ She pulls two cards out of her pocket and looks at them, the Joker and the Queen of Hearts. _Well, if it is or if it isn't, HE is what you wanted_ she sighs, _everything Ah ever wanted. Now, if only I could deal with his pscyopath friends._ She laughs at herself and touches up her makeup. Her hair looks perfect. It is long, dark and drawn up into a ponytail. The two white streaks in front are shorter and loose, cradling her face and reaching to her shoulders. She smiles a completely vain smile. If she has to be mesirable because of her powers, might as well make all the men around her mesirable about them too.

She decides to go back to the guys, at least she can get away from her own thoughts.

Half an hour later, Sabortooth stalks in, growling. He smiles at Rogue and the plops down on the floor angrily. Pyro looks at him anxiously, like he has been waiting for something, something important. "Long walk home, mate?"

"Shut up," Victor growls. "At least that animal knows I'm back. He'll be on the look out for me. He'll be ready when the time comes."

Rogue frowned, still unable to understand why they had to send someone to a giant killer robot. _But then, Ah'm just a teenager. Magsy says Ah'll understand when Ah'm older._

* * *

Wolverine grumbles as he thinks about the day before. "I just think there's something more to it, Charles. Why come back after all these years just to start a fight? We've been avoiding each other for ten years now. Thought it was out of his system."

"I believe you are right, but I cannot get a lock on his mind right now. It's like he disappeared."

Raven Darkholme shakes her head, "Sounds like Erik, if you ask me."

Wolverine snaps at her, claws ready. "Nobody asked you, bub."

"Logan. Raven has joined our team and I believe she is sincere. I wish you would treat her with a little more respect."

Ororo stiffles a grin. She isn't thrilled that Mystique is living there, but watching Logan's temper flare at her all the time _WAS_ amusing.

Beast sits in the corner, lost in his own thoughts. "Sabertooth. . . hmmm..."

"Just be careful, Logan," Charles warned, "and don't go making any rash decisions."

* * *

Standing on her balcony, Kitty waits impaitently for the phone to ring. Lance was supossed to call her any minute now, and she resists the urge to pick up the phone and call him. After all, she doesn't want to seem too desperate. That was what Jean had told her, that she was being too desperate and it would drive him away. _On the other hand. . ._ But her thoughts are interupted by the ring of the telephone. She races for the phone and lets it ring just once more, then answers, "Hello."

On the other end, Lance smiles, "Hi Kitty."

Kitty overcomes the urge to giggle. "Like, why weren't you in school today?"

There is a pause as Lance decides not to tell her the truth, "I had this stomuch ache. Um, Todd was cooking last night and I didn't know it." _Well, it's not a complete lie,_ he thinks to himself, _Todd was cooking, but I didn't eat any of it._

"Oh, like, you poor thing. I should bring you some soup."

"Nah, I don't think the guys would ever let me live that one down. So, um, I'm feeling better, wanna catch a movie?"

"Ooo . . . Well, I like totally would, but Scott scheduled like this amazing buch of long training sessions. Ugh, I'm so NOT looking forward to it."

Lance is disappointed, but he says, "Well, maybe another time then?"

"Totally."

There is a knock at her door and Jean pops her head in."Kitty, are you coming? Scott's going to freak."

"Be right there,"(to Jean) And to Lance, "Speaking of training, I gotta go now. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." There is a click and Lance says, "I love you" into the phone. Unfortunately, Pietro was listening at his door.

"Ooo, LanceandKittysittinginatree, K-I" That's as far as he gets before Lance punches him in the stomuch. "Oh, comeonmanIwasonlyteasing. Hey, whydidyoutellheryouweresick?"

"Oh, yeah, I so totally want her to know I didn't go to school because your stupid father showed up." He rolls his eyes along with the sarcasm.

Toad bounds up the stairs and pounds on the bathroom door. "Tabby! Tabby! come on, I really _REALLY_ need to go." There is no answer and outside the bathroom, a open window shutter bangs against the house. Tabby is definately not in the bathroom.

Pietro turns his attention back to Avalanche. "But, Wandaexcapingthelooneybinwhereheputher andgoingonabloodthristyrampageisimportant. Mysisteristotallynutsandshecouldbeoutthererightnow."

Lance looks at him disapprovingly, "First of all, SLOW DOWN MAN. Secondly, he didn't say she went on a bloodthirsty rampage."

"Look, Iknowmysister," catching himself, he tries to slow down. "and she's gota reallybad temper andshe isgonna want revenge."

"And what does that have to do with me? Isn't this all between you, Magneto, and Wanda?"

"Well, yeah _AND_ anyonewhogetscaughtinherway."

"In that case, I just won't stand in her way." Pietro looks frightened at that remark and Lance adds, "Come on she can't be that bad."

"You have no idea."

Just at that moment the pounding stops as the door comes crashing down and Toad falls on top of it, immediately shielding himself against a barrage of tiny bombs. He looks up when none come, then yells. "Agh! She hasn't even been here this whole time!" Lance and Pietro laugh at her little joke. Living with Toad wasn't pleasant, but at least it was amusing.

* * *

The rage fills Wanda heart. There is nothing but the rage. It consumes her. She is frightened by her powers and her anger. _Where can I go? I don't know where to find him. I don't know to turn._ Her thoughts turn to the one person who had never abandoned her. . . Charles Xavier. _Maybe he can help me._

A few hours later, she pushes the button on the gate of Xavier's Institute. He is reluctant to let her in, to let her near the other students. So, he goes to her. Mystique and Beast come with him, leaving Logan and Ororo to watch the stutdents. Wanda tells them how she escapes and why she came to him. Her powers are too hard to control. She needs help and she needs it fast.

Mystique speaks up, "I know someone who can help." She gets on her cel phone and calls an old friend, Agatha Harkness.

"Alright, if this woman can help me, but I am not going to become one of your goody-two-shoes X-Men, Xavier."

"It's alright if you don't want to join us Wanda. I only want to help you, because I consider you my friend."

Something pricks in Wanda's heart, or tries to. An unfamiliar feeling trying to surface. The rage pushes it back down. There is only rage again. She knows she cannot face her father until she can control her powers.

* * *

Rogue is laughing again. Remy is tickling her side. She's supposed to be training again, but with all the guys unconscious, including Magneto, Remy was making it very hard for her to touch his skin. "Come on, Sugah," she says through her laughter. "It's won't be long before they wake up, and you aren't supposed ta be awake when they do."

A sly look crosses Remy's face. "You should be able ta work t'ough distraction, mon amoure."

"You swamp rat!" she teases and finally decides to use Piotr strength to push him off. She pushes him a little too hard and he crashes into the wall. "Remy!"

He shakes it off. Everything hurts. "Got ta work on controlling t'e amount of strength, chere."

"Are ya okay?"

He smiles at her mischeviously, "Of course, Remy is okay."

"Good," and she kisses him, just a short kiss. He falls on the floor. His thoughts flood her mind, making her smile. His thoughts were all about her. She turns to start training. S_uper strength an metal bodies, fire manipulation, enhanced senses and healing and sharp claws, magnetism, and of course exploding playing cards._ She laughs out loud and flings a card at a robot, designed for training. She starts the simulation. They are in a room much like the danger room, designed for simulated training exercises. She was about the only one that really used it. The other generally "slept" through the training. She is alone with her thoughts, and theirs too. She feels at one with them all. She's beginning to enjoy her new home. She feels Piotr's thoughts growing dimmer, his powers begin to leave and he awakens, just in time to see a red laser beam headed straight towards him. His body ripples as his skin turns to metal and he is thrown back into the wall. Rogue charges another of Remy's cards and throws it at the robot Cyclops. It explodes. John wakes up next, using fire to burn and robot Iceman. Then Sabortooth, tearing into a robot Wolverine.

Magneto wakes up and looks around him. Remy is lying unconscious against the wall. They are not as far along in the simulation as they should have been. He sighs. Another lecture tonight about them not using the training room as a place to capture a few private moments. He gives them the same lecture every night, and every day they do it again. Rogue somehow always finds a way to convience Magneto it's not so bad. He wishes she was _HIS_ daughter. And his thoughts turn to Wanda. He wonders where she is, at the same time he tosses a robot away from him. "This is too easy."

"Got that right, Magsy." She is the only person in the world who ever dared to call him Magsy. He'd have torn anyone else apart.

He turns the simulation off. "Colossus, carry Remy to his room. I want you all to get a lot of rest over the next few days. And that means no training. Rogue, honey, I'm afraid that also means no touching anyone over the next couple days."

"Sure thang, sugah."

Magneto smiles, "The time draws near."

* * *

Rogue walks into the room she shares with Remy and runs gloved fingers through his brown hair. He's awake now. "That was some kiss, cherie."

"You act like it was our first one. It's not like Ah've never kissed ya before."

"Yeah, but ta Remy, every kiss from you is like t'e first one."

Bitterness creeps into her voice, "Yeah, yer always faintin'" She's trying to joke about it, but he knows how much it bothers her. He understands her pain. He feels it too.

"Remy tol' you a t'ousand time, cherie, Remy is not afraid."

"But _AH_ am." She climbs into the other bed and turns out the light. "Good night, dear."

"Bon nuit, l'amoure de mon vie."(1) But Remy has trouble sleeping that night. Thoughts of what it would be like to really touch Rogue, to hold her, caress her, kiss her without "fainting," as she called it, filled his head. _Ah, love, so sweet and yet so bitter, like caramel apples... green ones, with nuts... lots of nuts._ He thinks this and suddenly has a very strong desire to go to a carnaval. He settles for some microwave popcorn and a rerun of _Cirque du Soliel_. Rogue was already out.

* * *

A few days later, the X-kids are all waiting in the Danger Room. Logan was supposed to be there an hour ago. Most of them, especially Kurt, have been complaining nearly the entire time. Jean finally gets exasperated.

/_Professor, where is Logan? We've been waiting over an hour now?_/

_ /Really? It's not like Logan to miss a training sesson. I'll find out._/

Five minutes later, Xavier summons the senior X-Men and teachers to his private office. His expression is a grim one. The students are worried. Finally, he opens his mouth to speak, "We have a situation."

"Does it, like, involve Mr. Logan, and, like why he isn't here?" Kitty remarks lightly, trying to ease the mood, but failing miserably.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Kitty," he sighs, "Wolverine smelled Sabortooth last night while we were talking and barely stopped long enough to tell me what was going on. I assumed he would be back by this morning. However, when Jean told me he was missing, I began searching for him. I lost contact with him. . ."

At this point, Ororo gasps and her face grows pale.

"Which I have since reconnected."

Storm calms down, but she is still visibly shaken. "What does this mean?"

"I'm sorry Storm, but I'm afraid he's been captured."

Kurt gags on the milk he is drinking and some of it shots out of his nose. "Captured! De Wolverine! How did dat happen!"

"I'm not sure, but I have his coordinates. It will be a very dangerous mission, but I have to send you all."

"We understand, professor," Scott replys, confidant that he speaks for all of them.

* * *

As the Blackbird takes off, there are others headed in the same direction. Four metal spheres head toward the empty warehouses above a top secret militia base. The spheres arrive before the X-Men. Each opens one at a time. First, Sabortooth roars as he jumps nimbly out, landing like a cat. Next, Colossus comes out, sadly and wishing there was some way out of this mess. Then, Pyro jumps out, laughing maniacally. The last sphere opens, out jumps Gambit with an amused glint in his red-on-black eyes. He turns a helps Rogue out, who has the same look on her face.

"Okay boys," she laughs. "Time to start some trouble."

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, but this is getting long. The big fight scene will have to wait until Chapter 2. And don't worry, Rogue will eventually join the X-men, but first she is going to have a little fun. And I will not be translating every French word Remy says. If you don't know it, ask me. Oh, and if the accent aren't correct, I'm sorry, I new at this, and there are too many accents!

**Translation:**  
(1)"Good night, love of my life."


	3. C2: A Different Reckoning

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:** To ishandahalf, Never Odd Or eveN, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, enlightedlight, and Mandy: Thank you, glad you like it. 

To chicita: lol, Yes, she certainly does. :) And she does know about Charles (Destiny told her), she just doesn't care yet. After all, she's never met him. You'll just have to keep reading to find out about Wanda.

To They-Call-Me-Orange: I'm not sure who Kitty will end up with just yet. But there will probably not be anything more than hints and suggestions about who is with who. At the beginning of this chapter, Lance is with Kitty, Storm has a crush on Wolverine, Jean is dating Duncan, Scott loves Jean,Kurt is dating Amanda, but all that may change soon, very soon, or maybe not. read on. :)

* * *

**A/N:** Don't throw bricks at me cause I'm not good at writing action, and there's one part in here, Romy fans will kill me for, but don't worry, the Romy stays.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

The X-Men, except for the New Recruits, touch down near the warehouses. Wanda shows up, dragging the Brotherhood boys in tow. Everything looks empty, quiet.

/_Are you sure these are the correct coordinates, Professor?_/ Jean asks telepathically.

/_Absolutely. I think perhaps he may be underground._/

Jean shakes her head. A transmission comes over her comlink, it's Scott. "Everyone, meet me in the center. I've found something interesting."

Her heart skips a beat. _It's just my nerves, that's all_, she lies to herself. She runs to catch up to the others. There she sees what Scott is staring at, four metal spheres. They've seen them before. "Magneto," she whispers under her breath. "Scott! It's a trap!"

Out of no where, Magneto appears, tearing a metal warehouse open to reveal his Acolytes, well, not all of his Acolytes. Rogue isn't there. Gambit shoots his cards and watches, laughing as the X-Men scatter. Pyro creates a fiery bird that chases X-Men around, shooting flames and lighting buildings on fire.

The groups are scattered. Scott and Kurt run down a narrow passageway. Kitty stops for a moment to stare at Colossus, but just until he picks up a trash bin and throws it at her. She phases through it and runs toward Jean, trying to drag Lance with her. Lance stops. "I'm sorry, Kitty," is all he says. An angry look crosses her face as she runs away.

* * *

There is nothing Rogue likes more than causing trouble. Usually though, she just like to trouble men's hearts. Her own heart is racing. She knows her family is here. _Yeah, a family who doesn't care about me._ And she is calm again. She hears a pair of footprints running in her direction. She steps out in front of two teenagers. "Hello, boys."

Scott and Kurt stop in their tracks. The girl in front of them is young. Older than Kurt, younger than Scott. She's also beautiful. Her hair in a ponytail, long with two white strands reaching down to her shoulders on either side of her face. Her eyes are green and sparkily. She wears a black sleeveless bady suit. A dark green belt is tied loosely at her hips. The ties of the belt reach to her knees. Her lips are red and look pouty and kissable. Scott's heart is pounding as she moves closer. She puts her bare arm around his neck, not touching his skin, not yet.

Kurt is staring at her as well, but not for the same reason. Something his mother was talking about recently, a sister with white stripes in her hair. /_Professor, can you hear me? I think you need to see this._/

"I'm Cyclops." Scott manages to push the sound out of his stunned lips.

Rogue just smiles, laughter in her eyes. She presses her lips to his. Only a second, and Cyclops lays in a crumpled heap on the ground by her feet. Her green eyes turn a glowing red as she looks smirking at Kurt.

"Anna?" he asks nervously, inching towards the wall. In his confusion, forgetting he's a teleporter. "Anna, you don't have to do this."

Anna smiles, "The name's Rogue, dear brother. And yes, I do." But she doesn't kiss him, after all he _IS_ her brother, she reaches out and pute her hand on his face.

Mystique wheels Xavier to the alleyway, just as Kurt falls to the ground unconscious. They both gasp as they see the girl standing over him. "Anna!" They say simultaniously.

There's a mischevious look in her eyes, as she looks at them. "The name's Rogue, and Magsy doesn't want you two leaving the plane." At that, she grabs the wheelchair and ports them into the plane. She shoots a red beam at the door controls, forcing them to stay in the plane. And then, BAMF, she's gone.

Raven Darkholme looks at Xavier and says, "Magsy?"

* * *

Wanda sees nothing but him. She doesn't see the fire or hear the explosions. She only sees him, Magneto, her father. The father that put her in an Insane Asylum, telling the world she was crazy. She shudders as she remembers the horrible things that happened to her in that place. The buildings around her echo her shudder. Agatha had been helping her and now she was ready. She runs toward him as he flys in the direction of a tower, high above the violence around them. He won't get away this time.

* * *

Storm and Spyke are battling John. The fiery bird is avoiding her rainstorms nicely. It is just a distraction. Spyke comes up behind him, spikes ready. John somersaults out of the way. This goes on for quite a while. The bird comes at Spyke. Storm blows it away. It comes at her. She pours rain at it, but it dodges. Spyke sneaks up and shoots. Pyro rolls out of the way, laughing. He's really enjoying himself. It starts all over again.

* * *

Gambit is toying with a couple of girls, teasing them playfully. Lance, who is standing behind him, looks angry. Rogue walks up to them as Gambit charges another card and flings it purposely a few feet away from the seemlingly cornered girls.

"I said leave them alone!" Lance yells. Doing everything but using his powers against Gambit to get him to stop. While avoiding blasts, Kitty has been yelling at Lance.

Rogue puts her hand on Gambit's sleeve. "Come on, Sugah. Let the lovebirds talk." He puts his cards back in his pocket and follows Rogue around the corner.

"Like, how could you?" Kitty's eyes are filled with tears. His betrayal cuts deep. He was her first love. _But not anymore_. The tears fall down swiftly, burning her skin.

"Kitty, I didn't want to hurt you. I just have to do what he says."

"No. No, you don't! You could have, like, told us this was a trap."

"No, I couldn't! Magneto would have had my hide!"

"So, your hide is more important than, like, _ALL_ of ours! We are so through! Come on Jean, let's go." She grabs Jean's arm and phases them through a building.

Lance stands there suddenly alone. His heart is breaking. He really cares about her. He considers helping the Acolytes, none of whom he has met before. _Ah, forget it. Forget Magneto, I'm going home._ He doesn't get far. Rogue stops him.

"Where ya going, sug?" Gambit is blocking the other way.

"Home. Now get out of my way!" The ground starts to rumble as Avalanche's anger gets out of control.

"Tsk, tsk. Remy don't t'ink t'e boss'll like dat one, mon ami." He shakes his head.

Rogue looks worried, but she's faking. She walks up to Avalanche. "Why don't Ah take care av that for ya," she smirks placing a hand on his face. The ground stops rumbling. She leaves him there and focus a laser beam on the building Kitty just phased through. It collapses, they are no where to be seen. She starts to follow them.

"No time for dat, cherie." He places his arms around her waist. She pushes him off.

"No time for _THAT_ either, swamp rat." She blows him a kiss and goes after the girls anyway.

Gambit is left shaking his head. Colossus comes bursting backwards out of a wall. Gambit runs to him. "Piotr?" Colossus gets up as Beast comes bounding out of the hole.

Gambit and Colossus fight Beast until the signal comes to leave. Gambit holds Beast off with another card while Colossus runs back to the spheres. His last card knocked Beast out. He turns to find Rogue.

Kurt wakes up before Scott. He picks him up and teleports him back to the plane. He notices the door controls. Then, returns to the fight. Three of the metal spheres are gone. He can't find the Acolytes, anywhere. _But wait, there's Anna._ He ports to her. She is shooting laser beams at Jean and Kitty. Jean is shielding them as best as she can. Rogue hasn't noticed him yet. Taking a stick, he hits her in the back of the head. She falls down.

Jean and Kitty run up to him and hug him. Kurt is distracted. He is staring at the girl at his feet sadly. "You know her?" Jean asks. She can feel the boy's sadness.

"No." He picks Rogue up and ports her to the plane. Mystique runs to help him with her. Then, BAMF, he leaves to go back to Kitty and Jean.

Gambit watches as he ports away. "NO!" He yells. Charging his Ace of Spades card more than usual. "Where did he take her?"

"I don't know!" Kitty replys, frightened.

Just before he lets go of the card, a metal sphere swoops him up and shuts around him. He bangs on the lid. Over his comlink a voice sounds, "I told you to go to the sphere." He uncharges the card and sinks down in the sphere. He trys not to cry, but the tears come anyway. Rogue is his best friend and the love of his life, and they took her away from him. But he'd get them back. They'd all pay if she was. . . But he can't even think the word. It hurts too much to think it.

Kurt arrives just as Magneto sends them all sinking into the ground where the sentinel is taking a beating from Wolverine. The sentinel knocks Logan against a wall and he slumps down in a heap. Storm screams. She looks at the sentinel and the sky grows dark. Lightening strikes it, but the sentinel keeps coming. It has no effect. The X-Men are suddenly very scared. Lance is beginning to wake up. As they start fighting for their lives, Magneto raises the ground again, exposing them to the public.

Wanda reaches him just as Military helicopters arrive. He is trying to hold them off, but Wanda's powers are too strong. The helicopter comes at them Wanda hexes them, but not before they fire a missle at the sentinel. Magneto burst free from her grip, just as the sentinel comes crashing into the building. She is knocked into the air, but Kurt ports her to safety.

The brotherhood has been left behind. Blob is captured in a sticky green goo. Beast, Spyke and Wolverine have been captured as well.

Kitty and Kurt help everyone into the Blackbird. "What about the others?" She gestures toward the green blobs. Military men are heading toward them.

Professor Xavier sighs sadly and shakes his head. "We will have to come back for them."

The jet takes off. When they arrive, they are relieved to find the new mutants haven't blown the place up. Scott and Rogue are put in seperate Med rooms.

* * *

The sphere which Remy was in arrives at the secret base. He gets out alone. Sabortooth looks in the sphere, then grabs Remy by the collar, pushing him against the wall. "Where's Rogue?" The other men look on in silent fear.

The anger in Remy's eyes is enough for Victor to put him down. His fear and anger driving him to use the first person. "I don't know, but rest assured, I'm gonna find out."

* * *

to be continued. . .

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is shorter than my last chapter, but like I said, I'm not good at writing action. Any way, I hope you like it.


	4. C3: An Introduction Of Sorts

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:** To Guarded Secrets, enchantedlight, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Thank you, glad you like it so far. 

To chicita: lol, I don't know - I guess there is just a twisted little part of me that likes to make Sabortooth seem, I don't know, human. It's strange I know, but oh well. I'm glad you're enjoying this. :)

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops, wakes up from a strange dream where a beautiful girl waits for him, a girl with white stripes in her hair. The light in the cold room is startling. He closes his eyes and reaches under his glasses to rub them.

"Glad to see you decided to finally join us," a voice sounds.

The voice is familiar. _It's Jean's voice, Jean's beautiful voice._ "Hey Jean. How long have I been out?"

"Not too long, a few hours or so. The girl's still out. I just left her room."

"The girl?" A bewildered look crosses Scott's usually solemn face. "What girl? Not the one who..."

But he is cut off. "Yes, _THAT_ girl. I think Kurt knows her somehow. He's the one that brought her."

He shakes his head. Concern covers his best friend's face. "Scott, are you okay?" she asks, worried.

"I feel fine. I was a little dizzy when I woke up, but other than that, I'm fine."

A sigh of relief escapes Jean's lips. She's been so worried about him since she found out what happened to him. She hates to admit that she was also slightly jealous. _But I love Duncan. I do not love Scott that way._ But she isn't convinced.

Jean is brought out of her reverie rather suddenly by Scott's voice, "Um, Jean? Do you think you could leave, so I could get dressed?"

An impish grin sparks up on her face, "No. No, I don't think I can do that." He throws the pillow at her, which shocks her. "How immature of you! I think Kurt and Bobby are starting to get to you." She throws it back at him though.

He laughs, a laugh that only Jean can get out of him. "Come on, give a guy a little privacy," he pleads.

"Well... okay, but you owe me, Summers." She smiles as she leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. She walks to the room across the hall, pausing slightly at the doorway to watch the people inside.

Mystique hasn't left the room since the girl was brought in. Professor Xavier has only left when his presence was especially needed. Kurt has been pacing, in the room for a while, then he would BAMF into a different room, and then start pacing, all the while muttering incomprehensible words in German, under his breath. He refuses to speak to anyone in English. Jean is worried about them. She isn't really worried about the girl, however. The girl _DID_ attack her and Kitty that day. _Besides kissing Scott._ Then, shocked that the thought even ran through her brain, she announces, "Professor?" When Xavier looks up, she continues, "Scott's awake. He's fine."

"That's good news, Jean. Thank you." Mystique and Kurt nod in reply. Then all three of them turn they're attention back to the unconscious girl laying on the hospital bed. Jean leaves silently. She is unsure of the emotions she feels coming off the other three, but feels it's best to leave them alone.

A few minutes later, Scott himself walks into the room. His breath catches at the sight of her. She is beautiful, just as she was in his dream. _Just as beautiful as Jean._ He sighs. "What are you planning on doing with her, Professor?" he asks suddenly.

"Nothing. She was unconscious. We couldn't leave her there." There's a tone in Professor Xavier's voice that is new to Scott. He gets the feeling the professor is lying to him, hiding something.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. I'm glad you are awake and healthy, Scott."

Scott shakes his head. Charles Xavier hasn't looked at him the entire time. _There's more to this girl than meets the eye. _He decides to go off an find Jean. _Maybe we can finish that pillow fight._

* * *

The new mutants are sitting on the porch steps, talking. At least they were sitting, and they were talking. Now, they are having what looks like a war. Apparently Ray said something Amara didn't like and the war began. No one is angry, but every one is having fun. They are trying to forget that three of their teammates are missing. Three rather valuable teammates. Storm shakes her head as she watches them intently, trying to forget as well. _It's impossible to forget, _she sighs. Her nephew has been captured, and Logan. Tears well up in her eyes at the thought of Logan being captured and what torture they may induce upon him. Hank too, her mind reminds her, more as an afterthought. 

All at once, her thoughts are interrupted as a strong wind hits her. She instinctly looks up and sees a helicopter landing in the front lawn. A man steps out with a file in his hand. "Ororo Munroe?"

"Yes, that's me."

"My name is Nick Fury, I am with an agency called SHIELD."

"I know who you are."

"I need to speak with Xavier." Storm nods. "I'll show you to his office and inform him you are here." After showing him to the office she reaches out with her thoughts. /_Charles, Nick Fury is waiting in your office. He needs to speak with you right away._/

_/I'm on my way._/

"He'll be right here, Mr. Fury. Is there anything you need while you wait?"

The middle-aged man shakes his head in response. A grim expression on his face. She starts to leave the room. "Ms. Munroe?"

"Yes?"

"I was never here. A helicopter did not land in your front lawn today."

"I understand. I'll inform the children to keep silent about it as well."

"Thank you." Xavier arrives a few minutes after Storm leaves. "Ah, Mr. Fury. Always a pleasure."

"Likewise, Xavier."

"I assume you aren't here for a personal visit."

Nick Fury smirks at him. "No, I'm not. As you know, I have tried for years to hide mutants from the rest of the world, to protect them so to speak. I'm sorry this has had to come to this."

Xavier arches his eyebrow. "Come to what, exactly?"

"I've been given a direct order to stay out of this, not to help you."

"However?"

"However, I cannot stand idly by while a man like Bolivar Trask," he cuts himself short to calm down. "The reason I came here today, is to give you this." Here, he hands Xavier a disk. When Charles, give him a curious look, he goes on, "The disk contains the exact location to a secret military base called Area 51. That is where your friends are being held captive. I can't do anything further, except to tell you to hurry. Trask is there. You must get them out quickly."

"Thank you." The two men part ways and the helicopter soars into the sky an out of sight.

* * *

A while later, a team of X-Men boards the Blackbird and flew to Nevada. Among them are Jean, Scott, Kitty, Bobby, Storm, and Kurt. It took a lot af begging to get Kurt to come. He is anxious. He doesn't want to leave, but they need him and he knows it. So he agrees to go. And yet, he wills the plane to go faster, wanting to get home as quickly as possible.

* * *

The next morning, Rogue is disoriented. Random thoughts run through her head. Her head is pounding. A low groan escapes her lips and two people rush to her beside. Technically, the man in the wheelchair was already by her side, but he leans in quickly.

"Anna?" a soft feminine voice asks. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Ah – need – an asprin." Then, she opens her eyes. Green daggers pierce into Mystique's yellow orbs. "Where in the world am Ah?"

Mystique smiles. "You're safe, dear. Rest now, my Anna."

"Anna?" Rogue asks, sitting up in bed. "My name's Rogue. And don't y'all forget it." Her expression is angry. She's suppose to be with Remy, back at Magsy's base, not Charles Xavier's prisoner.

"You are not a prisoner, here." he replys to her mental complaint. The only response he gets is a scowl.

Rogue knows she shouldn't be angry with him. She knows he never knew about her, but she can't help feeling hurt. She doesn't want to be here in this room, hooked up to wires and wearing a hospital gown. She sighs. _Well,_ she thinks, placing a mental shield around her thoughts (something Irene had taught her), _it won't be long anyway. He'll come for me. I know he will._

"An – I mean Rogue." Mystique corrects herself. The name is strange to her. All these years of thinking of her daughter as Anna and now Anna was Rogue. "I want to explain things to you."

"Don't bother," Rogue snaps. "It's not like Irene ain't told me anything you got ta anyway."

"Irene?" Mystique's face grows pale and she asks again, "Irene Adler?"

"Av course, Irene Adler. Who else could Ah be talking about?" a smirk on her face. Rogue knows full well Destiny never told Mystique she'd adopted her daughter. Rogue is almost enjoying the look of pain that crosses Raven Darkholme's face, almost.

Mystique is realizing her dearest friend has betrayed her, lied to her for sixteen years. She suddenly knows Charles' pain and squeezes his had. "I'm so sorry, Charles."

"I told you, I have already forgiven you, Raven."

"Now, don't y'all go getting all lovie-dovie on me. Ah might just have ta touch and make ya shut up." She rolls her eyes and starts pulling wires off. Charles is taken aback by his newly revealed daughter's attitude, but her last comment confuses him. Rogue can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't understand what she means. She sighs. She hates explaining this. She really does. "Better get the fuzzball in here. Ah don't wanna have to explain this twice."

* * *

Kurt is sleeping peacefully. The mission had been a huge success, with only one mishap, when Bobby Drake accidently set of the alarms. Jean had made the guards forget they'd even heard it. By the time they'd reached the prisoners, all four of them were already free and set on getting out of there fast. They got home at 4:30am. It was 6:30 when the Professor wakes him up, telling him to come and see them in the med room. _Anna must have woke up._ He is still grumbling though, when he ports into the med room a few minutes later. "Vhat does a guy have to do to get a little sleep around here?" he mutters under his breath. 

Rogue smirks at him, letting him know she heard him. Charles looks at him, and smiles. Then he turns to Rogue. He starts to introduce him to her, but she cuts him off. "Ah know who he is. That's why I said to send for him." She rolls her eyes. "Now, Ah'm sure y'all where curious about my last statement." She sighs. She really hates telling people about her powers. "I think Kurt, here, already has an inkling about my powers, don't ya, sugah?"

Kurt gives her a confused look. "Ja, you can knock people out by touching their skin."

Rogue smiles at him, remembering the soft feel of his fur under her hand. Sadness flickers in her eyes for a moment. They all notice it, but no one says anything about it. "Ah don't just knock 'em out, elf. Ah absorb them. Ah absorb their life force, their memories, their powers, even their souls." She pauses. "Ah can't control it. Ah can't touch anyone without absorbing them."

Charles looks at his daughter sadly. "I might be able to help you."

"Nah, Ah don't think so. Unless ya can get all the people in my head ta shut up." The smirk returns to her face. "Part of all the people Ah touch is left in my head when they leave. It's just one big party up here." She taps her head. "Magsy says Ah have the potential to be the most powerful mutant alive." She smile a very nasty little smile.

"Uh, Anna, I mean Rogue, sorry." Xavier says solemnly. "I'm sorry but Magneto was killed in the battle yesterday." There is a twinge of sadness in his voice, revealing his own hidden sorrow, over the death of his oldest friend.

Rogue just smirks back at him, "Are ya sure ya saw what ya think ya saw? Now, if y'all don't mind, and Ah'm really not a prisoner here, then Ah think Ah'd like to get out of this hospital gown."

"Yes, of course." Mystique answers, shooing the boys out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Rogue is left alone. She lets out a big sigh and starts to cry. "Remy, where are you?"

* * *

Magneto, who is very much alive thanks to the efforts if his young son, Pietro, is sitting at his desk strumming his fingers together. He refuses to say or even think he is nervous, but he is. He and his men have grown very close to Rogue over the short while she'd been there. He sighs audibly. He hates to think what Charles Xavier is saying to her. _What if he changes her mind, convinces her to stay? He's her father, after all. And Mystique is there, and Nightcrawler._

All the Acolytes are anxious as well. Piotr is sitting still, holding an open volume of War and Peace in Russian, but he isn't reading it. He is trying to, but his thoughts keep returning to her. If only he knew she was okay. John is nerviously flicking his lighter. He absentmindedly turns a flame into a miniture version of Rogue. Sabretooth is pacing and growling, muttering unrepeatable curses about Cajuns and X-Men. Rogue reminds him of a girl he once knew, a long time ago. A girl he loved and in his heart, while some beg to differ that he even has one, he knows he still loves that girl. That's why Rogue means so much to him. He doesn't want the likes of Wolverine to get to her. Remy is no where to be found.

Magneto floats in, "Acolytes, I think we could all use a little training session right about now." He doesn't ask where Gambit is. They all follow him into the training room without a single complaint. They know he's right. It will get their minds off of Rogue, if only for a little while.

* * *

"I wonder who she is." Amara states, looking at Rahne who shly shrugs in reply. Amara grabs a big handfully of popcorn. The girls are all sitting around the table gossiping. They were going to watch a movie, hence the popcorn, but they just started talking instead. 

"I don't care _WHO_ she, like, is. She totally tried to kill us." Kitty proclaims, but she knows she's curious.

Jean frowns. "I don't think she was trying to kill us. I think it was more of a distraction."

"She was, like, firing laser beams at us, Jean."

"Yes, and Scott's eye beams at full blast could have easily penitrated my psy-shield, Kit."

Jubilee nods absently, "Well, who ever she is, Kurt must know her. He's been crazy since she got here."

"I bet she's an old girlfriend from Germany."

"Don't be ridiculous, Amara." Kitty scowls, "She, like, totally did not have a German accent."

"Yes, she must have a Southern origin, and that would not explain Mystique and the Prof." Jean speaks up. "I could try to find out." A wicked grin crosses Jean's face.

"Jean Grey!" Kitty fakes a shocked look. "Do you mean you would, like, look in someone's head _WITHOUT_ their permission!" She giggles.

"Let's do it." Jubilee nearly shouts, jumping out of her seat.

"Jubilee!" The other girls scold. "Not so loud."

"Sorry."

Kurt has been eavesdropping. Feeling better after Rogue woke up and he had a nice nap. At this new development in girl's conversation, he shakes his head and ports to the chandelier. "No need for zat girls." He says, reaching down for some popcorn.

"Kurt!" Five angry girls stare back at him.

He just laughs. "If you're all zat curious, I'll tell you who she is." They stare on in amazement, none of them thought it would be _THAT_ easy. "She's my sister."

"Your sister!" Jean cries out, feeling numb from shock.

"You so never told us you, like , had a sister!" Kitty blinks, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Vell, I just found out a few veeks ago. First, I found out about Mother. Then, after she let that sink in a vhile, she told me about my half-sister."

"Like, who's her father?"

"You don't vanna know."

The girls giggle. "So, like, who's _YOUR_ father, then?"

A sheepish look falls on the upside-down face. "You _REALLY_ don't vant to know zat one."

"Yes, we do." Kitty teases.

Just then the doorbell rings, and Kurt is saved when Ray walks in and announces Amanda is at the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rogue is tired of listening to Xavier and Mystique try to convince her to stay there with her family. She's standing, once again in her Acolyte uniform, in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. "He'll come for me," she cuts Xavier off. "He'll be able ta get past all your fancy security systems. He's a thief, ya know." 

Raven and Charles aren't sure who she's talking about. They are about to ask her what she's talking about, when a voice cracks over the com-link. It's Logan, "Chuck, we got a problem. I can smell it."

Just then the door bursts open and a man they recognise from the battle the day before steps in.

"Ah told ya so." Rogue says, setting the brush down. She turns towards him. "Hello, tall, dark and Cajun."

"Mon amoure." He tips and imaginary hat and winks at Mystique. Her eyes burn with anger, knowing this man has come to take her daughter away again. Rogue laughs and runs into his arms. He returns her embrace. "You okay, chere? T'ey hurt you? Remy would have ta kill t'em if t'ey hurt you."

She laughs again. "Ah'm alright. They wouldn't hurt me, Remy. They're my parents." He is obviously startled.

"I t'ought Irene was."

"Irene was my adopted mother, sug. This is my _BIRTH_ mother."

He looks thoughtfully at Mystique for a while. Then replies, "Dat explains a lot." Rogue scowls at him and playfully bats him in the arm. "Ready t' go, petite?"

"Ah'm ready whenevah you are." She turns towards the door nad then thinks twice and turns around. "Um, it's been nice meeting y'all. Maybe, we can talk again sometime. When, Ah not here involuntarily and all."

Charles chooses to ignore the last statement. "Sure, of course, dear. You are always welcome here, Rogue." Mystique feels tears welling up in her eyes and runs to Rogue, longing to hug her, but neither of them are wearing sleeves, so she squeezes Rogue's gloved hands tightly. Rogue returns the squeeze with a smile. And then they are gone.

* * *

To be continued. . .

* * *

**A/N:** Kurt and Amanda's conversation will be in the next chapter. Also, they'll all be in school again, soon. And a new student will be joining the X-men. No telling who though, or when. 


	5. C4: A Longing

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:** To enchantedlight: Thank you very much. :)

To They-Call-Me-Orange: Hey, sorry there wasn't any action in the last chapter. There will be some soon, I promise. Evil Rogue _IS_ fun to write. Rogue will eventually join the X-Men, but first she's gonna have a little fun. :) And that's all I'm gonna say on the subject. Lol.

To chicita: Yes, but they aren't out of the mansion yet, just the med-room. And Logan has the Cajun's scent. Lol. Oops spoiler! I'll just start off with that part then. Heh heh heh...

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

"Well, now t'at was easy. Remy t'ought it'd be a little harder, cherie."

"We ain't off the grounds yet, Swamp Rat." Rogue replys. "And that one that Victor hates has your scent."

"T'e Wolverine? Remy t'ink we can take him." Remy has a smug look on his face as they sneak around the Institute. He is getting a big head because he hadn't tripped a single alarm.

"One o' this days that big ol' head of yours is gonna pop, Remy Lebeau. Ah just hope Ah'm around ta see it."

"Are you mad at Remy?" She sighs. She doesn't want to be mad at him, but she can't help feeling like he had let her down. After all, she had been captured by the enemy and he hadn't stopped it. _But...He did come for me. _"No, Ah guess not. Ah'm just nervous, is all."

"Don't you worry, mon amoure. Remy's here. He'll protect you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, bub." The Wolverine pops out in front of them, claws extended.

"Remy!" Rogue shouts in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt leads Amanda into the dining room. "So, um, hi."

"Hi Kurt." She's smiling. That's a good sign. "So, is everyone okay? I've been so worried."

"Ja, ve're all fine. Had to go pick a few of our teammates up aftervards, but they're fine, too."

She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Oh, good. So, will you be in school on Monday?"

A blank look crosses Kurt's face. He hadn't even thought of that. Xavier hadn't mentioned it either. "I don't know yet, Ve haven't discussed it. After all that's happened with the sentinels and my sister and..."

Amanda does a double take, "Sister?"

Kurt looks sheepishly at her. "I didn't tell you about her?"

"No."

"Oh, vell, she's my half-sister on Mother's side. I didn't know about her myself until a couple months ago. Zen, out of no vhere, she shows up yesterday during ze battle. Only, she's all evil and stuff. Oh, and she can't touch people."

"She can't touch people!" Amanda says shocked.

"No, it's kinda sad. But she vas attacking everyone yesterday, so I took zis big stick and hit her on the head."

Amanda looks slightly angry. "You hit your sister on the head with a big stick!"

"Vell, I had too. And she's my half-sister. Anyvay, it knocked her out and so I put her on the plane and zen she didn't vake up until zis morning. And she vas rather angry about ze vhole zing."

"Well, I'd be angry too, if _MY_ brother hit _ME_ on the head with a big stick."

"Amanda! Vho's side are you on, anyvay?"

"Yours of course." and she calms down.

"So, um, look, Kurt, my parents, they want to meet you."

"Vhat? Vhen?"

"Next Friday. They want you to come for dinner. Say you'll come, please?"

"Vell, I do still have my image inducer."

"Kurt, I already told them you were a mutant."

"Huh?"

"That's why they want to meet you. You know, they want to see for themselves whether the reports on TV are true or not. Don't look at me like that," she says because he is glaring at her. "Look, I love you and my parents know that and they are going to love you too, just because I do."

Kurt is about to protest but he realizes what she just said. "Amanda?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

Logan can smell the fear radiating off the young girl. It's satisfying to him, instilling fear in his enemy. The young man with her. She calls him Remy. He doesn't seem afraid at all, startled, yes, but unafraid. He reeks of overconfidence.

"Thought you'd get past me, did you?" he snarls.

The Cajun laughs. "No, we didn't t'ink so, old man. We know so." His hand pulls out the Ace of Spades. The girl behind him smiles. Logan smells her fear melt away.

"Old man, huh?" He steps closer.

"Now, now, boys, play nice." Rogue says in a sensual tone of voice, trying to calm the storm she knows is coming. Logan isn't buying it. His claws are ready to slice through them. Remy's card is charged and ready.

"You trust Remy, chere?" as Logan's claws start to move.

"Ya know Ah do."

"Then, duck!" he says, throwing the card at Logan's feet. They watch as Logan is throw backwards. Remy throws another card, this time at the wall, making a brand new doorway. "We don't have too much time, petite."

They run towards the fence, setting off every alarm the mansion has. They expect every X-man in the joint to start chasing them, but none come and they reach the wall. Remy gives Rogue a boost. Then, he climbs up after her. They jump down together. Both using the same flip to land softly on the ground. He had taught her a lot of moves down in Louisianna, before Magneto. "How's Magsy? Papa said he was dead."

"Not a chance, cherie. He's alive and well, and very worried about you." He hopped on his motorcycle, and she followed him.

"Where'd ya get the bike?" His only answer was a big grin.

* * *

Mystique hurries to her room and locks the door. She runs to her window and watches as her baby girl runs away from her. Letting Anna go was the hardest thing she had ever done and now she had to do it again. She had wanted to protect Anna from Magneto and she had failed. The tears stream down her face as she whispers, "Goodbye, sweet Anna." They are the same words she whispered to her sixteen years ago. Even after she watches Rogue climb over the fence, she stays glued to the window, hoping she might come back.

Hours later, she is still staring, but the tears have stopped. There is a knock on the door. "Raven?" Ororo's voice invades her room. "Raven, are you okay?"

She realizes she has to say something or else Storm will never go away. So, she says as calmly as she can, "I'm fine Storm, I just need to be alone for awhile." But she doesn't really want to be alone. She wants Rogue to come back. She wants Kurt to be with her. She sighs and turns from the window, accepting the fact that Rogue isn't coming back any time soon. She falls on her bed and drifts into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Kurt is just inches from Amanda's red lips, coming closer and closer, when suddenly the alarms in the mansion all go off at once, completely ruining the moment. Kurt bamfs to the windows and watches his sister running towards the fence with another of the Acolytes. He turns away sadly.

Amanda sits watching him, confused. "Aren't you going to check that out?"

Kurt just shakes his head. "Nien. It's just Rogue. If she vants to leave, I guess I shouldn't stop her."

A very strange look is thrown at Kurt from Amanda's face. "Rogue? Who's Rogue?"

"Oh ja." Kurt frowns, "I'm sorry I forgot to say her name before. She's my half-sister."

Amanda can sense something is wrong with him. His whole tone of voice has changed. His attitude has changed as well. She wants to help him, so she puts her hand on his arm. "Kurt?"

"I zink I'd rather be alone right now." A simple bamf, and he is gone, leaving her in the dining room with the popcorn.

Kurt is sitting on the roof watching Rogue leave. He wants to hate her like Jean and Kitty, but he's not sure if he wants to because she tried to hurt his friends or because she's leaving. He keeps calling her his half-sister, but deep down inside, he thinks of her as just his sister, Anna. He knows it must be hard for her, living without the ability to touch anyone. _But does that mean she has to turn on her whole family? Does it mean she has to leave us, leave us alone to fight us later?_ He recognises the man helping her over the fence. _The one with the cards. _He sighs. He watches as Amanda heads towards the gate. He hopes he didn't hurt her feelings, but he can't seem to muster the courage to teleport off the roof and apologize. He wonders why none of the other X-Men are running after Rogue and the man. He doesn't know the Professor is controlling their minds right now, telling them the alarms aren't going off, turning the alarms off, letting his baby go.

* * *

Seeing as the Professor erased the alarms from most of their minds, there is much confusion about the gaping whole in the side of the mansion and Logan's five-minute concussion after he woke up.

"How could something like this happen, without setting off the alarms?" Scott ponders out loud.

"It's the strangest thing." Jean answers, almost muttering.

Kitty touches the hole in the wall. "Yeah, and, like, did anyone see them leave?" Kurt is leaning against another wall, pretending not to know anything about it. She turns to him, "Are you, like, okay or something? You know, with her being your sister and all and now she's, like totally, gone and some stuff, and..."

Kurt curts her off, "Ja. She's only my half-sister after all." But the others can tell that something must be wrong. He's just not his usual jovial self. They all workt together to repair the damages.

"All this with just a couple of playing cards." Bobby pipes up. "Coool..." He is pounded by various different objects being throw at him from all the other X-Men, including Kurt.

As soon as they are finished, Xavier summons them all to his office. They all file in slowly. They are tired and only want to go eat and go to bed. Charles sighs as he looks at them. He is sure there are a few of them who'll be happy to hear this. "Is everyone seated and comfortable?"

They all nod or moan their replies.

"Good, now, I've just gotten off the phone with your principal, Mr. Kelly."

"Don't you mean, former principal?" Evan groans.

"No, I don't Mr. Daniels. Neither do I appreciate being interrupted." Evan mumbles his apology and the professor continues, "Now, then. You are being given a chance to reattend school this week, as long as none of you use your powers. If this week goes well, then you may be allowed to continue attending Bayville High until your graduation."

Jean's weary face lights up at the prospect of graduating from Bayville High. "Really! We can go back?"

"Now, I'm sure there is going to be a lot of prejudice, and fear coming from the regular humans, and I want you to be aware of it, and to react with kindness, not anger. Anger will only incit more violence." He sighs, wishing there was a way he could stop them from going through this pain. "Make me proud, my X-men. Make me proud."

* * *

Monday morning rolled around, and Rogue was brushing her long hair, the brown tresses reaching to her waistline. "It's not fair, Remy."

Gambit just laughed. "Come on, my River Rat. It's just school."

"You're one ta talk, Swamp Rat. Magsy isn't making _YOU_ go."

"Remy isn't sixteen, either, cherie."

"Ah'm so behind, Remy. Ah haven't been ta school in over a year."

"Excuses, excuses, mon amoure."

Rogue tosses a him a nasty look and puts her hair in her typical ponytail, leaving the white strands loose. "But why Bayville High? Isn't there any other school Ah could go to? What if those x-freaks are there? What if I run in to Kurt?"

He laughs, trying to calm his love down, and failing mesirably. "Oh, come on, Roguey, he chose Bayville High because all t'e Brot'erhood kids are dere. Magneto doesn't want you to be alone. And as for the X-kids, just ignore dem, or even better, act like not'ing happened. Dat will drive dem nuts."

"Oh, so you want me ta just walk up to 'em and act like I'm their new friend? After all that happened, Ah'm so sure they'll be all 'Oh hi, Rogue, nice ta see ya again.'" She rolls her eyes at him and then busies herself with finding the perfect shade of red lipstick.

He puts his hand on her covered arm. "It'll be alright, chere."

"Easy for you ta say."

* * *

Jean Grey is excited about going to school again. She missed Duncan, or she told herself she missed Duncan, and wants to find out how he'll react to her being a mutant. _He'll be fine with it, I sure he will. After all, he's a pretty tolerant person._ But as she and the other X-kids walk to the front entrance, doubt creeps it's way into her mind. The humans are all standing in two lines. Some of them are afraid. Some of them are angry, and start throwing things. Jean sends Kitty a quick mental reminder not to phase through anything. She sighs as they reach the doors.

Scott gives her a reassuring squeeze. Then she hears it, Duncan's voice, "Hey Summers, always knew you were a freak." He's laughing. "Guess I'll be a little more careful with your glasses from now on. Jeannie!" He gives her a big hug. "How I missed you."

She smiles, _I knew he'd understand._ But her smile quickly fades as he keeps talking.

"This'll be great, Jean. Having a telepath for a girlfriend. You can give me all the answers to the tests and..."

But Jean quickly cuts him off. "Is that what you think of me? A way to a means. Just a way to stay on the football team? I don't _CHEAT_, Duncan Matthews! And if that what you want, then we are _THROUGH_!"

She's angry and it hurts when he just shrugs it off. "If that's how you want it."

"It is. Come on, Scott." She grabs Scott's hand and pulls him off with her.

Kitty stiffles a grin. She knows how confused Jean has been lately. _Guess she figured that one out fast. I'll have to talk to her later._ Kitty recalls how upset she'd been, and still was about Lance. He'd broken her heart, and Duncan had just broken Jean's.

Spyke looks angrily at Duncan. "I suggest you just leave us alone, Duncan."

"Hey, Ev, calm down." Kurt places a hand on Evan's arm. He's afraid of a fight where Evan will loose control. He'd been having so much trouble keeping it under control since the sentinels. Kurt hands Evan a carton of milk and they walk off, glaring fiercely.

"They'll never let us stay here." Evan mutters.

"Vell, they vill, if ve keep our cool, man." Kurt whispers to him. "Let's just go to class and get it over vith."

* * *

The brotherhood boys and Tabby arrive soon after the X-Men. Wanda is not with them. The only difference in the walk to the door is their reaction to the people throwing things at them. A wad of paper hits Lance in the back of the head. He turns slowly around to face the culprit with almost insane anger burning bright in his brown eyes. The humans back away in fear and a smirk crosses his face. He turns around and they proceed to school.

The first person he runs into is Kitty. "Kitty! Hi!"

She turns away and stalks off, clearly not about to speak to him. His head hangs down, sadly. Pietro puts his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Sorry, man. Guessyou'll haveto trya littleharderthan 'hi.'" Lance slams his fist into Pietro's arm, or he would have if Pietro hadn't stepped away, as quickly as he could without using his powers. The no powers rule was killing him already.

Lance shakes his head. "Wanna walk to class?"

"Nah, I'mgonna waitfor thatsexynewrecruit ofFather's." He wags his eyebrows up and down, making Lance shake his head again and walk off. Fred and Todd quickly follow Lance.

Tabitha spots Amara way off down the hall and runs to catch up calling, "Amara! Hey, Amara! Wait up! Hey, I didn't have any part in any of this! Wait for me!"

* * *

The motorcycle pulls up in front of Bayville High. Rogue flinches as she sees what happened to the other mutants. "Do Ah have to do this, Remy?"

He sighs, wishing he could somehow save her all the trouble and harrassment. "Oui, chere."

She slowly pulls off her helmet and checks her hair in the side mirror. It looks fine so her hands the helmet to Remy and gives him one last long look before turning around and facing the crowd in front of the school.

Fortunately, they are still frightened by Lance's earlier demonstration. They all back up from this girl with the strange hair. Her seductive smirk confuses them further. She's almost laughing by the time she walks in to find Pietro waiting for her. "Hello, hotstuff." he comments.

She shoves him away. "Back off, Daddy's boy. Ya can't play a player." She turns and grins rather enticingly at him, making him forget all reason. "After all, sugah, Remy'd have your throat. Boss or no Boss." She winks and laughs, then walks away, thinking perhaps her boyfriend's advice was right. _The X-geeks have to be better company than these losers. At least, Kurt and I are in the same grade now that I'm a year behind._

She makes her way down the hallway, giving seemingly casual looks to drooling boys on her way. She's used to the attention. She loves it. Then she spots a group of X-Men all huddled around what looks to be Kurt's locker. She laughs. _Kurt looks normal. He must be using that image inducer. _She makes her ways slowly, pausing to look at her reflection in the window of a classroom door. Her arms are covered in a long sleeved purple shirt with a low cut neckline. Her black jeans are a little dusty after her ride. She patsher jeansoff. Then makes her way towards them.

She's incredably nervous, but you would never know to look at her. They don't seem to notice her, but Jean suddenly looks up shocked. Rogue puts her arm casually around Kurts shoulders. "Why, hello, little brother." she says smiling. "Ah just _KNOW_ you're dying to show me around campus, aren't ya, hun?"

* * *

to be continued. . .

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, but life got in the way of writing. My husband and my birthday :D make for a pretty good combination. So, anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. Still to come, the rest of the school day. That new character will be soon, still not telling who, what, where, why or when, though. 


	6. C5: A Trial of Information

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you very much. :)

To chicita: Thank you. Wanda wasn't in the last chapter. But she'll be in there soon enough. I have plans that are very different from the show for her.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Kurt stands frozen in his spot. He doesn't need to look to know Anna is the one with her arm around him. He looks at Amanda for help, but she's giggling. Amara and Tabby are giggling as well. Kitty and Jean are glaring. Scott looks awestruck. No one is saying anything.

"Boy, guess they don't teach y'all manners in that institute of yours." Rogue says.

"What are you doing here?" Jean finally asks, looking like she might kill her.

"Going ta school, like the rest of ya." She still has her arm around Kurt.

"Like, let Kurt go." Kitty speaks up. She thinks about phasing Kurt through Rogue's arm, but she knows she would get expelled. _Like, this no powers rule sucks._

"Kurt dear, ya gonna let them talk ta your sister that way?" She has a devious look on her face. She's still smiling in a very annoying way.

"Half-sister." Kurt finally speaks up. "You're only my half-sister."

Rogue takes her arm off of him and states pleasantly, "Oh, well, that's no reason to act like ya don't know me, little elf." She gets an evil look on her face. "Hey, any of you wanna see Kurt's naked baby pictures?"

Amanda looks up. "Ooh, I do! Hey, wait, if you were adopted, how'd you get baby pictures of Kurt?"

Kurt looks mortified. "Zat's right. Zere's no vay. You are bluffing!"

"Irene took them with her own camara, before ya fell in the river, that is. Ah brought 'em with me, just in case." She puts her hand in her bookbag and lifts a photo book out.

Kurt's image induced face is bright red and he makes a move to get them away from her.

"Uh uh uh." Rogue swags her finger back and forth, making a sign like a mother to a three-year-old. "Come on, they're cute. And that lovely girl right there wants ta see 'em."

"Zat 'lovely girl right zere' is my girlfriend, Amanda, and you are _NOT_ showing zem to her!"

"Aah, come on, they're cute." Rogue laughs. Scott notices what a beautiful laugh she has. She tosses the photo book to Amanda who opens it greedily.

"Oh, how cute!" she says, almost squealing. "Kitty, look at how cute he was!"

Kitty has the photo book now, much to Kurt's dismay. He is absolutely mortified. "Like, she's so right! Kurt, you were, like, such a cute little blue elf!" She tosses the book to Jean when he gets too close. The girls have unspokenly started a game of keep away.

Jean laughs at the pictures of a naked little Kurt. "How adorable!" Then, she throws the book to Amara who throws it to Tabby and so on, until the bell rings. Scott has been standing there watching the game, but not taking part in it. Kurt has been begging him for help, but the sound of Rogue's laughter have kept him from stepping up.

At the sound of the bell, Rogue has the book and Kurt's schedule. "Hey bro, we have the same homeroom. Show me the way?" She bats her eyes at him.

He sighs. "Promise not to show zat book to _ANYVONE_ else."

"Well... Ah guess Ah'll leave it in my bag for today." She winks, "but there's no telling what Ah'll do tomorrow."

Kurt drops his head in the uttermost embarrassment. "Come on, Rogue." They walk on, with Rogue putting her arm through his. She turns and waves at the other X-Men. They don't wave back, but each goes on to their respective classrooms.

* * *

Wanda sits on the steps of an old abandoned building. She is thinking about the battle with the sentinels and her father. She feels empty inside because he is dead. Killing him was the fuel that kept her going. Her anger has no outlet anymore. She sighs. Part of her doesn't believe he is dead. Pietro would know for sure, and he is so scared of her, he'd tell her the truth. He won't lie to her and risk her wrath. The emptiness rears it's ugly head again. _If he is dead, I didn't get the chance to do it myself. Maybe, Charles Xavier can help me. No! I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to go to that man again! I'll go to Piet's school._ So, she stands up and starts walking in the direction of Bayville High.

* * *

Kurt shows Rogue the way to their mutual homeroom. He is unnerved when she promptly sits down next to him, even though there is clearly an open seat inbetween Pietro and Fred. Rogue laughs at the look on his face and winks at the Brotherhood boys. They smile at her bashfully. The teacher is clearly unhappy about having four mutants in her class. "Now, class, we aren't going to have any trouble today are we?" 

"No, Ms. Clarimore." the class says in unison. The humans are talking to each other and trying to not look at the mutants. Some of them throw spitballs in Rogue's hair. She turns around and looks at them, glaring her Death Glare. They don't do it again.

Her first class is pretty easy. She spends the time torturing Kurt by trying to act like nothing happened. She acts like they'd always known each other. It really bothers him. She thinks it's very funny. The rest of her time is spent flirting with the boys, human and mutant alike, and daydreaming about Remy. She barely hears a word the teacher says.

Kurt leads her to her second class and then hurries off as fast as her can to his own class. Jean, Scott, Kitty and Lance are in her Home Ec. Class. Kitty is at the teacher's desk, begging to switch partners. She used to work with Lance, who only joined the class to be near her. "Please, I'll, like, work with _ANYONE_ else." she is saying.

"Well, we do have a new student today. You can work with her." the teacher points at Rogue as she walks in the door.

Kitty's head hits the top of the teacher's desk. "Really, Kit, my cooking isn't _THAT_ bad." Rogue says, walking up to her.

"You must be Anna Xavier?" the teacher asks. Rogue's face goes pale, very pale. "Are you alright, Anna?" Rogue looks as if she was frozen still. Kurt knows who her father was, but the others. . . _This is going to be bad._

"Xavier?" say Kitty, Jean, Lance and Scott at the same time.

Kitty looks up, "Hmm, I think we'll, like, be good partners, teach." There is a strange tone in Kitty's voice.

"Oh, good grief." Rogue manages to squeak out.

_/As in Charles Xavier/_

"Yes, Jean," Rogue replys out loud. "The one and only." The others get the hint and smirk at her. She takes her seat next to Kitty. Then, she folds her head into her arms. _This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

About this time, Charles Xavier is using Cerebro to locate new mutants. Cerebro detects a new mutant presence in California. He calls in Logan and Ororo. They discuss the mutant for a while. 

"The girl seems calm. I think you two can handle this just fine." He tells them.

"And what if she goes nuts, and attacks us?"

"That's a good question, Logan. The girl has super human strength. If she were to attack, you are the one who can best take the punches. In other words, Storm if she attacks you, fly out of the way. It's okay to fight back, you can't hurt her."

* * *

Kitty is showing Rogue where the aprons are. "So, like, if Xavier's your father, then like, how come you're totally working for Magneto and junk?" 

Rogue rolls her eyes and grabs her apron. "Ah 'so totally' don't want ta answer that right now." she imitates Kitty's annoying Valley Girl.

"You know I'm, like, never gonna stop bugging you until you tell me. And then when school's out, I'm, like totally, gonna bug Kurt about it, and then, when he finally can't take it anymore, He'll totally start bugging you too."

Rogue sighs. She really doesn't want to get into a serious conversation with her enemy. She also doesn't want to listen to Kitty bugging her every five minutes for the rest of the day. And after comparing schedules, she has a lot of classes with Kitty. And if Kurt started. . . "Fine! Ah'll tell you okay, just kept it quiet."

"Totally!" she sounds excited.

"Ah'm working for Magneto because it's fun, okay?"

"No, that's not good enough." Jean speaks up behind her. "I'm a telepath, remember."

"What happened ta no powers?" Rogue glares at her.

"I can't help it if you think too loud," Jean smirks back. "Something about someone named Remy?"

"Well, y'all can just keep my boyfriend outa this." Rogue growls. Then, she laughs at herself for sounding like Creed.

"So, Remy is, like, your boyfriend?" Kitty giggles.

"No. He isn't _LIKE_ my boyfriend. He _IS_ my boyfriend. And all y'all girls can just keep your mitts off av him."

"Ooh, is he the one with the cards?"

"Don't y'all do any reasearch about your opponents? Yes, he's the one with the cards. His name is Remy Lebeau, and he goes by Gambit. He's only one of the reasons, though." Rogue sits down on her stool and thinks about it. _There's also the others. Piotr and Victor. Pyro's nuts, so Ah don't really care about him. And Magsy himself ain't all that bad._

"How can you even think that?" Jean replies in a loud whisper. "He wants to rid the world of humans!"

"Now, Ah know you didn't research your opponents. Magsy isn't trying to kill humans. He just wants us mutants to be superior to them."

"Isn't that, like, the same thing?"

"No it's not." Scott speaks up. He has been in a trance-like state since Rogue walked into the door. It's driving Jean crazy with jealousy. "Magneto doesn't want to kill all the humans, just rule them. Am I right, Rogue?"

She sighs. "Well, sort av. Ah mean, he really doesn't think about the humans as much as all y'all tend ta think he does. Ah've been in his head. He really just wants a land of tolerence for us mutants. That's all."

"You make him sound almost rational." Jean states.

"Well, considering Ah agree with him, Ah think there had better be rational reasons behind it. Don't y'all agree? Besides, there are other things. Things Ah can't tell y'all about. Horrible things, and regrets. He's had it pretty hard."

"Don't you think he brought most of it on himself?" Scott asks.

"No! He didn't!" Rogue's face is bright red. Her emerald eyes are sparkling with anger. She remembers Magneto's time in the Death Camp known as Auschwitz. She can feel his pain. She can see through his eyes as he watches his parents being torn away from him and sent to the gas chamber, never to be seen again. Her blood is boiling. "Y'all have no _CLUE_ what that man's been through and Ah won't listen to y'all insult him this way!"

"Ahmm, Mutants!" The teacher is calling. "I don't have any issues with you being mutants, but I do have a problem with you talking in my class! So, either continue this conversation another time, or I will right up detention slips for the lot of you. Well, not you Lance. You haven't said a word. But the rest of you. . ." She is standing over them with her hands on her hips. The four mutants immediately stop their conversation. Rogue is glad for the interruption. "Alright, time to bake cookies."

Kitty grins evilly. Rogue gets a bad feeling about this.

* * *

At the end of her second class, Rogue is pretty unsure what to do with the batch of half-burnt cookies Kitty had created. Rogue had tried to help, but the X-Man hadn't wanted any help from an Acolyte. Even if Kitty was curious about Rogue's past. Rogue was really annoyed by the teacher's utter refusal to call her "Rogue," insisting on using her given name the entire class. The X-Men had gotten a real kick out of it. 

She finally decides to throw them in the trash. Then, makes her way to her third class alone. She is lost rather quickly.

"Needsomehelp?" Pietro says, appearing out of no where beside her.

"Ah thought your Papa said no powers."

"Hedid, but whathedoesn'tknowcan'thurthim."

"And what if _AH_ tell him?"

"Idon'tthinkyouwill." The look in his eyes at that statement would have caused many a young girl to faint then and there, but Rogue was colder than that. Besides, there was always Remy, and Pietro was. . . well, he wasn't anything she was looking for.

"Pietro," she says slyly. "I know how you feel, what you're thinking, but honey. . . you know my brother, don't you?"

"OfcourseIdo. He'smybrothertooyouknow."

"Exactly." She smirks.

His face falls as he realizes she thinks of him as a brother in a way. "But, but . . .wearen'trelated."

"No, but I'm taken. And I could never think of you in any other way, Quicky." She's positively outraged that he thinks of her that way. She thinks it's disgusting, but this doesn't show when she talks to him. If there is one thing Rogue is good at, it's acting. "Ya gonna help me find my class or what?"

He nods.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly until lunch. She doesn't know where to sit, or where anyone else usually sits, so she decides to go to an empty space under a tree near the fence. She could use some time to herself. She is eating and writing a letter when she hears the contents of the letter being read out loud. 

"I know you've been worrying about me, Graydon, but you can stop worrying now. I don't think you'll care anymore after you read this."

Rogue looks up and back towards the fence. There stands a gothic girl in red and black. Confusion and anger cover her face before she realizes who is standing there. "Wanda?"

"You must be the Rogue."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my brother, have you seen him?"

"No, not since after second period. Sorry. Any reason?"

Wanda hops over the fence and sits down next to her. Rogue smiles at her. "Yes."

"Can Ah know the reason?"

"I have to find out if he's really dead." She acts like Rogue should know what she's talking about. Rogue does and sighs. "So, he is alive." Wanda can feel the rage well within her.

"He had good reasons for what he did, Wanda." Rogue refuses to look her in the eye.

"How can you defend him?"

She sighs. "Ah work for the man, it's my job to defend him. Ah'm not making excuses for him, but he had good reasons."

"Name one good reason to send your only daughter to an insane asylum."

"He was scared you'd kill yourself by accident."

Wanda blinks at her. She didn't expect Rogue to find one. She felt the need to change the conversation. "So, who's Graydon?"

"None of your business."

"Well, then, it's none of your business if I kill my father."

"Well, that is my business and you know it."

Wanda smirks at her. There's something about her she likes. She can't put her finger on it. "You look familiar."

"I look like my parents, I guess. You've met them."

"Yeah, I suppose." but she has no clue what Rogue is talking about.

Rogue giggles. "Oh, there's at least one person in the world who doesn't know who I am!" she out right laughs then and Wanda looks down to hide a smile that's threatening to form.

"Explanation?"

Rogue sighs. "Okay, so my parents are Mystique and Xavier."

Wanda gags. "Xavier! And Mystique!"

"Yeah, Ah know. It's weird. But, so Kurt's Mystique's son, right?"

"Okay. So?"

"Yeah, well you guys share the same father."

At that Wanda throws up all over the grass. The girls decide to take a walk. "Kurt Wagner is my brother?" Wanda still can't believe it. "Does he know?"

"Ah'm not sure."

"And who is Graydon?"

"Ah knew ya'd come back ta that." She shakes her head. "Are you sure ya're up ta hearing it. It's worse than the others."

"I'm dying to know, Rogue! Come on, I'm almost your sister! Are you going to keep secrets from me?"

"No, fine. Graydon is my other half-brother, on Mama's side. When Ah was little Irene and Ah would go visit him. He really cares about me, but he hates mutants, even though he is one."

"How can he hate what he is?"

"Well, it's kinda like you, I guess. He hates his father and well... I just don't wanna go there. I've seen inside his father's head." She shakes her head trying to rid her mind of unwanted memories.

"So, who's his father?"

"Well, Ah give you one guess and his name. . .Graydon Creed."

Wanda looks as if she might vomit again. "And he hates mutants?"

Rogue nods. "That's what the letter's about. Ah know he'll hate me too when he finds out. But it's better for me ta tell him than for him ta come looking for me."

A very confused Wanda looks at her askew. "Why?"

"Well, this way, he can stop worrying about me running away from Irene and if he were to come here." She shakes her head. "He'd know. After a mutant gets their powers, he just knows. That's _HIS_ power. And he keeps away from other mutants and hids who he really is."

"But isn't Destiny a mutant, too. He never tried to hurt her?"

"No, he wouldn't do that to me. Well, he wouldn't do that to me back then. Now, I'm not so sure. I should have written this letter sooner, but I couldn't find a quiet place, and with Victor around at the base. . .Well, a letter to Graydon could prove fatal."

"Yeah, I can see that. Does Sabretooth know that you know about Graydon?"

"No, but he should. Ah absorbed him. And now, Graydon's forming this club he calls, The Friends of Humanity. Ah, just don't want him ta come looking for me."

"This is a lot of information to take in all at once."

"You said no secrets."

"Yeah," but any further response was cut off by Wanda catching sight of Pietro across the school yard. Well, that and the bell ringing.

* * *

The afternoon went quickly for the rest of the X-Men. Nothing out of the ordinary except for Rogue and verious threats from humans. They settled uneasily in the Professor's office afterwards. They suppose he wants to know how their day went. They grumble as they find places to sit. Then, they realize there's someone else in the room with them. 

"Students." The professor announces. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." A girl of about eighteen steps forward. She has perfect blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky. She looks perfectly at ease for someone who just moved across the country. "This is Carol Danvers, every one. She'll be staying here from now on."

* * *

to be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Heh heh heh, cliffhanger? Um, sorry about cutting the rest of the school day off short, but there's a whole week to write about before the school board meeting and what does Wanda do with all that information. Plus, the whole thing with Carol. . . 

Oh and I'm sorry if anyone wants to throw up after reading all that info Rogue gave Wanda, but the whole Kurt and Rogue's parentage is vital to my storyline, and I didn't make up the Graydon thing, that's straight from the comics (except he's not a mutant in the comics).

Okay, now, I haven't asked for reviews in the past, but I'm going to ask that if you read this to please review (even if it's lame like "I read this."), because I'd just like to know if there's more than two people out there interested in this. Not, that I'll stop writing it if there's not, because I enjoy writing it, but I'd just like to know. Okay thank you for reading.


	7. C6: A Pain

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To: enchantedlight: Thank you very much.

To: They-Call-Me-Orange: Thank you and there will be more Cajun soon. Lol.

To chicita: Thank you. Yes, it's very complicated, but vital to my storyline. Mystique and Sabretooth had Graydon several years before Mystique's trickery of Xavier which resulted in Rogue. Then, came her outright affair with Magneto resulting in Kurt. Graydon was raised by his father, which is one reason he hates mutants so much. Irene thought it was necessary for Rogue to know Graydon, for reasons she left to herself. Mystique doesn't know they know about each other. Kurt does know who his father is, but chooses to keep that information to himself. Rogue, of course, told Wanda and Pietro already knew. Pietro and Wanda are about Rogue's age. Their mother is dead. Rogue reminds Sabretooth of Mystique, whom he still loves. Plus, he can tell she's her daughter by the smell. So, he is protective of her because he loves Mystique. There will _not_ be a child between Logan and Mystique. Lol. That would be going a little far, lol. Besides, Ole Sabby might just tear the two of them apart if _that_ were to happen. Of course it would give more insight into why they hate each other . . . then again, no. no. no. no. no. Mystique's already a big enough slut as it is.

**A/N: **Aah, my 3 loyal readers. This chapter is dedicated to you all.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Jean is the first one to stand and tell Carol, "Welcome to the Institute." She holds her hand out to the blonde-haired girl who looks at her hand as if it was trash.

"Thank you." Carol replies without taking the hand. She spies competition in the redhead. She turns to Scott who is standing behind Jean looking friendly.

"Yes, welcome, that's Jean Grey and I'm Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops."

"Cyclops?" Carol asks bewildered, looking at his ruby-quartz glasses that definitely have two lenses.

"Uh, yeah, the name fits better with my uniform, though." All the X-Men in the background laugh and one by one introduce themselves to her. Carol looks unimpressed.

"So, uh, vhat's your gift?" Kurt finally asks her, knowing full well that everyone is dieing to know.

"Oh, I'm invincible."

"Huh?"

"What Carol means, Kurt, is she is nearly indestructible. She also has superhuman strength, and the ability to fly," the professor explains.

"See?" Carol retorts. "I'm invincible."

While Jean watches the rather high and mighty look on Carol's face, she focusing on Kitty's mind. /_This is going to be awful, isn't it?_/

Everyone turns and stares at Kitty when she laughs for apparently no reason. Xavier looks disapprovingly at Jean and says, "Kitty, since you currently have no roommate, Carol will be sharing your room. She won't be starting school this week however while she acclimates herself to her new enviroment. Why don't you show her to your room. Jean will carry her bags, won't you Jean?" The last question was more of a statement.

"Of course, Professor." Jean sighs. She already doesn't like this new girl. Kitty doesn't either. _Carol seems to dislike everyone. She could just be shy. We'll just have to be extra nice to her for a while._

* * *

Rogue sits alone after school in the room she shares with Remy. She's thinking about the day and how everything went. She is surprised with herself when she realizes how much she enjoyed it, other than the X-Men finding out her real name. She smiles and turns to her homework.

An hour later, Remy finds her there, finally finished. "Bonjour, ma chere. Ce va?"(1)

"Ah'm fine, Ah guess, Remy. And where have you been, ya little Cajun Devil?"

He laughs. She is obviously upset about him not being there to pick her up after school. "Remy was on a little mission, somet'ing about Pietro and an armoured car. It was Remy's job to find t'e Brot'erhood boys and make t'em get him out."

"Oh, well, in that case, Ah guess Ah'll forgive ya." She grins at him and he puts his arms around her. They sit on his bed, holding each other for a while.

"So, chere, tell Remy all about your day."

She laughs. "Ah think Kurt just about _DIED_ when Ah walked up and put my arm oveh his shouldeh. And Ah know he did when Ah brought out his baby pictures."

"Remy t'ought you didn't grow up toget'er?" he questions.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean Irene never saw him as a baby. Then, Ah have at least _ONE_ X-Man in every class, mostly Ms. Katherine Pryde, or Kitty. And _AH_ almost died when my Home Ec Teacheh called me Anna Xavier in front of three of them and Lance Alvers!"

"Oh, dear. What happened, petite? Did t'ey freak out?"

"Av course they did. And we all got in trouble fer talking. Oh, and Wanda showed up at lunch looking fer Pietro. She's really nice."

"Remy t'ought she was supposed to be scary."

"Well, my dear, perhaps she was nice to me because we're practically sisters."

"Perhaps." They smiled at each other and Rogue continued her tale until it was time for training.

* * *

Carol looks at the room in disgust. She can't really believe her parents wanted her to go there. She already has control of her powers. In fact she didn't have any problems until Steven died. She sighs. There is nothing she can do about the situation, might as well make the best of it. Through a forced smile, she asks Kitty, "Which side of the room is mine?"

Kitty points and goes to her own bed. "So, like, how come your powers didn't, like, show up until now? You're, like, eighteen, right? So, like, all our powers showed up earlier and some junk."

"Perhaps if you stopped talking, I could answer some of your irritating questions, little girl."

Kitty looks at her as if she'd lost her mind. _Boy, how did I, like, get stuck with HER as a roommate?_

"My powers layed dormant when I was younger for unknown reasons. They showed up at my brother's funeral when I was so upset, I punched a hole in the funeral home wall. Needless to say, people were stunned. I quickly gained control of myself and I'm only here because my parents thought it would be best."

"Gee, I'm, like, so sorry about your brother. What happened?"

"I'm not going to discuss things of a personal nature with a little girl like you."

Kitty frowned. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

After training, Magneto is having a long talk with Remy alone about it. They were once again not as far along as they should have been in the simulation when Magneto woke up. He can't seem to chastise Rogue about it. So, Remy is getting the lecture alone. Rogue is bored. It's Remy's turn to cook tonight. So, everyone is hungry. She can hear Victor in his room snarling from all the way across the base. John is in the kitchen. His patience finally worn out, he burns a raw chicken until it is edible. Rogue looks at him, then at the chicken and shakes her head. "That's just nasty, St. John."

"Whatever, mate. I'm hungry."

"Well, eat it if ya can, but Ah can't even watch ya. So, bye." She walks on. Near the library she hears a strange sound. It sounds like someone is crying. _Piotr._ She opens the door gently and slides up next to him. She places a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Ya alright, sugah?"

Piotr is startled as he looks up at her. "Da, of course, Rogue. Nothing is wrong."

She sighs. "Ya can't lie ta me, Piotr. Ah've been inside your head, membeh?"(2)

He nods and looks down at the floor.

"Piotr, ya know Ah can't tell ya where Illyana is." He nods. "But, Ah can tell ya that she's alright. He was there today, and she's okay. Mastermind's taking good care of her. She thinks she's at home, safe."

His hand automatically made a fist. "Da, but what do I tell my mother?"

"That her little girl is okay. Not ta worry. Piotr, you and me, we couldn't get her out av there alone. And if we could there'd be hell ta pay for it when Ah got back. And Ah'd have ta come back. Ah haven't told Remy about her. Ah haven't told anyone. There's only one group av people that could get her out, and Ah can't tell them. Ya know, Ah can't."

"Da, I know, Rogue."

"Ah'm sorry, Piotr. Ah would if Ah could."

She hugs him tightly and he returns the hug gladly. At least now he knows she's okay, and not afraid. Rogue always knows how to cheer him up. "I'm glad you are here, small one."

She laughs. "Good ta see ya smile, giant."

About that time, Remy walks into the room with a sad look on his face.

"Sugah, what's wrong?"

"Remy and Rogue have separate training times from now on, cherie." He frowns when she bursts out laughing. Piotr laughs as well. A smirk crosses Remy's face. "Well, Remy guess Magneto had enough of our style of training." That only made them laugh harder.

* * *

Wanda is alone again, slowly taking in her disappointment in her father not showing up to rescue her twin, and all the information she got earlier from Rogue. _Hmph, at least there's one person in this world who isn't afraid of me. Well, neither is Charles Xavier. No! I'm not going to think of that man again. He wants me to join them. Would it really be so bad? Yes, it would. Kurt is there. I don't care. But Kurt saved my life._ She sighs and wonders if he saved her because she is his sister, or just because he's an X-Man. Her internal war is weakening because of Rogue's information. _Rogue said he put me there to save me. He was afraid of me killing myself. I wish I could believe that. Maybe I'll go talk to Kurt. No, that would mean going to the Institute. I'll just have to go back to the school again tomorrow and find Rogue._

Pietro shows up beside her. "Look, nohardfeelingsabouttoday, okay? Iknowyoudidwhatyoudidto, togetbackaatFather, andI'mokaywiththatand, andIwantyoutoknowIbeggedDadeverytimeIsawhimto, toletyououtbecauseImissedyousomuchandI'msorry."

She tries to comprehend what he said, but she can't understand him. "Could you saw that a little slower?"

His face turns bright red, but he repeats it slower.

She gazes intently into his blue eyes and asks him. "Did you just say you're sorry?"

"Yeah, Iguess Idid."

"I missed you too, you know."

He smiles, "So, ifyoudon't, well, youknow, haveaplace tostayandall, well, there'sanextraroom, youknow, attheboardinghouse."

This time she smiles. "Thanks, bro. I think I'll take you up on that. And I'm sorry too, for locking you in that freezer and making you get arrested and everything."

"That'sokay. Isaidnohardfeelings, right?"

"Right."

* * *

The next morning, Kitty is growling as she phases into the back of Scott's car. "I've, like, never met _ANYONE_, like, so conceited, like in my whole life!"

BAMF. Kurt ports in just in time to hear her. "Oh, yeah, vell, vhat about my sister? She's just as bad."

Scott starts the car. Evan chose to skateboard to school that day and Amara chose to walk.

"Hmph, I'd, like, totally spend a week alone with Rogue, than, like, another minute with Carol Danvers!"

"'_Carol Susan Jane Danvers. _And don't you forget it.'" Jean quotes. She makes a disgusted face and Scott laughs.

"Come on, she's not _THAT_ bad." he manages to get out.

"She called me a little girl! And what's, like totally, worse is she keeps doing it. She knows I hate it, but she does it anyway! Ooo! I could, like, totally choke her!"

"I know what you mean!" Jean answers. "I mean, all Rogue ever did, Kurt, was try to kill us. She's been really friendly since then. Carol is our teammate and she can't even say one single nice word to anyone."

"She said something nice to me," Scott says quietly. He's torn inside. He has three crushes at one time and it's driving him crazy. He knows Rogue is taken and untouchable, but he can't help remembering the kiss she gave him and he still gets all weak in the knees when he sees her. He knows Jean's feelings for him have changed since she broke up with Duncan. He loves the way she looks when she's angry like she is now. There is something different about Carol, though. When she came up to him that morning and whispered what she did in his ear. She thinks he's the only one who could ever possibly understand her. She's so complicated.

"What did she say?" Jean is asking him, a very jealous-looking Jean.

"Oh, nothing. It was nothing."

"Oh, like, we're totally gonna believe _THAT_!" Kitty giggles.

"Okay, okay." Kurt decides to help Scott. "I guess you are right, Kitty. Carol is much worse zan Rogue. At least Rogue never pulled my tail," he grumbles. His poor tail was still quite sore. The car pulls into the schoolyard and they all get out, careful not to use their powers.

"Oh, you poor thing! I, like, totally forgot she did that! She is, like, the meanest 'good guy' I've, like, ever met. I know it's really mean and all, but I, like, wish she'd just go home."

"Kitty!" Amara says, having just reached the school herself. She started walking long before the others. She'd had about all she could take of Carol that morning.

"Well, like, I so mean it, too. I mean, you are a princess, Amara, and you aren't, like, as big a diva as Carol is."

Amara laughs, "Tabby! Over here!" She waves.

Tabby has news for them. She giggles and rushes up to them. "So, you won't guess what happened last night."

"Well?" Jean remarks, glad to have something other than Carol to think about.

"Pietro brought _HIS SISTER_ to stay at the boarding house!"

"Vait! Vanda! And Pietro! I zought she hated him!" Kurt gasps out.

"Kurt, you're as bad as the girls when it comes to gossip." Scott states and walks into the building. The others laugh and continue their gossip.

* * *

"All y'all look like something crawled up your butts and died." Rogue says walking up to them after they entered the building. "What's wrong?"

"There's a new girl at the Institute." Jean grumbles in a very unJean-like way.

"And she's, like totally, awful!"

"Anyone Ah should meet?" Rogue asks laughing.

"Ugh! She won't be in school until next week." Kitty remarks.

"Well, then, Ah guess, y'all should just forget about her and enjoy your time away from her."

"She pulled my tail!" Kurt complains.

Rogue gives him a big-eyed sweet look and asks him softly, "Oh, you poor little fuzzy elf! You want Sissy ta kiss it and make it all betteh?"

"Uh, no." he says, not really knowing what else to say. His heart feels all jumpy inside. He has a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomuch that Rogue could get him to do anything if she gave him that look. _Big sisters are too much trouble,_ he thinks, remembering that Wanda was also trouble.

She laughs, "Come on Kurt, we'll be late." She takes his hand and waves at the X-Men. Kitty's class is next door and she follows them. Jean comes too, for reasons known only to herself.

"Rogue, like, why do hang out with us?"

"Ja, you don't have to."

"Well, it's either, hang with y'all, or hang with them." She nods her head in the direction of the brotherhood boys. "And trust me, Ah don't wanna hang around a bunch of lazy, smelly, drooling boys all day long. It's not like Ah'm liable ta make a bunch of _HUMAN_ friends, either. If the rest of the Acolytes were here, Ah'd definitely hang out with them. They are much more mature than," she stops, "Well Remy and Piotr are much more mature than the brotherhood boys and cuter."

"Which one is, like, Piotr?" Kitty inquires.

"Colossus? He's the metal one."

"Is he, like, always metal?"

Rogue laughs, "No, not always. He's a real sweetheart when ya get ta know him."

"He is pretty cute." Kitty giggles.

Jean speaks up, as she sees Scott walking by, "Gambit's pretty cute too. You sure are lucky to have him."

Rogue notices Jean's eyes and raises an eyebrow. "Definately. I could sit and stare at him all day."

"Hmm, me too." Jean says absently, still watching Scott, who is ignoring the conversation.

"Yeah, who? Remy or Scott?" Rogue challenges.

Jean snaps out of it as she hears Rogue's last comment. "I, ah, got to get to class now." She walks quickly away. Kitty giggles and mentions seeing Rogue next period while going to her classroom. Kurt is giggling too, but he's trying to hide it. Rogue smiles at him and opens the door just as the bell rings.

"Just like mutants to be late." Ms. Clarimore states. "Take your seats."

* * *

At lunch, Rogue is feeling sick at having to try Kitty's cooking second period. She spots the X-Men, all sitting at the same table. Scott is sitting a little away from the others. She thinks about joining them, but she chooses the tree again instead. _Why listen to them complain about that Carol girl, when Ah could be talking to Wanda, if Wanda will even come again. Tabby said she moved into the boarding house, so maybe. . ._ Rogue sits facing the fence this time, hoping to see Wanda. She is excited when she sees Wanda walking up. She gets up and moves to the fence. "Hey girl. How's it going?"

Wanda looks dubiously at her. "Um, alright I guess. Pietro and I had a long talk last night."

"Yeah? Ole Pietty hasn't hit on me all day."

Wanda then does something very strange for Wanda, she laughs. "We talked about _THAT_ too. Are you telling me the truth about my father? I mean, did he really do what he did because of what you said he did what he did it for?"

Rogue laughs. "That last sentence was hysterical, sugah, but yes, among other things."

"What other things?" There is a dangerous look in Wanda's eyes.

"Well, he was worried about Pietro too, and himself. He couldn't control you, and he was afraid you all would get hurt. He didn't want to turn you over to Papa. He was getting rather afraid of the looks in Victor's eyes when he looked at you. Those kinds of things. And Mama was being a handful at the time of course." She adds quickly under her breath, "and he didn't think he'd have enough time to give you the attention you needed and take over the world at the same time."

"I _KNEW_ it." The rage fights it's way up again.

"Oh, Wanda, it wasn't the main reason. It was more of an afterthought."

"Was it the deciding thought?"

"No. That was the one Ah already told you. Ya see, you might not remembeh this, but one night, when ya were having those nightmares about how your mother died, you were tossing and turning in your sleep and your powers were going crazy. Pietro ran to get him and there you were with hex bolts flying everywhere and then one hit you. He tried to get to ya, but ya woke up screaming from the pain and the dream and asked him why your room was such a mess and how come your belly hurt so much. It was that night he decided. He could bear it if he lost ya too."

Wanda sighs thoughtfully. A single tear falls down her face. "He said a bad man had done it to me in my sleep and he wouldn't let it happen ever again. It was a week afterwards when he left me there."

* * *

Scott's heart is pounding as he walks up the stairs to his room after school. She said she'd meet him there. After what all the others said that day, he wonders if she was lying to him. All his doubts wash away as he opens the door to his room and sees her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes waiting for him. She smiles at him and he locks the door behind him. "I wasn't sure if you'd come."

"Now why wouldn't I? When I have you to look forward to, my only reason for hope in this place." She runs her hand against his cheek. All thoughts of Jean and Rogue leave his mind as she leans close to him and kisses him lightly on his lips. His lips are hungry for more, but she pulls away teasingly. He smiles fully content to stare into the wells of blue across from him.

* * *

To be continued. . .

* * *

A/N: Why Carol and Scott? Don't ask. I'm not sure. But trust me when I say it won't last long. And if you don't know who Carol is, um why are you reading a Rogue fanfic then? Check out Marvel's website.

I want to thank my three loyal reviewers one more time. Please keep reviewing. :)

* * *

**Translation:**

(1) "Hello, my dear. How are you?"

(2) "member" slang for "remember"


	8. C7: A Sorrow

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To kurodo: Thanks so much for reading this. I'm glad you like it.

To enchantedlight: Thank you very much.

To They-Call-Me-Orange: Thank you. You'll have to wait and read what happens to Carol. Ha ha ha ha ha. Well, you see Kitty just got out of Lancitty, so who knows what's next for her. . . And the others, well, there is the issue of Illyana. Piotr can't do anything that would hurt her.

To chicita: Thank you. Rogue will eventually go to the X-Men, but first she's gonna have a little fun. Lol. Wanda is confused right now, and doesn't know what to think. As for Rogue's powers, well you'll just have to wait and see.

To ishandahalf: Yes she is, and I see I had the desired effect of making all my readers hate her. Lol! Yes, you are right, that is the cardinal rule. Lol. But it won't be for a while. I never have liked Carol.

A/N: I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter so much, just wait until Rogue and Carol meet. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Magneto is waiting for Rogue when she finally walks in holding Remy's hand and laughing delightly. Remy has a huge grin on his face and winks at her when he see their boss sitting solemnly. She bursts out in giggles.

"Interesting ride home, children?" Magneto says with his eyebrows raised.

"Hello, Magsy. Something wrong, hun?" Rogue is still holding on to Remy's hand. Her grip tightens.

"No." Rogue and Remy both relax. "No, there is nothing wrong, but I intend on starting the new training schedule right away. Remy, you and the others will train later. Rogue, please change into your uniform and meet me in the training room in half an hour."

"Yes, sir!" she makes a mock salute, getting a full laugh out of Remy and John who just walked into the room and an amused smile out of Magneto. Then she turns and goes to get ready. _Hmm, training right afteh school? Ah guess it'll give me time ta do homework before and afteh dinneh. But training alone?_

When she reaches the training room, Magneto is waiting. "Before we begin, Rogue, I would like to talk to you about your powers." She nods. "You have surely heard me say you have the potential to be one of the most powerful mutants of all, have you not?" She nods again. "Today, I'd like to start working on that potential. Did Irene ever talk to you about the psyches and their purpose?"

"Well, yeah, once. She said they were important. That Ah could use them somehow, but Ah left before she could tell me how." Rogue is confused. She realizes this is going to be a long training session.

"Alright. Now, I want you to concentrate on a particular psyche. Use Gambit. It will probably be the easiest one for you to reach. Concentrate on his powers and try to use them." He hands her a deck of cards. She spends the better part of an hour, trying to concentrate hard enough, but nothing happens. She just gets very tired. Finally, Magneto tells her to quit. "It'll take time and practice in order to master it, small one. Go, rest and do your homework while I train the imbeciles."

"Now, Magsy. One of those so called "imbeciles" is my boyfriend."

"Oh yes, right, but I'm not sorry. They aren't what they should be."

"No one is," and with that she walks out leaving Magneto to ponder on her last statement. He isn't what he should be either, he supposes.

* * *

Scott wakes up the next morning extremely happy. Carol had spent several hours with him alone, talking and an occasional kiss had been thrown in. She seemed so different when they were alone. He is falling madly in love. He isn't the only one who notices. Jean is in a royal temper all morning as they get ready for school. She won't even say one word to him. Carol walks him to the car and kisses his cheek. He smiles at her and gets into the car. They drive off. 

Kurt is sitting in the front seat. "So, Scott, going for ze new girl, huh?"

Scott's face turns beet red. "Uh, yeah, I guess we are a couple now."

Jean snorts in the back seat and turns and whispers something into Kitty's ear, who laughs rather loudly. "Oh, Scott! You're, like, so totally perfect for each other and, like, stuff!" she manages through stiffled laughter. Jean is also laughing, but with a sour look on her face.

* * *

Carol smirks to herself as she watches them drive away. She noticed how Jean had ignored Scott. _My plan seems to be working. I've got Scott wrapped around my little finger. That'll show that arrogant prick of a Jean who's the boss around here._

She turns around and runs straight into Logan. "So, Carol, you and Scott, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." She tries to look embarrassed, "He's just so cute."

Logan can tell she's not embarrassed at all. He wonders what this little barbie doll is up to. "I've got an eye on you."

"You'd better," she laughs.

"The Professor is looking for you. You've got to start training today."

She sighs. She already has full control. Why does she need to train?

* * *

"If she, like, calls me a little girl one more time, I swear I'll, like, phase her through a wall and, like, leave her there, or something." Kitty whispers to Rogue in Home Ec. 

"Can we please talk about something, _ANYTHING_, else! Ah haven't even met the girl, but Ah'm already sick of her!" Rogue whispers back, grabbing the pepper shaker out of Kitty's hand before she added pepper to the cake mix.

"Like, okay. Um, so, like, who's Kurt's dad?"

"Okay, maybe not anything. We aren't talking about parents eitheh."

"Come on, we're all, like, dying to know."

"Ah be sure ta sing at y'all's funeral."

Kitty pouts. Rogue hates it when she pouts. Three days ago, Kitty hated her guts, now she thinks she's her best friend. Rogue sighs. She almost wished Kitty still hated her.

"Katherine, Anna." the teacher calls. "Please try to keep your conversation on the task at hand." They nod and start discussing frosting posibilities. Rogue has given up asking the teacher not to call her Anna. She notices Kitty cringes every time the teacher calls her Katherine. At least they had one thing in common. "Jean Grey! That was totally uncalled for!"

Rogue and Kitty turn around to see egg yolks sliding down Scott's face. Jean has a very innocent look on her face. "It was an accident. I'm awfully sorry, Scott. They just slipped out of my hands, and I couldn't use my powers to stop them. I'd get kicked out of school."

"Well, if it was an accident. . ." the teacher doesn't look convinced. "Scott you are excused to clean up."

As Scott walks out of the room, Lance, who saw the whole thing, laughs uncontrollably. He is promptly given detention, but doesn't really care.

* * *

Kurt laughs as Kitty retells the story of the eggs at lunch. She suddenly waves at someone and pouts when they seemily don't respond. Kurt glances ove his shoulder to see who she's waving at. It's Rogue, who seems to be walking towards a tree. He shrugs and turns around. 

"Kurt, I think you should, like, invite her to, like, you know, sit with us at lunch and stuff."

"Kitty, if she wanted to sit with us, she would. Not being invited has never stopped Rogue before." Scott butts in.

"Ja, Kitty, Scott's right. I don't zink it matters vhether ve invite her or not."

"But she's your sister," Amara insists. "You should invite her just because she'll appreciate the invitation."

"She's our enemy, Mara." Evan claims downing his milk in one gulp.

"So, I'm the enemy too." Tabby fires back at him.

"No, Tabby. You've never fought against us." Scott remarks truthfully. "Rogue has."

"But I _LIKE_ Rogue!" Tabby whines.

* * *

Kurt is finally sick of the argument and walks over to the tree. He hears Rogue's laughter and slows down, thinking perhaps Remy has snuck on campus. Instead of his sister's boyfriend, he finds his other sister, Wanda. Grinning a devilish grin, he begins to eavesdrop.

"Really Wanda, you're too much."

"Rogue, I can't see what is so funny about it."

"Fine, fine. Let's just drop it. Ya think Pyro's cute. Ah think he's insane. Next subject." The hidden Kurt almost chokes.

"I know you're probably sick of this, but about my dad. . ." Kurt's ears perk up. "What exactly did he do to Kurt? Mystique used to growl at him constantly about it, before, well you know."

Rogue sighs. "Really, Ah'd rather not get into that. Technically, he didn't do anything ta Kurt. He was going ta, but then Mama dropped him in the river and then, well, things just were really awkard after that. She never let him explain himself. Do ya even know anything about your father?"

"I know he hates his children." Her voice was angry and vengeful.

"Now, Wanda we've talked about that. He does not!"

Suddenly, Kurt is seen by Wanda. "Kurt!"

Rogue turns around, faster than he thought she could. "Kurt Wagner! Ah swear if there wasn't a no powers rule right now, Ah'd kill you!"

"I'm not under any no powers rule," Wanda says with an evil grin. Several sticks from behind the fence start glowing and rising off the ground. Kurt is scared out of his mind.

"Vait! Vait! I can explain!"

"Let's here it!" Says Rogue with her hands on her hips. The sticks pause.

"Vell, I vas coming over to ask you if you vanted to eat lunch vith us and zen I heard you talking about me."

"And you decided to eavesdrop?" smirked Wanda.

"I'm only human." Kurt retorts softly. That makes Rogue laugh and Wanda smiles.

"I guess you're off the hook." Wanda releases her hold on the sticks and they fall on the ground noisily. "Look, I'm outa here. See ya later, sibs." With that she takes off.

"Gee, thanks fer ruining the rest av my lunch, Kurt."

Kurt looks at her intently. _Is Rogue pouting? She is!_ Then something else crosses his mind. "Um, Rogue? Do you really know vhat my father did to me?"

"Ah've been inside his head. Ah have his memories, his emotions, his thoughts."

"Might I ask...?"

Rogue sighs. She isn't looking forward to this conversation. No one believes her when she says Magsy isn't as bad as people think he is. "Ah guess this conversation had ta happen some time." She waits, willing the bell to ring, it doesn't. "He didn't do anything ta you."

"But Mozer(1) said he did something to my DNA. Did he make me look zis vay?"

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't ya?"

"Ja. I have."

"Ya were born this way, Kurt. He was. . . Well, he isn't pleased with himself about it, but he was embarrassed. He thought you'd neveh find a place ta fit in. He thought, people would call ya a freak and chase ya with torches and pitchforks. He doesn't believe humans will eveh tolerate mutants. He thought people would be scared av ya."

"People _ARE_ scared of me."

"Ah'm not. Ah think Ah even prefer your blue, fuzzy side." When Kurt smiled at her, she went on with another sigh. "He drew your blood. He was playing with the DNA strands on the blood sample ta see, ta see if he could change how ya looked, ta, ta make ya look normal. Not completely normal, ya see, just maybe ta loose your fur. . ." At this point Kurt looks aghast at the thought of not having fur. "Or ta change your eye and skin color." Another look of horror crosses Kurt's face. Then, he catches sight of his image inducer. He sighs. He's been doing the same thing with it. "He didn't get very far in his experiments when Mama found out, and she's neveh let him live it down. He's not proud of what he did. He's ashamed of it. It's one av many regrets he has. . ."

"I feel a little ashamed of myself right now, Rogue."

"Why?"

"Vell, haven't I been doing ze same zing? Only vith zis holowatch, not my DNA."

"Kurt, ya had no choice. Ya couldn't go ta school like that before."

"But now, I could, but I choose not to." He is very sad. "Maybe it's time I start accepting myeself for ze vay I am."

She places a gloved hand on his shoulder, then his face. "Ah'll always be here for ya, even if we are on different sides, sugah. Remembeh that, okay?"

"Ja. I vill." Just then the bell rang and their conversation was cut short.

* * *

Rogue is quiet on the way back to the base after school. Her arms are around Gambit, her mind is on Kurt. She is worried about him. Remy knows aomething is wrong. He doesn't like it when his beloved is upset. She didn't even flirt with him when she came out. She just took her helmet from him and put it, climbed on the bike and cuddled deeply into his back. She hasn't moved from that position. Finally, he decides to pull the bike over. "Rogue, chere, what's wrong?"

"Ah don't wanna talk about it."

"Mais,"

"No buts, Remy!"

"Chere, Remy ain't gonna take no for an answer!" he saiys, figuratively sticking his foot down.

Rogue sighs, giving in, "Really, honey, it ain't nothing. It's just that Ah had little talk with my brother today, and well, Ah didn't like the look on his face when Ah was done."

"Somet'ing you say offend him?"

"No," she starts.

"Well, t'en, what's t'e problem?"

"It wasn't something Ah said. It was something someone did to him. And Ah had ta be the one ta tell him and it made him rethink who he was." Another sigh. "Ah'm worried about him, Ah guess."

"Okay, cherie, was t'at so hard? To tell Remy?"

She smiles at him. "No, not at all."

He hugs her tightly, wishing he could kiss her sweet, red lips. "Don't let on to Magneto t'at you're upset, n'est pas?"(2) She nods and they climb back on the motorcycle.

* * *

Evan Daniels sits alone on the steps, trying to install a new set of wheels on his skateboard. He can't help thinking about school. It wasn't going well for him. Every time he gets angry, he almost loses control of his powers. He is having more and more trouble getting his spikes to go back inside his skin. What he really needs is a distraction, like the skating competition. That is the reason for the new wheels. He hears a noise behind him. He groans when he looks up to see Carol's smirking face.

"You any good with that thing?" she hisses.

"Guess we'll find out at the competition on Saturday, huh?" Evan replies, trying to be nice. Before she could make another comment, Storm calls outside for her to get ready for a training session. "Thank you, Auntie O'." he says under his breath and goes back to installing his wheels.

* * *

Rogue has been training hard and getting no where fast. She's spent an hour after school all week working on reaching her psyches. It didn't seem to work. She can tell Magsy is getting frustrated with her, but he is trying to be paitent. She is trying to contentrate, but she is worried about so many things. Illyana, for one, really worrys her, and then there's Kurt. He still wears his holowatch at school, but he will hardly even talk to her. In fact, Kitty told her, he hardly talks to anyone anymore. _It's all my fault_, she thinks sadly.

"Rogue, pay attention!" an exasperated voice sounds out. He looks at her and frowns. "A lot on your mind? What you need is a distraction, like tonight's board meeting at the school."

"Do Ah have ta go, Magsy." she pleads.

His expression doesn't change. "Yes. Don't worry, small one. The Brotherhood will be there too."

"That's what Ah'm afraid av."

"I'll send Gambit and Colossus with you to keep them in line, if you wish."

"Boy, do Ah eveh."

"Go on and get ready, I'll inform them at once."

* * *

The board meeting went fine, do to the fact that the Brotherhood boys were so afraid of Remy, Pietro, and Rogue to make any trouble, and also, because Carol, at the last minute, had exclaimed she was "too shy to attend." Scott had been sad, but she assured him, she would be ready on Monday. So, everything went fine. The adults were very impressed at the mutants ability to withhold using their powers and agreed to let them continue going to school. Many happy cheers were heard, mostly from X-Men.

And now, all the mutants are standing outside the building talking. Kitty smiles at Rogue and her friends. She runs over. "So, this is, like, the infamous Remy Lebeau?"

"Remy, Kitty, Kitty, Remy. Piotr, Kitty, Kitty, Piotr." Rogue introduces them.

Piotr smiles shyly at the bouncy little girl in front of him. She grins back. "It's, like, about time you introduced them, Roguey."

"Don't call me Roguey."

"I t'ought you like it when Remy calls you Roguey."

She turns to him and grins. "Precisely, I like it when _YOU_ call me that." She catches Kurt's eye and waves. He waves back, but doesn't come over. She frowns.

Remy leans in and whispers into her ear, "He'll come around, chere. Don't you worry."

After several minutes of shy glances at Piotr and random comments back and forth to Rogue, Kitty finally remembers why she wanted to talk to Rogue in the first place. "So, like, there's this big skating thing tomorrow, and, like, there's prizes and stuff, and Evan is skating in it and, like, I was wondering if, like, you'd, like, totally want to come and all."

Now, there was a distraction for Rogue. She smiles. "Ah'll be there."

"Like, keep on your toes, though. Carol is, like, totally coming. Dispite the fact that, like, no one but Scott wants her to. It's, like, their first date."

"Well, we'll just have ta see what we can do ta make it a special one." An evil grin crosses Rogue's face. Remy looks at her questioningly. Piotr looks scared. "So, um, how much does Carol know about us?"

"Um, not much, I guess." Kitty is confused.

"Good. Ah betteh go home and pick out my outfit. And tell Evan Ah said good luck, okay?"

"Um, like, yeah, sure. Goodbye Rogue."

"Goodbye, Kit."

* * *

A/N: Let the fun begin. Ha ha ha ha ha (end maniacal laughter) Okay, next chapter will feature more Evan than usual, and Carol mets Rogue, but what will Rogue wear? Find out in the next chapter. Unfortunately, there will be more Scarol for a bit, bleh. She does have a purpose, she really does.

Please keep reviewing. :)

* * *

**Translation:**

(1)"Mother"

(2)"okay" or "right", literally "is it not" or something like that.


	9. C8: A Quest For Revenge

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you very much.

To chicita: Okay, okay, since you asked nicely. This one is just for you. And I'm making it worse than what I had originally planned. I started out with just Jean and Rogue. Now I'll add Kitty. Lol. Not that they have a big part in Rogue's revenge, but they are necessary (cause she didn't tell them what she was up to). Lol.

To Cat2Fat900: Love your latest story, by the way. Thanks a lot. Scarol is kinda um scary but it must be done. Lol. Seeing as I never liked EvoScott or EvoJean. Perfect people are annoying. And don't get me started on Carol Danvers. Lol.

A/N: This is a fun little chapter, written rather quickly, cause chicita begged me. :) (waves at chicita) Hope it's quick enough.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

Rogue wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face. Unholy plans forming in her brain. She looks across the room at Remy. He's still asleep. She gently wakes him up and goes to take a shower. She doesn't lock the door and Remy walks in after she's shut the curtain. She hears the door open. Without looking, she calls, "Your name betteh be Remy Lebeau or Ah swear, Ah'll knock ya ta kingdom come."

"Relax, ma coeur. C'est moi."(1) He smiles at the curtain and steals a peek, only to get smacked with the back scrubber.

"I knew you'd do that."

He rubs his hand. She hit him pretty hard. "So, ah, when is t'is skating competition?"

"About eleven. Can ya take me?"

"Of course."

"Um, Remy, Ah'd like ya ta stay. Ah know your aren't into that sort av thing, so if ya don't want ta, Ah'll understand. Hand me a towel?" She sticks her hand out from behind the curtain. He places a towel in it and she dries herself off, quickly and wraps it around her still half wet body. She pulls the curtain aside and steps out.

"Roguey, Remy'd go to t'e ends of t'e earth wit' you. Unfortunately, ole buckethead has somet'ing he wants him to do."

"Ya mean, he has something he wants ya ta steal."

"Same difference." She shrugs. "Guess Ah'll call ya mean Ah need a ride."

* * *

Evan wakes up and jumps to his feet. _Today's the day!_ Excitement pours off of him as he gets ready hurridly, making sure not to poke spikes in the walls. He runs down to the kitchen where Storm is cooking breakfast. Half a dozen hungry teenagers are watching her, trying not to get too close. Ray had just tried to sneak a piece of bacon and a painful hand was all he had to show for it. Evan laughs as he watches them and goes to the refrigerator. He pulls out a gallon of milk and a mason jar.

Kitty walks in and looks at them. She wonders what Rogue is planning for the day, grabs a blueberry muffin and walks out, laptop in hand. Now if only she had Rogue's phone number, or e-mail. She is really curious. She bumps into Jean. "Oh, I'm, like, so sorry."

"No, no. It's my fault."

"Hey, Jean, I think Rogue's, like, up to something."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"Something she, like, said last night, about making sure Scott and Carol's date was special."

"Hmm," Jean's face lights up. "Maybe we should help to make it special, too, Kitty."

"Do I, like, know you?"

* * *

Carol spends all morning "picking out" her outfit. She actually had picked it out the night before, but she wants to look excited. She really is excited, excited about seeing Jean Grey squirm under her thumb, and furthermore, Scott is cute. Only, it really bugs he that he can't control his powers. _Everyone should be able to control their powers, just like me. _Finally putting on a blue knit shirt with elbow sleeves and a low enough cut to reveal just enough of her ample bosom to drive her little puppet crazy and a darker blue skirt that came just above her knees and flowed freely. She smiles at her own reflection. She in incredibly vain. She looks ten times better than Jean and Kitty who have been ready and waiting for half an hour. She laughs at their scowls and turns to them. "Ready to go?"

All she gets are more scowls. Scott walks by just as the girls are coming out of the room. "Wow, Carol! You look great!"

_Don't I know it!_ "Gee, thank you, Scott." They all proceeded to walk to the garage. Scott and Carol were riding alone. Ororo was driving the X-Van. Everyone, and I do mean, everyone, piles into the Van. It's incredibly cramped.

"So, Prof, any way we could take two vehicles?" Evan pleads.

"No."

* * *

The X-Men arrive at ten-thirty and Evan rushes off to fill out paperwork. Ororo smiles at Logan. "He's so excited."

Logan snorts in response. He only came because the professor threatened to make him think he was the new recruits' pet bunny, Fluffy. He can smell her disappointment. She's always sad around him now, unless he was yelling at Mystique.

Mystique is helping Xavier out of the van. She looks up at Ororo and smiles, "He's going to do great, Ororo."

"You never know when to keep your mouth shut." Logan growls, just to make Ororo happy again. He knows how she feels, and he doesn't feel the same way, but she's still his friend.

"That was uncalled for, Logan," a much happier Storm replies.

Kitty and Jean come up behind the newly arrived Scott and Carol. Jean grabs Carol's arm and Kitty grabs Scott's. They led them, a little forcibly towards the bleachers. "This is gonna be, like, so cool." Kitty squeals with double meaning at Jean.

"Isn't it?" Jean squeals back.

Carol is confused. Her plan to make Jean mesirable isn't going right. "Um, guys? Scott and I are kinda. . ."

"Excited?" Kitty cuts her off. "Evan is going to be so great!"

"I think what Carol was trying to say is. . ."

"How he's sure to win the first prize?" Jean interrupts.

Scott and Carol glance at each other and shrug. "I'm sorry," he mouths. She smiles in return to let him know she isn't mad. After all, it isn't _HIS_ fault. Kurt is waving to them from the stands sadly. He is saving seats for them. They are a little away from the other X-tribe, no teachers in sight.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jean and Kitty have been talking the whole time, not letting Scott or Carol finish a single sentence. The seating arrangements are Jean, Carol, Scott, Kitty, Kurt and an empty seat. No one notices Kurt is being quieter than usual. No one seems to remember he went to eat with Amanda's parents last night before the board meeting. Kitty's ears perk up at the sound of a motorcycle coming to a halt. "That must be Rogue."

Rogue jumps nimbly off the bike to see Jean and Kitty waving at her. She takes the helmet off and hands it to her muscular Cajun. "Have fun, chere, don't do anyt'ing I wouldn't do."

"That leaves me with a pretty wide berth, my little Joker." She blows him a kiss and he rides off to do Magneto's dirty work.

She turns toward the waving mutants and hears Jean calling, "Rogue! Rogue! Over here!"

"Rogue," says Carol thinking how familiar the name sounds, "isn't Rogue one of our enemies?"

Before Scott can open his mouth, Jean answers, "No, she's just a girl from school." Jean gets a closer look at Rogue. Rogue is wearing a bright purple top, low v-cut neckline, regular blue jeans and a long trench coat, that looks oldly just like the one Remy was wearing last night. But it's not what Rogue is wearing that catches Jean's eye. It's what she isn't. She isn't wearing gloves. She stifles a laugh and drags Carol down the bleachers to meet her. "You'll love her!" Kitty drags Scott and Kurt.

The announcer announces the beginning of the competition.

"Rogue! Hey! You've got to, like, meet Carol!" Kitty squeals, pretending that they will like each other.

"Is she a mutant, too?" Rogue asks sweetly. She is wearing Scott's favorite perfume. He looks down at the ground. Rogue always has a strange effect on him.

"Of course, I am." Carol smirks, "I'm invincible."

Rogue smiles even sweeter, managing to look as innocent as Jamie in his Sunday Suit. Kitty can almost see a fake halo being held up by horns. She stifles a giggle. "Really, well, Ah'm Rogue." Rogue holds out her hand.

Scott is suddenly paralysed by Jean's mind control before he can warn her not to touch the new girl. Carol is suddenly hit with an urge to shake the new girl's hand. Something she wouldn't normally do, but Jean's horns have tripled in size, with the smirk on her face. As she grabs Rogue's hand and shakes it, she feels dizzy. Rogue quickly breaks contact before Carol blacks out.

"So, you're invincible, eh?" Carol nods. Jean releases the couple from her powers, a little disappointed with Kurt's sister. "Try this on fer size." And with that she punches Carol in the face. Carol goes flying over the bleachers and into the brick wall on the other side. She slides down, pain shooting from her eye. Scott and the others run to her. Rogue flys. She lands right in front of Carol as Scott is helping her up. "That's for pulling my baby brother's tail!" Rogue smirks. Kitty can't help giggling when she notices Carol landed on a pile of garbage.

Kurt is shocked. He didn't realize Rogue would remember that. She never mentioned it after the first day.

Carol was up and obviously angry. "You are the Rogue from the Acolytes, aren't you!"

"Wow! Ah'm surprised! An X-Man doing research on her enemies before they meet!" Rogue's sarcasm cuts through the air like a knife.

Carol is definitely not used to being treated this way. "Just wait until I tell old Xavier that his precious X-Men are hanging around an Acolyte at school!" she snears.

"Oh, Ah don't think he'd mind it too much. Ah'm a bit of a pet with Xavier." Rogue's smirk grows eviler. Kitty, Jean and even Kurt laugh out loud.

"Oh, zat's a funny one, Carol. . ." Kurt finally gains enough control to speak.

Scott is scowling. Carol looks to him with a bold question on her face. "I'm afraid she's right, dear. Telling Xavier would probably not do anything."

Kitty speaks up, "Yeah, I can, like, she it now. . . Carol, like, I'm sorry for the disaggrement you've, like, had with, like Rogue."

Jean continues, "But I'm afraid I cannot discourage the X-Men from befriending Rogue. It's complicated. I hope you and Rogue can work out your differences, for the sake of mutant kind." Here Jean and Kitty double over in laughter and even Scott has to turn around quickly to hide his own amusement. Rogue's eyes are dancing. She's not finished yet.

She puts on her best pout. "Scott, Ah was so distressed when Ah heard you were coming here with Carol. You have told her about us, haven't you?" her voice is sickeningly sweet. Carol's face is turning bright red. Scott turns to face her, horrified. "You know, about our kiss and our 'special friendship.'" Rogue knows all too well how Scott was feeling. She had known about his crush for a long time. She just doesn't care. Scott is nothing compared to Remy. But she also knows how much he means to Jean.

Carol grabs an abandoned soda, still filled to the top with some sort of mystery drink, sure to stain Rogue's shirt. Rogue sees her coming and feels her mind focus in anger. She focuses on Kurt's psyche. Just as Carol spills the drink a BAMF is heard, and the drink hits Scott instead. Rogue pops up behind her. "Oveh here, Barbie." Carol is horrified. _It worked! It really, really worked! Aah! Magsy will be so proud! It worked! It worked!_ Rogue hids her excitement as the X-Men have stopped laughing. She focuses on Magsy's psyche and lifts a full trash can above her head and over to Carol's. Carol grabs a trash can lid to shield herself. Rogue dumps the trash can as Kitty reaches over and touches the lid, causing the garbage to phase right through it.

"Oops! Sorry, Carol. My hand, like, totally slipped." Kitty's look is almost as innocent as Rogue's had been when she walked up.

"Hey y'all, Evan's almost up, shouldn't we head ta our seats?" She grabs Kitty and Scott and BAMF, they are in their seats. Another BAMF is heard and Kurt, Jean and a very dirty, smelly, outraged Carol join them.

Scott puts his arms around her, trying to ignore the smell, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea this would happen. Who invited Rogue anyway?" But the smell finally gets to his already nervous stomuch and soon he vomits all over Carol, who screams and flys off with Scott to clean up.

The four left behind are grinning. "Revenge is, like, so sweet."

Rogue turns to Kurt. "Kurt, Ah didn't get a chance ta talk ta ya last night. How'd your big dinner go?"

A surprisedly happy look crosses his face because she remembered, but it quickly changes into a mesirable one. "Awful!"

"Oh, Kurt! How could we forget!" Jean exclaims.

"Details, sug."

"Vell, so I get zere and I'm vearing my image inducer and zen everyzing is fine until dinner. I can't seem to say ze right zing and zen Amanda's mom accidently hit my watch and poof, zere is a demon sitting across from zem at zeir table and vhat's vorse is zey aren't mad cause I look like a demon. Zey are mad because I tried to hide it. Zey told Amanda zat anyone vho vould hid zeir real self is not _TRUSTVORZY_! And she said I didn't hide myself from her and zey said zey don't care and ve are never to see each ozer again. Vell, except for at school."

"Oh, Kurt! That's awful!" Rogue says, putting her arm around him and squeezing him tight with a now gloved hand.

"Tell me about it." he whines. "Oh and on anozer subject, vhat's vith ze teleporting? Does Carol have powers ve don't know about?"

"Nah, just a part of my powers. Magsy's been working with me on it. Seems Ah can use any power of anyone Ah've ever absorbed, wheneveh I want."

"Wow!" Jean says.

* * *

Ororo is sitting between Hank and Logan. She can smell Logan's scent and she's delighting in his presence. Hank is disgusted with her, because she's acting like a school girl with a crush. Logan acts like he doesn't notice. Jamie is sitting in front of them, inbetween Rahne and Bobby, who sits next to Jubilee. They are playing with a cootie catcher. "Red." Bobby says.

"You will die young." reads Jubilation. He hits her playfully. Roberto and Sam laugh at him.

Amara turns around and looks menacingly at him. "I could arrange that."

"Would you all stop this childish behavior?" Mysitique speaks up from the very end, where she sits next to Xavier's wheelchair. "Evan is up." They all grow silent.

* * *

Evan is a bundle of nerves. He reaches for a drink of a new prototype called Pow-R8, when a strange looking woman bumps into him. He isn't sure, but he thinks he hears the word, "poison." He's about to get another drink when he hears his name. "Oh, I'm up!"

He preforms his tricks really well. Everything is going great until a guy from school recognises him and yells out, "Hey, he's a mutant! No fair! He's probably using his powers to win!"

Evan is so distracted that he falls and spikes shoot out. Jean uses her powers to stop them before they hurt anyone. He is so embarrassed he runs off, grabbing a Pow-R8 on the way and downing the whole thing. The woman who bumped into screams "No!" and runs after him.

Ororo and Logan run after him as well. Spyke notices he can't seem to make the spikes go inside him this time. In fact, he feels plates on his back and his arms. "Uh oh." His vision is blurring and he has a horrible pain in his stomuch. He falls forward and is caught by the woman. By the time Storm and Wolverine get there, they're gone.

* * *

Evan wakes up in the sewer, the strange woman is next to him. He groans. "Where am I?"

"You're safe now, safe with the Morlocks. I'm Callisto. The drink you drank is poison to mutants. I tried to stop you, but it's okay. We have an antidote. I had to bring you here to save you."

Evan notices he does feel better. He sits up and looks around. There are several mutants standing around watching him. They are all mutated beyond normal mutants. They are the stuff of human's nightmare. Something feels strange. He puts his hand on his face, but instead of his smooth skin, he feels bone. He screams.

* * *

Logan has Evan's scent. He and Storm chase it through the tunnels. Storm is becoming increasing afraid. He claustraphobia stirring up inside her. They reach the Morlocks just as Evan is telling Callisto he will help them stop the Spear company that makes Pow-R8. She yells to him.

Evan turns around. He catches sight of himself in a piece of broken glass. _I look more like a monster than Kurt does!_ He makes a very quick decision. "Auntie O', I'm not going back. I'm staying here with the Morlocks."

* * *

Everyone is in shock when Ororo comes out of the sewers with tears streaming down her face. She explains the whole situation to Xavier, who gets on his cell phone and immediately tries to arrange a meeting with Mr. Spear.

Rogue is silent. She really doesn't know what to say. She starts to back away, when a tap on her shoulder makes her turn around. She is smack dab in front of Carol Susan Jane Danvers, and she looks very angry. Carol's fist collides with Rogue's face before she can think to focus on Carol's psyche. She flies backward into one of the ramps.

Kurt freaks out and ports to her side, "Rogue, Rogue? Anna?"

"Don't, call, me, Anna." she mumbles slowly. Her head is spinning. She focuses on Victor's psyche and starts to feel the pain flow away. Kurt hugs her tightly. "You know, sugah." she spits out at Carol. "This means war."

"Bring it on, skunkhead." She smirks.

"You know something about my power? Ah can absorb people's mind. Ah know all your deepest, darkest secrets, and if ya don't want me ta tell everyone, Ah'd suggest ya play nice."

Carol's face goes pale. "You're lying!" she gasps.

"No, she's not." Several X-kids say at the same time.

"Doesn't anyone care that Evan just left the X-Men for good?" Ororo asks.

A lot of faces grow red. Scott is the first to say something, "Of course we do. It's just, um, well you see, Evan left of his own free will and, um, there's this, well, there's just something, about a , a, um. . ."

"Catfight," Logan supplies, showing up out of the sewers. Ororo looks angry and storms off to the van. Thunder is heard in the distance and mild lightning flashes.

"I think it's time to be getting home, everyone. Carol, I'd like to have a word with you alone when we get home." the professor states, closing his cell phone, having made his appointment.

* * *

Carol sits nervously in Professor Xavier's office. _What if the others were right? What if Rogue is a pet of Xavier's?_ She had been able to explain her side of the story at least. Now, she sits and watches him as he takes it all in.

He sighs. "Carol,' he finally says, "I'm sorry for the disaggrement you've had with Rogue."

"Huh?"

"But I'm afraid I cannot discourage the X-Men from befriending Rogue."

"Why in the world can't you?"

"It's complicated. I hope you and Rogue can work out your differences, for the sake of mutant kind."

"That's a load of bull!" Carol exclaims, standing up and looking incredibly offended. "She threw garbage on me!"

"Yes, I understand that, but Carol. I can't do anything about it. And furthermore, I cannot condone your behavior this afternoon. Starting a fight when we were all upset about Evan."

"This is ridiculous! She started it! She punched me first!"

"And this was a fight you could have, and should have, walked away from."

Carol gets up and growls. "I'm going to the Danger Room to work off some steam."

"A very good idea. Because you are new here, I'm going to be lenient, but from now on, please remember the X-Men refrain from making a scene if at all possible. You've got to try to be part of the team."

Carol growls all the way to the Danger Room, noting the Professor had used the exact words the others had said he would. "I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'll knock that smirk off her highness, Queen of the Skunks!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, what kind of a cliffhanger was that? Have you gone mad? Why yes, yes, I have. Wasn't that fun though? It was fun to write. More Carol bashing to come. Lol. Wondering what deep, dark, secrets are now stored away in Rogue's brain? Yeah, me too. You'll find out later, or maybe not. We'll see. Yeay! No more Evan!

Please keep reviewing. :)

* * *

**Translation:**

(1) "Relax, my heart. It's me."


	10. C9: A Lost Soul

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To kurodo: Thank you so much.

To enchantedlight: Thank you very much.

To chicita: Thank you. I hope your exam turns out well. Your review was a bit of a pick-me-up for me cause I was having a really, really, really, bad day. Rogue and Jean and Kitty, add Amara and Tabby and that equals Bayville Syrens! Lol. One of my favorite episodes is "Walk On The Wild Side."

To Cat2Fat900: Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like my version of Jean. Lol. And um, thanks for the pepsi, the "not spiked" pepsi. Lol. Don't worry though, I'm old enough to drink legally.

To They-Call-Me-Orange: I'm sorry, Orange, but Carol is not a man. I have a couple dark secrets that may or may not be revealed. It depends on how Carol behaves herself. For instanse: If she pulls Kurt's tail again, Rogue will spill a secret, etc. . . I'm glad you liked it so much, thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Monday morning, Rogue wakes up sore from her training. She was training on the weekend with all the boys and decided to keep her new found powers to herself until her next private training. She knows Magsy will be extremely excited and very proud of her. A snore from across the room draws her attention. Remy is still asleep. She smiles at his sleeping form and goes to take her shower and get ready for school. She's anxious to see Wanda at lunch and tell her all about Saturday's fight.

She glances at the headline on the morning paper and then the story. "Mr. Guy Spears, CEO of Spear Corp., a newly formed maker of Sports drinks, was found dead in the explosion that turned his factory into ruins. This mysterious explosion is under investigation. Police have no leads at this time, but they believe it was caused by a bomb." She reads out loud. "Hmph, Ah doubt it. More like Evan's new friends finally got their revenge."

A pair of strong arms wrap around her. "Good morning, chere."

"Morning, are ya ready ta go, now, Remy?"

"Whenever you are, petite."

She groans, "Ah'm not looking forward to this. Carol's gonna be there today."

"Remy t'inks you can handle t'at girl just fine. No powers allowed, remember?"

"Ah'm gonna have ta write it on my fist. It's just too tempting ta use the snob's powers against her."

"Like you did at the Skating Competition?"

"Uh huh." He laughs at her. She gives him a mock offended look and then breaks down in laughter too.

Piotr walks in with John, who doesn't look happy. He's not much of a morning person. "What is so funny?" asks the Russian.

"You'd have ta be there." Rogue states, She smiles at the Boys and Remy and Rogue head out.

* * *

Carol doesn't want to go to a new school. She was happy at her old school. Sure, she hadn't been back since her brother died. She didn't want to know what her old friends must think of her, now that they knew she was a mutant. _It isn't fair. I was the Homecoming Queen, and I would have been Prom Queen._ She smirks, perhaps she can still be Prom Queen, and join the Cheerleading Squad. She doesn't know Jean is the Captain of the Cheerleading Squad.

She gets up lazily and glances at the bed across the room. Kitty isn't there. She looks up. Only five minutes until she had to leave. "Why that little. . ."

A knock sounds on the door and Scott's voice is heard, "Carol, hun, are you ready yet? Kitty said you were having trouble deciding what to wear. They've all gone ahead, deciding to walk."

"Just a minute." she calls. She quickly grabs the first outfit she can find, a pink tank top and khakis. She brushes her hair and applies makeup at lightning speed. She is out the door just in time, but she doesn't have enough time to eat breakfast.

* * *

"So, Kit." Amara calls, "Why wasn't Carol down for breakfast?"

"Oh, well, it being her, like, first day and all, she just couldn't decide what to, like, wear." an evil grin quickly disappears from her angelic face.

Jean seems to be the only one who saw it. "Really." She raises her eyebrows.

Kitty blushes. "Okay, I, like, totally turned off her alarm clock, like, last night after she went to bed. It was just a silly prank."

The whole group laughs at her prank."Vow, Katzchen, I didn't know you had it in you!"

* * *

Needless to say, Carol is fuming when she arrives at the school. Scott volunteers to show her around. So, they aren't around when Rogue joins the others before homeroom.

"So, what're all y'all so happy about?"

The whole group, Kitty, Jean, Kurt, Amara, and Tabby, have been laughing rather hard. They stop gradually at Rogue's question.

Kurt is the first to calm down. "Oh, Rogue, Kitty has finally joined ze ranks of ze pranksters."

"Do tell." Rogue grows a look of amusement on her Southern face.

"I, like, totally, turned Carol's alarm off, like you know, last night, after she, like, went to, like, bed, and some junk. Then, I told everyone that she was, like, picking out her outfit."

"And then," Jean says. "Carol gets here, after not having any time to get ready, and she had grabbed Kitty's tank top and khakis by mistake. The one's that Kitty was going to throw away because," but she was laughing so hard she couldn't continue.

"Okay, like, I keep all the clothes I'm, like, throwing away on the same side of my closet, because I, like, throw them away on the weekend, but I, like, totally forgot and."

"Would y'all just get to the point?" Rogue asks them, completely and utterly exasperated. She's rubbing her sore neck.

Amara blurts out, "The pink top has this huge grass stain on it, because Bobby and Jubilee knocked Kitty over on accident and, and," more giggles.

Tabby takes over, "The pants, oh the pants. . ."

Jean has gained enough composure to continue, "Kitty was planning on throwing the pants away because the fabric is rotten. There was a huge rip and she noticed that mending wouldn't fix it, and Carol is bigger than Kitty so the pants ripped again on the way to school."

"Right on her butt!" Kurt laughs. "Oh, ze look on her face vhen she valked up and I said 'Nice granny panties, Carol.' She vas horrified. She ran to ze bathroom and zen she valks out and grabs Scott's jacket to tie around her vaist!"

"Well, sounds like she's gonna make a great first impression." Rogue finds herself giggling along with them.

* * *

Everything is normal, until second period when Lance finally gains a new partner, Carol. Some how the timer doesn't go off on Kitty's batch of oatmeal cookies. Rogue looks at the burnt cookies and then at Carol. "Is _THAT_ the best ya can do without your powers? What a wimp."

Carol is angry, but she's too upset with having to work with her enemy and put up with Rogue at the same time.

"Ah mean, really, Carol. If ya want ta get even, at least come up with something original. Kitty _ALWAYS _burns cookies. It ain't like she gonna be upset or nothing. And Ah've learned neveh ta put anything in my mouth that she's had a hand in making."

The teacher comes up behind Carol. "Carol, did you really have a hand in ruining Kitty's cookies? Detention. I will not allow that kind of malice in _MY_ classroom."

Scott scowls as Jean, Kitty and Rogue stifle their laughs.

"Detention!" a shocked Carol exclaims, "I've never had dentention in my life!"

"There's a first time for everything, Ms. Danvers. And I'd try to hide the fact that you're a mutant during detention. Mr. Clark is not so tolerant of your kind as I am."

* * *

Rogue sits down at her usual tree and eats her lunch, reading a book and watching the horizon for any sign of Wanda. She'd been waiting all morning for this. When the bell rings and Wanda hadn't shown up, Rogue is disappointed and very worried.

The first class she has after lunch is French. She excels in it, because she already speaks French, and Creole, but oh well. Pietro is also in that class.

"Psst, Piet!"

He looks up from his desk to see Rogue's frantic looking face. She's motioning for him to come over. He "accidently" drops his pencil and keeps kicking it "accidently" until he reaches her desk. He bends down to pick it up. "Whatisit?"

"Have ya seen Wanda, today?"

"Huh? No, nowthatyoumentionit. Idon'tthinkIhave."

"Rogue, Pietro, votre attention, si vous plait."(1) Pietro walks back to his seat to focus on the lesson.

Rogue is now even more worried about her friend than she was before. She pushes a piece of white hair behind her ear and taps her fingers nervously on the desk. _Where could she be? She has been fine, living with the Brotherhood. She even said she was getting along with Pietro, the Daddy's boy. She's got ta be in trouble. Ah just know it._ She has trouble concentrating the rest of the day. She notices Todd had been in school all day either.

* * *

Somewhere, miles away from Bayville, a man in his early twenties sits at a desk. A letter has been sitting on his desk for several days now. He looks at it. He'd nearly forgotten it with his busy schedule. Every time he went to open it, something else happened. He sighs and picks up the letter. It is a plain white envelope, addressed to him and postmarked Bayville, New York. Who does he know in Bayville, he wonders. The letter has no return address. He goes to open it when a large man with auborn hair and hazel eyes walks in.

"Mr. Creed, I'm sorry to say this, but I can find no trace of her. Her caretaker seems to have moved leaving no forwarding address. Apparently the girl just disappeared."

Mr. Creed runs his hand through his short brown hair. He opens the letter.

"Dear Graydon," it begins, "I know you've been worrying about me, Graydon, but you can stop worrying now. I don't think you'll care anymore after you read this. I'm not with Irene any more. I had to leave. I had to run away when this happened. I'm okay. I'm with someone who will take care of me. I've found my birth family. I know that won't make you very happy. I'm not living with them. I'm living in the same building with your father, Gray. I'm sorry. I know how angry you must be. But you won't be angry over that for long. So, here it is. I'm a mutant. There, I wrote it. I've always known, Gray, but I just never had the heart to tell you. Don't come looking for me, please. I know you're angry. I know you hate me. I wish there was some way to make you not hate me, but I know how you feel."

There was more, but Graydon couldn't read it. Just to be sure, he checked the signature. It was signed Anna. "You can stop looking now. I know where the girl is."

"Yes sir. Now about our new headquarters?"

"I've just discovered the perfect spot." His mouth curves into an evil grin, "Bayville, New York."

* * *

Kurt is walking home today, because of a fight he had earlier with Scott. It involved Carol's granny panties and Kurt's tail. He plays the scene over in his head.

_Flashback:_

_ "Come on Kurt, it'll be fun." Tabby pleads with him. __"It's just a jacket."_

_ "I don't know, you guys. That jacket's hiding the rip in her pants."_

_ "Like, what's the worst that can happen? She, like, gets totally embarrassed?" Kitty's eyes are big pools of blue. They beg him to help her embarrass Carol._

_ "Vell, okay." He backs up just close enough for his tail to grab the jacket. He yanks hard and the jacket comes flying down. He quickly hids his tail._

_ "Ahh!" Carol screams, drawing more attention to herself than is needed or wanted. Half the cafeteria is looking at her underwear. The jacket isn't the only thing that fell down. Her pants did as well. She hastily grabs her pants and the jacket pulling them up and turning around. Kurt, Kitty, Tabby and Jean are laughing hartily at the prank. _

_ Scott's face is red as his glasses. "Who did it? Kurt?"_

_ Kurt, a little scared, nods his head._

_ "You little furry devil! How could you do something like that! And to our own teammate! Not to mention my girlfriend!" His popularity, which was already low because he's a mutant, plummets to new depths at that statement. "I can't believe you."_

_ "Vould you believe, Tabby made me do it?" he asks sheepishly._

_ "No! I wouldn't! What has gotten into you? I thought you were my friend!"_

_ "But I am your friend!"_

_ "Obviously not! A FRIEND wouldn't have deliberately humiliated my girlfriend like that!"_

_ "Scott! I'm just trying to make you see ze real Carol! She's a nasty, stuck-up, little ..."_

_ But Scott cuts him off. "That's it!" He punches Kurt in the jaw. Kurt is stunned and doesn't do anything but reach for his face. "You can walk home today."_

_ "Fine, I vouldn't vant to sit in ze same car vith her anyvay!" he snapped. "or vith you either!"_

_End Flashback_

Kurt is still angry at the fact that Scott's choosing Carol over all his old friends. He mumbles in German under his breathe about the girls being in too much shock to say anything. He's lost in his own thoughts when Toad hops right in front of him and almost knocks him over.

"Toad! Vhat are you? Vhy are you? Vhy veren't you in school today?"

Toad looks nervously around to make sure they're alone. "I need your help, yo."

* * *

"Remy?" Rogue asks him on the way back to the mansion. "Has anything unusual happened today?"

"No, not that Remy remembers. Buckethead sent Sabretooth out on another mission alone, t'at's all. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just. Well, Wanda's been meeting me at lunch, right?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't come today. And Pietro hasn't seen her eitheh."

"Roguey, Remy t'ink you are overreacting. Wanda probably just went out to kill her fat'er again, t'at's all."

"Ah hope you're right, Remy. But Todd wasn't in school eitheh."

The bike slows to a stop at a red light. "What? Toad wasn't t'ere either? T'at's odd."

"Ah got this horrible feeling, she's in dangeh and Todd went ta try and save her. He's got a huge crush on the poor girl."

"Rogue, why is t'is girl so important to you?"

"She practically my sister, sugah, and she's my friend. Afteh you, love, she's my best friend."

"Remy'll help you find her, chere. Don't worry your pretty little head over it. If she is in danger, he'll help you. Remy would say he'd do it himself, but he knows you'd just get mad and knock him out."

She smiles. "Got that right, Swamp Rat!" she hugs him tighter as the light turns green. "Remy?"

"Yeah, chere?"

"Thank you. You always know how ta cheer me up."

"C'est because Remy loves you, chere."

"I love you, too."

They reach the base just then and Rogue jumps off. As she pulls her helmet off she notices another vehicle in the garage. Remy notices it too. "Remy wonders who t'at belongs too?"

"Ah know who that belongs to." Both her hands turn into fist as she drops the helmet on the floor. "Mastermind!"

"Who? Petite, t'at's an expensive helmet!"

"Oh, like ya really went down and bought it, Remy! Just like ya went down and bought the motorcycle?" She rolls her eyes and heads quickly into the base. Remy follows close behind. He's not sure why this Mastermind person's car would make her so angry. He doesn't know who Mastermind is.

Technically Rogue doesn't either. She only has Magneto's memories of the man and therefore she knows what he is capable of. She also knows her "sister" is missing.

"Rogue, honey, can't we talk about t'is?"

"No. ERIK!" she yells as she storms towards Magneto's office.

Magneto groans. Rogue only uses his real name when she's angry and he hates it when she's angry. "Rogue, care to have a seat?" he offers, trying to remain calm as she bargs into his personal office, a bewildered Remy right behind her.

"Ah'd prefer ta stand, ya lowlife! Did ya honestly think Ah wouldn't find out! That Ah would know what ya were up to!"

"Chere? Don't you t'ink you should tell t'e man why you're screaming at him?"

"Yes, Rogue, what is the matter?"

"Ya know well enough what the matter is, ya over-grown magnet!"

"Really, I'm not sure what you are talking about."

Just then a man who looks as if he could be the missing link, walks in. Surveying the scene, he suggests, "Maybe this is a bad time, Magneto."

He starts to walk out, but Rogue twirls herself around to face him, "AND YOU! You don't wanna know what Ah'd like ta do ta you right now!"

"Ah, Mastermind, this is Rogue and Gambit."

"Ah know who he is, Erik! Ah have your memories, remembeh? And because Ah have your memories, Ah know what that monkey is capable of!"

"Monkey?" Mastermind cringes, "Is not nice to call names, you skunk."

Remy has had enough. He punches Mastermind square on the jaw. "No one talks about my girl like that!" Anger forcing him to use first-person.

"Gambit! Rogue! That will be quite enough." Magneto says in a final tone.

If it was anyone else, they would have listened. Rogue, however, turns quickly around to face him again. His statement causing her attention to focus on him once again. "What have you done ta her? Where is she?"

"Where is who, Rogue? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Wanda!"

His face grows pale. How could she know about Wanda?

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long. But the last chapter wasn't much of a cliffhanger. I've been busy trying to catch up on the Red Witch's Misfit-verse. And today my Grandpa had a stroke, so. Sigh. Anyway, I hope you like this little turn of events, especially the Carol bashing everyone.

Still to come, where is Wanda? Did Magneto really do anything to her? What's Toad up to? What will Carol do to get even? Will Scott ever find out she's using him? What's Graydon up to? Will Magneto ever find out about Rogue's powers? Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see. I am trying to follow some things that happened in the episodes, sort of. There's not much of a plot just yet. I'm still working on it.

* * *

**TRANSLATION:**

(1) "Your attention, please."


	11. C10: A Rescue Mission

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you very much.

To chicita: Thank you. My grandpa still alive, but he can't move his arm. :( Hmm, family therepy. . . nah way too confusing. I'd feel sorry for Freud.

To Cat2Fat900: I'd never let the men with the pretty white jackets get you. You have to finish your fanfiction. Lol. Send my love to the squirrels. As for Buckethead. . . is is the beginning of the end? I don't know, I just write the stuff. I'm so glad you enjoyed Carol's first day of school. Thanks for reviewing.

To They-Call-Me-Orange: I'm hurrying. Um, I happen to love writing cliff hangers. Sorry. Read on to find out about Wanda :P. As for Rogue's powers, I really hate those fanfics where Rogue gets control over her powers in like, one chapter and then the first thing she does is go sleep with Remy, especially when they barely know each other. I mean come on, she's a strong character she's not gonna just have no self control whatsoever! So, if she ever does gain control over her powers, it's going to be a long and very drawn out thing. Thanks. My grandpa is still alive, but he can't move his arm. Sigh.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Magneto's face convulses in shock at being found out. He quickly recovers and decides a simple lie will do, "I have no idea where Wanda is."

Rogue's eyes squint at him in a glare to end all glares, "Ah don't believe you. Ah swear, you're gonna regret this Erik!" She walks out. Remy shrugs at him and follows her. She slams his metal door, but doesn't leave.

Mastermind stares at the door for a while, "Well, that was rude." He turns his attention towards his dark master. "Everything is set up. Have your pet cat bring the girl in."

"Where is Illyana?"

"She's sleeping. I've sedated her."

"Good."

* * *

Rogue is angrier now, after eavesdropping on Magneto's conversation. "Ah knew it. He lied ta me! Gambit, he lied ta _ME_! The one person in the world it's impossible ta lie to! He didn't think Ah saw his face right before he lied, but Ah did. And there's still time! We can save her, Remy!"

Remy, in the meantime, is completely lost. "Uh, Roguey? Who's Illyana?" He had been listening to the conversation as well.

"No time fer that now, Remy. We have ta stop Mastermind from messing with Wanda's head!" She grabs his hand and drags him through the base.

Piotr is stunned by the sight of a very angry Rogue dragging a very confused Gambit through the room. She stops when she sees him. "Piotr! Have you seen Victor?" Mute with bafflement, he merely points in the proper direction. She then continues to drag her equally baffled boyfriend. Piotr shakes his head and grabs a large crate and takes it to his bedroom. It's a package from his folks back in Russia.(1)

Rogue stops when she reaches a corner. Sabretooth grunts like he's picking up something heavy. She peers around. It's Wanda and she's unconscious. They follow him at a safe distance, making sure to stay downwind until he stops at a door which opens to find Mastermind waiting for him. "Ah, it's about time, Mr. Sabretooth."

Sabretooth growls in response and enters the room. The door shuts.

Rogue turns to Remy and purses her lips together. "Hmm, what we need is a distraction."

A loud BAMF is heard in the opposite direction. "Like that?" Remy asks.

Rogue grins. "Precisely."

* * *

Toad had simply told Kurt that Wanda was in trouble and he wanted to borrow his holowatch. It was Kurt's idea to come along and help. Wanda's his sister. He doesn't want anything to happen to her. So here he is inside Magneto's secret base, helping Toad and trying not to get caught when he hears, "Well, well, well, t'ought you'd just waltz right in wit'out us noticing, did you?"

Kurt and Todd are in shock and Toad is extremely frightened. However, he manages to say, in a Swiss accent brought on by the image induced Swiss Ski Instructor he looks like, "Ve are here to save Wanda, yo."

Rogue and Gambit are leaning against each other with their arms crossed. Rogue is wearing Remy's trench coat. Kurt can hear her response in his head, _she's gonna say "I'm afraid We can't let you do that, Sugah."_

So he is extremely surprised to hear her say instead, "This way. We haven't got much time." She leads them to the room. "Wanda's in there." She points as Sabretooth leaves the room.

"And inform the others that I need silence to concentrate on this. I don't want any distractions." Mastermind informs him.

Sabretooth turns to him fiercely, "I don't work for you, Monkey-boy." He turns around and walks off, fortunately not the way he came. The door shuts.

"Okay, here's the plan." Rogue starts.

"Vhy do you get to be in charge."

"Because Ah'm older! We don't have time for this, Kurt! Okay, Remy and Ah will cause an distraction and then you and Todd port in and get her out. We'll leave when you do and guide ya guys ta safety."

"Vhy are you helping us?" Toad's Swiss voice asks.

"Because she's practically my sister!" is her answer. They then set the plan into action. Remy and Rogue walk up to the door and knock.

A very aggravated Mastermind answers. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, Magsy changed his mind and told me everything," Rogue replies in a very sweet voice. She and Remy barge in much to his distress. She winks at Wanda who's just starting to wake up. "He wants us ta make sure ya don't hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her! Now get out!"

"Oh, now that ain't gonna happen, you cute little monkey you." she pinches his cheek as if he was a small child.

He swats at her hand. "I need absolute silence to work properly."

Rogue laughs and Mastermind thinks how pretty her laugh is. "Don't mind us, Sugah. Just pretend we ain't even here."

"Well," he sighs. He isn't going to get her out. He might as well try to do his job. He turns back to a frightened Wanda and places his hands above her head. Rogue giggles. He turns around. "I need silence."

Rogue's hands are wrapped around Remy's neck. Remy's hands are wrapped around Rogue's waist. He dips in to steal a kiss. She backs away before he can touch her and giggles again. Mastermind is exasperated. He walks over to them. He starts lecturing them on the importance of being quiet during important mind altering sessions. They haven't moved at all. Well, Mastermind never saw them move. Unbeknown to him, Remy had hit the wall three times. A BAMF had happened during the lecture but it was covered up by a rather laugh laugh from Rogue. The lecture continues as Kurt and Todd work quickly to unbind Wanda and port her out of the room. Rogue and Remy both laugh rather loudly at this point.

"Fine, fine, sugah, if it bothers ya that much. Ah'll just tell Magsy, ya don't need any supervision. We'll let ya get back ta work." They leave quickly before Mastermind turns around and finds Wanda not there. Focusing on Scott's psyche, Rogue melts the controls for the door. "That oughta hold him for a while."

Wanda grabs her in a big hug. "Oh Rogue! Thank you!"

"Now, Ah couldn't let anything happen ta my sisteh, now could Ah?" There were tears in both girls eyes. "Now, Ah think we betteh get a move on it, 'fore Magsy finds us."

They all race to the nearest exit and before they leave, Rogue winks at Toad. "Ah think ya should thank the Ski Instructor oveh there fer going outa his way to help ya."

Wanda blushes at the blonde man who smiles at her. She catches a whiff and thinks betteh of it. "Well, I can thank Todd later." she laughs.

"What? How did you know it was me?" Toad whines.

"Geese, Toad. Ze vatch only covers your appearance and changes your voice. It can't cover up zat smell!" Kurt replies. He immediately gets a rather smothering bear hug from Wanda.

Rogue and Gambit shut the door and head quietly to the video surveillance room. John has been in it the whole time. Fortunately, he's been watching a new reality show called "When Buildings Become Ashes." The firey building on the screen has him so involved he never notices Rogue and Remy erasing tapes left and right. Rogue comes up behind him and places her arms around his neck. She whispers in his ear, "Did Ah eveh tell ya how much Ah adore the way ya are so fascinated by fire?"

"Shh! Mate, I trying to watch my show." he shushes her, not even realizing what she'd said.

* * *

Magneto waits for a whole hour in his office, amazingly enough filling out paperwork about keeping the Brotherhood and Rogue in school. He is aggravated with the amount of time it's taking Mastermind to change Wanda's memories. Finally, he gets so angry he goes to check on the progress. What he finds is a trapped Mastermind, banging on the door and no Wanda whatsoever.

"What happened!" he yells.

"I'm not sure. One minute she was here and then those delinquents you call your employees came in here and distracted me and then she was gone."

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't have the chance to."

Magneto was severely upset at this remark and was about to hit him, "Why you little ape!" But Mastermind was gone. Technically, Mastermind was very much still there, sneaking quietly out of the room, using his powers to make Magneto think he was gone.

* * *

"Rogue! Gambit! My office now!" the voice booms through the base. Rogue grins teasingly at Remy and they walk into his office rather blatantly. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Because she's practically my sister." Rogue answers.

"Rogue, that is no excuse for disobeying my orders."

"Well, now, Magsy, sugah, you neveh ordered me not ta save Wanda. In fact you lied and said she wasn't here."

He bangs his hand on his desk. "What I said doesn't matter. I was finally going to stop Wanda from trying to kill me. I was going to erase the bad memories from her brain!"

"And that was just gonna make every thing okay? Making her think things happened that didn't? Ya think she'd eveh forgive ya for messing with her mind when she found out?"

"She wouldn't have found out!"

"_YES_! She would have, because _AH_ would have told her!"

"Rogue. . ." he starts.

"No, You would have ordered me ta keep secrets from Wanda, even though Ah already promised her Ah wouldn't! Ah don't think so, Erik!"

Gambit has been sitting quietly the whole time, not making a sound. He stands up when he sees Rogue take her glove off. "Uh, Rogue?"

"You betteh have a good reason fer doing it, Magsy!" And before Gambit could stop her, Magneto was lying face down on his desk, out cold. Rogue, however, was much calmer.

"Are you sure t'at was a good idea, chere?" he asks.

"For me, Gambit, it was the only idea."

* * *

Kurt, Todd, and Wanda all arrive at the Bortherhood laughing. "I never knew so many people cared about me."

Kurt finally has his watch back. He stops at the door.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Wanda asks.

"No, Lance vould have a cow, and I have to get home. I'm due for a lecture from Scott and Mr. Logan about not coming straight home and missing a danger room session. Not to mention about Carol's pants."

"Carol's pants?"

"Uh, Rogue vill tell you all about it." After one last hug, Kurt goes on his way to his night of punishment.

Pietro zips in. "Wanda! Wherehaveyoubeen? I'vebeensoworried. I'velookedeverywhere. EventheInstitute!"

"Yeah, every where but Daddy's base." she mutters. She can feel the rage welling up inside her. "Rogue better have a good excuse to tell me tomorrow or he is _DEAD_!" She climbs the stairs up to her room and slams the door.

Pietro is confused. "Thatwasweird. Normally, shewouldjustkillhim, withoutwantinganexcuse."

Todd just shrugs and hops onto the ceiling above Fred. Fred has a huge bowl of popcorn sitting on his large stomuch. Todd is very hungry. He hasn't eaten all day. His tongue snaps out and grabs some popcorn. "Hey!" Fred yells. "Keep your slimy tongue out of my popcorn!" He looks down at the popcorn left behind. It's covered in Toad's slime. "Eww. You can have it." He sets the bowl on a very shakey table and goes to make some more.

Todd shrugs again and hops down to eat the rest of it.

* * *

Carol has spent half the afternoon in Xavier's office. She had changed her clothes as soon as she got home. Xavier is rethinking his decision of letting her stay. All she does is complain and she refuses to try and be a part of the team. He tried to tell her she has to work harder to become part of the team.

"How am I supposed to become part of this team if they do things like this to me!" She holds up the offending clothes.

"Carol, both Kitty and Kurt are being punished for their actions today. However, you wearing Kitty's clothes was not their fault. Kitty only turned off your alarm clock as a prank. She never meant for you to wear them. And it wasn't acceptable behavior to try and sabotage Kitty's grade." He holds a detention slip in his hand at her.

She throws up her hands in frustration. "Well, if _YOU_ won't believe me then, I'm not wasting my time trying to talk about it!" She walks out of his office to find Scott. _At least HE will believe me!_ But Scott is too busy helping Wolverine yell at Kurt.

Jean walks up silently behind her. "What a pity you had such a bad day, Carol."

"Yeah, right. Like you care!"

"Well, you know, I would, but you never let me."

Carol is too angry to reply. Jean walks away. Carol heads to the Danger Room to work off some steam, dropping the clothes into the trash can on her way.

* * *

Rogue is sitting in the garden alone sorting out the memories in her head. Something interesting passes by her mind about Remy's powers. She smiles slightly. She bends down to touch the petals of a pink flower. "The only thing I can ever touch with my bare hands." In spite of herself, a single tear flows down her cheek.

Gambit has been watching her from the shadows. He decides to go talk to her. He walks slowly up to her and sits down behind her. "Who's Illyana, petite?"

"Ah can't tell you. Ah wish Ah could, love, but, it's not my secret ta tell."

"Okay, Remy'll respect t'at, mais can you tell him who's secret it is?"

"Piotr's."

He puts his arms around her and feels her shaking. "Tell Remy all about it."

"Remy," she sighs and plucks the flower. "Ya see this flower. It's petals are soft and delicate." She places the flower against her skin. "It's almost like skin, so soft. Ah remember what skin feels like, but Ah'll never know. Ah'll never know that feeling again."

"Rogue, we can work around t'at. We always do."

"You keep saying that, but Ah wonder how long it will last."

"Forever, cherie."

Her tears are flowing freely now. "Nothing is foreveh."

"Ah, but true love nevers dies, mon amoure. And t'at's what Remy has wit' you, true love. It's something he never had until he met you."

"Ya always know what ta say."

"But?"

"But Ah'm not sure about this place. Ah'm not sure about this man anymore. After today. . ."

"Well, chere, we can figure out all t'at later. Just don't let on about your doubts at school if you know what Remy means."

She smiles slightly. "Yeah, wouldn't want the X-freaks thinking Ah'm gonna switch sides or something." He holds her tighter. They stay that way for several hours, watching the sunset.

Magneto interupts their reverie. "I hope you've done your homework, missie. There will be no training tonight, but expect it even harder tomorrow. Both of you."

"What? Is that all? No harsh punishment? Just extra training?" Rogue looks up shocked.

Magneto can tell she'd been crying. _I caused those tears_. He sighs. "I think you have a right to your own opinion, Rogue. And if I'm right, you dragged Remy into it before he knew what he was doing. Perhaps I could have handled the situation differently. So, I received my punishment with your touch and you shall have extra training tomorrow. You can judge how harsh of a punishment it is then." He turns to step back inside. "Dinner is ready, by the way. Pyro cooked, so, would you two order a few pizzas?"

* * *

"I swear, little girl, if you pull some kind of trick tonight, you'll live to regret it." Carol is sitting on her bed, glaring at Kitty. She's completely determined not to fall asleep before the younger girl.

"I'm not going to, like, pull anything. Mr. Logan is, like, already mad enough without me, like, making him madder. Besides, I'm like, totally too busy with homework. And by the way, I have a name. It's Kitty." Kitty is very busy typing away on her laptop.

"Well, _Puss_. If homework includes e-mailing your parents than you must be busy."

Kitty frowns at her. "Do you, like, ever have anything nice to say?"

"I do when I have someone nice to say it too."

A knock interrupts their conversation, if it can be called that. "Come in," calls Shadowcat.

BAMF. Kurt ports in and causes Carol to scream. "We have a door for a reason!"

"Ja, but Kitty said to come in." Carol still looks angry. "Look, Logan says I need to apologize for my actions. I really am sorry, Carol. I didn't mean to make your pants fall off. I was only going to drop the jacket and then, well, I'm sorry."

"Well, you little fuzzball, you are _NOT_ forgiven. If you want _MY_ forgiveness you have to earn it."

A gust of wind flows throw the open window. A note floats into Kitty's hand. It reads "Lance say he's sorry. He really misses you. Please forgive him, Pietro." She crumples the note up and throws it in the trash.

"I'm, like, going to bed." She shuts down her laptop and turns off her light. Curling up into her pillow to cry herself to sleep.

Kurt takes that as a cue to leave and ports off. Carol waits until she is sure Kitty is sleeping and then opens Kitty's wardrobe. She gets her revenge by taking a permanent marker to all of Kitty's clothes with the words "Carol Danvers is the Queen," or "I love Carol," in very obvious spots. Then she turns in for the night. Sweet dreams invade her sleep. Dreams where everyone in the mansion worships her.

* * *

A/N:(1) And you all thought Magneto was making him carry boxes, now didn't you. Ha ha ha ha. Never.

Well, coming up, Kitty's reaction and Carol misbehaved, looks like a secret will be revealed. What was Magneto's reasoning for kidnapping and attempting to brainwash his own daughter? Is Rogue really thinking of changing sides? Will Remy ever find out who Illyana is? Why does Magneto have a garden? You'll just have to read to find out.

On another note, it was really hard writing something that would embarrass Kitty. After Rogue and Gambit and Kurt, she my favorite character, but Carol is _NOT_ the type of person who would let what happened go with a simple batch of burnt cookies. So, sigh. Bad Carol.


	12. C11: A Solemn Moment

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I also don't own Skittles.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you very much.

To chicita: Yup, but it might be a while. Thanks again. Glad you understand my point of view. :D

To Cat2Fat900: You're welcome. Ah, so now Carol has gained the wrath of the squirrels. She better watch out. Glad you liked it.

To They-Call-Me-Orange: Thanks a lot. Glad you understand, cause a person who isn't used to touching people would more than likely be a little nervous, you know. The "cute monkey" line is hereby dedicated to you.

To Shira's Song: I'm really sorry about chapter nine. If you send me your e-mail, I'll send it too you. (Since your e-mail isn't on your profile page.) I figure if Rogue is working for Magneto, there has to be some good in him. Plus, every cartoon, or movie, I've ever seen protrays him as intelligent, but slightly off in his thinking. He'd be really good, if he wasn't bent on enslaving mankind. Ah, the whole mutual Carol hatred thing really brings people together. I really hadn't thought about how she really feels about it. She's pretty quiet about her real feelings. Remy is the only one she really talks to. They have an understanding about anything physical. I might write a prequel someday, about their time in NO, if there's enough interest. It might be rather fluffy and full of Bella Donna/Rogue clashing. Anywho, the Xavier/Mystique thing is vital to my storyline. :) Hey, everyone always gives her weird fathers, you know. I've seen her as Magsy's daughter and Logan's and Sabretooth's, and of course her "real" father, as in from the comics. I just like this way best. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

Kurt is sitting down to a nice breakfast when he is startled by a blood-curdling scream. He looks anxiously at Bobby who is sitting across from him. "Kitty!" they both say at the same time. They run up to her room.

When they get there the whole house is waiting outside her door. Logan is knocking and yelling "Kitty, are you alright?"

Shadowcat's head appears through the door. "When I get my hands on that overgrown brat I'm gonna kill her! You hear me Carol! You're gonna pay for this!"

Carol stalks out of the bathroom, holding her toothbrush and smirking evilly. "Payback's a pain, isn't it?"

"Ooh, you're dead!" Kitty steps completely through her door then and the others finally get to see why she screamed. Every piece of clothing she is wearing carries either the words, "Carol is the Queen," or "I love Carol."

Jean lets out a big sigh and places her hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Kitty, why don't you go change and let the Professor deal with Carol?"

"I can't. That little witch did this to, like, every piece of clothing I own!"

Kurt glares at Scott's girlfriend and then smirks, "You know, Carol, Rogue isn't going to like this."

He then walks back down the stairs. Carol laughs, "Why should I care what Rogue thinks."

Scott frowns at her after everyone else leaves. "Carol, was that really necessary? I mean, we had already punished her for turning off your alarm clock."

She frowns at him. "Well, if you are just going to take _HER_ side. . ."

He takes her hand. "I'm not taking her side, I just don't understand."

"It's a pride thing, I guess." she shrugs and kisses him right smack on the mouth. "Come on, we're going to be late."

* * *

Rogue has a headache when she arrives at the school. She almost turns around and gets back on the bike. Remy's arms around her schange her mind. "You'll be fine, chere. Wanda will be too."

"Thanks." She heads in and finds a group of humans laughing and pointing at Kitty.

Her eyes narrow and she uses Sabretooth's ability to hear things far off. "Not only is she a mutant, she a dyke!" they laugh. Rogue is furious. She knows Kitty is not gay and she wouldn't like that kind of attitude even if she was.

"Sorry ta break up the party, folks, but Ah suggest all y'all move on before I'm force to expell myself if you get my drift." She places her hand suggestively on the zipper of her glove. The humans all back off. As she turns around she asks, "Now what was all that about?" Then she stops as she sees Kitty who is almost in tears.

"Like, thanks Rogue." she says.

Rogue's eyes narrow. She leans up against a locker next to Kitty. The rest of the X-Men are around, including Carol and Scott. They are all pretty angry with Carol except Scott of course. She smirks at Carol, who still doesn't know about Rogue's parents. "Don't worry, Kit Kat. It not like you still wet the bed or anything like Carol does."

Carol's eyes grow very large and her face pales. "I, I do not!" she lies. The other X-Men snicker at her.

Rogue's only answer is to tap her head. "Ah really think you two roomies need ta get along betteh. Perhaps Ah'll swing by the Mansion afteh school and talk ta Papa about getting you two some real quality time togetheh."

"What? Are you trying to, like, torture me?" Kitty exclaims.

"No, nothing like that, Kit. Just, Ah happen to remembeh that you just got your driving permit, and somebody needs ta teach ya. It sure ain't gonna be me."

Jean freezes in utter terror. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Everyone turns to her. Those of them who know how Kitty drives agree with her. Those who don't know, are in shock at her request for mercy to be shown to Carol. Rogue just smirks. "Nope, not at all."

"Oh, like your father could really force me to do anything." Carol laughs annoyingly at her.

Scott bits his bottom lip, "Actually Carol. . ."

"What?" Jean suddenly decides she doesn't want Carol to know that particular piece of information right at this moment so she erases it from Scott's memory temporarily. The wonderful thing about telepathy is that no one knows when you use it. "I just forgot what I was going to say." Everyone else sighs with relief.

Kurt puts his arm around Rogue, "Come on meine schwester.(1) We'll be late." It's his way of letting her know he's proud of her.

* * *

A feeling of dread fills Rogue's stomuch as she hears the bell for lunch. Kitty notices the look on her face. "Come on. You can, like, get through lunch. If I can, like, live through a day with these clothes on, you can totally manage whatever it is you're, like, afraid of."

"Ah'm not afraid av anything!" she snaps, very untruthfully. There are lots of things she's afraid of, losing Remy, hurting people with her powers, facing Wanda. Yup, definitely afraid of that. But, Kitty's statement causes her to get up and walk, however slowly, to the tree.

Wanda has obviously been waiting for her. She slinks up to the fence and motions for Wanda to climb over it. She does and they sit down under the tree. "Rogue, I have to know."

"Ah understand."

"How could he do that to me? After all I've been through! And he wants to mess up my head too?"

Rogue lets out a big sigh. "It's not like that, Wanda."

"How is it not like that?"

"Ah told ya before how putting you in that place was one of Magsy's biggest regrets. He did it to save ya from yourself. He never meant for ya ta get hurt."

"Well, I'm having a little problem believing that right now."

"Ah understand. It's just. Well, he's been feeling more guilty about it since ya got out. And ya have been so angry and vengeful. He just wanted ta take the memories out av your head. If only, ta take the anger away. So, you could live a normal life. Instead av one full of hurt and betrayal. Plus, he was getting scared of what ya could actually do ta him. He didn't think it through all the way. He just was so worried, about you, and about hisself. He wasn't thinking, and he even admits he could av handled it differently."

Wanda looks at her incredulously. "Why aren't you trying to hide the fact that he did it to save his own butt?"

"Cause Ah'm mad at him too."

Wanda smiles and hugs her tightly. "What would I do without you?"

"Spend the rest of your life in a maximum security prison after killing your father." Rogue laughs.

Wanda laughs a little. "You said he was worried about me. I have so much trouble believing that."

"Well, he does worry about you. He worries about all of us actually. You, me, Piet, and even Kurt."

"Really?"

"Really, really." _This is going much betteh than Ah thought._

After a leisurely lunch full of sisterly gossip, Wanda heads back to the fence. "Ah wish you didn't have ta leave." Rogue sighs.

"I'm so far back in studies, I'll be lucky if I ever get my GED." Wanda jokes, halfway serious.

"Well, we'll see about that."

"What are you going to do?" Wanda is suddenly fearful.

"You'll see." An Evil look is on Rogue's face. Wanda groans as she hops the fence and heads home. She doesn't like the look on Rogue's face. It looks very dangerous.

* * *

Rogue taps her fingers on the desktop. Her history class is incredibly boring. Kitty is drawing a picture of Carol hanging from the gallows and Kurt is counting skittles. The teacher is showing a very old film of World War II and even the human children are going crazy while the teacher sits at his desk and reads a rather racey novel. A note hits Rogue on the head. "Will you please go with me to Prom?" it reads. She turns around to face a very desperate looking boy. She frowns at him and deliberately tosses the note in the trash.

"Why did you, like, do that? Paul's, like, not bad, you know, for a human." Kitty whispers.

"Ah did it mostly 'cause av the way he asked me. And secondly, because Ah don't do dances. And thirdly, 'cause Remy would kill me if Ah even thought about going with someone else."

"Well, like, do you really, like, think they'll, like, let him come?"

"He's only nineteen, Kit."

"Still yet."

"It doesn't matter, Ah'm not going to prom. Ah hate dances, and Ah'm a sophomore, Ah'm not going ta the Junior/Senior prom."

"But Paul's, like, a senior."

"Ah'm not going with Paul."

"But. . ."

"Kitty, do you want me ta help ya with Carol or not?"

"Shutting up now."

"Thank you."

* * *

Rogue is looking forward to shocking Carol and her parents today. Remy was more than happy to oblige when she told him her plan. Besides the fact that he wasn't looking forward to training that day. So right now they are headed straight to Xavier's Institute For The Gifted. He pulls up to the gate.

"T'is is as far as Remy goes, chere."

"Ah know. Ah can do this. Ah just have ta pretend he raised me that's all." She grins evilly at her beloved and blows him a kiss before teleporting inside the gates. She makes sure not to set off the alarms by making use of the thieving skills she picked up in New Orleans. She peers in the window. Carol is going into Xavier's office with a smug look on her face. Rogue rings the doorbell. Kitty responds by phasing her hand through the door and dragging Rogue in. The office door is still open. She smiles and walks right into the doorway. "Papa!" she squeals and runs to smother him in a big hug.

"An- Rogue!" he returns her hug warrily. "What a surprise."

"Let's just say Ah missed ya." she smiles. "Can we talk? Privately?"

Carol has been standing in utter amazement and shock. She takes the hint and swallows her pride for maybe the first time in her life. She takes a big gulp and walks out of the room without protest. She shuts the door softly and looks into the eyes of the other X-Men who are trying very hard not to laugh. Her eyes stop on Scott. "Scotty, honey, why didn't you tell me that witch is Xavier's daughter?" she asks sweetly.

"I was going to this morning, but then, I just forgot for some reason."

Carol looks at Jean. "Did you have something to do with that?"

Jean smirks right back at her. "Of course."

Just then, Mystique walks into the room. "I thought I heard Rogue." she looks puzzled.

Kitty points at the door to Xavier's office.

* * *

"Papa, Ah suppose you're wondering why Ah'm here."

"Yes. I am very happy to see you, of course, Rogue, but somehow I'm guessing this isn't just a family reunion." He taps his head knowingly.

Rogue grins. "Well, no. Not exactly. You see Ah think Ah might have a solution ta a little problem you've been having around the mansion. Namely, Carol and Kitty's prank war."

"And what exactly do you have in mind."

She raises her eyebrows. "What they need is some real quality time together. Kitty just got her permit recently, right?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, what betteh way ta get ta know someone than ta be in a life or death situation? Namely Carol teaching Kitty how ta drive?"

"Hmm." He purses his lips together as he considers her idea. "That does seem reasonable."

"And with Carol being assigned to teach Kit how ta drive, I don't think she'll need any other punishment."

He smiles at her approvingly. "Irene did a good job raising you."

She looks down. "Even though Ah work for your enemy."

"Erik is an old friend of mine. Even though we do have differences of opinions. I trust him to keep you safe."

She smiles at him. "Ah remembeh. All his memories are up here in my head. Ah have ta go, Magsy ain't gonna like me being too late."

"I understand, dear. Feel free to stop by any time you wish."

"Ah'll keep that in mind." She leaves the office and nods to Carol. "Ah think Papa wants ta talk ta you." Then she nearly strangles Mystique in a bear hug and runs off to meet Remy, who has been waiting paitently outside the gate.

Logan is there when she arrives. He growls at her, but lets her walk out. He and Remy have been arguing about Remy being there.

"So, you see, Mr. Badger, Remy ain't on your professor's land. He's just right outside it. T'at's all. He's just waiting for his girl."

"What I don't understand is why she's here in the first place." he snarls.

"For two grown men who hate each other so much, you and Victor are a lot alike." Rogue joins in.

"You take that back!"

"Not on your life, Logan." She waves as they ride off.

* * *

Logan growls fiercely and his claws destroy a nearby statue. He grumbles, "I'll just have Chuck take that outa my paycheck." Then he wanders out into the garage to fix his bike.

He is startled by the sight of Kitty and Carol coming out. Kitty is jumping up and down and headed for the drivers side of Carol's car. Carol is white-faced and near tears. "Um, Kitty?" she pleads. "Can you just tell me where we are going?"

"Duh, the mall. I mean, like, you destroyed _ALL_ of my clothes, so, like, I totally have to buy new ones now."

"Wait a second! Driving you is bad enough, but shopping with you is quite another story!"

Kitty laughs giddily. "Too bad. I mean, like, you should have probably thought about, like, that before you, like, totally ruined my clothes and some junk."

Carol groans and slides defeated into the car. She places her head in her hands and makes sure her seatbelt is tight.

Logan chuckles despite himself and walks into the mansion. "Who's idea was that?"

"Rogue's actually." Jean answers.

"Kid's got spunk. I'll give her that." he walks back out to the garage to fix his motorcycle.

* * *

Scott watches through the window as Kitty phases the car through the mansion's gates. He cringes. "This is really harsh punishment, Professor."

"Well, making Kitty go to school like that was pretty harsh too, don't you think?" Jean snaps back at him.

"Jean, you are impossible!" Scott yells.

"And you used to be my friend before that barbie doll showed up and turned you against your friends!" She yells right back.

"Oh please! If you had been a little nicer to Carol, none of this would have ever happened!"

"Get real, Scott! I tried being nice to her! She's impossible!"

"She is not!"

"She is too! Remember when she pulled Kurt's tail?"

"Well, she was curious!"

"Well she shouldn't have done it!"

"And then you all ganged up against her with _ROGUE_ for crying out loud!" He makes his point by stomping his foot.

"You never had any problems befriending Rogue before Carol came along!"

"Maybe I did, but I didn't know it!"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now, Scott Summers!"

"No! And I don't care!"

Jean rushes out in frustration and runs to her room to cry her eyes out in a jealous fit. She'll make Carol pay for stealing Scott's heart away from her. She just doesn't know how to do it.

The rest of the X-Men and that includes Mystique and Storm are standing around in absolute shock as they watch the tension that has been raging between Scott and Jean come to a head. Kurt walks timidly up to Scott. "Don't you zink you should go after her, Scott?"

"No. I don't." and with that he walks arrogantly out the front door and slams the door shut hard. He walks out the front gates as well and just keeps walking out into the world of humans who hate and fear him. He doesn't care what happens to him right now. He doesn't care what happens to Jean. He doesn't care as the tears start to stream down his own face as Jean's biting words sink into his head. _She used to be my friend. I used to care what she thought. What is happening to me? What is happening to her? I don't even know her anymore and it's inly been a week since Carol came. I just don't understand why she hates her so much_, he thinks utterly clueless to the rages of feminine jealousy.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, coming soon, the after effects of Scott and Jean's fight. Will Scott come home? Will Carol survive her trip to the mall with Kitty. Will Rogue ever tell Magneto about her powers? Will Magneto be angry at them for not coming straight home? Will Wanda ever forgive her father? Will Logan ever forgive Rogue for comparing him to Sabretooth? Will the gang survive a whole nother week with Carol? Ah the wonders of cliff hangers.

* * *

**Translation:**

(1) "my sister"


	13. C12: A Fearful Trip

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you very much.

To Cat2Fat900: Yeah, well it was the worst punishment I could think of at the time. Lol. Sigh, I'm hoping Scott will come back to his senses soon. Don't ask me, I'm just the author.

To They-Call-Me-Orange: You're welcome. Thank you. As for Kiotr, well, we will see what happens. . . Kitty's still upset after her break up with Lance. Not sure if she'll wanna date an enemy again.

To Shira's Song: I'm glad it worked for you. :) Scarol really had a "special" first date, didn't they? And No, no, Carol cannot focus on anything other than herself for _ANY_ length of time. Such an ego-maniaical person. . .okay, must stop evil Carol rant. As for Rogue not absorbing Carol though, sorry it's the only way to get rid of her. Remy is definitely not a gentleman and I don't believe that was the first time he ever tried to sneak a peek. Thank you, I'm glad you think it's lovely. I happen to believe in abstinance until marriage. Hint hint. As for why no one let Kitty borrow clothes, well um, firstly, I didn't think of it. Secondly, Kitty can't fit into anyone else's clothes. Carol's would have fallen off her and that sort of stuff. As for Jean, well, I hate EvoJean. I hate her! So, I couldn't write her like that. Plus, even a perfect person would freak at Carol. It's so funny that you think she's more like the comic version of Jean, because I've never read the comics. Lol. I study Comic Rogue on the internet, but I've only see Jean in cartoons and movies. I love the Jean in TAS. Thanks a lot, it means a lot to me. :)

A/N: An now for some random mayhem. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

Carol screams as the car phases through the gates. She's hanging onto the dashboard for dear life. "Kitty! Slow down!"

"Woo Hoo!" Kitty shouts, completely enjoying herself. She slows the car to a stop just in time for a red light. She glances at Carol, who is deathly white and trembling.

"I'm gonna kill Rogue! I'm gonna kill Rogue! I'm gonna kill Rogue!" is all Carol can say.

"Oh come on, this is gonna be fun." Kitty laughs and starts the car again. Carol's blue eyes tear up in fright.

Amazingly enough, they reach the mall in one piece. Carol collapses on the ground outside and kisses it. Kitty looks at her and giggles. _Rogue's gonna, like, LOVE this! _She thinks to herself. "Carol, I don't see what you're, like, so scared off. You're, like, invulnerable and some junk."

Carol climbs unsteadily up using the car as balance. "I am _NEARLY_ invulnerable! Not one hundred percent!"

"Hmph! Well, you, like, told us you were invincible!"

"Well, I had never seen you drive before, little girl!"

Kitty surpresses the desire to deck the older girl and drags her by the arm to the mall entrance with an, "Ug!"

* * *

Magneto is standing at the front door when Rogue and Gambit walk in. "And where have you two been?"

"Just needed a little private time," Remy lies with an impossible grin on his face. "You understand, non?"

A grunt is all the answer he gets. Magneto then turns to Rogue. "Training room, now." and with that he walks off.

She shrugs at Remy and kisses her gloved fingertips and presses them to his mouth. "Thanks, sug."

"No problem, mon amoure." She smiles and leaves to get dressed.

In the training room, Magneto is preparing for more disappointment. He doesn't believe Rogue will ever truly master her powers when he hears a familiar BAMF behind him. He turns around quickly, expecting to see his youngest son standing there when he is greated by a grinning Rogue instead. "What? When did this happen?"

"Saturday, at that big skateboarding thing where Evan Daniels went all crazy and quit the X-Men. That new recruit Ah told ya about. Well, let's just say she and Ah don't see eye ta eye on a lot av things."

A large grin passes over his face. "Yes, from what you have told me, this Carol Danvers person is a real pain in the butt."

"It's amazing how focusing hatred can be." She smirks.

"Alright,are there any other psyches you are able to lock onto?" He is really eager.

"Yeah, you name it, if Ah've touched 'em, Ah can use their powers. Ah've also noticed, Ah can recall their memories too. Course, that doesn't help much since the X-men change their security codes every Monday."

"Huh?" Magneto was thrown off balance by that one. He knew Rogue was hanging around the X-Men at school. She would usually tell him all about her day during training, but he had no idea they would tell her about their security.

"Oh, well, it's just a bit of information Ah dug out av Kurt and Scott's brains."

"Oh, well now that explains it." He nods. "I've come up with a new plan, but since you have school, it will have to wait until the weekend."

Rogue groans.

* * *

Scott is sitting on a bench at a local park. He glances around and sees what looks like Evan's eyes under a mass of bone plating staring at him from under a manhole. He gets up and walks over there, "Evan?"

"Hey, Scott."

"Evan, why did you leave? Storm's be inconsolable since you left. Your parents are freaking out and well, we all miss you."

"I left because the Morlocks need me, and because I don't think anyone will ever accept me looking like this." He climbs out of the manhole and is covered in bone plated armor. He sighs.

"We would. You know we would. We're your friends, Ev."

Evan turns his head away and spits out, "Yeah, you used to be my friend."

"What? That's the second person who said that to me today."

"Let me guess, Jean?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Scott, you pretend to know everyone so well, but you don't know anything about us. Rogue even knew I was thinking of leaving before the competition, and she's not even one of us."

Scott is is shock. He can't believe Evan is sitting there blatantly accusing him of not being a good leader, or a good friend. The worst of it all is Scott knows it's true. "I'm sorry." he manages. "I think I need to go talk to Jean."

"You sure Carol won't mind?"

Scott blushes, "Well, she probably would, but she's spending the afternoon with Kitty."

"Kitty? And Carol? Together? Well, that's a recipe for disaster."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna get an earfull when she gets back. She's kinda being punished for ruining Kitty's clothes by having to teach Kitty how to drive."

"Ooh, harsh, man."

"You said it."

* * *

Jean has been crying for hours, locked up in her room. She won't let anyone in. She hears Ororo knock for the twelfth time. "Jean, honey? Are you alright?"

"No! Go Away!"

Mystique's voice joins Storm on the other side of the door. "Jean? I brought ice cream."

Jean picks herself off her bed and heads to the door. She unlocks it and sticks her head out. "Did you bring a spoon?"

"I brought six." She nods her head at the other girls. There standing before Jean are Ororo and Mystique, Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne. They all flood into her room and each picks their favorite ice cream and a spoon. They find a comfortable spot and start their male bashing session.

"Men are such jerks," Ororo says, remembering the way Logan had dismissed her that morning.

"Got that right," adds Mystique, thinking of Magneto.

"Totally." Amara adds in, as if she has ever had a boyfriend. She doesn't want to feel left out.

"I can't believe how much Scott has changed in just one week!" Jean practically shouts.

"Yeah, and I thought he was bad _BEFORE_ Carol moved in!" Jubilee speaks up, rather unwisely.

"Carol! This is all Carol's fault, you know. I hate that little good-for-nothing, boyfriend-stealing, stuck-up, arrogant, egotistical, vile creature!" Jean starts pacing.

"You forgot self-centered." Rahne peeps.

"Now, come on, I know Carol is rather hard to live with," Storm states, "but we all have to learn to get along with her. She is our teammate now."

Jean turns angrily towards her and Mystique places her hand on Storm's arm and says calmly, "Ororo, if you are here to help Jean, you certainly don't sound like it. Now is not the time for defending sluts."

"Exactly! That's just what she is! Carol Susan Jane Danvers is a slut!" Jean laughs almost insanely. The others giggle nervously. "And Scott! I mean he's never been perfect by any means! But to fall in love with a slut like her!" She sticks a rather large scoop of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream in her mouth.

Amara wags her spoon at her. "He did have that thing for Rogue."

"Rogue is _NOT_ a slut!" the girl's mother says warningly.

Through a somewhat still full mouth, Jean agrees, "Yeah, I mean, sure, she's a flirt, but she can't touch people, so she's can't be a slut."

"True." Jubilee answers. "Besides, it's too hard to hate Kurt's sister." Everyone laughs.

At that point a knock sounds on Jean's door. A familiar voice is heard behind it, Scott's voice. "Jean? Jean, are you there? Can we talk?"

"NO!" six voices reply.

"But?"

"No buts!" the six voices return.

"Maybe later then?"

"I won't promise anything!" Jean retorts.

Scott sighs, but decides he had better come back later when Jean doesn't have reinforcements.

* * *

Kitty is having the time of her life. She has tried on the same skirt in twenty different styles. Carol is going crazy. "How much longer?" Carol whines.

"Well, like, I've got ten pairs of, like, khaki pants in various colors. . ."

Carol mutters, "Only you could tell the difference between Ecru and Cream and Cream Ecru."

Kitty continues as if Carol didn't say a word, "and thirteen tops, six dresses,fifteen pairs of shorts, a bathing suit,and three jackets, and two skirts. I definitely need more skirts. This will, like, totally take a while."

Carol groans. "Could this get _ANY_ worse?"

In the meantime, Magneto was so impressed with Rogue's new abilities, he gave her the night off. So much for extra training. She called Wanda up and they both decided to go to the mall. So it was that Rogue and Wanda happen to show up outside the store and notice Kitty and Carol. Rogue gets an evil grin and Wanda suggests they "crash the party."

"Things can always get worse, darling." Rogue states with a mischevious glint in her eye.

Carol turns around and groans again. "What are _YOU_ doing here?"

Wanda smiles sweetly, "Shopping, same as you. We are allowed to shop, you know."

Kitty is practically giddy and jumps up and down. "Rogue! How does this skirt look? Would it, like, totally look better in pink? What about blue?"

"Now, sugah, Ah'm the wrong person ta ask about the coloh pink."

"Don't look at me." Wanda states when Kitty turns her pleading eyes towards the Scarlet Witch.

Carol stands up. "It's fine in yellow! Or pink! Or blue! Or green! Or Orange! You know what! Why don't you just buy one of EVERY color!" She is going insane from watching Kitty shop.

Rogue smirks. "Having a bad day, huh, Carol?"

"Well, my day was just fine until you came along!"

"Someone's got ta teach ya a leason."

The conversation is taking a dangerous tone, so Wanda steps up inbetween them, "Hey, now's not the time."

"Who's side are you on?" Carol screams.

"I'm not on any side, if you must know. I refuse to work for Xavier _OR_ Father. I live with the Brotherhood because my twin brother invited me to. But if it comes down to it, in a fight between you and Rogue, I'm on Rogue's side."

"Just like everybody else." Carol mutters.

"Gotta love me." Rogue taunts.

"I don't!"

"Oh, poor, poor, Carol. That's just because ya don't love anybody."

"That's not true!"

"Sure it is. You only love yourself. You're so mad at your parents right now for sending ya away, ya don't know if ya can ever forgive them."

"Shut up!"

"Aah, ya wouldn't be so angry if it wasn't true."

"I said, 'Shut up!'" Carol growls.

In the meantime, Kitty has been picking out skirts and putting them on the counter next to the register. Xavier had given her his credit card to pay for her brand-new wardrobe. She pays for her purchases and grabs Carol by the arm. "Uh, like, sorry, I wouldn't, like, stop this fight for, like, anything, but the Prof said to, like, totally be back in time for, like, dinner."

"Another time, Rogue." Carol mutters.

"Next time, you ain't gonna be so lucky."

* * *

The drive home is just as terrifying as the drive to the mall. At first, Carol doesn't notice because she is so angry. However, she starts screaming about the time, Kitty phases the car through a group of elderly people who are crossing the street, giving half of them heart attacks. She continues screaming the rest of the way until the car has safely phased through the garage door and come to a stop.

"Professor!" she yells, running into his office and dropping to his knees in front of him. "I swear I'll never do anything to Kitty again, just _PLEASE_ never make me do that again!"

Professor Xavier smiles. "I see you've learned your lesson."

"Yes! Yes! I'll never do anything like that again! I promise! Just please! Don't make me sit in a car while Kitty's driving ever again!"

* * *

Kitty gets Kurt to help her with the bags. She looks around and can't find any girls. "Okay, what did I, like, miss?"

"Only ze fight of ze century!" Kurt exclaims. "Jean and Scott really vent at it after you left vith Carol."

"Oh my goodness! Is Jean, like, alright?"

"Vell, I don't know. Zey are on a "No Boys Ice Session" right now up in Jean's room."

"There's, like, been a change in plans, Kurt. Can you put the bags in front of Jean's door? Thanks."

She hands him the rest of the bags and runs off to the kitchen to grab her favorite ice cream and a spoon, phasing through Beast on the way, "Like, sorry Mr. McCoy!"

Kurt is stunned, but obeys. He's still depressed. No one seems to notice. He hasn't pulled a single prank since he broke up with Amanda. He is questioning his very existence. He decides to take a walk.

* * *

Scott is sitting, rather depressed himself in his room when Carol struts in. He looks up. "Don't ask," she sighs, "just kiss me." He does.

Kitty shudders as she walks by, and reaches in to close the door. She rushes over to Jean's door and phases in with bags and ice cream in tow. "Alright, I'm here now. Tell Kitty all about it."

The whole story is revealed to Kitty in six different voices at the same time.

"Hey! One at a time please!"

"Scott and I got in this huge fight! He accused me of not trying to be Carol's friend and he said bad things about Rogue and I got so upset and he said I was impossible ! _ME_! And I got so mad I came up here and this is where I'm going to stay!" Jean explains heatedly.

Kitty sits down next to her and gives her a one-armed hug. She looks knowingly at her. "Well, I'm here now. And, like, I just got the cutest stuff at, like, the mall!" she squeals. "Anyone what to, like, see?"

"Fashion show!" shouts Jubilee. "Let us see!"

And that is how the male bashing session turns into Kitty trying on everything she bought and showing off.

* * *

In the meantime, Rogue is having the time of her life with Wanda. "Shopping is never this much fun with Remy. He's always trying ta steal everything."

"We don't talk about Remy very much. Why is that?" Wanda becomes serious.

Rogue sighs. "Well, Ah mean. Ah have no problem yakking my mouth off about him to the X-freaks, but somehow with ya it's different. Ah love him, Wanda. Ah love him more than life itself. Ah'd have never come here if it wasn't fer him. Ah've always been afraid av facing my real parents. Ah ran ta New Orleans ta get away from them when my powers showed up the first time. But Ah couldn't stay if Remy wasn't gonna be there. Life just don't mean anything ta me without him."

"I wonder what it's like, being in love. I've never known anything like real love. I've never really been loved by any one."

"Now, that's not true! I love you! And Pietro loves you! And Kurt loves you! And believe it or not, your father loves you too, in his own way. And from what I see from his memories, your Momma loved you more than anything else in the world."

"I don't remember her. Do you know what she was like?"

"She looked like you, except for her eyes. They were brown. His memories av her are fading. She was beautiful. She loved you and Piet and she loved him too. She loved him even when she left. He scared her so much, she couldn't imagine living with him any more, but she couldn't live without him either. He was beside himself when he found her. He wanted ta die. That's how he got tangled up with my mother. She'd always been fascinated with him and he saw it as a way to get Magda back, if only in his dreams. And then, there was Kurt and . . ." she sighs. "It's so confusing."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"So, you can imagine what it was like fer him trying ta raise two infants with only Mystique ta help him."

Wanda laughs. "Yeah, well, it's no wonder Piet and I are so messed up. I guess I could be a little more understanding."

Rogue smiles. "Your Momma would be proud av you right now."

"Now, can we change the subject?"

"Sure."

"Back to Remy. How far have you gone?" she giggles at Rogue.

"Wanda! Ah can't touch anyone! Ah've not gone any farther than a short kiss before he passes out."

"Not even with gloves on?"

"Wanda Django Maximoff! Ah'm not that kind av girl!"

Wanda just laughs at her and Rogue playfully swats her on the arm.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter without a cliffhanger? Really Rogue238 is getting soft. Okay, coming up, Rogue discusses something important with Magsy. I'm not saying what. Scott talks to Jean. Carol gets jealous. Carol's time at the Institute is growing shorter. Magneto's new plan will be revealed. Kurt's walk leads him somewhere that may be able to help him.


	14. C13: A Foreshadowing

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do own Father Digado.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you very much.

To Cat2Fat900: Don't we all? I wanted to scream. Tell Ralph not to worry, update's here.

To They-Call-Me-Orange: Well, Kitty will end up with someone before too long. After all, she'll have a daughter in the sequel. But it's not gonna be Kurt, sorry. And Jonda, hmm. . . maybe. . . after all she does think he's cute.

To chicita: Ooh Carol's time is short. . . He's slightly brainwashed, I think. . . Sorry, have to get rid of her somehow. . . And Kurt's walk is coming up. . .

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Kurt is alone. He is walking around the town in his image induced state and goes by unnoticed. His head is hanging down. He recalls the words of people recently. His sister telling him about his father. His ex-girlfriend's parents telling him how wrong it was to hide behind his inducer. He glares at the inducer. All his life he wanted nothing more than to look normal, to be accepted. _Ze X-Men accept me ze vay I am. My Mozer and Rogue and Vanda except me ze vay I am. Do I really need zis zing?_ He clutches the watch, as if about to tear it off. Instead, he sighs and takes his hand off it. _I guess I do. _"I feel so alone." he says aloud.

"No one is ever truly alone." a voice resounds behind him.

Kurt turns around and looks at the man standing behind him. He wears the habit of a priest. He stands in front of an old Catholic Church with a stained glass window with the image of Christ holding his hands open to the world. "I vouldn't be so sure of zat," Kurt says while he turns off his image inducer.

The old priest doesn't even flinch. "God will not shun you, just because you look like a demon and neither will I. If you want to talk, I have some free time."

Kurt smiles at the old man. He feels a tug in his heart. "I zink I vould like zat. I'm Kurt, Kurt Vagner."

"Well, Mr. Wagner. I am Father Digado. Come inside and we'll sort this out."

* * *

Rogue comes home late from her shopping trip to find a bouquet of red roses on her bed. Her room is empty. She picks up the flowers and reads the card, "To the love of my life: I'll always be here for you. Wake me up when you get these, okay? Remy." She frowns and looks at his bed. Remy had obviously been in it tonight. _What could have happened to wake him up?_ She decides to go ask Piotr. Piotr is sitting up in the library reading a book on Russian artists.

"Piotr?"

He looks up. "Oh, hello, small one. What brings you here? I see you got Remy's flowers. Why aren't you in there with him?"

She frowns. "Piotr, Remy's not in our room. I read the note and it said ta wake him up, but he's not there. Did Magneto send him out?"

"No, no, Magneto went to bed early tonight. He had a migraine."

Rogue starts to cry. "Please, help me find him."

"Don't cry, Rogue, we will find him."

They proceed to search the entire base. There is no sign of Remy Lebeau. "Maybe we should wake up Magneto," Colossus suggests. Rogue nods her head and they proceed to his room.

He is awake. It seems the noise of a metal man and a terrified teenage girl has kept him from his sleep. He opens the door. Rogue is standing there with tears streaming down her face and still holding the bouquet of roses. "What is going on here?"

"Gambit is missing, sir." Piotr announces.

"Missing? I'll go after him."

"You're not leaving me behind!" Rogue spouts.

He looks at her. There is a determined look shining through tear-stained emerald eyes. Her face is set for an argument. She isn't going to take no for an answer. He already has a headache. "Alright, you can come."

* * *

Carol is sitting on her bed, after taking a shower. Kitty is sleeping soundly. Jean's pity party, as Carol put it, having ended two hours ago. She yawns and put on her pajamas. She then towel dries her hair and goes to the vanity to comb it. Then she screams. Her beautiful blonde hair is completely black. Kitty wakes up and squints at her. "Like, what's all the screaming about?"

"My hair! My beautiful hair! Did you do this?"

Kitty yawns and looks closer at her, waking up more. She jumps back when she sees Carol. "What happened to you?"

"Well, I'll take that as a no. _SCOTT_!"

Scott however is outside on the veranda with Jean, trying to console her and regain their lost friendship. Jean has been quiet since she came out of her room. She had run to the store after dinner and came back unnoticed. She doesn't feel like talking to Scott.

"Jean, all I'm saying is we've been friends since we were kids. Why does one person have to break years of friendship apart?"

"Yeah, Scott, why? You are the one who has changed, Scott."

"You've changed too. You never used to enjoy seeing someone mesirable."

"Well, I've never hated anyone with such a passion before," she says calmly.

"What is there to hate about Carol?" he asks truly bewildered.

"Everything. The only thing she's done since she got here is torture everyone and look down on us."

"Really, Jean, Carol's not like that. It's just a front she puts on because she's shy and scared of being rejected."

"What are you blind? Brainwashed? She's using you, Scott, and you can't even see it."

"I'm sorry," he says looking down. "I think I love her, but I don't see why we can't be friends."

_ Because I want more than friendship from you, you idiot! _Jean thinks to herself. "We just can't, that's all. You used to be my best friend and now, I don't even know you."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." He decides to quickly change the subject with, "I saw Evan today."

"Really? How is he?"

"He's fine, but he looks different. He's covered in scales."

"Oh."

Suddenly, a second, "Oh" is heard and Carol is seen. Jean bursts out laughing when she looks at Carol. "So, I've been calling you and looking for you and here you are, with _JEAN_! Jean, who put dye in my shampoo bottle. Oh, yes, I know it was you, Jean. Do you deny it?"

"No. I did it." she smirks. "You needed to be taught a lesson."

"I'll teach you a lesson alright!"

Carol reaches back to hit Jean, when the Professor's voice is heard in their minds. _Carol, I will deal with this. Really Jean, I'm disappointed in you. Come to my office._

* * *

Magneto is able to track Gambit. He had installed a homing beacon into the lining of Gambit's famous trench coat a long time ago. He follows the beeping until he arrives at a mansion. Gambit is hopping over the fence and hands something to a mysterious looking man. "Mesmero!" he mutters under his breath.

"Who's Mesmero?" Rogue asks. (1)

"You don't want to know." They land in the shadows as Angel appears and goes towards Mesmero. Angel is soon out of commission. Mesmero turns around and starts to walk away. Magneto, however, does not want him too and the fence rails tear off and form a rope around him. "You've got a lot of courage, hypnotising one of my men to do your stealing, Mesmero."

Mesmero tries to hypnotise Magneto but his helmet protects him. He doesn't notice Rogue running up to Gambit. Gambit, still hypnotised, is charging a card. He is ready to throw it when she reaches him. "Remy! Remy? You've got ta stop this! What did he do ta you? Remy, don't ya know me?" Remy continues to have a blank look on his face. Rogue is crying again. She grabs the card out of his hand and throws it away. The explosion knocks everyone around.

Magneto tightens his grip around Mesmero, "Release him immediately!"

Mesmero agrees and Gambit wakes up. He wraps his arms around Rogue and squeezes her tightly. "Let's go." Magneto grumbles. He lifts Mesmero by the metal that surrounds him and the four of them proceed to the base. None of them notice Angel has awakened and is watching them leave.

* * *

Jean sighs. "I know Professor. It was wrong, but I just had to get my frustration out somehow and dying her hair was the least harmful thing I could think of."

"Jean, I'm disappointed in you. I would expect this out of some of the less mature members of our team, but you?" He shakes his head sadly.

"It's only the temporary kind. It'll wash out it a couple days or so. I couldn't bring myself to buy the permanent kind." The floor has become very interesting to the telepath. She has never noticed the variety of colors or the intricate pattern before. Of course, she's never been on the receiving end of a lecture from Charles Xavier before either.

"But what I don't understand is what provoked all of this."

"Nothing, and everything. It's not something I can just talk about with you. Carol has been nothing but rude to me and all that anger just sort of built up to a head, I guess."

"Yes, well, you shall be punished. Since it is only temperary, I think grounding you for the weekend should be fine."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"You are not to leave the mansion under any but X-Men related business. I trust you will obey me?" He continues as she nods. "Watch your back, Jean. Carol isn't likely to let this go."

* * *

The next day went by quickly. Carol had worn a hat and somehow convinced all her teachers to let her wear it, so no one noticed her hair. No one told Rogue about it because Carol's death glares were actually scaring them and because Rogue wasn't really listening to anything they said. She had decided not to tell the X-Men about the previous night's encounter. She dimly recalls a run-in between them and Mesmero from Scott and Kurt's minds. She doesn't want to bring up any suspicion.

Magneto had kept Mesmero locked in the same room he had put Wanda. He had called Mastermind to come. Actually, Rogue had heard part of the conversation in which Magneto had ordered him to sedate Illyana and get to the base as quickly as possible. This had saddened Rogue because she wondered how much sedation Illyana's system could handle. So she had been a little distant that day.

She had noticed Kurt seemed to be happier. In fact, as she rides home on the back of Remy's motorcycle, she recalls he hadn't worn his image inducer that day. She also noticed how Scott was pointedly ignoring Jean and scowling at her defiantly every time he saw her. They pass quickly by the gates of Xavier's mansion. The others were there already. She watches them for a split second, playing softball in the yard.

Kurt notices them go by and waves, but they are gone, so he turns back to the game. When suddenly he hears two fateful words screamed out above the ruckus, "Mutant Ball!" All chaos breaks loose.

Jean slows the ball almost to a stop in front of her bat and then cracks it out in to left field. Kurt teleports up to catch it and she is out. Amara lights the ball on fire and burns a hole into Ray's bat. Scott drops it like a hot tamale and dances around holding his burnt hand. Bobby ices his bat and shatters it as it hits the ball. Kitty was on second base. She runs and Sam catches the ball. He's guarding third base. He grins at her menacingly, when suddenly, she disappears. He stands around confused until Kitty comes up holding the base and panting for breath. Scott calls, "Safe!" Sam pouts.

Suddenly, Rahne who was catching the ball in her wolf form, stops in midair. That causes her to fall and drop the ball. She barks tentatively at the sky. Everyone looks up. In the sky an angel-like being is flying towards them.

Scott runs up to him as the angel lands in the middle of the field. "Warren! Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"Something is terribly wrong. I need to speak to your professor, now."

* * *

At the base, Rogue and Remy walk into the middle of a fight. Pyro is sitting and staring at the scene. Piotr is against the wall, silently edging for the doorway. Even Sabretooth looks as if he is cowering in the corner. The subjects of the fight are Magneto and Mastermind. "How could you let him get away?"

"Well, he was there one second and the next he was gone."

"Mastermind, he can hypnotize people! You _SAID_ you were immune to his powers!"

"Well, I lied then didn't I?"

"How dare you lie to _ME_, the Master of Magnetism!" As if to prove his point, he causes a steel bar to wrap sufficiently around the monkey-man. "And need I mention this is the second time you have failed me! A third time could prove fatal!"

"Relax," Mastermind pleads. "I got the information we need."

"But not the stone!"

"No, not the stone, but I can tell you what it is and why he wants it."

"Spill it!" the self-proclaimed Master of Magnetism commands, waving his arm and raising Mastermind into the air.

"The stone is one half of a hole. It is called the Spiderstone. The Spiderstone will open the second door to releasing the most powerful mutant of all time, En Sabah Nur, also known as Apocalypse."

Magneto drops the man and goes into his office. "We have to stop this. Acolytes!" he calls. The tone of his voice warns them to follow. They do. "We have to stop this. We have to find the other half of that stone."

"I know where it's located." Mastermind speaks up.

* * *

Angel is downstairs in a computer lab. He is staring at a picture of Mesmero on the screen. "That's him. That's the one."

Scott shakes his head. "Rogue would have mentioned it if Mesmero was working with Magneto."

"Would she?" his girlfriend asks sweetly. The jealousy in her voice evident. Her now black hair is down and streaming over her shoulders.

"As much as I wish to believe you, Scott. I think Carol has a point." Xavier sighs. "You see Warren, We have dealt with Mesmero before. He manipulated Jean into stealing some priceless rings which we figured out were a key. A key to what, we aren't sure. This 'Spiderstone', as you call it, must be the second key. From what I read of his mind, there are three keys total. If Magneto is involved. . ." He shakes his head.

"I know where the other half of the key is." Angel nods his head. "It's in a museum in London."

"Alright, Jean, Scott, Beast, Carol and yes Bobby, I guess you can come along. If only to watch the plane."

* * *

When they reach the museum, Rogue is standing outside, checking out her nail polish. Cyclops bounds furiously at her. She just smiles casually at him. "What are you doing here?" he asks angrily.

"Ah could ask ya the same thing Scotty boy."

Just then, Carol walks up. Rogue takes one look at her and laughs. "What in the name of all that is good happened to you, Carol?"

"It's _Ms. Marvel_ to you, Skunkhead! And not that it's any of your business, but_ JEAN GREY_ happened to me!"

"Well excuse me,_ Ms. Marvel_! But Ah'm not really doing anything. Magsy doesn't want me getting mixed up with this Mesmero guy. He says he's a real bad one and we gotta stop him before he releases some worse guy."

"Oh, like, we'll just believe that!" Carol says incredulously.

Cyclops notices something and drags Carol into the building where the other X-Men are battling Acolytes. Pyro is having a hayday, laughing insanely as he battles Hank and Bobby. Just until Bobby freezes his flame thrower and Cyclops shoots it, shattering it into a thousand pieces. John looks over to him and says in his Austrailian accent, "Nice X-Man, Good X-Man. You wouldn't hurt ole' Johnny, now would ya?"

Sabretooth walks up behind Cyclops and knocks him on the head. This causes Scott to pass out. Carol scowls at the beast and punches him into the wall. Victor Creed growls at her and jumps at her. She flies up and dodges him. Jean is off fighting Piotr, who is not putting up to much of a fight. After all, he doesn't really want to hurt the girl, only delay her. She can hear his thoughts and wonders why he doesn't want to hurt her. She catches a priceless Ming vase with her mind and sets it safely down.Gambit surveys the scene cheerily. He charges a card and flings it at the object of his beloved's hatred. Carol glares up at him as she climbs back into the building through the hole she made when she was blown through it. She comes at him but is stopped when Rogue uses some borrowed powers. She catches Carol's hand before she can hit Gambit. "Nice try Ms. Marvel. Ain't gonna happen, though."

"I thought Magneto wanted you to stay out of this."

"He does, but he didn't say Ah couldn't protect Remy."

"Oh, so this is the Remy you're always talking about. Maybe I should just kill him now." She smiles sweetly.

Rogue smiles just as sweetly, but there is a tone of malice in her voice as she leans in close to Carol's ear. "Ya lay one finger on _MY_ man and Ah swear you'll neveh see the light av another day, Sugah."

* * *

While all this is going on, Magneto has been fighting Mesmero and trying to keep the two halves of the Spiderstone from meeting. It is a losing battle and the stones meet, causing a giant green spider to grow out of the stone. The building rubbles as the spider flees. As this was going on Mesmero has fled himself. Magneto chases after the spider. Everyone runs out of the building to see what happened. "Acolytes! Stop that spider! Not you Rogue. You stay here." Carol smirks at her.

"But. . ."

"I believe Erik is right," Professor Xavier speaks up.

"Et tu, Papa?" (2) she pouts. She goes next to the metal orbs and sits on the ground, her arms on her knees, her head on her arms. Gambit comes over to calm her down. Before he can touch her she looks up at him. "Just go! Go stop that thing and Ah'll just stay here and _POUT_ like the _THREE-YEAR-OLD_ they're treating me like!" As Remy walks off, worried about her, she mutters under her breath, "Having two fathers is impossible. Ah wish it was back to when Ah only had Irene."

Magneto is off, yelling at his Acolytes about killing the monster. "This is one key that won't be unlocking any doors!"

Charles tries to call after him, "No, we mustn't kill it! We need to study it!"

Jean, in the meantime, has come up to Rogue, "Are you alright?"

"No! Ah'm angry and Ah want ta kill that monster, Mesmero and Ah hate being left out!"

"You could come with us."

"No, Ah can't. My Papa even said ta stay behind. This bites."

"Yeah, it sure does."

Mesmero runs out and crashes into Xavier, who uses the opportunity to read his mind. Mesmero gets away. "Jean," the professor calls. "We have to stop Magneto from killing it!" Jean sighs and follows it. She wants to stay and help her friend, but she knows this is important.

* * *

Colossus throws a car at the spider. It dodges it and continues on it's way, knocking Piotr into a brick wall in the process. Sabretooth jumps on the creature, snarling, but is kicked away. Pyro, laughing insanely, as usual, has found a lighter and is kicking up a female spider out of the flames, hoping to entice it. When that doesn't work, he throws the flames towards the glowing green spider who effortlessly escapes. It manages to knock the lighter away from John.

Gambit has been watching all of this from the roof tops as he catches up quickly. He grins in arrogant superiority as he watches his teammates fail. "Remy's turn." He's glad his Roguey isn't there to be hurt. He doesn't know what he would do if she got hurt. He spies a double-decker bus and grins. He blows a card up under the bus, causing it to crash down on the spider. He charges the bus. The explosion slows the monster down just enough for Magneto to catch up.

He concentrates all his magnetic power into destroying the spider. The spider crumbles and disappears as Charles Xavier and his team run up shouting, "No!" But it is too late. The spider is destroyed. The Spiderstone falls harmlessly onto the rubble, but the harm has already been done.

"You've fallen into Mesmero's plan, Erik! He knew you were the only one that could stop the Spider. That was why he chose Gambit in the first place. It was a gatekeeper, a guardian, an added security system to the door. Destroying it was the key to opening the second door."

Magneto is crushed. "My own plans will have t be put on the back burner, Charles, until we stop Mesmero from unleashing Apocalypse."

"We have to find out where it was headed." Xavier claims. Everyone is in shock.

* * *

Deep inside a hidden chamber, Mesmero stands. He watches as a door opens to reveal another door. He grins. "Soon, my Master, soon. You will be unleashed and the world will fall to Apocalypse."

* * *

A/N:(1) I know you are all saying, "If Rogue has Magneto's memories wouldn't she know who Mesmero is?" Well the answer is no. Rogue doesn't absorb a person's full mind, only part of it. The parts that are deeply locked away don't always transfer. If she were to absorb someone's mind completely, it would practically kill them.

(2) This is a reference to Shakesphere's Julius Caesar, which I also do not own.

Did I mention Apocalypse was gonna show up? No. Oh, okay, I'll just mention it now then. . . (dodges muffins, spiked pepsis, flamethrowing squirrels, crack-fed bunnies, and anything else that can be thrown.) Heh, heh, well, I _DID_ say I was trying to follow the episodes and yes, I know I skipped Self Possessed. It will come a little later, but Rogue hasn't been betrayed as much in this reality.

Coming Up, Rogue is still pouting. Rogue and Carol have another big fight. Lol. Jean sides with Rogue, of course. Scott sides with Carol and her new black hair, of course. X-23 shows up soon. I'll be using her comic book name as her real name though. Graydon pays a visit to his sister.


	15. C14: A Shock To The System

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do own Father Digado.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you very much.

To They-Call-Me-Orange: Thank you very much.

To chicita: Thank ya kindly. Lol.

To abril4: Thank you so much. I really appreciate that. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Rogue is my favorite so I can't make things too bad for her, although her happiness is nearing a danger point. . . but not with Remy, oh no, I refuse to split them up.

To Shira's Song: First of all, I love your reviews. They're so in depth. :) This one really made me laugh. Jean had to have a little fun. I couldn't leave Kitty alone with_ Carol _in a mall. No. That wouldn't work. I'm glad you like bringing in Apocalypse. He's not my favorite villian to say the least, but I suppose he is a necessary evil. Now to try and decide whether or not to choose the same horsemen. You are right about Magsy's reasoning. I was thinking that very thing when I wrote it. Her real father on the other hand has different reasons. Trust me, Carol is not threat to Romy. Like Rogue told Pietro earlier in the story, "You can't play a player." Remy is definitely a player, unless he's talking to Rogue. . . Yeah, Rogue would kill her if she looked at Remy the wrong way. Lol. But that's not what happens, (laughs maniacally) You'll just have to wait and see Carol's demise. (Hint: It's about two chapters away or so). As for the Ms. Marvel thing, thank Marvel for that one. I didn't make it up, but it certainly does fit.

To Cat2Fat900: lol. Yes, I'm sure ninja squirrels would have come in handy. Ninja Squirrels vs. X-Men. Lol. Okay, glad you're happy about X23. :)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

The next day is Friday. Rogue and Kurt are talking about her being left out of the fight before homeroom, when suddenly they hear screaming and see a very angry Wanda trying very hard not to use her powers. What she is screaming is along the lines of, "Anna Marie Xavier! I'm gonna kill you!"

A mischievous look crosses Rogue's face and she grabs Kurt's hand with her gloved one and runs in the opposite direction, laughing. "She's so gonna kill me!"

"Vhat did you do?" Kurt asks bewildered.

"Ah, uh, kinda talked your Daddy into enrolling her here. Looks like she found out."

They run smack into Pietro. "Hello, siblings. What's up?" He restrains himself from speaking too fast. He's part of Wanda's plan.

Wanda catches up to them in no time because Pietro has decided not to help them up. "You rotten little freak!" Wanda shouts at her.

Rogue stands up, glaring at Pietro. "Well, Ah _DID_ warn ya, now, didn't Ah?"

"Well, you mentioned it, but it's been so long I thought you'd forgotten."

"No, I talked to him about it during training that day." She grins. "It just took him this long to get the paperwork ready."

"I have to take this special class to catch up on seven years of no schooling! You are so dead, Rogue!"

"Hey, Kurt, I bet ya five bucks my sister beats your sister any day." Pietro says slower than usual. Turns out Lance bet him fifty dollars he couldn't go a whole day without speed-talking.

"No fair!" Kurt answers. "Zey're both my sisters!"

At that precise moment in time, who should walk by, but the rest of the X-Men. "What?" Jean and Kitty exclaim at the same time.

Rogue looks at Wanda. Wanda looks at Kurt. Kurt looks at Pietro. Pietro looks at Rogue. They all look at the others. "Um, y'all, Ah think it's about time fer that bell ta ring, don't ya?" Rogue, Pietro and Kurt take off in the direction of their homeroom. Wanda heads off to hers. The X-Men all run after Kurt, yelling for him to wait up.

* * *

Graydon picks up another box and moves it back to the bedroom. He's almost moved into his new home. He's not looking forward to unpacking the warehouse. He bought a warehouse and has been remodeling it into an office building. He has decided to turn his college club, The Friends of Humanity, or FOH, into a lodge-type club with a headquarters in Bayville. He's the only member in Bayville so far, but he is okay with that. The others plan on coming up the next week. He smiles as he takes a picture out of the box. In the frame is a picture of him and a young girl with white stripes in her hair. He takes the picture out of the frame and crumples it. He then tosses it in a pile marked, "To Burn." "Irene said she bleached Anna's hair because Anna wanted to be unique. That lying little mutant will pay. She knew Anna was a mutant. Hey, even Anna knew she was a mutant. They should never have come near me. They'll regret it though." He laughs evilly. "They'll pay for making me care about a mutant. But, I'll never care again. Never."

* * *

"I can't believe you, like, never told us!" Kitty wags her finger at Kurt during lunch. "Sheesh, it's not like we would, like, disown you or anything."

"Yeah, just because your father's a creep, doesn't mean you are." Amara states matter-of-factly. Kurt rolls his yellow eyes.

"Amara!" Tabby elbows her.

"Hey, I just had a little trouble accepting it, zat's all." He answers her.

"I know how you feel," Wanda states walking up behind them.

"Mind if we join y'all?" Rogue says, "No? Good." The two girls sit on either side of their baby brother. They didn't even wait for the X-Men to agree. Rogue happens to sit right next to Carol. "Gee Carol, aren't ya hot in that dreadful thing." She makes a motion towards Carol's freakishly large hat.

"Not at all." Carol says raising her nose up in the air.

"Here, let me help ya with that." Rogue, being gloveless at the time reaches over an taps Jean's bare hand. Jean jumps but is otherwise fine. Then, Rogue uses Jean's TK to take Carol's hat and maneuver it onto the roof of the school.

Carol is angry. She stands up. "I thought we aren't allowed to use our powers!" Her black hair is streaming down her back and several normal humans are pointing and laughing.

"Guess there's _TWO _new goths at school," Taryn says to Paul as they walk by snickering.

"We aren't." Scott says glaring at Rogue.

Rogue blows him a kiss, which makes him blush. "Oops, Ah forgot. Fortunately, there doesn't seem ta be any adults who saw it. And they couldn't prove it was me anyway. Ah mean, it was the wind that _REALLY_ blow Carol's hat onto the roof. Right?"

"Yup." Wanda agrees.

"Ze wind." Kurt says.

"Definitely, the wind." Jean says nodding.

"Like, it was totally the wind." Kitty says smiling.

"Didn't you feel that breeze, man?" Tabby asks.

"I believe I did feel it, Tabby." Amara says.

They all smile and turn to the outraged couple. "I, I guess it could have been the wind." says Scott still under Rogue's spell.

"I don't have to put up with this!" Carol says and drags Scott with her to another table. Everyone laughs.

"Well, ain't that better?" Rogue grins.

"Yeah, now back to, like, the subject at hand." Kitty says. "Kurt, it was, like, so unfair to not tell us. We are, like, your best friends!"

But Kurt was saved by the intercom. "Anna Xavier, please report to the office immediately." Carol smirks at her. "You have a visitor." Rogue smirks at Carol.

"It betteh not be Remy." Rogue says, gathering her stuff and standing up.

* * *

Rogue and Wanda, who decided at the last minute she didn't want to sit with the X-freaks alone, walk into the office. Rogue drops her books when she sees the man waiting for her. Wanda looks at her, "Rogue, Rogue, are you alright?"

"G, G, Gr, Graydon!" Rogue stutters.

"Rogue? Is that what you call yourself now?" the man sneers. "Who's this? Mural support?"

Wanda looks angry. Rogue calms herself down. _I sure do wish it HAD been Remy. _"Uh, yeah, it's Rogue now. Has ta do with my, my mutation." she says looking down.

Wanda had never seen Rogue act like this before. For as long as she had known her would-be sister, she had never seen her act ashamed of being a mutant before. _Rogue can't be ashamed of who she is. I know she has a hard time with it sometimes, but not ashamed!_

"Yes, yes, cower, you pathetic, creature." Graydon says.

Tears well up in Rogue's eyes. "Stop it, Gray! You don't understand! How can you act this way? You're a mutant yourself!"

"Keep your voice down, Anna. I don't think the people in China heard you."

"Why did you come here?" she asks softly.

"To see if this hideous rumor was true."

"Ah wrote ya myself, Gray. What ya didn't believe your little sister?" she asks.

"You aren't my sister. Not any more."

"Fine. Ah hate you. Ah hope Ah neveh see ya again, Graydon Creed!" Rogue lies and runs out of the office and straight to the nurse's room. "Ah don't feel good. Ah need ta go home."

Wanda follows her. She's sobbing as it finally hits her how much her brother hates his own kind. He hates them enough to push her away. She loves him. She knows she loves him, and he hates her. She just wants Remy and pushes Wanda's calming hand away. The nurse decides it's probably best to let the little mutie have her way and writes her an excuse. Rogue calls the base and Remy starts driving to come get her. He knows all about Graydon Creed.

* * *

So, while, Rogue is curled up crying on her bed, Gambit is informing Magneto about the arrival of the Friends of Humanity in Bayville. "You say this is a club?" Magneto ask sceptically

"Oui, Monsieur." Gambit nods his head.

"A club of humans who hate mutants."

"Uh huh."

"And you consider this club a threat?"

"Yes,Remy does."

Magneto starts laughing. "Gambit, you really had me going there for a moment. Really what could a bunch of humans do to mutants anyway?"

"T'e leader of t'is club t'at _ISN'T_ a t'reat is none ot'er t'an one Graydon Creed."

Magneto stops laughing. "Graydon Creed is a mutant."

"Oui. You know t'at and Remy know t'at, but his little friends. . . t'ey don't know t'at."

"Sabretooth's son is running a club against mutants?"

"Wit' t'at big pussy cat for un pere, do ya blame him?"

Magneto shakes his head and frowns. "I hate mutants that turn on their own kind."

"Yeah, Remy hates t'at too. Remy hates t'at he showed up at t'e high school and made Rogue cry even more."

Magneto looks startled. "What? How does he know Rogue? Why would he do that?"

"Looks like ole Victor's keeping secrets from you. Didn't he ever tell you who Graydon's mot'er is?"

"No. It was one of those things I wished to be left in the dark about."

"Mystique."

"Raven? Raven? And Victor?" He sits down behind his desk. "So, Graydon came to school to make his little sister cry. I'm going to assume Irene had something to do with them knowing each other at all."

"Yes." Magneto stands up. "I think I need to have a little talk with Sabretooth."

"Remy'll go get the homme for you."

* * *

Kurt walks home by himself. He holds a rosary in one hand and prays that this all will just blow over when he gets home. He is finding everything easier to deal with since he decided to join the Catholic church. Things seem easier when God is on your side. He smiles. He knew they'd have to find out sooner or later. It's hard to keep brothers and sisters a secret.

Kitty comes running up behind him, "Kurt! Like, why didn't you, like, wait for me? I, like, almost had to ride home with Scott!"

Kurt sighs. This is one of the people he was hoping to get away from. "Hi, Kitty."

"Hi? That's, like, all you have to say? You left me with Carol and that's, like, all you have to say?"

He smiles._ That's what she's mad about._ "I'm sorry, Kitty. I just needed some air. Zat's all."

"Trying to, like, come up with, like, a good excuse for totally not telling us about your father?"

"Hey, I _TOLD_ you, you wouldn't want to know."

"But I did and I do want to know, Kurt. You're, like, my best friend besides Rogue. I, like, just want to, like, be there for you or something."

He smiles at her. "Thanks a lot, Kitty. Can I tell you something else? I haven't told anybody."

"Sure, I _LOVE_ secrets."

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I so totally promise!" she squeals.

"I've been zinking lately of becoming a priest vhen I grow up."

"A priest? Like, since when are you, like, catholic?"

"Not very long, actually, but it's really helping me to get past a few zings in my life."

"Wow! That's, like, totally awesome."

"Really? I zought you might not understand, being Jewish and all."

"Look, if I can totally get over living, like, living with a German, I can totally accept it if said German is a Catholic. Like, God is really important to me and stuff, and, like, I'm happy for you."

He hugs her. "Zanks, Kitty. I really needed that."

* * *

Scott sits at home, staring at nothing while Carol goes on and on. Her hair, having been washed twenty times in the last two days is starting to lighten up. He runs his fingers through it. "It doesn't matter what color your hair is Carol. You're still beautiful."

She stops her ranting. "You're right. I am beautiful, aren't I? Much more beautiful than say Jean Grey." She looks at him, waiting for his agreement.

She isn't disappointed. "Of course you are."

"More beautiful than Rogue?" she asks slyly.

This one makes him think. "Of course you are."

"You hesitated."

"No."

"Yes, you did! You think she's prettier than me."

"No, I don't. Really, Carol, you are so much prettier than her. It's just. . ."

"It's just what?"

"I don't know. She's just got this air about her." Scott is too stupid at that moment to realize it was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, really? What kind of air? The kind of air that knocks hats onto roofs?"

"Now, Carol, how many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"Until one or both of us are dead!" she exclaims. She hates to admit it, but she's starting to care about him. Otherwise, why would she be so jealous? Of course, she does hate Jean and Rogue anyway.

"I don't know what came over me."

"I do! And her name is Rogue!"

"Look, Carol! I love you, okay? I love you not Rogue."

"You love me?" she says in shock.

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh, Scott!" she hugs him tightly.

He hugs her back and smiles. _Everything is going to be alright now_, he thinks.

* * *

Magneto dials the number to Xavier's school. It is answered by the person he was hoping for. "Hello?" the voice says.

"Hello, Raven."

"Erik!" Mystique says, shocked.

"You never told me about you and Victor."

"It was none of your business."

"Oh, I think it was."

"No, it wasn't. You only wanted me because I can shift into Magda."

"That's not one hundred percent true, Raven, and you know it."

"Oh, yes. I'm a highly trained assassin as well."

Magneto can hear the venom in her voice. "Raven, I did not actually call you to argue. As much _FUN_ as we are having; I called to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Graydon Creed has suddenly shown up in Bayville."

"Graydon?" her voice sounds flat.

"Yes, and he has formed some sort of club he calls the Friends of Humanity."

"The FOH? Run by _MY_ son?"

"Aah, I was wondering when you'd get around to mentioning that."

"Shut up, Erik. How did you find out about it anyway?"

"Gambit. He came into my office fuming today because Graydon had upset Rogue."

"Rogue? Is she okay?"

Magneto smiles into the phone. He desperately wants revenge for her leaving him. "That's none of your business," he says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Graydon smiles as he walks in the newly remodeled warehouse. It was designed to look like a lodge. He thought about making the members were silly hats. _How could ya do that ta me? _He looked around. "Hello? Is someone here?" _How could ya stand there and lear at me?_ "Hello? Anna?" _Like Ah meant nothing ta ya?_ "Anna? Where are you?" _Ah thought you loved me!_ The voice screamed in his head. He starts to realize she isn't there, that it's his conscious speaking. "You're a mutant." _So are you. _"I don't care. I won't let this country be overrun with freaks!" _We don't want ta overrun it. We only want ta live in it._ "You have no right to live in it!" _Neither do you than, Gray. _"Leave me alone." Ah_ asked ya not ta come looking for me. But ya had ta find out if Ah was okay, didn't ya?_ "I had to find out if you were really a mutant." _Did I smell like one, Gray? Don't ya love that smell? _"I hate it, and I hate you! And I hate myself!" He says falling to the floor in agony, weeping at the loss of the little girl who once looked up to him. "It's all my fault. . ."

* * *

A/N: That seems like a good enough place to stop it. Y'all like Graydon's mental breakdown? It'll get worse. X23's arrival is getting closer and Carol's demise shall be sweet, and bitter too. Review Please!


	16. C15: A Piercing Cry

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do not own the Power Rangers, either, nor would I want to. I guess I'll have to take credit for Harrison Nicoli.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight and Toffee-Popcorn: Thank you so much.

To chicita: Uh, no, where did you get that idea? Thanks.

To Cat2Fat900: Three. Just three. This was all explained earier in the story, but it's very, very confusing. Lol. Okay. Yeah, he's really messed up. He's actually just having a very hard time coping with Rogue being a mutant. He thought that he might have at least one relative that wasn't, but no, no can't have that now can we?

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Saturday, Rogue wakes up early. Gambit is lying sound asleep in his bed across the room. She smiles at him as she gets up and goes to take a shower. She tries to wash yesterday's humiliation off of herself. Then, she heads out to the kitchen. On her way, she notices John is already up and watching Power Rangers. She shudders at the very thought.

In the kitchen sits Victor, scowling at a mug of coffee in front of him. She grabs a cup of coffee and sits down next to him. "So, Ah guess Ah'm about the last person ya wanna see right now," she sighs.

Victor growls and takes a drink of coffee. "You led him here."

"Ah didn't do it on purpose." She takes a donut out of a box and munches on it. "Ah told him not ta come."

"How did you even know him in the first place?"

"Irene."

He growls and clenches his hand around the mug, breaking it. The burning brown liquid covers his hand and sizzles in the blood made from the broken porcelain. "Say no more."

Her eyes open wide at the sight of his wounds, but they quickly disappear. She grabs a rag and cleans the mess. Sabretooth is in his own world right now, full of hate and betrayal. She knows not to interrupt him. She can't even look him in the eye.

Magneto walks in, "Rogue, go wake Gambit. We have to get an early start today. Xavier is waiting." Rogue and Victor both groan.

* * *

Deep in an office of an unknown agency, a young girl reads files about the X-Men. Wolverine's file pops up and the girl becomes angry. She unsheaths adamantium claws and trashes the computer. An alarm sounds and the room is filled with unnamed guards. She slices some pipes and runs out of the room. The guards who haven't been injured by the hot steam try to follow her, but as the smoke clears, she is gone.

Laura Kinney watches them from a tree. She smiles because they have no clue where to look. She jumps down and runs off unnoticed.

* * *

Wanda's mind groggily recalls where she is and registers the voice entering her head. "Pietro? Why are you waking me up?"

"Dadcalled." His bet with Lance having been lost after Rogue left school the day before, he was back to speed talking. "Hewantsallofus. . ."

"Slow down, Piet." she says, holding her head and sitting up. "It's too early in the morning."

"I said, 'Dad called.'" he says in the super slow voice usually reserved for toddlers. "He wants all of us to meet him in the park in fifteen minutes."

Wanda groans. "I don't work for our father. Why do I have to come?"

Pietro pauses. He doesn't know the answer to that one. "Maybehe justwants toseeyou?"

She groans again. "You've got to be kidding me." She drags herself out of bed. "On a Saturday, too. And just when I've started going to school."

"Well, normallyI wouldn'tdare wakeyouup, buthesaid itwas important."

"You better be waking everyone else up too, then."

"Alreadyhave, well. . . exceptforTabby."

"I'll do it." she grins evilly.

Two minutes later, Tabby runs down the stairs yelling very obscene things up to Wanda. Tabby's clothes are thrown down stairs as well. "Stupid hexing powers." she grumbles.

* * *

_ Remy is in a room full of people. There is music and dancing. In his arms he holds a young girl. Her eyes are sparkling emeralds like the clovers on an Irish shore. Her lips are soft, red and pouty, like rose petals. Her hair is long and brown with two white streaks on either side, framing her delicate face. She's laughing at something he said. They twirl and twirl on the dance floor. He winks at her and suddenly they are alone in the garden. They can hear the music slinking out of the windows of the house lightly and carelessly. He leans down to kiss her. Just before their lips meet, he finds himself in a river._ Remy wakes up with a start. He is soaking wet. Standing above him is the girl from his dream, laughing at him gleefully. "Rogue, chere, you are dead meat." He jumps off the bed but she's too quick. She teleports to the other side of the room. He jumps again. Soon the room is full of blue smoke. They both run out the door, laughing and coughing. "Why'd you do t'at to Remy, chere?"

"Well, Magsy said ta wake ya up. Ah tried calling ya, pushing ya, tickling ya, and nothing worked, so Ah thought a little water outa wake up a swamp rat."

"You wound Remy, chere. Remy was having a very nice dream 'bout you and t'en you go and wake him up before it really got started."

"Hmm, sounds interesting, Cajun. Ya gonna tell me all about it?"

"Sure thing, mon amoure. Just as soon as Remy dries off. He t'inking he already took a shower t'is morning."

Rogue laughs and her whole face seems to shine. Remy loves how she looks when she laughs. He loves how she looks when she's angry. He loves how she looks when she's sad or when she pouts or when she sleeps. He laughs at himself and goes to grab a towel. "What's so important t'at t'e boss man want ya ta wake Remy up early on a Saturday anyway?"

"Oh, something about meeting the X-Men and the Brotherhood in the park. Something ta do with that Apocalypse fella."

"Great, t'at'll go well," he mutters sarcastically. "T'at evil witch Carol gonna be t'ere?"

"Well, not if we're lucky. But more than likely."

"Just what Remy be looking for on t'e weekend, more of t'at bimbo. She ever remind you of Bella?"

"Just every time Ah look at her, hon."

"Yeah, Remy too." He shivers. The last thing he wants to be reminded of is Bella Donna.

"Betteh hurry up, Remy. Magsy didn't look too happy this morning."

"Sure t'ing, Roguey."

* * *

Graydon has recovered from his episode of guilt-striken agony and decides to move quicker. He calls up a buddy of his. "Harrisson?"

"Yes, Graydon, is that you?"

"Yes. Harry, the mutant situation here is worse than I thought. Looks like I'll be needing you guys a few days sooner than originally thought. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, Graydon. I'll gets the boys rounded up and we can be there as early as Monday. Is that soon enough?"

"Yes, that will do just fine."

"Good. This town is getting so boring, anyway. Nothing ever happens here."

"I actually prefer it when nothing happens, Harry, but alas, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Yes, and these are very desperate times, my good friend. By the way, how did your search go? Did you find the girl?"

"The girl? The girl is dead, Harrison, dead."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yes, so am I. I'll be in touch with you later."

"Goodbye, Mr. President."

"Goodbye, Mr. Vise-President." Graydon hangs up the phone and stands still in his new apartment. Staring at a window but not seeing it. _So Ah'm dead, am Ah?_ "Yes, you're dead." _Then how come ya can still hear my voice in your head? _"You're dead to me." _Then how come ya still listen ta me?_ "I don't." _You're the one talking back, Sugah._ "Stop this." _It's your mind, Ah ain't even really here._ "Leave me alone."_ Ah'd love ta, but like Ah already said, it's your head._ "You're not really here." _You're still talking ta me, Gray._ "Stop this at once!"_ Honey, Ah think ya need a shrink._ "_ARGH!_" he yells with his hands to his head.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ Graydon is watching a little girl stepping out of a taxi cab. "Anna! Wait for me! Remember your manners."_

_ The little girl has dark brown hair with a white stripe all pinned back in a pony tail. Her green eyes are laughing as she stands beside the cab waiting for an older woman. The woman steps out of the cab with a cane. _She's blind,_ Graydon thinks. The girl is about six years old. He smiles as they walk up the porch steps._

_ "You must be Irene Adler." He says, sniffing the air. _She's a mutant._ He hates mutants, but he's willing to listen to the woman, for the girl's sake._

_ "Yes, Graydon, and this is the girl I told you about. Her name is Anna."_

_ "Ah'm right here, ya know, Irene."_

_ "Forgive me, Anna. Graydon, this is Miss Anna Xavier. Anna, this is Graydon Creed."_

_ "Are ya really my brother?" she asks innocently._

_ "Well, I'm under the impression we have the same mother."_ _The girl grins and throws herself into his arms. _

_ "Remember your manners, Anna, dear."_

_ "Oh, yeah, it's a pleasure ta meet ya, Mr. Creed."_

_ "Oh, Anna, please don't be so formal. You are my sister. Call me Gray." The word sister rolled off his tongue like water over a stone. It sounded sweet to him. He had a sister, someone to share his pain with, and his joy. He grins at the little wide-eyed creature in front of him and picks her up easily. _She's as light as a feather.

_ "Okay, Gray." She laughs. "Ah made a rhyme. Okay, Gray." she repeats it over and over again, laughing. She has an enchanting laugh. _

_ Harrison walks out of the building. "Hello, Graydon, Hey, who's the kid?"_

_ "She's my sister, Anna. Anna, this is my best friend in the whole world, Harrison Nicoli."_

_ "It's a pleasure, Mr. Nicoli."_

_ "Oh no," Harrison teases. "The pleasure is all mine." Anna giggles. Graydon had spent a lot of time talking to Harrison about the girl over the past few nights after Irene had called him. Harrison knew how excited Graydon was to finally met the child. He grins. "I'll leave you two alone to get better acquainted." Then he was gone and Graydon was hopelessly lost in Anna's little embrace. It meant so much to him to have her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Graydon's tears well up and fall. His little Anna is lost to him forever.

* * *

Magneto and his Acolytes are waiting at the park. Rogue in her usual uniform of sleeveless black body suit and green belt is laughing as Remy teases her by tickling her sides relentlessly. Magneto is trying to ignore their antics. Victor is growling and argueing with him over working with the X-Men at all. Piotr is sitting with a sketchbook, drawing things he'll later paint. John is flicking a lighter on and off even though he has his flame thrower attached to his back.

The X-Men show up next. Scott and Carol don't look happy at the thought of working with Magneto. For that matter, neither does Logan or Ororo. Hank seems tolerant of the idea. Jean and Kitty wave at Rogue happily and run over. Kurt BAMFs over and yells at Remy to let go of his sister.

"Gee, Kurt, he's only playing with me."

"I don't care." Kurt pouts, being overprotective of this sister he barely knows.

Mystique is wheeling Xavier up to the spot where everyone is waiting. She doesn't look too happy about the arrangement either. Bobby and the rest of the new recruits are standing in one group. Amara suddenly starts waving frantically and Tabby runs over to join her.

Scott looks up to see the rest of the Brotherhood and Wanda coming up. "Professor! You never said _THEY_ were coming! There is _NO_ way we can trust them!"

"Scott, please, have a more tolerant attitude." Xavier sighs.

"Ja, Scott, after all, Pietro and Wanda are family." He waves to them and Wanda smiles back at him. Pietro isn't happy about working with the X-Men. Magneto looks saddened by the comment, because he was left out of it.

Todd is following Wanda around.

Lances runs up to Kitty, "Hi Kitty!"

"Save it, Lance." she answers. She's getting tired of listening to his excuses. He's been giving her excuses ever since they broke up.

"Kitty, if you'd just listen to me," he begs.

Piotr glances up from his sketchbook. "If the little one doesn't want to listen perhaps you should shut up."

Lance turns to him, "Oh yeah?" The ground starts to rumble.

"Yeah," Piotr stands up. Rogue, Gambit and Pyro all stand with him. Remy is charging a card. Pyro has lit his flame thrower. Rogue is smirking evilly. Lance stands down and walks over to where Fred is complaining about not eating breakfast that morning.

* * *

Laura Kinney's real name is X23. She is a genetically engineered clone of the original Weapon X. She's heard Sarah Kinney, her surrogate mother, speaking about it before; How they hadn't been able to recover the Y chromosome so they decided to make a female clone. After twenty-two failed attempts, she was born. They called her X23. Sarah called her Laura. She liked the name Laura better. Sarah had made her feel human, not just like the machine she was created to be. But that was over now, Sarah had died when she was very young. She barely remembers her now. Now, she wants her revenge.

She watches the mansion, waiting for any sign of movement. None appear. She realizes no one is home. She grins. She'll be able to launch a surprise attack. He'll never see it coming. She carefully avoids tripping the alarms and wonders into the house. Several different smells attack her over-heightened senses. She tries to single out the one scent she's after. She checks her pockets. She still has the devices she obtained at SHIELD; the ones that put people to sleep and explode if they are tampered with. She grins. Revenge is sweet.

Every thing is still, quiet and empty, just like her childhood. Fourteen years of pain and training, she has nothing left but the hatred. But now, those who brought this pain and misery to her, those who were responsible for her existence, they would all pay.

* * *

Nick Fury runs his fingers across the slits in the computer and walls. He is angry. He had went out of his way to help Wolverine and his friends, and this is how he repays him, by trashing SHIELD Headquarters. "Do you have the DNA samples?"

"Yes, I'll go analyse them right now."

A couple hours later, a man runs into his office carrying a slim package. "I'll assume that's the results of the DNA test." The young man nods. "The DNA matches Wolverine's?"

"Yes, but there is only one slight difference." Fury's eyes narrow.

"What sort of difference? If it's his DNA then it proves he's the one who did this."

"Well, he can't be the one who did it. According to this, the intruder was female."

"Female? He doesn't have any children that I know of." He grabs the results and looks over them himself, confused. "According to this, the girl would have to be some sort of a clone," he says even more confused.

"That's the only thing we can come up with."

"Why would anyone make a clone of Wolverine?"

"Perhaps I can explain that." A woman's voice enters the office. The men look in the direction of the voice and see a woman standing there with blonde hair and green eyes. She has a sad look on her face and wears a white lab coat. The symbol of Hydra is on a patch over her heart. "I'm Dr. Deborah Risman."

* * *

Sabretooth and Wolverine are growling at each other while Magneto, Hank, and Xavier are discussing possible ways to find more information on Apocalypse. Sabretooth makes a rude comment to Wolverine. Wolverine's claws come out. A fight breaks out between them. "Perhaps it would have been best if we had left those two at home." Xavier comments.

"I agree. Sabretooth, stop this at once." Victor and Logan have no intention of stopping. Ororo goes over to stop them, but ends up joining the fight, defending the man she loves from his mortal enemy.

Xavier moans in despair as he notices several of the children fighting as well. "What kind of example are you two setting for the children?" he yells at Storm and Logan. They don't answer as dark clouds loom up in the sky around the park.

Carol is one of the people fighting. She's argueing, not with the enemy, but with Jean. Her hair is finally dye-free and blonde again, but it seems Jean had used her powers to pour oatmeal over Carol's head that morning.

"What's all this about?" Rogue says. Gambit is behind her, his trench-coat covered arms wrapped around Rogue.

Carol glares at her. "It's really none of _YOUR_ business, but if you _MUST_ know Miss Priss over there spilt oatmeal all over me this morning."

Jean laughs which serves to make Carol even madder. "Well, perhaps if you hadn't shredded my favorite sweater, _I_ wouldn't have poured oatmeal over your head!"

"This is getting ridiculous, y'all."

"Why don't you stay out of it?"

"Why don't you make me?" She shrugs Gambit off. He looks a little hurt but figures she knows what she's doing.

"Maybe I will!" The Professor and the other adults who aren't a part of the battle between Wolverine and Sabretooth are trying to break it up. They don't even notice the battle between the children that is threatening to begin.

Carol lunges at Rogue, but Rogue teleports out of the way. She focuses on Carol's psyche and uses the girl's own powers against her. Carol flies back a few yards and then turns back to attack Rogue again. This time Rogue grabs Carol's hand to knock her out. "Let go of me, you little freak!" Carol screams pulling hard to get away.

"Just as soon as you stop acting like a fool!" Rogue answers.

At that very moment in time, Storm is focusing a lightning bolt to hit Sabretooth with. Instead of that, Sabretooth jumps up and grabs her. She loses control of the lightning bolt and it flies off randomly. It hits the two girls who are fighting.

A heart wrenching scream pierces the air causing everyone to pause what they're doing and look over at Rogue and Carol just in time to watch the two girls fly into the air in opposite directions. Storm's scream joins in with the eardrum-spliting sound coming from the girls as she realizes what happened was her own fault.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun. . . cliff hangers are atrocious, aren't they? To find out if Rogue and Carol are okay, keep reading . . . To find out is Graydon will ever be sane, or to find out what happens to X23 keep reading and review please. :) Thank you.


	17. C16: A Joining

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do not own the Power Rangers, either, nor would I want to. I guess I'll have to take credit for Harrison Nicoli.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so much.

To Cat2Fat900: Uuh, no, not until he accepts who he really is, that is, if her ever does. . . I just hope I can portray X right. She's not one that I have a lot of experience on. Need to find video clips of the two or three episodes she was in. . . It's something like that. . . Read on. . .

To chicita: Update's here. :) Don't worry. Thanks a lot.

To RogueFan23: Thank you very much. I know it's different, but if it wasn't it wouldn't be AU. Lol. I'm glad you like it. :)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

For a moment in time, everyone is frozen. Then, the sounds of Scott yelling Carol's name and Remy yelling Rogue's fill their ears. The groups seperate as Remy, Xavier, Mystique, Magneto, Kurt, Pietro, Wanda, Kitty, Jean, Sabretooth, Tabitha, Amara, Piotr, and John rush to Rogue's side. Scott, Logan, and the new recruits run to Carol's. Lance, Fred, and Todd stand there waiting to see what will happen. Storm lies in a broken heap, sobbing.

"Rogue! Rogue, wake up, chere!" Remy pleads, holding her close to his body. "Si tu plait, don't leave Remy, petite! I need you! I'll die wit'out you! Chere? Chere . . ." He doesn't care who sees him. His tears fall openly down his face as the body of his one true love remains limp in his arms.

Scott is holding Carol in much the same way. "Carol? Carol, honey, wake up," he repeatedly whispers in her ear. Logan places a hand on Scott's shoulder and shakes his head. He doesn't thing Carol will be waking up. Scott doesn't acknowledge him.

Suddenly he hears a voice calling him, "Scott! Scott! Where are you?" He looks down at Carol but she is still lying unconscious in his arms. He glances over to where Rogue is lying. Carol's voice is coming from her body. "Scott!" she calls again. He gently lays her body down on the grass and runs to Rogue. He gets down close enough to look in her face. Her normally green eyes are blue.

"Carol? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"What happened? Why weren't you here? Why is Gambit holding me?"

Remy is still holding Rogue's body tightly. "Remy seen t'is before, mon ami. It'll pass, when Carol wakes up."

"But I am awake." She says and looks down at her body. "Wait. What's going on here? I wasn't wearing this." She grabs her hair and sees white streaks. She screams.

Rogue's body convulses. She squeezes her eyes tightly. When she opens them, they're back to green. "Remy?"

"Oui, chere. Remy's right here."

"Remy, take me home. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong!" She begins to sob wildly. He looks at Magneto who nods and gathers the rest of the Acolytes.

"You aren't leaving _ME_ behind!" Wanda shouts, dragging Pietro along with her. Magneto takes them and motions for Kurt to come too. Kurt quickly runs to them and the Acolytes, plus Kurt are gone.

"Will she be alright?" Scott asks.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine." Professor Xavier asks, squeezing Mystique's hand and watching them go.

"I was talking about Carol." he says. They all look over at Carol's limp form lying on the grass in the same position Scott left her.

* * *

The ride home to the Mansion is silent until Charles' cell phone rings just as they pull into the driveway. "This had better be important."

"It is." said the voice on the other end.

"Mr. Fury?"

"Yes, I hate to call under such circumstances as these, but. . ."

"Listen, we are having a bet of a crisis of our own right now."

"Does it involve a miniature Wolverine?"

"Uh, no. . ." Xavier is clearly confounded.

"Then you need to listen to me. You're all in danger."

"Danger? That's an everyday occurrence around here. What is it this time?"

"Have you heard of an agency called Hydra?"

"Yes, but why would a terrorist agency want to hurt us?"

"They don't, but they stole some equipment from the original Weapon X program and cloned Wolverine fourteen years ago. The clone is out for revenge."

Xavier sighs, "This is not really the kind of news I wish to deal with right now."

"There's one other thing."

"And that is?" He asks rubbing his sore head.

"The clone is female."

"Why would a fourteen year old girl want to fight the entire X-Men?" he says as they enter the house. The rest of the X-Men have only heard Xavier's side of the conversation.

"I don't." Laura says. Everyone looks up. "I only want to fight him." She lunges at Wolverine, who happens to be carrying Carol.

Scott is angry. He can't take anymore junk today. He shoots his eye beams into her at full blast. "Not right now." he growls, doing an excellent impression of Logan. Jean gasps. Kitty screams. Storm just stares ahead at nothing. She's been like this since the Acolytes left.

Logan sets Carol's limp body on the couch. He wanders over to the girl. He sniffs. His eyes narrow. "She smells like . . .me." He says astonished.

"Mr. Fury, I think we've found your missing clone." Xavier says.

"I'll be on my way." They hang up.

The girl opens her eyes. "Did you really think it would be _THAT_ easy?" The hatred in her voice is evident. She prepares to attack him again.

"Clone?" Logan chokes out. "Clone?"

Laura is confused. She doesn't understand. She thought he knew about the program. "What? You didn't know about the program?"

"How could I know about it? If I'd known about any program to clone me, I'd have ended it before it began." he says.

Despite herself, a tear falls down her cheek. "I guess you didn't know about these then either." She takes out two adamantium claws on each hand.

Logan growls fiercly. "What did Fury do, Charles? She's only a child!"

"I'm not a child!" X23 yells.

"Can we not do this right now!" Jean shouts. Everyone turns to her. She points at Carol's lifeless form. "We need to get her to the infirmary!"

Kitty stares at her in shock. "Wouldn't think you'd, like, be the one to, like, stick up for Carol."

"Oh, it's true I hate Carol, trust me. But I don't wish to see her die either!" They all head down to the infirmary, including X23.

Scott comes up to Jean. "Thank you, Jean. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake up."

"I'm sure she will, Scott." she comforts. "And she's give us all trouble when she does. Knock us all around a bit, for not catching her or something." A smile reaches the very corners of his mouth and threatens to form, but one look at Carol and it's gone. He sighs.

* * *

"Everyt'ing gonna be alright, chere." Remy says, holding Rogue close to him. They are back at Magneto's base.

"How can you say that?" she says. "Ah'm telling ya, Ah've never absorbed someone like this before. She's fighting me really hard. Ah don't know if Ah can control her."

His eyes narrow. "You mean her psyche's fighting you."

"No! Ah don't. Remy, Ah don't think Carol's gonna eveh wake up!"

All the Acolytes, Magneto and her siblings gasp. "You, you don't mean . . . ?" Kurt stammers.

"Ah think that lightning bolt musta trapped Carol in my mind somehow. Ah can't push her back with the others. She's too real. There's too much av her."

Remy holds her closer. "Remy's here for you, chere."

"A lot of good _THAT_ will do me." a sarcastic voice says. Rogue's eyes are blue again. "To think I'm going to be stuck in _THIS _body for the rest of my life. . ."

"It's not t'at bad of a body, Carol." Remy states. They were starting to get used to her taking over for short pieces of time. She'd been doing it the whole time.

"It's not mine!"

"T'at's right, so maybe you should go back into Rogue's mind and leave us alone."

"Ha! She stole my life! I'll never let her have control."

"That's what you think, ya yahoo!" Rogue screams. She's sobbing again.

Wanda takes her now gloved hands in her own. "We'll get through this. I'm not sure how, but we'll do it. It can't last forever."

"Ah don't have ta focus on her psyche ta use her powers anymore." To prove her point, Rogue flies out of Remy's arms and picks up a very large and heavy piece of metal furniture.

"Why didn't Irene foresee this?" Magneto says.

"She did." Everyone looks shocked. "She said someday, if Ah wasn't careful, Ah could kill someone with my touch. Ah should've been more careful. Ah should neveh av touched her. . ." She cries and turns back to Remy's waiting arms.

"You couldn't have known Storm vould hit you vith a lightning bolt, Anna." Kurt says.

"Ah should have let her go."

"Shewasbeingimpossible. Itwastheonlywaytoshutherup." Pietro replies. He has no sympathy for the blonde girl who had snubbed every advance he had made towards her.

"Have a little respect, Piet! Ah just very well could av killed the girl!"

"I'mjustsaying, yaknow, it'snotyourfault. That'sall."

"It will be alright, comrade." Piotr says smiling at her.

"Thanks, Ah just wish Ah could be more sure."

She sighs as she hears Carol screaming in her head. _Let me go! Let me out of here you little slut!_

"Hey! Ah ain't no slut, Carol Danvers!" Everyone looks at her. She burries her head in her hands. "Great, now everyone's gonna think Ah'm crazy."

"We all know that ain't true, mate." John speaks up. "I'm the crazy one."

"Shut up." Victor growls.

"I'm just trying to cheer the little shelia up." Sabretooth attacks him.

"Are they alvays like zis?" Kurt whispers to Remy.

He nods, "All t'e time, mon frere." (1)

* * *

Graydon sits at his window, watching a group of young children playing in an alley. "They are such wonders. They are the reason we have to protect this world from those filthy muties." _Half of them probably are "filthy muties."_ "Not again."_ What don't feel like having a civilized conversation, Gray?_ "I'm not listening." _If that were true, ya wouldn't be talking aloud to me._ "Leave me alone!"The voice inside his head laughs. _Ah'll neveh leave ya alone! Not until ya stop all this madness!_ "I'll stop the madness all right! I'll kill any stinking mutant I meet!" _What happens when ya meet me again? Ya gonna kill me too?_ "You're already dead!"_ That'll really convince the judges._ Graydon gives up and grabs a phone book. "Maybe I can find a shrink who will give me some medication for this." _There ain't no medication for a guilty conscious, Gray._ "I'm not guilty!" he yells to cover up the fact that it's a lie. _Can't hide from yourself._ . .

_Flashback:_

_ "Boo!" Anna shouts as she jumps out from behind a bush. "Ah got you!"_

_ "You sure did. I guess I can't hide from you."_

_ "Nope! Ah'm the queen of Hide and Go Seek!"_

_ "Really? We were playing Ghost in the Graveyard."_

_ "Oh yeah, Ah forgot. Ah guess that means . . . Ya betteh run, Graydon Creed!"_ _He ran to the porch with his new little sister on his heels. It was fun to escape reality for a time and play as if he was a child. She was so innocent and sweet. Irene sits on the porch, smiling as if she can see them even though she's blind._

_ "Got ya!" Anna calls grabbing his leg._

_ "You sure do."_

_ "Ya won't neveh hide nothing from me, will ya?" she says with big puppy dog eyes._

_ "Now, Anna, where did that question come from?"_

_ "Ah hate it when grownups lie ta me. They get that stupid sing-songy voice and that look in their eyes."_

_ "Anna!" Irene calls, "I told you not to use that word."_

_ "Irene doesn't lie ta me cause she says we're a family and families shouldn't lie ta each otheh. So ya won't, will ya?"_

_ "Of course not. I'll never hide anything from you."_

_End Flashback_

The words echo in his mind, "I'll never hid anything from you. . ." but Anna had hidden something from _HIM_, something that was more important than life itself. And that secret is tearing him apart.

* * *

"Uh, what just happened here?" Tabby asks Lance, Toad, and Fred. They are standing alone in the park after everyone else left.

"I have no idea, yo." Todd says as he watches the sky in the direction the Acolytes went. "Hey, do you think my sweetie is coming back here or the house?"

"Who cares? Let's go home." Lance says and starts walking towards his jeep.

"Well, so much for working with the X-geeks." Blob says.

"I wonder if Rogue will be okay." Tabby questions with a note of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, at least she was talking when she left." Todd says.

"Yeah, that Carol girl was still out cold." Blob says.

"That was just a side-effect of Rogue's powers guys." Lance informs them. "She'll be fine when she wakes up, just like always."

"I'm not so sure about that." Tabby speaks up. "She said something was wrong. What if she killed her!"

"Oh come on, Tabitha." Lance repiles. "If anyone killed Carol it would be Storm."

"She's the one that hit them with that lightning bolt." Fred says.

"Yeah, well, she wouldn't have if it wasn't for Sabretooth." Todd says.

"Yeah, let's blame Sabretooth." Tabby grins. "Bad kitty, bad."

"Okay, blame the furry, overgrown alley cat all you want, but leave my girlfriend's name out of it." Lance says.

"Uh, Lance?" Todd says, a little scared. "Kitty ain't your girlfriend anymore."

"Yeah, did you see the way the Russian one took up for her?" Blob says stupidly.

"Uh, that might not have been the best thing to say right now, guys." Tabby says as tremors start to rock through the park.

* * *

"It'll be alright, chere." Remy says, putting his arms around Rogue as she stares out into the window. The two of them are alone. Pietro left earlier, promising to drop his brother off at the institute. Wanda had left with them.

_ He may be cute, but he's dense, isn't he?_ Carol says or rather thinks to Rogue.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Ah'm sorry, Remy. Ah was talking to Carol."

"Maybe if we ignore her, she go away, no?"

"Ah wish. It doesn't work that way, Remy."

_ Yeah, where am I supposed to go, murderess?_ Carol's psyche smirks. This psyche is different. Rogue can see her image standing beside her.

"Ah am not a murderess! How many times do Ah have ta say Ah didn't do this on purpose!"

_ No? You're a vampire then._

"Maybe Ah am. . ." Rogue answers absently.

"Carol again?" Remy asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Ah forget Ah'm the only one that can hear her."

_ Give me my body back!_ Carol screams and tries to punch Rogue. Only, she's just a psyche and Rogue doesn't move. She does feel a pain in her head, as the punch reaches her body.

She places a hand on her temples. "Ah think Ah need an asprin."

"Remy get you one." He leaves to go get the asprin and Carol seizes the opportunity to fight Rogue psychically for control. Rogue's eyes turn blue. Carol is in control again. She laughs manaically. But Rogue fights her down when Remy walks back in. Rogue has less control when he's not there beside her. Her eyes turn green again before his eyes. He hands her the medicine and a glass of water.

"Thank ya, Sugah."

"You're welcome, Angel." After she swallows the pills, he takes her into his arms again and she starts to cry. "Remy's here. We'll get through t'is. It may be the toughest t'ing we ever have to do, but we'll make it, chere. We'll make it because we have each ot'er."

"Oh, Remy. . . Ah didn't mean it. . . If only . . ."

"Shh . . . Don't say it all again. Remy knows. Just go ahead and cry, chere. There now. Remy loves you."

"Ah love ya, too."

_ Another heartfelt moment, folks._ Carol turns to the other psyches in Rogue's mind.

_ Vhy don't you just shut up?_ Kurt's psyche says.

_ Maybe the girl has a point?_ Sabretooth's psyche says.

_ That's ridiculous. _Piotr's psyche says.

_ Why don't you all shut up and leave ma chere alone!_ yells Remy's psyche.

_ Well, _Magneto's psyche says._ The girl does have a point. Why should we be trapped inside of Rogue's mind, when we could be in control of her body?_

_ Only one person can be in control at a time, and that's gonna be me!_ Carol screams.

"Make it stop, Remy! Make it stop!" Rogue cries, holding on to him tighter as the voices grow louder and the pain takes over.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: There you go, an update. But what will happen to Rogue's mind? Will Carol ever wake up? Will X23 turn on Logan? What happens when Nick Fury shows up? The answers to all these and more when A Split in Reality returns.

**Translation:**

(1) "my brother." Remy is making a reference to the fact that he intends on marrying Rogue one day.


	18. C17: A Drowning

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so much.

To Cat2Fat900: She is evil, isn't she?

To chicita: Yeah, I know, it's hurts to write it, but it's all a part of the nearly-none-existent plot line. To RogueFan23: Thank you very much.

To kurudo: Thanks. Well, let's just say she's in a coma . . . and let you read the rest. :)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Carol lays on a hospital bed, with monitors and IV units hooked up to her. Scott hangs on to her hand. The constant beeping of the heart monitor assures him his girlfriend is still alive. Behind him, Jean stands with her hand on his shoulder. Her reason for being there? She loves Scott and she can't stand to see him in so much pain. That and being supportive of him during his time of need just might be the way to win him back. She sighs. Hank is off in a corner holding a piece of paper. The paper has four flat lines on it. Hank sighs. "Charles, I just don't know about this. I think she's brain dead."

"No!" Scott refuses to believe. "She can't be brain dead."

Xavier watches the paper and sighs. "Can't you amplify it? To detect activity on a subconscious level? All of Rogue's victims usually show some sort of brain activity. Erik said so." He doesn't want to believe it either.

Beast sighs. "I'll go call Forge and see if we can come up with something."

Xavier leans over her head for what seems to be the millionth time and concentrates. /_Carol, Carol, can you hear me?_/

"Professor?" Jean asks. He looks up sadly. "I think it's time we called Carol's parents."

"I fear you are right."

* * *

Logan is in the hallway, talking to X23. She's been telling him about her life. He's angry and confused. "Twelve?" he asks. "They did that to you when you were only twelve?"

"Yeah," she sighs looking at her claws, remembering the sensation of waking up after the surgery. She was so scared and they wouldn't let her be near anyone. They had locked her in a room lined with adamantium, so she couldn't escape. They wouldn't let Deborah near her. She hates Hydra. She wants her revenge.

Logan looks at the little girl. "So, I guess this kinda makes you my daughter in a way."

"I wouldn't go that far," she growls.

He smiles, "Well, I guess you really do have my personality."

"Anyone would be this way if they were raised like I was." She looks out the window. The mutants who aren't in the infirmary are outside. Most of them are sitting in silence, waiting for any news. Kurt is the only one who isn't there. He's on the phone with his sister. The students who aren't sitting are throwing around a ball. Ray electrocutes it and throws it to Bobby, who freezes it, after he gets done shaking, and throws it back.

Ray drops it. She can hear him screaming, "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

She shakes her head. "I don't know anything but how to kill someone." She retracts the claws but jerks her head up to the sky. She hears something. It's distant, but she hears it. The sound of a helicopter. Her eyes grow big.

"Don't worry, kid. I hear it too."

"I'm not a kid."

"You're fourteen. That's a kid. Don't worry, though. I won't let Hydra take you back. Besides, Chunk said Nick Fury is coming. It's probably just him."

She nods.

A few minutes later, the children scatter as a helicopter lands. Logan and X23 are waiting as Nick Fury steps out. Behind him steps out a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. "Deborah!" Laura says in shock. She takes an involuntary step back.

"X23!" Deborah says and runs over to the girl. "You're okay!"

The girl pushes herself out of the woman's arms. "I'm not going back."

Deborah shakes her head. "I'm not here to make you."

"SHIELD has something to say about all of this." Fury says. "She'll have to come with us."

"No." Logan says simply.

"What?" This came from Deborah and Fury.

"The girl's been through enough. You're not taking her back to your lab and study her. I won't allow it."

Laura starts crying. He awkwardly places an arm around her. She huddles into him. He doesn't really know what to do, but Fury understands and takes Deborah by the arm and leads her to the helicopter. "So be it." He says simply. Deborah takes one last look at X23 before she gets on the helicopter. They watch it as it flies away.

* * *

Rogue hangs the phone up. She feels like she's swimming in her own head. The voices are so loud she can't tune them out and sometimes she can't hear other people talking to her. She feels the tears falling down her cheeks, but she can't control them. _You are so lame._ Carol says.

_ She is not,_ Kurt's psyche says.

_ Oi, you guys are giving me a headache, I wonder what you're doing to Rogue._ Jean's psyche speaks up.

_ I don't know Jean,_ Scott's psyche says. _Maybe Carol and Magneto are right._

_ You've got to be kidding, homme._ Remy's psyche mutters.

The real Gambit walks in just about then and the voices grow softer. "Evert'ing gonna be alright, chere."

"No, no it's not. . . Remy, Kurt says they think Carol's brain dead. . ."

_ Of course my body is brain dead, I'm over here in your head, loser._ Carol says.

_ Don't call my sister a loser!_ Kurt's psyche screams. Rogue winces.

"More aspirin, mon amoure?" Remy asks.

"Please." Sabretooth and Magneto's psyches are quiet and that scares her. She knows they are up to something.

_ I'll call your sister anything I like Fuzzball!_ Carol's voice interrupts her train of thought. _She killed me!_

_ Would you shut up! _Piotr's psyche says, grabbing Carol's essence by the collar.

_ That witch has you all trained like little puppy dogs!_ Carol answers.

_ T'at's it!_ Remy's psyche shouts._ No one calls Remy's girl a witch. Chain her up men!_

_ You can't keep me locked up forever! _The sounds of Carol's muffled screaming fills Rogue's head as the psyches who are still loyal to Rogue gang up on Carol. They lock her in a mental box. Rogue looks around and notices she can't see Carol anymore. The voices are also quiet. She sighs with relief.

She hears one last voice before the quiet returns. It belongs to Jean's psyche, _Well, that was extremely satisfying._

Rogue laughs.

"Somet'ing funny, chere?" Remy asks.

"Yeah, something sure is."

* * *

The next day everyone, except Scott, gathers around Rogue when she shows up at school. "Are you, like, okay?" Kitty asks.

"Ah'm not sure. . ." Her voice trails.

"Is Carol going to be alright?" Jean asks.

"Ah'm not sure. . ."

"What happened anyway?" Tabby says.

"Ah, Ah don't know. Ah think that lightning bolt trapped Carol in my head. . . permanently."

"You mean, like when a person's psyche is left over in your head after they wake up?" Wanda asks. They have had plenty conversations over powers.

"Um, sort of, but Ah don't really think Carol's gonna wake up." Rogue had stopped looking at them in the eyes. She was looking at the floor. Her former confidence gone.

"Rogue, this wasn't your fault, you know." The Princess Amara speaks up, placing a hand on Rogue's covered back. She removes it when Rogue flinches at the touch.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah, it's just, Ah don't wanna hurt anyone else."

"Gee, whatiseveryonesoworkedupoveranyway? ItwasjustCarol." Everyone looks up at Pietro with annoyed faces.

"Could you even _TRY_ to be sensitive!" Wanda says. "Rogue is stuck with that _RETARD_'s mind in her head for the rest of her life!"

"Well, thatsucks."

"Got that right." Kurt mutters.

"Well, don't think about it." Tabby says.

"Yeah, it's was all Sabretooth's fault anyway." Lance says.

All the X-Men and Rogue look up at him. "Huh?" Jean asks.

"Yeah, we decided he was to blame, yo." Todd says.

"Yeah," Fred says. "Cause he knocked Storm over."

"Whichcausedher tolosecontrolofthelightningbolt." Pietro continues.

"Which is the reason it hit Rogue and Carol." Tabby says.

"Which is the reason Carol's trapped in Rogue's head." Lance finishes.

"You know, for once, you guys actually make sense." Jean says. "Let's all blame Sabretooth."

"Ve could put him on trial." Kurt says.

An evil gleam sparks up in Tabby's eyes. "I know a great judge."

Rogue groans and slips out before anyone notices.

* * *

Meanwhile Xavier had called Carol's parents. Hank and Ororo had flown out to get them. The jet is landing and Xavier sighs. The come out, a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"So this is how you run your school!" Carol's father shouts at him.

"Joesph, lets not get into this right now." his wife says.

A young boy about twenty is with them as well."Yes, I want to see my sister now, if you don't mind."

"Yes, of course," Xavier sighs and leads them to the room where Mystique and Forge are watching the paper on the machine. Mrs. Danvers runs to her daughter and takes her hand. "Mr. And Mrs. Danvers and Joesph Jr., I would like you to meet Raven Darkholme and Forge. They are associates of mine."

"That one is just a child," Joesph Danvers Sr. points out.

"It's a long story, Mr. Danvers, but Forge is not as young as he looks. He is a genius with machines." Hank points out.

"I've made some interesting adjustments to this machine and we are picking up a faint signal." Forge says.

"Well, while there's a signal there is hope." Charles says with a faint smile. He rolls to place himself behind Carol's head and resumes his search.

"Oh, my poor baby." Carol's mother sobs.

Storm looks crushed and leaves the room. Mystique follows her. Naturally, an argument breaks out. "This is all your fault." Storm says trying to get rid of the guilt and pain she feels.

"My fault! How is this my fault?" Mystique exclaims.

"It was your daughter who did this."

"Well, in that case you might as well blame Charles, too!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"You're the one who's being ridiculous. If this is anyone's fault it's yours! This wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for your lightning bolt!"

"Oh yeah! Well, I wouldn't have hit them if it wasn't for the stupid Sabretooth jumping on me!"

"Well, he wouldn't have jumped on you, if you hadn't been helping Logan!"

"Well, I wouldn't have had too, if they hadn't been fighting!"

"Well then it's all their fault!" Mystique shouts.

Just then, Logan walks up. "Hey, how's she doing?"

"Not good, thanks to you." Storm says as she and Mystique walk off together in a huff.

"What did I do?" Logan says absolutely confused.

* * *

Carol's form pops up in front of Rogue during home-ec. Rogue sighs._ I told you you couldn't keep me locked up forever._

"Ah thought they had ya locked up in a box." Rogue says. The whole class looks at her. She turns bright red. "Uh, can Ah be excused?"

_ Magneto and Sabretooth let me out._

The teacher nods with a strange expression on her face. She follows Rogue into the hallway. "Anna, are you alright?"

"My name isn't Anna." a strangely familiar voice says. "It's Carol."

"Carol? That's the name of the girl in the coma Xavier called about."

"A coma? That's what they're saying! Ha! Rogue killed me!"

"Anna, sorry, I mean, Carol. I think you need to see the school counselor."

"Counselor? Counselor? Ha! Do you really think a _SCHOOL CONSELOR_ is going to be able to help me? A girl trapped inside another girl's body?" Carol starts laughing crazily.

The laughter stops abruptly. "You'll have ta excuse Carol, she's not herself right now. Do ya really think the counselor can help us?" Rogue says, back in control.

"Anna?"

"Yeah, Ah'm sorry about all this. Ah swear Ah'm not getting a split personality or anything, it's all just a mutant thing."

"I'll write you a hall pass." She goes back into the classroom.

_ You're not seriously going to see a counselor about this, are you?_ Carol asks.

"Well, why not, Carol? Maybe he can help us."

_ Help me what? Adjust to never being ALIVE again?_

"Maybe." Rogue says angrily. The sound of crying interrupts the mental argument and Rogue follows the sound. She finds Amanda leaning against a wall, sobbing into her hands. "Amanda? Are you okay?"

Amanda shakes her head violently. Through the sobs Rogue can hear her saying, "Kurt won't even talk to me. I've tried calling him and talking to him in the halls. I told him I don't care what my parents say, I want to be with him anyway. But he won't listen to me. . ." She breaks into deeper sobs.

Rogue lays a hand carefully on her shoulder. "Do ya want me ta talk ta him? Ah mean, we're kinda going through a family crisis right now, but"

_ Family crisis, I'll say._

"Shut up, Carol, now's not the time." She mutters under her breath. To Amanda she continues, "But Ah'll try and get him ta see reason, if Ah have ta knock it into him."

"Would you?" Amanda looks up.

"Yeah, no problem. Now, don't ya think ya should be in class or something?"

"Probably. Shouldn't you?"

"Nope, Ah'm waiting fer a hall pass ta talk ta a counselor about our family thing."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, Kurt's fine." Amanda nods and hurries to class.

"There you are, Anna. I've been looking for you." Her teacher says. She hands her a pass.

"Thank you."

* * *

_ Charles Xavier walks slowly through the recesses of Carol's empty mind. He calls her name loudly and hears an echo of his voice. He shakes his head sadly. Looking down, he sees a picture. He picks it up. The picture is of a young boy who resembles Carol and her family. He's smiling. On the back of the picture is a name, Steven. "So this is Steven." he says._

_ Glancing around again, he notices a file cabinet. He walks over to it. He opens it up. There are thousands of files. He finds one marked Steven and places the picture inside it. "At least her memories are intact." he mutters before starting once again on his endless search._

_ "Carol! Carol!" he calls._

_ He is strangely drawn to a large black door. "The door to her subconscious mind, where Forge picked up brain activity. She must be in there!" He tries the handle, but the door is locked. _

_ He knocks, but no answer comes. Only bright words appear on the door. "Find the key." They read. He shakes his head. _

_ He hears a voice behind the door, "Help me! I'm trapped!"_

_ "Open the door." he calls._

_ "I can't! It's locked in here too!"_

Charles wakes up. "I found her."

"Will she be alright?" Marie Danvers asks. Tears of hope mingle with tears of sorrow.

"I'm not sure I can reach her alone, I need help. I must find the key."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Key, what key? (I don't know yet either.) Will Carol be alright? Does anyone really care? Will Rogue be alright? What's up with the trial? Will Mystique and Ororo become friends? Well, you'll just have to keep reading, I'm making this up as I go along. 


	19. C18: A Battle Of The Mind

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I guess I'll have to take credit for Harrison Nicoli and the other members of the FOH.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so much.

To Cat2Fat900: "Immortal dead guy" Talk about your oxymorons. Now, we all know Carol is evil. Magsy and Fluffy let her out because they need her out to help with their psyche revolt. Blaming Scott would be fun, but Jean's still in love with him. I think I finally figured out what it is. . . well, maybe, I'll get back to you on that one.

To chicita: Okay now, that is scary! A girl could get nightmares over that!

To kurudo: It's kinda like in the comics when there was a Carol running around and a Carol stuck in Rogue's head. It's confusing. It's just her subconscious mind. It's all there is left.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Rogue sits in the counselor's office. He's got an eyebrow raised because he doesn't believe her. "I'm not sure I'm qualified for this kind of problem, Miss Xavier."

Rogue sighs. "So, this was just a waste of time?"

"No, no. I believe I know a man who can help you. His name is Dr. Essex. He is a pioneer in mutant genetics."

"How is a scientist gonna help me?" Rogue asks him.

"Well, he may know something about your powers and how to counteract them. I'll give you his card."

"Um, yeah. Counteract my powers?"

_ I've heard of this guy, Rogue. He's bad news._ Carol says.

"Why should Ah listen ta you?"

"Well, I am the school's counselor." The counselor remarks.

"Oh, Ah'm sorry. Ah was talking ta Carol."

_ Please, Rogue, not Nathaniel Essex. . ._

_ She's right, Rogue, I've heard of him as well. . ._ Magneto's psyche claims.

"Would y'all just shut up!" Rogue cries, taking the card and running out of the room.

* * *

Graydon is smiling as Harrison and his friends drive up. They have dropped of their stuff at various apartments and they were all meeting at the new club house, or lodge house as Graydon preferred to call it. _Stupid normal humans, _the voice says. "Welcome, Friends of Humanity!" Graydon says, ignoring the guilt-caused voice in his head. "Prepare to make way for the future, to make the future pure!"

"Thank you, Mr. President." Harrison says. The others nod their agreement.

"I know you will all enjoy these new lodge. Come inside, there are a few things left undone, but we can finish those up after our meeting." _Ah can't believe your doing this, after all we've been to each other. . ._ Graydon grabs a bottle of aspirin. "You'll have to forgive me. I've been having horrible headaches since the death of my sister."

"I'm so sorry about that, Mr. President," a member by the name of Adolf Stout says. "How did it happen?"

"Stinking mutie killed her." Gray growls. "And they will all pay for it!" He laughs maniacally. _You're a bad liar, Gray._ The voice taunts.

The others eye him strangely, but go into the building, knowing how hard it is to grieve when one so young is murdered, especially by a mutant. They had all lost someone to mutants. Either by betrayal, or my murder. They all know what Graydon was going through. At least that's what they think. Graydon himself follows them into the lodge shortly. "Now, let's call this official meeting of the Friends of Humanity to order." he says.

"I think we should all have a moment of silence, to remember Graydon's dear little sister, Anna, who was so viciously taken from us by those horrible creatures." A woman, Claire Jentry, says standing up. Only Harrison had ever met Anna, but Graydon had talked about her all the time. They all felt like they knew her.

"Agreed." Harrison says. And so, for one minute the order stands silently remembering a little girl none of them knew.

"I say we avenge her death! Who's with me?" Edward Calihan says.

"Does anyone know who killed her?" Claire asks.

"Who cares? Let's pick a target and trash their place!" Adolf shouts.

"Yeah!" the crowd yells.

Graydon bangs a gavel against the podium. "First off, we are to run this as a lodge now. All ideas must be motioned and seconded."

"I motion we pick a target and trash it, to avenge Anna's death!" Adolf shouts again.

"I second the motion!" a man named Felix Carver shouts.

"All in favor say, Aye." Graydon says.

"Aye!" says everyone in the building.

"All opposed?" he asks.There is silence in the room. "Motion passed." He grins evilly.

* * *

"So, all we have to do is corner Sabey," Tabitha Smith is saying at lunch. The Brotherhood have joined the X-Men at lunch this day and Rogue is ignoring everyone. Technically, she isn't ignoring them; she just can't hear them over the fights in her head.

"Yeah, that'll be easy," Wanda mutters. "This is ridiculous."

"That's where you come in." Lance grins.

"Yeah, you can, like, hex him in place." Kitty says.

"Are you seriously talking about putting Sabretooth on _TRIAL_." Wanda groans.

"It's insane is what it is," Scott says, glaring at Rogue. He blames her for everything.

"It is not!" Kitty cries. "All we have to, like, do is corner Sabretooth, and have Wanda, like, hex him in place, then, like, put him on trial, and, like, carry out his, like, sentence . . . Um, what was, like, my point?"

"The point is, Sabretooth has to pay for his crimes." Tabby says. "Just like everyone else."

"And ve are ze only ones vho can make sure zat happens." Kurt adds.

"Why not just tell Wolverine where he is?" asks Jean. "That would be punishment enough."

"Mystique and Storm are blaming both of them for this," Amara explains.

"Yeah, they, like, won't even talk to him or, like anything." Kitty says.

"Ja, and ze vorst part is zey won't even tell him vhy zey are mad at him." Kurt adds.

"Well, he should_ KNOW_ why," Tabby says.

"That is so true." Wanda adds. Wanda and Tabby have formed a fragile friendship, being the only two girls in a house full of boys. So, the Brotherhood boys have learned if the girls agree, never to disagree. They all nod their heads rapidly.

"Yes, I would certainly know why they were mad at me." Lance says.

"Metoo." Pietro says very quickly.

Fred nods his head rapidly, "Yeah, I always know when Wanda or Tabby is mad at me."

"Me too." Toad says.

"Yeah, right." Wanda and Tabby say at the same time.

"I can't listen to this," Scott says, leaving.

"I better go after him," Jean sighs. "I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself or something. He's so upset, I can't leave him alone. But, I'll meet up with you later." Then, she gets up and follows Scott's retreating figure.

* * *

During all of this, an argument has been taking place in Rogue's head. It starts with Sabretooth's outrage, _They're blaming me for all this? ME? I didn't do anything!_

_ Of course, you didn't, you're only a psyche. You are not'ing more t'an a shadow of your true self._ Remy's psyche exclaims.

_ Take that back,_ Sabretooth's psyche growls.

_ Why should he?_ Carol says._ It's true enough. I'm the only one here that is real after all._

_ You are no more real zen ze rest of us,_ Kurt's psyche says.

_ No, Kurt, Carol is right. She's real. We've all heard Rogue say she won't wake up._ Magneto's psyche says.

_ But, my comrades, Rogue could be wrong._ Piotr's psyche says.

_ Sure, and I'm the Queen of England._ Carol taunts.

_ You're the Queen of something all right. _Jean's psyche mutters.

_ Jean, be nice. _Scott's psyche admonishes.

_ Nice! You want me to be nice! Carol's the one who wants to take over Rogue's body!_ Jean's psyche shouts, causing Rogue to wince in pain.

_ Well, Carol's the one who was murdered by Rogue!_ Scott's psyche yells back. Rogue holds her head.

_ She would t'ink she had been murdered even if her true self was walking around in front of Rogue,_ Remy's psyche spats.

_ Stay out of this, Cajun!_ Scott's psyche warns. _This is none of your business!_

_ It is more Remy's business t'an yours, homme. She is talking 'bout taking over my girl's body._ Remy's psyche says. _Remy certainly don't want to be hooked up with t'at. _He points at Carol.

_ If Carol was in charge of Rogue's body, then she'd come back to me!_ Scott's psyche says.

_ Over Gambit's dead body!_ Remy's psyche screams.

_ Stop all this yelling!_ Kurt's psyche says. _You are hurting my sister._

_ This conversation is supposed to be about me, anyway._ Sabretooth's psyche says.

_ Oh, and I suppose the world is supposed to revolve around you too?_ Carol says sarcastically.

_ Maybe it should,_ he snarls.

_ Stop this! We are never going to get anywhere by fighting._ Magneto's psyche yells. _We must band together if we wish to take over Rogue's body._

_ Some of us don't want to, _Remy's psyche says.

_ Who says I'm gonna work with the likes of you?_ Carol says. _You're an evil dictator._

_ Evil!_ He shouts_. You need me!_

_ I don't need anyone!_ Carol screams.

_ Without us, you'd still be locked in that box._ Sabretooth's psyche reminds her.

* * *

Back at the FOH meeting, the members are discussing possible mutant hangouts. "What about that Xavier Mansion?" Harrison says. "Lots of mutants there."

"No, too rich." Graydon says, pursing his lips. "Also, Xavier's a telepath, he'd know we were coming and erase all our hard work from people's minds."

"True." Adolf agrees. "I've heard of another place, under the sewers, where lots of mutants live." Claire remarks.

"No good," Gray says lightly. "Who's gonna hear about it down there? I want all mutants everywhere to know the FOH won't stand for them corrupting our gene pools."

"He's right." Felix says.

"There's a mutant who goes by the name of Magneto," Edward says.

"But do you know where his base is located?" Harrison asks.

"Uh, no." he answers.

"I know a place," Daniel Rivers says.

"Yes?" Graydon asks.

"They call themselves the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. The Brotherhood for short." Daniels tells them. "What a perfect example of the wickedness of mutants."

"He's right."

"I motion we attack the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants' house." Claire says.

"I second that motion," Edward says.

"All in favor?" Graydon asks.

"Aye!" yells the group of about one hundred humans.

"All opposed?" he asks. All is silence. "Very well then. We have our target. The Brotherhood shall pay for the death of my sister!" He laughs insanely. _But Ah'm not dead, Gray! Ah'm not dead! Ah'm a mutant! Ah'm not dead!_ "Aah!" He screams and falls to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Several members come to comfort him, thinking his guilt ridden attack is a bout of grief at his loss. _Ah'm not dead!_ the voice chants on. _Ah'm a mutant! Ah'm not dead!_

* * *

As they drive to the Brotherhood to act our their particular brand of terrorism, Harrison and Graydon are alone.

"Are you okay, Gray? You seem a little distracted."

"I'm alright, Harry, it's just. Well, you understand, don't you?"

"I know losing Anna must be the hardest thing you've ever been through."

"Yes, and I think I'm starting to lose it."

"What so you mean?"

"I keep hearing her voice, in my head."

"That's very common after a loved one dies."

"She keeps saying it's all my fault."

"Graydon, this was not your fault. Nothing in the world could have prevented Anna's murder."

"Maybe, if I had been there. . ."

"No, the person who killed her was a mutant. You couldn't have stopped it. In fact, you could have been killed too. Then, where would the FOH be? We need you, Graydon."

"Yes," Graydon sighs. _You ever tell Harrison you're a mutant?_ Anna's voice asks. "Oh," he begins to cry. Harrison hands him a tissue, knowing all of this is to stay in the van. The van pulls up to the house and Graydon has calmed down, a least visually. He grins evilly. His plans will now be set in motion.

* * *

After school, the mutants line up, other than Rogue and Scott. "Okay, here's the plan. Jean, you think you can locate him?" Tabby asks.

"Definitely." She grins evilly.

"Okay, when we locate him, Kurt, you port us in front of him, okay?"

"I might have to make it two or zree trips." he replies.

"That's fine. Then Wanda, you hex him in place and hold him there."

"Understood."

"Good, now Pietro, you will be the defending attorney." Tabby continues.

"Whydoweevenneedone?"

"Because, Mr. Smarty-pants, we have to give him every right. Just because he has an attorney, doesn't mean he's got to have one that helps him."

"Okay, right, right." Pietro quips.

"Then, Kitty, you can be the judge. Since, you're her best friend."

"Good." Kitty says, rubbing her hands together with an evil grin, or as evil a grin as Kitty can muster.

"Oh, and Lance, you are the prosecutor."

"Your wish is my command."

"The rest of us are the jury." Tabby explains.

"Okay. But, what will his sentence, like, be?" Kitty asks.

"Hmm, perhaps, we could lock him in the danger room with Wolverine?" Tabby says.

"I don't zink Xavier would go for zat." Kurt says thoughtfully.

"What about water?" Toad asks.

"Yeah, cats hate water. . ." Wanda reflects.

"Did I just hear Hell freezing over, or was that the sound of Toad coming up with a good idea?" Lance asks. Everyone laughs, including Toad, until he realizes the joke was at his own expense.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, yo."

"Oh, okay,I'm sorry Todd." Lance lies.

"So, we dump him in the ocean?" Tabby asks.

"Yeah!" the mutants all say. This is the first time they've all agreed about anything before.

* * *

"A key could mean anything." Hank informs the group in front of him. "Love, truth. . ."

"Hmm," the professor sighs. "I just don't think I can do this alone."

"Well," Joesph Jr. says, "what about that girl. The one that did all of this. You say Carol is trapped in her mind. Well, what if she came, perhaps Carol will know the answer?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Carol's mother says.

"Rogue isn't a telepath." Xavier mentions.

"Jean mention she absorbed her the other day," Storm replies. "And Rogue can summon any power she's absorbed."

"True, it just might work."

Scott walks in the room at that moment. "What? Are you all crazy? Bringing Rogue here? After what she's done?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Mystique says. "This wasn't _HER_ fault. It was Logan's!"

"Stop it!" Xavier shouts. "I will not have you two fighting over who's fault this is, while Carol lies on this bed unconscious. Scott, Rogue may be her only hope. Are you willing to give up on Carol forever, just because you won't listen to reason?"

"No," he sighs.

"Fine, then, I'll call Erik and have him bring Rogue over immediately." Xavier wheels out of the room. "And you all, try to be more considerate to our guests."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm sorry this update too so long, but I had a major case of writer's block. Anyway, I'm better now. Got inspiration for the next chapter or so. . . Keep reading and reviews would be most welcome. :) 


	20. C19: A Trial Or Two

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so much.

To Cat2Fat900: Have fun, I already own them. They're my favorites. I only have one complaint about them. No Remy. (pouts)

To chicita: Happy Birthday! I've baked you an invisible cake. Magsy and Magsy's psyche are different but the same. On some level, the psyche feels trapped inside her head and Magsy can't stand being trapped because it reminds him of his days in concentration camps. Mostly is all Carol's fault!

To kurudo: Thank you very much.

To RogueFan23: Thank you. Sinister happens to be my favorite X-villain. Heh heh.

To Dannonspring: Thank you. Gray is an idiot. It just goes to show how messed up his thinking is and how much he hates himself. That's because Magsy's psyche feels trapped and likes Carol's suggestion. As for getting her out, well we will see. And the love between Remy and Rogue is supposed to give her the strength to fight them. Well, we women do have our irrational moments, I have to admit. Though, I defend Storm and Mystique's actions with my very life. Lol. Hmm, right now, I don't think Ororo would give HIM a chance.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Sabretooth grins as he stalks his prey. His eyes fall on the brick buildings and cold asphalt, the stinking trash that lines the alley. He sniffs again, the smell of his prey invades his nostrils. It won't be long now.

Most people hunt rabbits, deer, birds or other such animals. They use guns or bows to kill their prey. Sabretooth uses his claws and he doesn't just hunt animals. Today, he's hunting something much worse. . . morlocks.

Lucid is the name of the morlock he's hunting. Lucid is frightened, but he can see Sabretooth through the walls of the building. Sabretooth is coming closer, closer. _Where's Spyke when I need him?_ He thinks.

Just as Sabretooth is about to tear open the wall, a puff of smoke and several young X-Men, along with Tabby, appear in front of him. He growls, "Out of my way, children. You're ruining my hunt."

Lucid laughs and runs away, down into the sewers with the bag of food he had been carrying.

Sabretooth growls even fiercer as he smells Lucid's scent grow fainter. He starts to come after Boom Boom, but finds himself stuck in place after another cloud of smoke. He looks over his shoulder and sees Wanda and the Brotherhood. "Your Daddy ain't gonna like this."

"You really think I care what _THAT MAN_ thinks?" The Scarlet Witch says with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, wegotbiggerissuesrightnow." Quicksilver grins evilly. "Don'tbetoomad, Mr.Creed. I'myourdefense."

"Defense? What is this? Some kind of trial?" Sabretooth growls.

"Bingo," Boom Boom says with a huge grin.

* * *

Magneto, Rogue and Remy are greeted at the door of the mansion by Mystique, Xavier and the Danvers. Carol is strangely quiet when she sees her parents. "Please, come in." Xavier says calmly.

There are tears in Rogue's eyes. "Ah didn't mean to, Papa. Ah swear Ah didn't mean to."

"We know that, Rogue." Mystique says as she calmly puts her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulls her gently into the building.

Mr. Danvers is trying very hard to restrain himself. He doesn't want to say anything to make this girl leave, but he hates her. She took his baby away from him. Mrs. Danvers is silently crying. Joesph Jr. looks the calmest of the three.

"Who are t'ese people anyway?" Remy asks, holding Rogue's hand to give her strength.

"Oh, yes," the Professor says. "This is Carol's parents and her brother, Joesph Jr. Mister and Misses Danvers, Joesph, this is my friend, Erik Lensherr, my daughter, Rogue, and her boyfriend, Remy Lebeau."

The Danvers nod, not wishing to touch these strange people. Magneto and his Acolytes nod as well. "What I'd like to know is why your daughter isn't living in this mansion with her parents?" Mr. Danvers says.

"Let's just say she doesn't share his dream," Magneto answers before Charles can say anything.

"Ah can speak fer myself, Magsy," Rogue says quietly. "Ah never knew my parents. Ah was adopted and Ah just met them afteh Ah met Magneto and Ah decided ta stay where Ah was. Ah'm real sorry about Carol. Ah neveh meant ta. . ." Here she starts sobbing and Marie Danvers almost pities the girl, almost, but not quite.

"What ma chere is trying to say, is t'at Carol isn't dead. She's trapped somehow in Roguey's mind." Remy says.

"Can we talk to her?" Mrs. Danvers says.

_ Please, Rogue! I don't want to talk to them!_ Carol screams.

Rogue winces. "She, uh, she doesn't wanna talk ta y'all just yet." She looks down.

"I have invited you here for a reason," Xavier says, changing the subject. "Rogue, I believe you might be able to help us. I have found a piece of Carol's mind that was left behind when the lightning bolt hit. She seems to be trapped behind some kind of a door, which requires a key. There isn't a keyhole and I'm afraid I have know idea what this key could be."

Carol groans. _I think I know. . . Do you think he can get me back in my own body?_

"Carol wants ta know if ya can get her mind back in her head."

"I'm not sure, Rogue, but we can certainly try. But I'll need you to come with me to the infirmary and tap into Jean's powers."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Rogue asks before they all head towards the elevator.

* * *

"Now, say that again..." Evan says, bewildered.

Lucid is panting from running through the sewers. Callisto hands him a drink of water. "Sabretooth was going to _KILL_ me and then all of the sudden, these kids show up out of no where. . . They just show up and stop him. I don't know why."

"What about the smoke?" Evan says again.

"Blue smoke. . ."

"That can only be one mutant," Evan groans, "What have the X-Men gotten themselves into. Looks like I'm gonna have to go save their butts."

Callisto sighs, "Be careful, Spyke."

"I will."

He runs through the sewers and when he gets close to the spot where Lucid told him, he hears Sabretooth screaming, "Let me go!"

There in front of him are the X-Men minus Scott and the New Recruits, the Brotherhood, Tabby and Wanda. "What is going on here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Sabretooth growls.

"A trial. Sabretooth must pay for his crimes." Tabby grins evilly.

"Okay, I'm in." Evan grins and goes to stand next to what looks like a jury.

"Looking good, Ev." Amara whispers.

"Yeah, right, but I can make these fiery spikes now." He returns.

"Cool," she says.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Charles Xavier asks his daughter.

She nods. "Ready as Ah'll eveh be." She focuses on Jean's telepathy. Then, on Carol's mind. She feels the touch of Remy's hand growing fainter through the glove. The world around her grows black. Slowly, she allows herself to open her eyes. It's still dark, but there is only Carol and Xavier with her. Everything else is empty.

"So, this is my mind?" Carol says unsurely, "Somehow I thought it would be pinker."

"Well, black heart, black mind," Rogue quips.

"We don't have time for arguing girls." Xavier says. Rogue gasps as she looks at Xavier. He is standing."I realize this might come as a shock, but it's only a residual image of myself, not my actual body."

"Any idiot would know that," Carol says sarcastically.

"Ya know, Carol, Ah _COULD_ break this connection and just keep ya trapped in my mind foreveh." Rogue answers threateningly.

"Girls!" Xavier warns. "Follow me."

The girls stop their arguing long enough for the professor to find the door again. "Find the key," it reads.

"But what key?" Charles says under his breath.

"Let me out," says the voice behind the door.

"Can't Carol just stay here if Ah left?" Rogue asks.

"It's a little more complicated than that." her father replies.

"Why not?" Carol asks, "It would be a whole lot better than looking for this key."

"The key ya already said ya knew about?" Rogue asks sweetly.

"Well, what if I'm wrong?"

"Did Ah just see a pig fly by, or did Carol Susan Jane Danvers admit there's a possibility that she might be wrong?"

"Now is not the time." Xavier groans. To himself he adds, "this is going to be a long night."

"Would somebody help me?" asks the voice behind the door.

"Perhaps you know about the key?" Xavier asks the voice.

"No, but there is something. . ." the voice continues. "Something about Steven."

Rogue gets a strange look across her face. "Something about Steven's death?"

"There is nothing about Steven's death that we need to talk about right now." Carol says.

"Oh, so you'd ratheh stay inside my head for all eternity?" Rogue says back.

Carol sighs. "I lied, Professor. I lied about when my powers first manifested. . ."

* * *

"Thedefendantpleadsnotguilty, ofcourse. Though, Ican'timaginewhy." Quicksilver grins.

"Is it true, Mr. Creed, that you were present at the incident on Saturday?" Avalanche then asks.

Sabretooth growls again. "Everyone was there, now let me go." The Scarlet Witch is holding him firmly in her powers. He isn't going anywhere.

"Ah, then you admit it!" Avalanche states.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatdoesthatproveanyway?"

"Well, since we have no disagreement on that point. . . Is it also true that you hate Wolverine with a passion?" Avalanche continues.

"Yes, but I don't know what this is all about and I swear I'll hunt you all down and kill you if you don't let me go now!" he growls again.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Creed." Judge Shadowcat says, "threatening the lawyers, the jury, and myself will, like totally, get you nowhere. I may have to, like, hold you in, like, contempt or something."

Quicksilver speaks for him, "Mr.Creedisverysorryaboutthat. Aren'tyou, Mr.Creed? Myfatherwouldn'tlikeyouthreateningme."

Sabretooth growls but nods his head. _I guess I just have to roll with this. What can these pipsqueaks do to me anyway? _"I thought you were on my side."

"Whatevergaveyouthatidea?" Quicksilver grins. "I'mjustyourdefense."

"Back to my prosecution." Avalanche reminds them. "Now, would you say you made a rather rude comment to this same Wolverine on Saturday?"

"What of it?" he growls.

"Well then. Is it also true that if you had held that particular comment to yourself then the fight that occurred between yourself and Wolverine would never have happened?" Avalanche interrogates.

"No. The fight would have happened one way or another." Sabretooth growls. He finds this humiliating enough and he's still angry over losing track of Lucid.

"Well, would it perhaps have been delayed?" Avalanche questions.

"Perhaps," Sabretooth snarls.

"If the fight had not occurred, or if it had been delayed, One woman by the name of Storm would not have been involved. Is that not also correct?"

"What does Auntie O' have to do in all of this?" Spyke whispers to Nightcrawler.

"Everyzing." Nightcrawler whispers back.

"She'd still have come running to his aid, like the little lost puppy dog he's got her trained to be." Sabretooth says.

Spyke stands up. "Hey! I object! He's insulting my aunt!"

"Duly noted, Spyke, but only the lawyers can, like, object." Shadowcat says.

Spyke looks at Avalanche who just smirks and shrugs at him. "I disagree with that. She would not have been drawn into the battle had you held your comment to yourself. Or at least she would have joined at a later time. Correct?"

Sabretooth growls but nods his head. "Yeah, yeah, the old bat would have waited." He grins savagely at Spyke who is fuming.

"And had it not been for this intense rivalry between yourself and the Wolverine, Storm would not have been forced to use her powers against you."

"What exactly happened on Saturday?" Spyke whispers to Nightcrawler again.

"Trust me, you are better off not knowing." is his answer.

"I object, nobodyforcedhertouseherpowers." Quicksilver says. "See? Don'tsayIdidn'ttrytohelpyou."

"Objection overruled, like I'd believe _THAT_!" Shadowcat claims. "Storm, like, doesn't go around using her powers carelessly."

"Regardless of how her powers were used," Avalanche continues, "There is no doubt that they were being used. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Sabretooth growls. "Storm was using her powers."

Avalanche smiles. "Well, then if you hadn't interfered with her use of those powers, where would her lightning bolt have hit?"

"It would have hit me, you idiot." Sabretooth groans.

"No, like, insulting the lawyers, even if they _ARE_ idiots." Shadowcat warns.

"And where did that lightning bolt hit, Mr. Creed?" Avalanche asks, while wincing at Shadowcat's insult.

"It hit Rogue and Carol," he answers unwillingly.

"_WHAT_?" Spyke shouts, forgetting himself, "Are they okay?"

Boom Boom looks down and comes up to him. "No, but they aren't dead, okay?"

Sadness creeps across his almost hidden face. He hates to think that Rogue could possibly be dying, but the fact that Carol may be dying almost cheers him up. He's finally understanding what this trial is about.

"And if that bolt had not hit Rogue and Carol, then Carol would not be trapped in Rogue's mind right now would she?" Avalanche resumes.

"No. What of it?" Sabretooth growls again. He tries to lash out, but Wanda's hexing powers have him firmly under control.

"Youareseriouslymakingithardtodefendyou." Quicksilver claims.

"So then you admit this is all your fault?" Avalanche grins.

"No! I never said that!"

"But you, like, so did say just that!" Shadowcat says with a grin. "Jury, you may, like, deliberate or something."

"Oh, no need for that." Jean grins and looks at everyone. They all nod in agreement. "We the jury find the defendant . . ." She pauses to add dramatic tension. "guilty on all charges."

Sabretooth growls at her again. Shadowcat looks at his with as evil a grin as she can get. "The defendant, Mr. Victor Creed, is sentenced to be dropped two miles off shore into the Atlantic Ocean."

"Why two miles?" Spyke asks.

"Oh, that's as far as Nightcrawler can teleport." Boom Boom answers.

"Scarlet Vitch? Care to accompany me and help me keep ze prisoner under control?" Nightcrawler grins.

"Of course." she answers. The three of them port away.

* * *

"Why don't you tell the truth, for once, Carol." Rogue says. The words on the door glow when she says the word truth. "Did y'all see that?"

"That must be it. Truth." Xavier says. The door glows again.

"I don't want to remember." Carol cries out.

"Ah can remember it for ya." Rogue says.

"What happened the first time your powers manifested, Carol?" Xavier asks.

"Steven and I were playing around. You know, laughing, teasing, that sort of thing."

"Please continue." Xavier says.

"Well, we were playing around the cliff near our house and, and. . ." she can't go on.

"Steven pushed her." Rogue says, standing behind her.

"Yes, he pushed me. And I pushed him back, just gently. I thought I was being gentle." Carol says with tears rolling down her face. "But I guess it wasn't as gentle as I thought, cause when I pushed him he went back three feet."

"And the ground wasn't stable there, was it?" Rogue says quietly, edging her to go on.

"No, it crumbled. And I ran to him, but it was too late and I, I didn't know I could fly. . ." She falls to her knees sobbing as the door swings open.

Standing in the doorway is an exact copy of Carol. She steps slowly into the room with them. Xavier tries to combine the girls, but to no avail. He is able to connect the new image to the file cabinet he'd found before. The copy of Carol, her subconscious mind, is emotionless. She blinks. "You should go now." She says to them.

Slowly the darkness fades and Rogue looks up at Remy and down at Carol's body. Tears are falling down Carol's cheeks. But Rogue can feel Carol still crying in her own head. Carol's eyes open slowly. "Mother, Father, I want to go home now."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm very sorry this took so long, but I've had a family crisis and fortunately, it brought my husband home, but I'll have less time to write. So, expect less frequent updates. I swear I will finish this, just slowly.

So, what happens to Carol? Is she still stuck in Rogue's head? Is her subconscious mind really in control of her body? Will Rogue ever be rid of her? How will Scott react? How does Sabretooth like his unexpected bath? Will he seek revenge? What have Graydon and friends done to the Brotherhood house? Tune in next time for these answers and more, or less.

Please Review!. :)


	21. C20: A Changing

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so much.

To Cat2Fat900: Thank you. Pyro and Wolvie are both pretty cool in the movies. I did check it out. ;). Not quite yet. . . Do you people want Rogue to join the X-Men or not? . . . She's got to have a reason.

To Shira's Song: Never assume anything. Who said Carol was gone? I always love good Carol torture. Lol. Don't worry, Carol won't be stuck in Rogue's head forever, but just a few more chapters. . . Glad you like Pietro as the defense, not very good at it is he?

To Dannonspring: Thank you. She broke up with Lance back in chapter 3 or 4. He's been trying to talk to her, but she isn't listening. She doesn't know Piotr yet, but she does think he's cute. He's been calm since Steven died. With his parents so messed up, he felt the need to have one calm person around. I don't know why, just more Carol torture I guess. She's angry with her parents for sending her to the Institute, and feeling very guilty about Steven's death. Don't be sorry, shows you actually read it ;). But why does everyone assume Carol is out of Rogue's head? Never assume anything. . . she may be a little calmer for a while though. Au revoir.

A/N: Be forewarned, there is a little bit of Jott in this chapter. . . don't kill me. . . actually the rest of the story will probably have Jott. . . It's the end of Scarol!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

Victor Creed craws out of the water, gasping for breath. He coughs up water and collapses on the shore. _Those kids blame ME for what happened to Rogue! ME! Like I would hurt Rogue! Raven's own daughter! Wolverine is behind this. I know it!_

He coughs up more water and then his healing factor takes over and he shakes the water from his body like a dog after a bath. "I'll get you for this, Logan! You hear me! I'll get you for this!" he screams into the sky, shaking his fist.

He decides to give up morlock hunting for the day and go home. On his way, he passes by the Brotherhood house. He considers trashing it, but is appalled when he sees it. He takes note of the letters FOH spray painted in blood red on the side. Ashes on the lawn spell out the words, "Die Muties!" Toilet paper lines the roof and nearby trees. He walks in slowly, sniffing. "Graydon was here," he growls, almost laughing. He walks in further. Everything is broken and strung out all over the floor. Fabric is torn. Spray painted threats cover the walls. The smell is worse than usual. The stench of urine comes from the furniture. The children are nowhere to be found. He leaves quickly, thinking Magneto will want to hear about this, not knowing he already knew.

A lot of things had happened during Sabretooth's long swim back to shore. . .

* * *

Earlier that day, after Carol woke up, she sits up in her bed, still in the infirmary, right now, alone with Scott. She confesses everything to him. She tells him how she used him to annoy Jean, how she started having real feelings for him near the end, how she remembers everything that has happened to her, but feels like there is no connection. She feels like she is watching someone else's life. She only wants to go home and start a new life.

Scott, with tears threatening to fall from his covered eyes, says, "I, I understand. We shouldn't try to have a long distance relationship at such a young age, anyway."

Carol blinks at him, "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I can't feel that way. I can't feel anything about my past."

"I'll take that as an apology anyway. But, why me?"

"I already told you. I did it to annoy Jean. I hated her from the very first time I ever saw her. I don't hate her anymore. I can't feel anything about her. It so strange, remembering all these terrible things I have done, and yet it feels as if someone else did them. . .like I was watching someone else do them."

"I can't listen to this anymore. Is there anyone else you want to talk to?" Scott says, standing up.

"No. I think I'd rather rest right now." Scott leaves and heads out to his room. _Jean was right. . . All this time, Jean and the others, they were right. . . How could I doubt my best friend? I'm such a loser. How can she still be standing by me after I've been such a jerk to her lately? She's an angel, really. The worst she ever did was throw eggs on my face and dye Carol's hair. . . And all of that was just to try and make me see. . . How blind I've been. I was so caught up in Carol's lies. . ._

Just then, there is a knock on his door. "Come in," he calls stiffly, trying to hid the few tears that had fallen down his cheeks in spite of himself.

Jean opened the door. "Hey, Scott, how are you holding up?"

"Not so well." He sighs and sits on the edge of his bed. "I think it's safe to say it's over between me and Carol."

"Really? I'm sorry." She walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you really?" He looks up into her eyes, "or are you happy that we aren't together any more?" He tries to see the truth, tainted by red, in her own eyes.

Jean sighs and sits down next to him. "I _AM_ sorry. I'm sorry because you are hurting. But, Scott, a part of me _IS_ happy, too. I'm happy that she can't hurt you any more. And I'm happy that you know the truth now. I care about you Scott and I hated to see you being controlled like that, manipulated. . ."

Scott sighs again. "A few days ago I would have argued with you, I would have said she wasn't manipulating me, but now I know she was, because she said so with her own mouth. She's so different now."

"Rogue's not doing so well, Scott."

"I don't want to talk about Rogue, Jean."

"What do you want to talk about, Scott?"

He looks at her and gently places his arm around her. "You know, the day Carol arrived, I was planning on asking you on a date. . . What would you have said then, if I had?"

She smiles slightly, "I would have said yes."

"Would you still?"

Jean looks down at the floor. "Well, I don't know, Scott. I mean, I still care about you. I still feel the same way I did then, but things are different now and you just broke up with Carol. I don't want to be the girl that helps you get over her, just to have my heart broken when you're all better."

"I wouldn't break your heart, Jean."

"You already did," and with that Jean walks out of his room and shuts the door, tears melting her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Brotherhood boys, Tabby and Wanda arrive at their house only to find it in a horrible state. Tabby screams in horror. Pietro quickly grabs the hose and sprays water on the fire. The words "Die Muties!" appear in the ashes. They enter the house to find the mess left by the Friends of Humanity.

Wanda finds a note stuck to the door by a knife. "Listen to this, guys!" She says, running up to Lance and Fred. "This note says,

'Muties, muties everywhere,

Muties dying with a flare.

Friends of Humanity are here to stay.

We'll make you muties go away!

Permanently. - Sincerely The Friends of Humanity.'"

"That poem stinks, yo!" Toad says, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"That's not the only thing that stinks in here," Blob says, waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Hey! Wanda and Tabby made me take a bath this morning!" Todd says, frowning.

"Idon'tthinkthat'swhatBlobistalkingabout, Toad." Pietro says.

"Would you slow down, Pietro?" Lance asks, shaking in anger.

"Ithink theypeed onour furniture," Pietro says, trying to slow his speech down.

Tabby starts crying and runs upstairs. When, she comes back down, "They ruined everything. . . All our stuff. . . They made a bonfire of our clothes in the bathtub, and they broke our cds. . . Everything is torn up or spray painted on. . ." She breaks down into sobs. Wanda places her arms around her in an effort to comfort her. She's feeling more rage than ever before inside of her.

"We've got to tell Magneto." Lance says.

Pietro takes out his cell phone. "Hey, Igot amessage." He listens to it. "It'sfrom Father. Hesays he'staking Rogue tothe institute. Weshould gothere."

Lance is having trouble controlling his anger and his powers as he looks at a particularly nasty threat, spray painted on the wall, aimed at the girls. "Let's go," he grumbles under his breath.

* * *

During all of this, Rogue is staring out a window with Remy's arm around her. Carol's real mind is still stuck in her head and hasn't stopped crying yet. "Perhaps Xavier can help quiet t'e fille un peu?" (1) Remy asks her.

Rogue sighs. "Perhaps. . ." She looks down. "Ah just thought that he could put her back inside her own head. . ."

"Well, at least now you know you didn't kill her, Roguey."

"Ah don't feel so much like a murderer, anymore." A tear falls down her cheek.

"You never were, chere. It was all one big accident."

She nods. "Yeah, well, Ah talked ta a counselor at the school today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and he gave me this card of some guy named Dr. Essex. He's a genetic scientist or something that deals in mutations. Ah was thinking. . ."

"What does a genetic scientist have to do with getting Carol out of your head?"

"That's what Ah'd like ta find out. The counselor said he might be able to counteract my mutation. . ."

Remy gasps. "Chere, you don't mean. . ."

"Maybe he could. . . maybe he could find a way so Ah could touch you."

Remy shakes his head. "It sounds dangerous to Remy, chere."

"It ain't gonna hurt ta ask the man a few questions." Rogue says, annoyed because Magneto's psyche was agreeing with Remy.

"Remy don't like it. What if t'is man is just running some kind of scam? What if he's just some mutant-hating human out to experiment on unsuspecting mutants?"

"Oh please. . ." She shakes her head. "Well, if you don't even want me ta try ta find a cure. . ."

"Now, t'at ain't what Remy said, chere, and you know it. Remy don't like t'e t'ought of some guy messing with his girl's DNA, t'at's all."

"Well, it wouldn't be my DNA exactly, at least not at first. Ah'm sure he'd want ta take blood samples and stuff."

"How he gonna do t'at? Your skin is indestructible."

"Well, ya do have a point there, Remy." She pouts.

"You know, Remy just saying t'ese t'ings cause he loves you, no?"

"Yeah, Ah know, Remy. Ah love ya, too."

"I hate to break up such a touching moment, but we need to be going home now." Magneto says, walking up to them after having a chat with Xavier.

The lovebirds nod and start to follow him when they are interrupted by Lance, Pietro, Wanda, Fred, Todd, and Tabby walking in. Tabby was still sobbing. Amara happened to pass by just then. "Tabby! What's wrong!"

"All our stuff, the whole house, everything. . ." Tabby says between sobs.

"Can someone explain this?" Magneto asks. He notices the anger in Wanda and the other's faces.

"Someone trashed the house, sir." Lance says. Xavier and some of the other X-Men walk in just in time to hear this.

Rogue gasps. "Please, don't say the FOH."

"Yeah, that's them." Fred says. "Why?"

Rogue groans, "Graydon. . ."

Magneto looks angry. "Were any of you hurt?"

"No, Pops, buttherewereplentyofthreatstogoaround." Pietro claims.

"Perhaps, it would be better if the children didn't return there, Erik." Charles says, with what seems to be a scowl on his face.

"Professor," Tabby begs through her tears, "I know I've caused a lot of trouble but, can I stay here? I'm so scared."

"Of course, Tabitha. You are always welcome here. So are the rest of you." he says gently.

"Forgetit. I'mstayingwithmyfather." Pietro says.

"You may all stay with me." Magneto nods, looking at Wanda. "Wanda, I know we have our differences, but perhaps Rogue could use your company."

Wanda glances at Rogue's tear-stained face. "Yeah, I guess I can put some things behind me. But this doesn't mean I forgive you!" She goes to stand next to Rogue.

"What are you going to do about this?" Lance asks him.

"We shall determine that at a later date, but I think I shall make an effort to discover more information about these Friends of Humanity." He growls.

"Erik, please, do not overreact. You'll only give them another reason to hate and fear mutants." Charles states.

"Overreact! What would they have done to these children if they'd been home! I don't think I am overreacting! These are _MY CHILDREN _we are talking about! And humans should hate and fear us! I'll make them!"

Xavier sighs and refuses to argue anymore on the subject. After all, what if it was his mansion or his daughter. . . And thinking about his daughter, "Rogue, before you leave, I'd like to see you. I may be able to help you contain the psyches that are bothering you." She nods absently and follows him into his office.

* * *

Graydon is sitting alone in his apartment. All the others had gone out to party and celebrate their first victory against mutants. He sits alone with a bottle of Jack Daniels. _So, did it feel good? Trashing the place?_ "I thought you were gone." _Ya can't get rid av me. Ah'm your conscience._ "I thought you were my sister."_ Ah'm in the form av your sister. Answer the question, did it feel good? Did it stop the pain?_ "No. It felt great, trashing that place, but it didn't stop the pain."_ The pain will never go away, because you created the pain, Graydon. It's all your fault._ "Leave me alone!" he shouts into the empty apartment.

Outside his open door, and old couple passes by. "Lousy drunk," the old woman huffs.

"I'm not lousy, you old woman!" he cries. "It's those filthy mutants! They are lousy!" He starts laughing the laugh that can only be achieved by those who are both insane and drunken.

"Yeah, uh huh. I'm sure it was the evil mutants who shoved that whiskey down your throat, too." The old man defends his wife. "Now, why don't we just shut this door and we'll be on our way." He shuts Graydon's door and they walk off, discussing the need to form a branch of the AAA in the apartment building.

_ You were lucky those kids weren't there._ "We could have beat them." _They would have trashed the lot av y'all._ "Liar! We could have beaten them! And we would have killed them!"_ Oh, yeah, Ah'll believe that. Ya couldn't even defend yourself against your father!_ "My father hated me because I was normal!"_ But ya aren't normal, Graydon!_ "Yes, yes I am! I'm normal, see! Normal! I tell you! Normal!" _Oh, sure, that's perfectly normal._ "Don't be sarcastic with me!" _Gee, you're the one arguing with the voice in his head._ "AAAAAHHHH!" he screams right before he passes out in a drunken stupor.

* * *

Rogue grins at Remy after they return to the base. He father had been able to contain the psyches for a time and they are quiet, even Carol, and she's starting to feel like her old self again. She laughs at Pyro's latest joke. Wanda is laughing too and Rogue is starting to think she wasn't the only reason Wanda agreed to come and live at the base.

"If you think that's funny, mate, check this out!" Pyro grins, making a miniature version of Xavier dancing the tango with Logan in drag with his flames.

"John, how many times do Ah have ta tell ya not ta make those things with my father!" Rogue shouts as Wanda laughs again.

"Looks like someone's back to normal." he gulps as she comes at him threateningly. He then decides it would be better to run than stay and find out what Rogue can do to him now that she has Ms. Marvel's strength.

Colossus grins at Rogue. "Good to see you are feeling better, small one."

Lance sits down next to Wanda on the couch. "So, this is what it's like to be an Acolyte."

"Nice. . ." Todd says, grinning.

"Don't touch anything." Rogue warns. "At least, not until you've had a bath."

"But I had one this morning!" he yelps.

"Remy t'inks it's about time for another one, homme." he glares at Toad, who jumps back instinctively.

"Where's the shower, yo?" he gulps.

/_You love scaring him, don't you, love?_/ Rogue grins, using Jean's powers.

Remy grins back and shoves Todd into a bathroom. "Remy just might enjoy having you losers living here."

"Hey!" Wanda shouts.

"Remy didn't mean you, Wanda, dear." Rogue says, "Isn't that right, honey?"

"Certainly. Remy just meant t'e boys."

"Nice save, comrade." Piotr says grinning. _The more people here the less time to think._

Sabretooth walks in about then and growls," I guess Magneto already knows. What are _THEY_ doing here?"

"We decided to move in with our dear old Dad," Wanda says with a sinister grin.

Sabretooth growls. "This will make it easier for me to get my revenge."

"Just try it." Wanda threatens.

"Um, what exactly did ya do ta him?" Rogue asks, extremely confused.

* * *

"So, Jean, is it true Scott, like, asked you on a date?" Kitty says grinning as they watch Carol and her family packing their things into the Blackbird.

"Huh? Where's you here that?" Jean answers confused. She hadn't told anyone and Scott was still up in his room.

"Oh, Jaime and Bobby were, like, listening to your conversation through this bug they, like, put on Scott's dresser." Kitty returns.

"What? I'm gonna kill them!"

"Get in line." Amara says, brushing icicles off of her favorite shirt.

"How could you, like, turn him down?" Kitty says, trying to get back to the subject at hand.

"I refuse to be anyone's rebound girl." Jean says, and then groans. "Why am I telling you this in front of everyone?"

"Oh, poor Scott." Bobby quips, dodging a fireball from Amara. "Rejected twice in one day. Must be rough." He laughs.

Jean and Amara both start chasing him.

Tabby walks up. "Hey, what are they chasing Bobby for? Looks like fun." She starts chasing him too, obviously she's calmed down from earlier events. "Gosh, I missed it here!"

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: I know it's not much of a cliff hanger, but I do have a few surprises left up my sleeve. Coming soon: What will Magneto do to Graydon Creed? Will Sabretooth ever get his revenge? Why was Wanda laughing at Pyro's jokes? Will Lance and Piotr be able to live in the same house? Will Rogue go to Dr. Essex? Will Jean and Scott ever get together?

Please Review:)

**Translation:**

(1) "Perhaps Xavier can help quiet the girl a little?"


	22. C21: A Set Up

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I don't own Pizza Hut, Dr. Pepper or any of their affiliates, either.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so much.

To Cat2Fat900: Thank you. Poor Scott, boo hoo, somebody call the Waaahbulence. . . Who doesn't like being drunk on Romy and Pixie Stix? Don't we all live to attack Bobby? Or is that Evan? Jean? Scott? Oh let's just say all of them. Chapter 4 now. But anywho, have fun at camp.

To Shira's Song: He sure does. :) Hmm. . . ideas. As for the poem, well, I was trying to make it sound extremely corny. I think I succeeded. I got to look up a good shrink for Graydon from the X-World. Know any? I love Mr. Sinister as a villain. :) Rogue isn't the only reason Wanda is staying. Lol. You voting for Wanda, me too. Thank you kindly. :)

To Dannonspring: Thank you. Why not blame Logan? Sabretooth always blames Logan. Jean has a little spunk in this story. No you hadn't. I'm glad you liked it, though. :)

To chicita: Confused? What about? Ask me and I'll try to clear it up. Thank you very much. Glad you had a good birthday.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One:**

The bell rings and several tired mutants make their way to various cars. Wanda and Rogue walk towards a black mustang, painted with flames. John and Remy are sitting on the hood, smiling. "How was school, chere?" Remy asks.

Rogue yawns, "Exhausting. The highlight av the day was when Duncan Matthews was caught setting Kelly's car on fire. Good thing he was caught, too. Principal Kelly would've been sure ta blame mutants for it otherwise."

Wanda grins. "Duncan's been suspended. He was blaming it on mutants too, saying we made him do it."

"Really?" John says raising an eyebrow. "Would've loved ta see that fire," he adds dreamily.

"Aah, he was mostly trying ta get Jean in trouble." Rogue says, waving as Jean and Kitty climb into Scott's car.

"And no one is speaking to Scott right now." Wanda says, laughing.

"Now, now, that just ain't true. Jean is speaking ta him." Rogue says grinning.

"Oh, that's right. She's treating him like a slave to make up for how he acted over Carol." Wanda laughs.

John smiles and thinks she has a beautiful laugh. "So, mates, we headed back, or what?"

"Ah'm hungry. Anyone up fer pizza?" Rogue asks. She knows Wanda has a crush on John and she wants to be a matchmaker. She climbs into the backseat of John's car.

Remy climbs in beside her. "Remy t'inks pizza sounds great."

"Yeah! Pizza." Pyro giggles. "Pizza." He climbs into the driver's seat.

"I thought you were obsessed with fire?" Wanda says, looking hesitant about climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Well, yeah, that and pizza." He grins and pats the seat.

Wanda grimaces but climbs into the seat, "Are we sure we want Pyro to drive?"

"Why not?" Rogue says, shrugging. "He's better than Kitty."

* * *

"And you can help her?" Mystique asks Xavier as they sit in his office alone. 

"Yes, but only temporarily." he answers, shaking his head. "If I only had more time with her. I might be able to purge her mind of the psyches."

Mystique bites her lower lip. "I wish there was something I could do."

"But there isn't, so try not to worry about it."

She looks out the window. "If only Irene had told me. Maybe then I could have protected her from him."

He raises his eyebrow thoughtfully. "I don't think Erik would harm her. Even if he _DID_ try, he'd have to fight his men to do it. They've all grown rather attached to her."

"_I'VE_ grown rather attached to her." she says tearfully. "I never should have given her up! I was trying to keep her away from Erik! And now. . . I feel so helpless."

"So do I, Raven. So do I."

The X-kids arrive home at this time and they hear the door slam open. "I guess I should be going. Kurt may wish to talk to me."

"Very well. We'll discuss this later, okay?" She nods and leaves the room as Scott walks in.

* * *

"Pizza!" Pyro yells excitedly as they pull into the nearest Pizza Hut. 

Wanda is white from fear. Rogue and Gambit are laughing. They both know Pyro drove worse than usual just to scare her. "Can I get out now?" she begs.

"Oh, chill out, sheila. I'd never hurt you. The boss'd kill me if I hurt his daughter."

Wanda nods nervously and climbs out. "Land! Sweet, sweet land!" She drops to her knees.

Rogue and Remy climb out and laugh harder at the sight. Pietro is standing nearby, also laughing. "What are _YOU_ doing here, Quicky?" Rogue groans when she sees him, hoping he won't ruin her plans.

"Hey, I'mjustkeepinganeyeoutformysisters." He answers.

Wanda glares at him, "Well, we can take care of ourselves thank you very much!"

Rogue suddenly grins as a new idea takes form in her head. "Well, Wanda sure can, but Ah'm not so sure about if Ah can. Maybe ya could tag along with me and Remy?"

Remy looks at her oddly. Pietro looks happy though. He's wanted! Finally, someone wants him around.

Rogue turns to Pyro, "John, could you and Wanda go on in and order for us. Anything ya like, but try not ta burn the place down, okay sugah?"Pyro nods and grabs Wanda's hand, pulling her up and they walk in. Rogue smiles at Remy. "Now, the three of us can have a little fun."

Remy starts to get the idea. The whole point is to get Wanda alone with John. So that means keeping Pietro busy. "Ya know, cherie, Remy really ain't in t'e mood for pizza anymore." He holds up Pyro's keys.

"Hey, how'dyougetthose?" Pietro blinks.

"Well, he_ IS_ a thief." Rogue says, as if it was the stupidest question ever asked. "There's this new museum in the city," she grins. "It's supposed to be great."

Remy places an arm around Pietro and shoves him into the backseat. Rogue jumps in the passenger seat while Remy climbs into the driver's seat. "Sounds wonderful, chere. Let's get going." He starts the car and off they go.

Wanda happens to glance out the window just then, "Hey! John! I think we've just been ditched!"

"Huh? What makes you think that, mate?" he asks as he looks out the window too. "My car!" he shouts. "My flame thrower! It's in the trunk!"

People around them look at him funny. Wanda feels the blood rushing to her face as the manager starts walking for him. "John, could you talk a little quieter."

"Remy's gonna pay for this one." he groans.

"Actually, I think it was probably Rogue's idea." Wanda sighs.

The manager has reached them and says, "Is there a problem sir? Do you want me to call the police?"

Pyro grins for a moment considering the idea. Wanda glares at him. "No problem, sir." she says before he can open his mouth. "Our friends just left without us, that's all. They'll come back and pick us up later. Why don't we just order a pizza?"

Pyro's eyes light up. "Pizza? Yeah, pizza."

* * *

Scott slinks down into the seat in Xavier's office. Charles nods at him. "How are you holding up?" 

"Not so good, Professor. No one will even talk to me, except Jean and all she does is order me around."

Xavier sighs. "I'll talk to them, Scott. But they really were hurt when you chose Carol over them. They felt betrayed."

"I know." Scott says, looking at the floor. "I deserve the silent treatment, but. . . even the Brotherhood won't talk to me. I don't know why I'd want them too, but it just feels wrong."

"I understand." Charles nods. "Things just don't seem normal unless Avalanche and the rest of the gang are annoying you every chance they get?"

"I think that's it, Professor." He sighs then stands up. "Logan wants me to help him try out a new Danger Room program."

"Very well then, Scott. But if you need to talk again, my office is always open."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Scott leaves.

Xavier shakes his head. He knows this is going to go on a while. _None of the students are going to be ready to forgive Scott's mistake for a while. Treachery, they call it._ He shakes his head again.

* * *

Kurt sits in a room with Mystique drinking Dr. Pepper and munching on nachos. "So, zen she vas like, 'Forget it Scott. All I vant is for you to get me a diet soda.' and so he jumps up and hurries over to ze line to get it." 

Mystique laughs. She really enjoys her talks, or gossip sessions, with Kurt. "Just like that? No complaining?"

"Oh yeah, Rogue zought it vas hilarious."

"Speaking of Rogue. How is she, really?" A worried look crosses her face.

"I'm not sure. She kept trying to talk to me but ve kept getting interrupted. I'll have to call her later." He grabs another loaded nacho and stuffs it into his mouth. "I hardly had a moment alone vith her all day. Kitty and Vanda kept hogging her." He pouts slightly.

"She seems to be quite popular with all of you." his mother says, taking a chip herself.

"Ja, ve all tried to hate her vhen ve first met her, but zere is somezing about her zat makes us like her." He laughs. "She's sort of grown on us."

Mystique smiles, "I wouldn't want it any other way. But, Kurt? You'll let me know if she's really okay or not, won't you?"

"Of course."

"So what else happened today?"

"Vanda and Rogue were picked up by Pyro and Remy in zis black mustang with flames painted on it. It vas so cool. I'm really gonna have to bug zem about zose guys tomorrow. Especially Vanda. Rogue never minds vhen I tease her about Remy."

"Oh? How serious are Rogue and Remy?"

"Pretty serious, I guess." He shrugs.

"Really!" Mystique looks shocked.

"Not _ZAT_ serious, Mozer. Rogue can't touch remember?"

She sighs. "I guess I was forgetting for a moment. So, how are things with Amanda."

Kurt looks away. He stares at his watch for a moment. "You know vhat, Mozer, I'd love to stay and talk to you all day, but I'm late for a Danger Room session." He hurriedly gathers his bookbag and ports to his room.

Mystique sits there with a blank look on her face, scratching her head. "But Logan and Scott are using the Danger Room. . . Was it something I said?"

* * *

The museum was crowded when the three Acolytes walked in the doors. "Hey look!" a man shouted, "Mutants!" 

Several children screamed and a few adults backed away. Rogue looked at Remy, Remy looked at Pietro, Pietro looked at Rogue. "Something tells me we ain't welcome here, boys," Rogue growls.

"Why not have some fun, chere?" Remy says taking out his deck of cards.

"I'msureDadwouldn'tmind. . ." Pietro says, glaring at an old lady who was giving him the evil eye.

One man throws a vase at Rogue. Pietro catches it. "Now, now, Puny Human. Wouldn't want to go breaking the antiques now would we?" He says it slow enough the man understands. Then, Remy charges a card and throws it at the man. It explodes and the man is sent flying backwards into a rather large statue of Sitting Bull. The statue falls backwards onto the wall, but is otherwise unharmed. The same cannot be said for the man, who rubs his bleeding head, before passing out. The rest of the museum attendees run, screaming, in various ways to get far from the three mutants.

"Remy t'inks t'at's our cue to leave, mes amis."

"Ihearyou." They head out, and Remy destroys the security cameras and tape on the way out. As they drive off, they hear ambulance sirens in the distance. Apparently, through the panic, one person had the sense to call 911. "Anyoneforpizza?" Pietro asks sheepishly.

"All that and we didn't even get a souvenir," Rouge says pouting.

"Remy wouldn't say t'at, cherie." He replies with a twinkle in his eye. He pulls out an ancient looking American Indian necklace, made of Turquoise and silver.

Rogue smiles. "You lousy little thief!" She exclaims, but fondles the necklace anyway.

"Put it on." he says.

She pulls it over her head and glances in the side mirror. "Beautiful."

"And t'e necklace is nice, too." Remy says.

She laughs. "Hey, now. Don'tgetallmushyonme, youtwo!" Pietro interrupts from the backseat.

"Oh, Ah'm sorry, Piet. Ah forgot ya where here." Rogue grins at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Howcananyoneforgetme?"

"Well, it's difficult, But Remy tries very hard." Rogue and Remy laugh while Pietro sits back pouting and nursing his bruised ego.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wanda and John had been sitting in a booth, eating pizza and drinking soda. Wanda was fast learning the reason Rogue told her never to give Pyro sugar. "And then there was a _HUGE_ fire and we all danced naked around it in a ceremonial fire dance!" He was telling her about his latest dream. 

"Naked?" Wanda asks with a raised brow.

"Well, yeah." he says blushing and looking at his now empty plate.

"Who's we?" she asks.

"Uh. . . we. . .all of us Acolytes. . ."

"Oh, good. I'm not an Acolyte. I just live there." She smiles at him.

"Oh, trust me you were there too. . . everyone was except for your father."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"So, what happened after the naked fire dance?" She glances at the half empty pitcher of soda.

"Oh, well then the fire grew higher and higher. It was so beautiful and then it started eating people left and right."

"Fire eating people?"

"Oh, yeah at some point the fire turned into this enormous fire creature that ate everyone but the two of us. Then, it ran into the sea, killing itself. I cried and cried."

"You cried? Over a monster that _ATE_ your best friends?" She stares at him incredulously.

"Well, it didn't eat _ALL _my friends. You were still there." He glances up into her bright blue eyes. He got the feeling he could stare into them all day. They almost made him forget fire, almost, but not quite.

"So, then you and I were alone on a deserted island, naked?"

"Yeah, and then you started comforting me over the loss of the fire and then the dream got _REALLY_ good." He started laughing nervously.

"Really, now. What happened?" she asks sweetly, just because she knows he's embarrassed. After all, having _interesting_ dreams about your boss' daughter _is_ slightly embarrassing.

"Uh, well . . . Did I mention there was fire in the dream?"

"Yeah, you did."

Just then, as if Pyro's wishing had caused it, Pietro bursts into the building. He grabs their shoulders and runs out. "Timetogo."

"You couldn't have come at a worse time," mutters Wanda under her breath. She really wanted to know about the dream John was describing to her. It did involve her, and it also confirmed her feelings were mutual, at least, subconsciously. She sighs as she is shoved into John's car. "If you think you're off the hook, John, you are dead wrong! You are going to finish telling me about that dream later."

"Dream?" Remy asks.

John sinks into the floor of the car. "Thank a lot, sheila. Thanks a lot."

* * *

Kurt picks up the telephone. He dials the number for the fourth time that afternoon. It rings and Lance picks up the phone, again. "Hello, this better not be Kurt." 

"Vell, it is. Is my sister home yet?"

Lance groans. "Which one?"

"Eizer of zem."

"No, not yet." Lance says as John, Remy, Wanda, Rogue and Pietro walk into the base. "Wait, they just walked in. Rogue! Telephone!" He is so sick on Kurt calling them.

Rogue races to the phone and takes it out of the room, "Kurt?"

"Ja, I've been calling all afternoon."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but Ah had a couple things ta do afteh school."

"Vhat did you vant to talk about earlier?"

"Amanda."

"I don't vant to talk about Amanda."

"Ah know Kurt, but she misses you so much."

"My life is too crazy right now to even zink of a girlfriend."

"My life's kinda crazy, too, but Ah wouldn't even think of trying to get through it without Remy."

"Vell, I've found somezing better zan a girlfriend to help me get through it all."

"Really? What?"

"God. I'm going to be a priest."

"A priest?" Rogue's jaw drops.

"Ja. I'm learning so much and I'm really enjoying it."

"Well, if that's what ya want, Kurt, Ah not gonna say anything. . . But could ya at least talk ta the girl. She's gonna outa her mind without ya."

Kurt smiles. "Vell, maybe. I just don't vant to get her in trouble."

"She doesn't care about that."

"I know. But I do. How are you doing?"

"Ah'm okay, for now. Papa helped me out a lot. Why?"

"Mozer is worried."

"Maybe Ah'll stop by later and reassure her."

"I zink she vould like zat."

"All right. See ya lateh, Kurt."

"Bye."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Okay, another chapter without a cliff hanger. What was John dreaming about? If you don't know, you are probably too young to be reading this story. Will Kurt talk to Amanda? How will Duncan react to being suspended? Will Remy, Rogue, and Pietro be caught? What happens when Rogue talks to Mystique? Keep reading. . . 

Please Review! Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :)


	23. C22: A Rally

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight and Shaishe: Thank you so very much.

To Cat2Fat900: Thank you. I thought you might like a little bit of Duncan/Kelly torture. And you can't set your teacher's car on fire because you'd go to jail, or the loony bin. . . The MWTPWJ would get you and I can't let that happen. I just don't think Amara would lower herself to look twice at him. I don't know why, but I've really gotten to be a Jonda fan. Poor Pyro. But hey, he got it back. Well, I figured if he was so sympathetic to her in the show when they were fighting then if they were on the same side, they'd probably be pretty tight. I didn't think you'd complain about that dream. Hmm, I've stayed up until 3am working on reports that I had 2-3 weeks to work on before. . . Matches, fanfiction, camp, and You. . . I'm scared. . . very scared. I'll miss you!

To Dannonspring: Thank you. Glad you like it. More Jonda? Well, since you asked. . . I do have a SSSPP(look down to chicita's review) for them . . . Soon, soon, but I have a few plot twists to take care of before hand. This is beginning to be a very long story.

To chicita: This is AU after all. But I think Kurt needs to start a prank war soon. . . They might. . . I'm not telling my SSSPPs (Super Secret Scary Plot Points). I never understood that either. . . After all, my mother was too shy to talk to me, so I got "The Talk" from my sister, and she didn't use the Birds and the Bees. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

_ "It's going to be a girl," Irene says, smiling. Then, she frowns. "She'll either destroy the world, or save it. And that's if Erik doesn't destroy her first."_

_ Mystique sighs, "I can't let him near her. I don't want to give her up, though. Don't you understand, Irene?"_

_ "You could let me raise her for you. Magneto would never know. And you could see her whenever you wished." Irene says, holding her cane close to her body._

_ Mystique places a hand on her belly. A tear falls down. "No. No, he'd find her. I'm sure of it. I'll have to give her to someone I don't know, someone he'll never find."_

_ "I know an adoption agent who can help, Raven." Irene writes down a number. The handwriting is sloppy, because she is blind, but it's readable._

_ Mystique takes the paper, trembling. "My second child. . . and I've given them both away. . . That's what I get for living the life I choose, being an assassin."_

_ "Don't be so hard on yourself. This is for the best interest of the child."_

_ "I know. You're right, but I'll miss her. I'll miss her more than the boy."_

_ "The boy's not right in the head. You know that."_

_ Mystique nods. "Yes. And I'm trying to see that Graydon gets the help he needs, but you know how Victor is when it comes to doctors. Three times, he's dragged the boy out of the hospital I put him in. Then, locked him in that dreadful basement."_

_ "No!"_

_ "Yes, but I can't call the police. They'd lock me up faster than his father. Victor hates him, because he's normal."_

_ "You resent the boy for that too, don't you?"_

_ "Yes, I do."_

Mystique wakes up with a start. The memory of her dream fresh in her mind. But it isn't a dream. She knows that. It's a memory. A memory of one of the first times Irene lied to her. Irene, her best friend. Screaming with rage, Mystique throws a random vase at the wall.

"A little early ta be trashing the place, don't you think?" a voice says behind her.

"This from the guy who tears up his bedroom with metal claws every time he has a bad dream." Mystique says dryly.

"You're on Danger Room duty this morning." he adds, before walking out angrily. She yawns and locks her door. Then she gets dressed, all the time, wondering what will happen to her little girl.

* * *

Rogue yawns as she sits in home room, next to Kurt. Their teacher is not sympathetic with mutants who are up at 4 o'clock in the morning, training to take over the world for an ego-maniacal Jewish mutant. She passes a note to Nightcrawler. It reads, "Magsy said it's okay if I head over to the mansion after school to talk to Mama."

He scribbles something on it and passes it back. Ms. Clarimore, the teacher turns around and Rogue hides it quickly. She smiles tauntingly at the woman, who is glaring at her. "Ms. Xavier, do you have something to say to the whole class?" the teacher sneers.

"Yeah, mutants rule," she gets a laugh from Pietro and Fred while Kurt buries his furry blue face in his hands. He hasn't been wearing his inducer in school lately.

The teacher glares at her. "Do you like having detention?"

"No, but Ah'm sure you're gonna give it to me anyway." Pietro and Fred laugh harder.

"And you boys quiet down or I'll be giving you all detention." Ms. Clarimore heads to her desk and pulls out her detention slips just as the bell rings. Rogue and the others are gone before she finds a pen. "Ugh, I hate mutants." she sighs, putting her papers back in the desk.

"Yeah, me too," a student by the name of Jeffery Calihan says. "There's this meeting my brother, Eddy, is taking me to tonight. It's like this big rally against mutant scum. You can come if you like." He hands her a flier.

The flier is bright orange and reads, "Down with mutant scum! All humans are welcome to come and join the Friends of Humanity tonight in an effort to combat the impure filth growing in today's streets. Together we can make a difference."

Ms. Clarimore smiles. "Where is it located?"

He writes the address on the back of the flier. "I don't think I need to tell you not to lose this piece of paper."

"Not at all." She folds it a shoves it into her pocket. "Thank you Jeffery. You've always been my favorite student."

"Thank you," he nods and walks off to his next class.

* * *

Rogue shares another class with Nightcrawler later that day. She had read his note earlier, "Good, she'd like that. She was crazy this morning."

Rogue looks at the note funny before scribbling on it and handing it to him. Their teacher is too obsessed with his lesson to notice. "Crazy? What did she do?" the note reads.

Kurt writes down, "What didn't she do? She was in charge of Danger Room today."

"Training? Oi. I feel sorry for you," she writes back.

"Yeah," he writes. "Tabby ended up saying one wisecrack too many and did you notice she wasn't in school today?"

Rogue gasps, "Is she okay?"

"Ja," Kurt whispers, forgetting the note. "But she twisted her ankle pretty bad and couldn't valk. Besides not vanting to come to school vith a black eye."

"Papa is angry with Mama, huh?" she whispers back.

"Oh, just a little. Seriously, he vas furious. He called her into his office and ranted for a full hour. Zen Ah heard, because ve vere listening behind ze door, she yelled back and said it vas all Logan's fault. He had made her angry or somezing zis morning."

"Are Storm and Mama still mad at him?" she asks quietly.

"Storm von't even look in his direction and Mozer snaps at him every time he says anyzing. Ze tension in ze house is awful."

Rogue sighs, "Ah wonder if I can make her see reason. Afteh all, you guys all decided it was Victor's fault, right?"

"Ja. Zat's right." He says it louder than he meant.

The teacher looks up at him, "Why thank you, Kurt. Well, at least one student is paying attention to my lecture." Then, he goes back to his lecture, completely ignorant of the fact that Kurt wasn't talking to him in the first place.

* * *

Rogue sits in the back of Scott's car as they drive to the Mansion. She's never felt more nervous in her life. She doesn't know why. She's talked to Mystique before. And she knows the only reason Remy didn't show up was because she intended on catching a ride with the X-Men. He plans on picking her up at the institute later. She's never had a real talk with her mother before. _That must be it,_ she thinks to herself, _Ah've neveh really talk ta Mama before. Ugh, Ah wish my stomach would stop doing backflips!_

Her thoughts are interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She flinches. "Please don't do that, Kit. Ya scared me."

"Like, sorry, but I was, like, trying to talk to you, and some junk. And you're, like, off in some other world or something and. . ." Kitty keeps talking but Rogue is not really interested. She tries to listen to the younger girl, but it's impossible until Kitty says the worlds, "Like, we're here."

Rogue groans, but bravely hops out of Scott's convertible.

Jean slams his passenger side door. Scott winces and says, "My car." The other X-Men just keep doing what they were doing before.

Jean, however, has other plans. "My bookbag," she says, pointing to it.

Scott moans as he grabs her bag out of the red car. "How long is this going to go on?"

"As long as it has to." Jean grins. "After all, you put me through an awful lot!" She turns and walks haughtily into the house.

He follows without a single look in Rogue's direction. He was infuriated that Rogue had even been in his car, but Kurt insisted and since the X-Men were ignoring him, he really didn't have much say in the matter.

Rogue rolls her eyes at his retreating back and turns to Kurt. "Are ya sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is, mein schwester."

"Like, come on. Mystique is, like, always waiting for Kurt to, like, come home so she can catch up on the daily gossip." Kitty grabs her covered arm and drags her towards the mansion.

* * *

Graydon Creed sits at his desk, drumming his fingers against it nervously. He is waiting for Harrison and Edward Calihan. The rally tonight had to go off without a hitch. _Some rally. . .Ya realize ya ARE a mutant, right?_ "Shut up! I am not!"_ Just cause ya look normal don't mean nothing._ "I look normal because I _AM_ normal!" _Yeah, right. . . whateveh ya have ta say ta yourself ta get ya through the day. . ._

Before Graydon can respond to the voice in head, the phone rings. He answers it. "Hello, Friend or Foe?" _What a stupid question._

"The only good mutie is a dead one!" the voice responds.

_ Would ya listen ta that scum!_ Graydon ignores this comment and talks to the voice on the line, "Friend then."

"Yes, this is Luther Armagoden."

"Luther, yes, I remember you. You haven't made it here, have you?"

"Look, Mr. President. I'm not too keen on moving to New York. I know a lot of good ole boys back home in Iowa, ain't to keen on it either. None of them like muties any more than we do. . ."

"Are you asking to set up a chapter of the FOH in Iowa, Luther?"_Oh, yeah, that's all we mutants need, more trash. . ._

"Yes, I do believe that's what I'm asking."

"Well, then. It never hurts to expand our range. Consider yourself the President of the Iowa chapter of the FOH. You will answer only to Mr. Nicoli or myself. Is that understood?" _Ah still don't understand, Gray._

"Yes, sir, Mr. President, sir. Might I ask, on a more personal note, what are your plans, now that you're out of school?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Why, politics. I've been studying government and I'm going to be the President of not only the FOH one day, but the entire country!" _Ha! That's a riot! A crazy MUTANT president! Like that'll eveh happen, sugah._

"That's wonderful news, sir. I'm thrilled."

_ Sure he is. Would he be so thrilled if he knew ya were a mutant? _"Thank you. I'm afraid I must hang up now. I have pressing matters that must be taken care of." He tells Luther as Harrison and Eddy walk in.

"Yes, of course, I didn't mean to keep you, and thank you very much. I'll be in touch. Bye."

"Good bye, Luther." He hangs the phone up with a smile. "Any good news for me boys?"

"Yes, indeed. The plans for the rally are going great. Tonight well go as planned." Harrison grins.

"I'm bringing my little brother, who plans on scouting up some new recruits at his school." Edward claims.

"Good, good. I'm very pleased." _Pleased? Yeah, Ah bet ya are pleased, ya rotten little liar! Pleased that your Daddy will be hurt by your incessant schemes. Oh, wait, for him ta get hurt, he'd have ta CARE about ya. And he doesn't! _"I'm sorry boys." Graydon continues, wincing and trying to ignore the nagging voice. "I have a terrible headache."

"I've got some migraine medicine." Harrison mentions.

"That'll be just the thing." Gray replies, knowing it won't work. _It'll take a lot more than a little pill ta get rid of me, Graydon Creed!_

* * *

Mystique looks at the clock and smiles. It's time for the kids to get home. She stands up and goes to look out the window when she hears the now familiar sound of Scott's car driving into the gates. She's had a rough day and a nice long talk with Kurt is just the thing she needs. He dream had haunted her all day long. She pushes back the curtain and gasps as she sees her daughter being dragged by Katherine Pryde up the Mansion steps.

Jean is the first one in the door. Followed closely by a downtrodden Scott. She waves at Jean, who smiles at her and tells Scott, "Be a dear and just put that up in my room, okay?" She walks into the Professor's office.

He groans but does as he's told. Amara walks in giggling behind him. Then, Kitty leading Rogue and Kurt behind then.

"Hello, Mozer!" Kurt says cheerfully. "I've brought you home a surprise!"

"I, I can see that, Kurt. Thank you." she really is floored.

Rogue smiles at her. "Magsy said it'd be all right if Ah stopped by fer a while afteh school."

Mystique grins and feels her eyes watering. "This is just what I needed today."

"Like, I've got a ton of homework. . ." Kitty says and starts wandering up the stairs. "Amara! Wait up!"

Kurt smiles and looks at his bookbag. He doesn't have any homework, but he wants to leave them alone. He sniffs the air. "Somezing smells good. Ororo's been baking today?"

Mystique nods. "Oh, but she might not let you have any. She's planning on sending them down to Evan and the Morlocks."

BAMF! Too late. Her words fall on empty ears.

"So, I guess that leaves us alone. Would you like to sit down? We have comfortable seats in the library."

Rogue nods and they start walking. "Ah heard ya had a problem with the Wolverine today."

"Not so much as I let on," Mystique sighs. "Really, I've been having a recurring dream. It's been getting to me." She smiles painfully. "I've been stressed out worrying about you."

"Ya don't have ta worry about me." Rogue says, sighing, "Ah'll be fine, Mama."

_ Sure you will. Not when I'm done with you, _a familiar voice says in her head. She winces and tries to shield her mind against the attack. Carol's psyche had been trying to break them ever since Xavier put them up.

Mystique notices the wince but doesn't say anything about it. "Are you sure, dear? Did Charles really help you?"

"Yeah, he really did. Everything is going back ta normal in my head." She smiles at her mother.

_ I'll never give up!_ Carol's psyche screams in her head.

Rogue winces again. "Got any aspirin?" she asks.

"I'll be right back." Mystique stands up to get it. She wears a furrowed brow. She really is under the impression that her daughter is lying to her. _To spare me pain, no doubt_, Mystique thinks. She shakes her head. She'll have to convince her to tell her the truth. It didn't take her long to get the aspirin and return. "So, tell me about this Remy person."

Rogue laughs and takes the aspirin. "Remy? He's perfection in a Cajun body."

Mystique raises her eyebrow. "Perfection, huh?"

"Okay, so maybe he ain't exactly perfect, but he's as close ta Prince Charming as Ah'm eveh gonna get.(1) He's tall and handsome and he can cook. Not ta mention blow stuff up. That's always fun."

Mystique laughs, "I agree, but let's not let your father hear us say that."

Rogue giggles. "He's really romantic too." She sighs, remembering the night he sent her three hundred stolen roses.

"How did you meet him?"

"Well, now, that's a long story. . ." Rogue says and she begins her tale. A long time later, Rogue finishes up with a, "and then we came here and the rest you know."

Logan bursts into the room then and glares at them, "That Gumbo's at the gate calling for you, Rogue."

She looks at him puzzled. "Remy wasn't supposed ta come fer anotheh houh." She hurries out to him. "Remy? What are ya doing here so early? Is something wrong?"

"Old Buckethead has a mission for us, cherie. We got to go now." She nods and jumps on the back of his motorcycle. "Somet'ing about a FOH rally."

"FOH rally? Ah haven't heard a thing."

"Course not, but Magneto's been looking for stuff like t'is."

* * *

Duncan looks in the mirror nervously. _I do hate mutants, don't I? After all Jean did to me? Lying to me, using me. Yes, I hate mutants. But do I hate them enough to kill them? Well, somebody's got to do it. Why not me? They aren't human after all._

A knock resounds on his door, and his mother's head pops in. "Duncan, honey, Jeff is downstairs waiting for you. Where are you going tonight? A party?"

"Yeah, a party. It's gonna be the best one yet."

"Well, don't be out too late, dear. Your father will not be happy with you. After all, you just got suspended."

"I already explained it was Jean that made me do that!"

Mrs. Matthews frowns. "I can't imagine Jean Grey doing something like that."

"I couldn't imagine her being a mutant and running around fighting giant robots either, Mom. But she _IS _and she _DID_ and she's been out to get me since I broke up with her."

"I suppose. Well, have fun, dear. And no drinking, no smoking, and no. . ."

"MOM!" he yells, cutting her off and running down to meet his new best friend Jeffery Calihan.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N:(1) I did not make up that line. I stole it from the comics.

Will Storm and Mystique ever forgive Logan? Will the FOH expand their membership? What is Magsy up to? All will be revealed in following chapters. . . Also coming up soon, an old friend joins the X-Men. . .

Question: Would anyone like to read one-shot outtakes from this story? Things that have taken place, but didn't make it into the story. (Like, Sabey trying to take his revenge on the Brotherhood, stuff like that. Or, gossip sessions and such, what Jean has been doing to Scott, or when Duncan got caught lighting the car on fire. . .)? Since I already plan on making a sequel to this and so forth. . .

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry!


	24. C23: A Loss Of Control

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight and ROMY-4-EVA: Thank you so, so very much.

To 2060mipy: Thank you so very much. You get a batch of invisible cookies for being my 100th review!

To Nettlez: Oh, and this review didn't boost my ego at all, oh no. . .(pure sarcasm there) Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm enjoying the Graydon/FOH plot right now, too. I did enjoy the whole Carol plot. She was really easy to write somehow. After a while though, I couldn't leave her there, ruining all my favorite characters' (and not so favorite characters') lives. She had to die, sort of. Well, not really. I borrowed that from the comic books I don't read. It's amazing what you can learn by scanning fansites. Technically, I borrowed Graydon from them too, even though it _was_ my idea to make him a mutant. I think you mean how Jean's treating Scott. I think he deserves it. Hmm, I think I've heard of that disease. . . I might have a case of it myself from time to time. Wow, you really made me feel so special. :D (beams) Thank you so much.

To Dannonspring: Thank you. Sorry, I know I was a bit rushed in the second half. (I hate to admit it, but the last chap was a bit of a filler. I needed certain things to happen before other things can.) And don't worry about being honest, constructive criticism is how we grow as writers. I'll see what I can do. I've got so many ideas.

To chicita: Thank you very much. That's interesting about the birds and the bees and I suppose I can see that. . . Not really, no. I guess I can't get it. Oh, well. I will see what I can do. I've got so many ideas. . . I wouldn't mind at all. After all, it's not like I made up these characters. Stan Lee would sue me if I said otherwise. And I know you'll make your story your own.

A/N: Here's a more action packed chapter for y'all. :) Don't sue me if the action ain't good, I'm horrible at action scenes. If it was up to me, I probably would leave it out all together, but my characters insist on making me write the story their way. (shakes head) Silly characters.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

Graydon sits in his chair behind the podium as Harrison Nicoli introduces him. He is nervous without having a reason. He's taken several classes on Oral Presentation. He just has a horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"And now," Harrison says into the microphone, "without further ado, the president of Friends of Humanity, Mr. Graydon Creed!"

Graydon stands. He has taken a pill to quiet the voice in his head. He steps up to the podium amongst the loudest cheers he's ever heard in his life. He waves both his hands, like a presidential candidate. "My fellow humans," he says, pausing for dramatic effect, "Welcome!"

The crowd roars. He grins as his anxiety starts to leave, "Today we have a chance. A chance to dream and a chance to realize that dream. We dream of a world without mutants. A world where it's safe to walk down the street with being in fear of mutants. A world where we can raise our children in peace. A world where. . ." he got no further in his speech as a charged card landed on top of the podium.

BOOM! Went the card, sending Graydon flying back off the podium.

"Hello, Gray." a familiar voice says behind him. He's confused. He took that pill. The voice shouldn't be there.

"Don't panic!" Harrison is yelling as the earth starts to shake. "FOH, fight!"

Several FOH members pull out concealed guns and aim them at Magneto's Acolytes. They might have had a chance if it had been the Acolytes alone, but Magneto himself was there. The guns are pulled out of their hands and pointed at themselves.

Harrison runs behind the podium where Rogue is standing over Graydon's scared form. His eyes grow wide with recognition. "You!" He says and grabs Graydon. He tries to run, but Rogue can fly. "Spawn of Satan!" he yells at her as she lands in front of him.

"Is that any way ta talk ta a lady, Harry?" she drawls with that raspy voice that makes men's hearts skip a beat.

"You, you aren't a lady." Harrison answers. "Leave us alone."

"Oh, sure, sure. Cause this is only a warning, Gray. Next time, Magsy and the boys ain't gonna be so friendly." Her eyes squint together in hatred as she stares at her brother. "Magsy sent me ta give y'all a message. Knock it off, or ya will know what true hell is."

"You hideous creature!" Harrison screams at her as he practically throws Graydon into his car.

She simply smirks at them as they drive to Graydon's apartment.

Meanwhile, the boys are having fun, taunting FOH members and potential recruits. Pietro runs up to Ms. Clarimore and smirks, "Hello, teach. Whatchadoinghere? Laughingitup? Hopeyourhavingfun."

Ms. Clarimore screams in fear and runs. Everyone else follows her lead, running frantically in every direction.

Todd grabs one angry looking man with his tongue and sends him flying. The man, Edward Calihan, screams as he is caught in midair by a flying African woman with white hair. She sets him on the ground with a command to flee. He follows.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lance yells as the X-Men appear.

"We can't let you hurt them!" Scott yells back, firing a laser at Lance.

Piotr pushes Avalanche out of the way in his metal form. The blast pushes him back into the stage, crushing it, but he is unharmed.

Rogue steps out. The humans are all but gone. She doesn't want to fight the X-Men. They're her friends, but Magneto is watching. She shrugs at him and charges head on at Kitty.

/_Kitty phase!_/ she pleads with Jean's powers.

Kitty phases in the nick of time and Rogue smiles then comes back. She tries to punch Kitty with everything she has, but Kitty keeps phasing. Magneto doesn't even realize it's all a game to the two girls. He doesn't see them pretending to fight.

Lance shakes the ground, knocking Scott over. Jean screams as she sees his head hit the pavement hard. She runs to him, "Scott? Scott?"

He slowly opens his eyes, "I'm okay, Jean."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she orders before placing a rather passionate kiss upon his lips.

"A little help here?" Bobby yells as Blob is tossing him, head over heels into a trash bin. "Get me out of here!"

Rogue flies through Kitty once again, only to bump into Storm by accident. Magneto smiles at Rogue, thinking it was on purpose as Storm falls to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"You lied to me!" Harrison hisses at Graydon after they reach Graydon's apartment and lock the door. "How dare you lie to me! I'm your best friend! You told me she was dead!"

"She is dead," Graydon says angrily. "That, that _creature_ is not my sister! My sister is dead. She's dead to me. . ."

Harrison is still angry. _If he's lied about this, what else has he lied about? _"I want the truth. All of it. Now! How many other dead family members of yours are mutants?"

"All of them. My mother, my father, my sister, my brother."

"All of them!" he gasps. "Oh, you poor thing." Harrison forgives him instantly. "You could have told me."

"No, not before now. You don't understand. They are all X-Men, or Acolytes. All of them. . ."

"Your mother, Raven Darkholme?"

"X-Man, for now. The blue one. She calls herself Mystique."

"Your father, Victor Creed?"

"Yes, he calls himself Sabretooth. He was the one with the animal skins. He's an Acolyte."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, the blue X-Man with the tail. I saw him once, before my mother, for lack of a better word, threw him into the river. I was horrified. I knew then that they were vial creatures sent from hell to persecute me. But now I'll make them pay for what they did to me! The FOH, you see. I formed them to help me cleanse this filth from the world."

Harrison shakes his head and looks down at the floor. "How can such a wonderful person as yourself spring from such evil?" he asks not really expecting an answer.

"I ask God that every day." Graydon says. He picks up a pamphlet that was lying on his table. "I think I finally found a good religion. It's called Purity. The church is based in Washington, but I can view it on that new television channel, FHO, For Humans Only. Reverend Stryker is a wonderful preacher. You should check it out."

He hands the pamphlet to Harrison who opens it and nods. "Sounds interesting, Gray. Maybe I'll do that." He turns to leave.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"I don't need to tell you that this conversation stays between the two of us, do I?"

"Not at all."

"All right then, let's head to HQ and see if anyone made it."

* * *

Storm's thoughts and powers flow into Rogue quickly. It's too much. Rogue can't control the power. The skies fill with dark clouds and thunder crashes. Everyone stops fighting to stare at her.

Mystique runs to her and forgets her powers as she grabs her daughter in her arms, her bare arms. Rogue's arms are also bare. Mystique falls to the ground as well.

Rogue screams and Carol's psyche chooses that moment to attack. Rogue's eyes turn blue. Then her hair turns blond. Suddenly, Rogue is gone and Carol stands in her place. Remy runs to her, careful not to touch her, but it's too late. "Scott!" Carol screams out and runs to him. "Oh, Scott! Help me!"

Scott looks at her for a moment and then turns away in disgust, "No."

"But. . ."

"No!" He says, turning towards her fiercely, "You used me!"

"No, I. . ."

"Don't lie to me! You used me to hurt Jean and I'm not going to let that happen anymore! I hate you, Carol!"

"No. . ." she falls to her knees crying. Rogue uses that chance to try and take back her body, but she's not the only one. Sabretooth's psyche emerges and shifts her body into his. He growls at Logan and attacks. Logan moves out of the way. He doesn't want to hurt Rogue.

"Fight me," growls Sabretooth's psyche.

"No." Logan growls. "You're not Sabretooth."

The real Sabretooth growls and starts at the false Sabretooth. The attack each other and soon, no one can tell who is who.

"Rogue!" Remy has been yelling the whole time. "Fight it chere. I know you can!"

"Why should she fight it? This is the best way." Rogue has turned into Magneto. The thunderclaps louder. Lightning strikes as Storm's psyche takes over Rogue's body and she transforms into the Weather Witch.

Rogue's own voice screams as an out-of-control lightning bolt hits her body. Fortunately for her, Sabretooth had taken over her body again just in time, using his healing factor to restore her body. Piotr's psyche fights through, trying to help his friend. "Vhere is the professor?" he cries. "He can help her."

Pietro runs to the mansion and is back before anyone knows he's gone. He's pushed Professor to them. Charles Xavier is white from fear from the run. He hadn't been expecting it.

"What is going on?" he asks looking at Storm and Mystique's unconscious forms and what looks like Colossus hovering twenty feet from the ground. "Anna!"

Piotr's psyche tries to control the powers and bring her down to earth, but he can't. Carol takes over again.

Kurt ports to her and grabs her body careful not to touch her skin. He tries to port down, but Carol uses his own powers against him. She teleports back to where she was. That's when Remy's psyche takes over. The storm begins to ease. "T'at's it cherie. Calm down. Remy's here," the psyche says softly.

Slowly Anna Xavier's body is brought down to safe ground and the storm ends. She gains control of her mind easily, as Remy's psyche will only give up his spot for her.

/_Anna? Can you hear me/_

_ /Papa? There's too many of them. Ah can't control them! Please, help me/_

_ /Concentrate, my darling. We will purge them together./_

One by one Rogue morphs into her different psyche, while the professor tries to erase them. He succeeds in wiping most of them, but a piece of each psyche still remains in Rogue's head. She is weak and falls into Gambit's waiting arms. She looks up and smiles at him. "Remy t'ought he lost you t'ere for a while." He eyes are watery, but no tears escape.

"Ya almost did," she whispers as she settles into his arms. "Take me home."

He needs no further words as he takes the woman he loves back to the Acolyte base. The other Acolytes follow and the X-Men take their wounded home too. They have agreed to call it a draw for now.

* * *

Graydon and Harrison walk into the warehouse Graydon had turned into an office for the FOH headquarters to find it crowded. All the people who had attended the misbegotten rally had somehow made it there.

Graydon takes his place at the front of the room. "Do you see?" he asks the crowd. "Do you see what those things are capable of? What they did when we only gathered to talk? They are abominations! We must defeat them!"

"Are you crazy?" one man asks. "They took the guns right out of our hands!"

"Yeah!" another shouts.

"We will build new guns," Graydon says. "Made of plastic, not metal! We need scientists and weapons experts. We will have our revenge!"

The crowd cheers as Graydon smiles evilly at them. "They won't know what hit them! Who will be the first? Who will be the first to join our fight tonight?"

"I will!" Duncan Matthews shouts, standing up, covered in blood and mud. "Let's get those dirty sons of . . ."

"Watch you language, young man!" Ms. Clarimore says, also standing. "I will join as well."

Several others stand up and shout their allegiance to the FOH. Graydon smiles and turns to Harrison. "We'll have more members than we can keep track of soon."

"We could mark them." Harrison says.

"Yes, that would be good. We'll bring it up at the next meeting. Until then, take their names, addresses and so forth."

"At once."

* * *

When Mystique woke up, an hour ago, she had asked what happened. She was terrified at what she heard. Rogue wasn't as okay as she said she was. Mystique sits in a cafe looking at a cup of coffee. She's in the form of Raven Darkholme so as not to attract unwanted attention. The coffee is growing cold. She wants to help Rogue, but she doesn't know how.

Someone sits in the booth. She looks up and sees Mesmero's face. "What do _YOU_ want?" she hisses. She looks around. No one seems to notice the strangely marked mutant.

"I only want to help. Don't worry about them. They think they've seen a business man, briefcase and all."

She nods. "Why do you wish to help me?"

"Not just you. Your daughter, too. I'd go to her directly, but I'm afraid Magneto will be on the lookout for me."

"Rogue? You think you can help her? How?"

"Not me directly, of course. But my master, Apocalypse, he can help her. He can give her control. And if you help us, we can assure your safety and hers in the new realm."

"What of my son?"

"The Nightcrawler?"

"Yes." Mesmero nods. "I'll see what I can do for him as well. He shall be safe at the very least. I can guarantee you and Rogue power in the new realm though. And you can look after him yourself."

"What exactly do you need from me?"

"Simply your help in convincing your daughter to help me."

"And if she refuses?"

"She won't be given a choice." He taps his head suggestively.

"So, you wish me to help brainwash my daughter?"

"Hypnotize really. She won't be harmed."

"Can I think about this?"

"Of course. I'll be in touch." And with that, he is gone.

Mystique stares at her coffee in amazement. She is confused. She wants to help Rogue and this is her chance. He chance to do something instead of sitting around the mansion moping. She knows she has to do it. Apocalypse can help Rogue. She knows the next time she sees Mesmero she will tell him yes. _It's a good thing Charles can't read my mind._

* * *

Wanda stares out her bedroom window. A tear falls down her cheek. She's really worried about Rogue. She allows her thoughts to turn to John. John had stood by her that day, gently placing an arm around her or going to get her a drink. All through the time when Rogue had fallen into a deep sleep and Magneto wouldn't allow anyone but Remy into the room with her, John had been right beside her. He had held her hand and for once in his life, he'd not spoken. He had given her this time to worry about her best friend. Another tear falls down her cheek, but it's a different tear. This tear is not a tear of sorrow, but a tear of hope. She wonders what he is doing right then and if he's thinking of her.

All of the sudden, as if on command, a knock sounds on her door. She jumps up, startled and opens it with a big smile. A smile that turns into a frown as soon as she sees who is standing in her doorway.

"Hello, sweetie." Todd Tolensky says. "Did ya miss me today. That scary Pyro guy wouldn't let me near you. I hate that guy, yo."

"Go away, Toad," she moans as she slams the door in his face. His tongue gets caught in the door and he screams. She opens the door enough for his tongue to snap back into his mouth and then shuts it again. This time she locks it and turns off the light. She won't be any good for school tomorrow if she doesn't get some rest.

* * *

Rogue lays in her bed, thinking. The hour is late, and she is comforted by the gentle snores coming from the other bed. Remy was taking good care of her. She is so weak. She hates to feel weak. Magneto had told her to stay home tomorrow. She may have an opportunity then. She holds in her hand a business card. She has made up her mind. She must find out if this man can help her or not. She doesn't want to be weak anymore.

Rogue sits up and glances at Remy. Now, if only she can figure out a way to distract him. He won't help her with this because he's against it. She frowns. He's never remained so adamantly against anything in his life.

Suddenly, she gets an idea. She smiles and allows herself to fall into another deep sleep.

In the morning she gets up to find Remy smiling down at her. "Good morning, chere. How are you today?"

She smiles, "Hungry."

"Remy'll be right back." As soon as he leaves the room, she hops out of bed and gets dressed.He is surprised when he walks back in with toast and a bowl of cereal.

"Ah can't stand the thought av staying in bed all day. Ah can handle eating in the kitchen."

"No, you can't, chere. The boys are all fighting over the cereal and we aren't gonna _HAVE _a kitchen too much longer." As if to prove his point, the base shakes at that precise moment.

Rogue laughs and Remy smiles at her, glad to see her happy, if only for a short time. She eats while he watches her. Well, she tries to eat, but if you've ever tried to eat while someone stares at you, you would know it's impossible. She puts her spoon back in the bowl. "Remy, stop staring at me."

"Can't help it. You look so belle, ce jour."(1)

She shakes her head, smiling. "You're impossible, Remy LeBeau."

"Well, it's impossible to stop looking at you."

"Ah can't eat when you're staring like that."

"Fine. Remy'll just go to training like Magneto wanted him to."

She smiles. "Thank ya."

He leaves and she immediately gives up on breakfast. She goes to Pyro's room and takes his favorite lighter and the to the rec room and hides it under a loose brick in the wall of the fireplace. She glances in the kitchen and sees what looks like a war zone. "John!" she yells over the noise.

"Yeah," he yells back.

"Can Ah borrow your lighteh? That pretty one with the flames on the side?"

"Yeah, let me go get it for you, sheila. But you can't let it leave the base."

"Ya think Remy, Wanda, or Magsy are gonna let me anywhere near the door?"

He laughs. "Ya got a point, mate." He heads towards the room.

"3. . 2. . 1. . ." Rogue counts.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" the scream echoes through the house as Pyro can't find his lighter.

"That oughta keep 'em busy for a while," Rogue mutters as she climbs deftly from the window.

Moments later, she arrives at her destination via Remy's motorcycle. She takes an elevator up to the thirteenth floor, wondering about it, because most buildings skip the thirteenth floor. But it opens up and she nervously steps out. She sees a glass door with the name Nathaniel Essex on it in black letters. She takes a deep breath and knocks.

A woman with platinum blond hair open the door. She is dressed in a nice suit and wears red sunglasses. "Hello, do you have business here?" the woman asks.

Rogue gulps and shows her the business card. "My counselor said Dr. Essex could help me."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Who is the woman? Is Rogue really this stupid? Will Pyro find his lighter? Will Mystique really join Apocalypse? All these questions and a new student joins the institute in future chapters of A Split in Reality.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And whiped cream, too!

**Translation:**

(1) "You look so beautiful, this day."


	25. C24: A Discovery

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so, so very much.

To Cat2Fat900: WooHoo! But then, you're gone again. :( You missed chapter 24 too. Lol. Glad you had fun and liked the chapter. Lol. Now, read chapter 24 before this one!

To Nettlez: Thank you so much. I think I'll try it. :) If I get spammed I can always delete them. You are wrong. Lol. Find out soon though. I'm so glad you like this story and think Rogue is so cool. I love the idea of Rogue and Wanda being friends and Jean not being so stupidly perfect. I hate EvoJean! Thank you again.

To Dannonspring: Thank you. I know, but I have to. After all, a good author never writes a story. They just put it done on paper/comp. Screens. I have to tell what happened. As much as I'd like to protect her, she's sixteen, naïve, and very stubborn. Yup, he is, and I've really been neglecting that part of his personality. I'm not sure yet. Probably when he gets to be more of a threat. I do know this one, but I ain't telling. They haven't kissed yet, but they will soon. Mystique is naïve because I want her to be. Come on, you don't really think her evilness can just be good the whole story, do you? Where's the fun in that? Even Rogue gets to be evil in this one. . .

A/N: Without further ado. . . Thanks for being so patient while I was gone.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

The woman smiles at Rogue and opens the door to let her in. "I'll let Dr. Essex know you're here. My name is Siena Blaze. Dr. Essex has really helped me. What's you name, sweetie?"

"Rogue," says that person, gulping again. She is suddenly very nervous.

Siena Blaze smiles at her. "You a mutant, Rogue?"

Rogue smiles and nods, feeling more comfortable.

"I am too. Dr. Essex has been helping me with my powers. I have rather dangerous powers and I used to be afraid to use them. Do you ever feel that way?" The secretary turns and pushes a button. "Dr. Essex? You have a visitor."

"Give me a few moments, please." says a rather sinister sounding voice over the intercom.

"Don't worry about that, Rogue. This stupid machine makes everyone sound evil. Dr. Essex is a saint." Siena laughs. "Well, I was asking about your powers?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Ah'm afraid ta use them now. Ah didn't used to feel that way, until this thing happened. . . and now Ah'm more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full av rocking chairs."(1)

Siena laughs again. Her laugh is somewhat threatening, but Rogue just smiles nervously. "So, what's wrong with your powers, hon?"

"Ah, Ah can't touch people."

"Really? Why not?"

"Ah absorb them, sometimes permanently." her voice trails off sadly, remembering how different Carol was after she woke up.

_Can't forget me, now can you?_ Carol's psyche snorts.

"Who could. . ." Rogue mutters.

"What was that?" Siena asks confused.

"Sorry. Ah wasn't talking ta ya. Ah was talking ta this psyche in my head."

Siena raises her eyebrow in the gesture of someone who is confused, but really doesn't want to know. She sits behind her desk and starts typing. "Go ahead and sit down. This might be awhile."

* * *

John finally has his lighter back, so he is in his room, dancing merrily and singing. (2) 

Wanda is laughing at him as she watches from the doorway. "Are you always this crazy over your lighters?" she finally asks.

"No, just this one. This one's my baby."

She nods and laughs again.

"Anyone ever tell you what a pretty laugh you have?" he asks out of no where.

"No." she says, stopping.

He walks slowly up to her, until he is only inches away from her. "Well, now someone has."

"Yes," she gulps from his nearness and closes her eyes.

"Yes," he says leaning closer.

When suddenly, Gambit appears. "Come on, you two. Rogue took Remy's bike. He t'inks he knows where la fille went. No telling t'e boss, either." He grabs their shoulders and starts dragging them down the hall.

Wanda, having been interrupted just as she was about to have her first kiss, is rather angry. She hexes Gambit to the floor. "Now, slow down and tell us what is going on!" she demands.

"Yeah," echoes an equally outraged Pyro.

"A couple of days ago, Rogue got t'is business card of some genetic scientist guy. She asked Remy about it and he tell her no. Don't like t'e t'ought of some guy playing wit' her DNA, ya know. But after what happen at t'e rally. . . Remy t'inks she ret'ought her decision on t'e subject. Why else would she hide Johnny's lighter and steal Remy's bike?"

"Maybe she was board with being stuck here!" Wanda growls.

"Hey! Rogue helped you out when you were in trouble. Can't you do t'e same for her?" Remy pleads.

She rolls her eyes. "I don't think she is in trouble. But I guess I'll come along." She releases Gambit from her hold. "Come on John."

Pyro just nods and starts following them, wondering when he started listening to her so well. He shrugs, _Maybe I should write a book about falling in love before you know what's happening. . . I could call it, Watch Out! Or It's Too Late!_ He's already forgotten why he's following her and is just staring at her backside and thinking about a book that's not yet written.

* * *

"Do you, like, think she'll, like, be okay?" Kitty asks Kurt for the millionth time that morning on the way to school.

"For ze last time, Kitty, _I don't know_!" Kurt likes Kitty. He even used to have a crush on her, before Amanda. . . But she's really irritating him. He's just as worried about Rogue as she is, but she won't leave him alone. "Scott, turn on ze radio, please!"

"Oh, so now you'll talk to me, when I have something you need."

"Aren't _you_ sick of listening to Kitty complain, too?" he asks the outcast fearless leader.

"He has a point," Jean adds softly. She's worried about Rogue as well.

So, with that, Scott decides to turn the radio on. Loud music blares Scott's favorite song and Kitty, Amara, Tabby, and Kurt wince. Jean seems to enjoy it. Slowly, ever so slowly, Scott is being forgiven. First Jean, when Scott was injured. Now, Kurt. He smiles, _soon everything will be back to normal. Now, if they'd all stop thinking about that tramp Rogue!_ Scott still hasn't forgiven Rogue. He would still be in happy ignorance if it wasn't for Rogue. Of course that would mean he wouldn't be with Jean right now. He pats Jean's hand and earns a smile from the girl. It wasn't quite official yet, but it was heading in that direction.

The car slows to a stop as they find a good parking space. The Acolytes are already there, waiting outside the school. Some are laughing and some are looking on in a serious manner. "Now, that was hilarious." Toad says.

"What?" Tabby asks, being the most familiar with the boys.

"Nothing," they all say. The X-Men roll their eyes.

"Hey, where's Rogue and Wanda?" Kitty brings up.

"Well," Lance begins. "We don't know."

"What?" Kurt says, about to bash the taller boy's skull in.

"Well, Rogue snuck out and we assume that Remy dragged Wanda and Pyro to go look for her, but we can't be sure."

"Rogue snuck out! Why?" Jean says shocked.

"How should we know?" Fred asks.

"Maybeshedidn'twant tobestuckaround thebaseallday. Dadwasn'taboutto lethercometoschool." Pietro adds.

"Oh, brother. . ." Amara says, shaking her head. "If it's not one thing, it's another, these days."

"It could be worse." Jean says.

"Name one thing that could be worse about this mess." Tabby retorts.

"Two words, Carol Danvers." Jean replies. They all shudder and Scott turns bright red. Just then, the bell rings and they all hurry off to class.

* * *

After about an hour, Rogue is taken into a room with rich mahogany furniture. It's decorated much in the way of Victorian Britain, and Rogue can tell by glance that many of the pieces are antiques. The butterflies in her stomach are much deeper.

"You look like you have a question on your mind?" the man behind the desk says. On closer inspection, this man seems to be in his forties, with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a lab coat and reaches out to take her hand.

Rogue just stares at the hand. "Why does a scientist have a secretary?"

The question takes him off guard, but he quickly recovers, "Ah, the pressures of business these days. I also work with the university rather closely. It all gets to much for me to remember on my own. Besides, Siena is more of an assistant than a secretary."

Rogue nods and sits in a leather chair, still ignoring the offered hand.

He takes the hint and sits down as well. "What brings you here today, Miss. . ."

"Rogue, it's just Rogue."

"Ah then, Rogue. What can I do for you?"

"Ah'm not really sure ya can do anything, really. . . You see, Ah'm a, Ah'm a mutant."

"Of course, why else would you be here?"

She blushes. "Ah can't touch people, see. When Ah do, they. . . well, they just get hurt." she says, not wishing to explain her powers again.

"I see, and you wish to change that?"

She nods.

"Well, that may be possible. I'll just need a sample of your blood." He starts digging through a drawer until he finds a set of unopened sanitized syringes.

"Well, see there's a problem with that. . ." she trails off.

"And that would be?" he pauses, just about to open a syringe.

"Well, ya see, because av my powehs and this accident, Ah kinda, can't be. . . well, you see, Ah have invulnerable skin. It, ah, can't be broken." To demonstrate this, she grabs one of the syringes opens it and jabs it into her arm. The needle breaks instantly.

"Well, that could be a problem. . ." he nods, "but we won't let it. I'll be right back."

He smiles at her and for a moment, she thinks she sees fangs, but she shakes her head. That would be nuts.

_What's nuts is you being here! _Carol's psyche screams. _There's still a chance, Rogue. Run now!_

"Since when do ya care what happens ta me?" Rogue scowls.

_I don't! But if you are hurt, then so am I! Get out!_

Magneto's psyche joins the mental war. _She's right, Rogue, leave now!_

"What so ya can all take oveh my body and control me, like last night! Ah thought we got rid of y'all!"

_We can't take you over anymore,_ Magneto's psyche explains._ But we can communicate to you if we feel something is important enough, and this is. Get out of here!_

"Just shut up!" Rogue screams as Dr. Essex returns.

"You have something else you'd like to tell me about?" he says, scaring the already nervous teenager.

She nearly jumps out of her skin. "Sorry, but a piece av every person Ah've eveh touched is stuck up in my head and they don't seem ta like ya very much."

"It's possible." he nods. "Some people are old fashioned and scared of science. But not you, right?"

Rogue gulps. "No, not me."

In his hands he holds a shiny metallic collar. He gives it to her. "This is a power inhibitor. I have been working on it for years, along with a few friends in high places. Go ahead and put it on. Then, we'll take the blood samples, and I'll have Siena take your address and contact you when I've made some progress."

It all sounds so simple to Rogue. She seems to feel a heavy weight lift off of her shoulders. Here was someone who could help her. If she had to put up with screaming psyches, the least that she could ask for is the ability to touch Remy LeBeau. She examines the collar closely.

"Go ahead, it won't hurt you."

Slowly, she pulls the collar around her neck and clamps it shut. Turning to the syringes, away from Rogue's face, Mr. Sinister grins and his sharp teeth shine against the dim light of the reading lamp on his desk. A willing subject. . . nothing makes him happier. He picks up a small remote and punches in a code. The collar beeps and energy flows through it. A few lights come on and Rogue can feel the difference. Dr. Essex reaches out and removes her glove, letting her feel the touch of his rough hand against her hand, before turning to put on latex gloves. The collar was working perfectly. Rogue pulls her sleeves up and Essex calls for Siena to join them. Siena, also pulls on latex gloves and ties a tourniquet around Rogue's arm. The needle enters painfully, but Rogue is strong and doesn't watch. After he removes enough blood, Rogue starts to take the collar off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Siena warns.

"Why not?" Rogue questions.

"It'll blow up." Siena says matter-of-factly. "You have to turn it off first."

"Oh, sorry." Rogue says. "How do ya turn it off?"

"Just type the code into the remote. This one is 347, I believe." Siena hands the remote to Rogue who punches in the numbers. But the code is not the code to turn the collar off. Rogue realizes something is wrong, just before she is shocked by electricity and falls unconscious on the floor. Siena smiles as Sinister converts into his true form. He picks Rogue up and takes a hidden door out of the room. Siena locks the office up. It was a good thing the school consoler had called her cell phone. They weren't planning on being there that day.

* * *

Wanda's thoughts were racing through her mind as they raced down the street. Mostly they were thinking of John and how close they were as she hung on to his abdomen tightly.Remy had taken Piotr's motorcycle in the rush to leave and she was hanging ontoPyro for dear life.

She was also thinking about Rogue and worrying. She had a feeling that Remy was overreacting. He tended to get crazy at even the thought of Rogue getting hurt. Once he had hit Lance just for looking at her the wrong way. She stifles a laugh into Pyro's back. His flamethrower had been thrown into the storage units on the side. Wanda isn't sure how the two men had got it in there, but they had.

Wanda was also thinking about how much trouble she'd be in when her father found out she'd skipped school. Her teachers would never let her hear the end of it. Kurt would certainly laugh at her when he found out they'd skipped school to go on a wild goose chase. She groans. Kurt loves to tease his sisters. He'd been teasing her about John for a while.

She was also thinking about how different her father had seemed lately. He almost seemed as if he really cared about her. She smiles slightly. She was happy he father cares about her, even if she's still angry with him.

She was also thinking about Pietro and how badly he'd tease her for getting into this mess. How did she get into this mess? She sighs. _It's all because of Pyro. . . well, him and Remy. These boys will certainly be the death of me some day. . .them and Rogue. . ._ Her thoughts turn back to Rogue. Her brow furroughs. _What if Remy is right? Shouldn't we have let Magneto know where we're going?_

* * *

Magneto's thought's were certainly not on Rogue, Remy, Pyro, or Wanda right then. They were on the sniveling creep of a Mastermind. "What do you mean she's gone?" he yells.

Mastermind cowers. Strike three. . . "There was this bright light and then she screamed and was pulled into it. I think she might be a mutant."

"You _think_, do you?" Magneto growls. "Whoever paid _you_ to _think_? Of course the girl's a mutant. We had her tested."

"Well, Destiny said her powers had to do with dimensional teleporting. Perhaps the stress of the constant mind altering has made her powers manifest early."

"This is the third time you've let a prisoner get away. I want you out of my sight. I'll find someone to replace you. Someone who's competent! Piotr's not going to like this."

"Not going to like vhat?" Piotr says walking in. Magneto and Mastermind both stare at him dumbly. "By the vay, Boss. Rogue snuck off. Remy, Pyro and Vanda are chasing her down now."

Magneto looks about to burst from rage. "Now that makes two girls I have to track down!"

"Two?" Piotr says before the realization of what Magneto is saying dawns on him, "Illyana? Where is my sister, you little Monkey?" He powers up into his metal form and grabs Mastermind by the scruff of the neck.

* * *

Remy, Pyro and Wanda pull up in front of an old, established building. They walk in looking like orphans coming into the presence of Bill Gates. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Wanda whispers in awe.

"T'is is t'e same address as t'e one on t'e card Roguey showed Remy." he whispers back.

"Can I help you?" a clerk asks, noticing how out of place they seem.

"Ah, yes," Remy says in his most charming drawl. "We're looking for a Dr. Essex."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about. There's no one by that name in this building."

"You've got to be kidding us, sheila!" Pyro nearly shouts.

"Is there a problem?" a man says walking up. His name tag reads, Joesph Clamme: Manager.

Wanda smiles as charming as an insane Goth can, "We're looking for Dr. Nathaniel Essex. Our friend was meeting him here and we were supposed to pick her up. This clerk doesn't know which floor he's on."

"Well, of course she doesn't. There's no one by that name working in this building."

"Are you sure?" Remy asks, trembling.

"Absolutely. I know every man, woman and mutant working in this building personally. I've never met any Nathaniel Essex."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: (1) I stole that line from TAS.

(2) If anyone wishes to know how he got his lighter back, let me know. It will be a outtake like the Sabretooth's Revenge story that only CF reviewed.

Well, where is Rogue? Why has no one heard of Dr. Essex? When will that new student show up? Where has Illyana gone? If Magneto doesn't have her, will Colossus stay with him? And will the other students forgive Scott?

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . .


	26. C25: A Mixing of Friends

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so, so very much. I laughed so hard when I got your review. I was the first time you've ever written anything other than "Great chapter! Update soon!" Yes, Rogue is very, very stupid, but she's only sixteen and pretty naïve. . .

To Cat2Fat900: Oh, good. I wasn't so much worried about the review, as I was worried about you missing the chapter and then the next one not making any sense. Whispers, "It's X-Men: the End" which we all hope is not really the End. . . because if Remy is . . . THAT. . . we rabid fangirls will all die on our own puke. . .I think I've seen part of it. . . Something about going to get Magneto to save Xavier by calling Lilandra. And Remy and Rogue standing together as they watch Xavier saying his final words to his team. . . Yup you are the ONLY ONE who reviewed it and you seem to be the only one who wants to know how Johnny got his lighter back. But I'll write it, just for you. :) Yeah, I thought it might annoy people, but Remy was insistent. You know how he gets about Rogue. It's Illyana. I love that name so much. Must learn more about her before she comes back. . .

To chicita: Thank you very much. I can't tell, well I could tell you, but I won't because then there would be no point in reading the chapter. . . He is cute when he's worried, isn't he?

To 2060mipy: Thank you very much. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

Rogue wakes up in a cell. It's been carved out of a cave and there is barely any light. But that doesn't matter, because Rogue's eyes hurt too much to open them for too long.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes," a sinister voice says.

Rogue groans, "Where am Ah?"

"Now, why would I tell you that?" he laughs and wanders off.

Tears attempt to form on her eyes as the sound of his footsteps gently fade away, but she is too stubborn to cry. She knows she has to get this collar off. She opens her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the dim room. There is a hard bed, which she is laying on. There's also a nightstand and a hole that she can only assume is meant to be a toilet. It's not deep enough to lead anywhere. On the nightstand is a plate of food, but not utensils. _Not even a spoon ta dig my way out. . . _She sighs and realizes she won't be getting herself out of this one. . . She'll have to be rescued, and she didn't bring her communicator. _How stupid could Ah be?_ She thinks.

_Do you really want an answer to that one?_ Carol's psyche asks.

"Shut up, Carol," Rogue mutters.

The psyche complies, not willing to extend the effort any more and retires into the deep recesses of Rogue's mind.

* * *

"T'is is ridiculous!" Remy screams. They've been in twenty different buildings asking for Dr. Essex and no one has heard of him.

"Come on, Remy." Wanda groans. "Let's just go home. Rogue's probably back by now."

"Yeah, mate. Let's get home and get something to eat." Pyro saying, his stomach growling.

"Remy suppose. . ." he says sighing.

They make their way back to the first building. Remy pauses at Piotr's motorcycle to stare at it sadly.

While this is happening, Siena Blaze has just finished covering up the elevator button to floor number thirteen. She walks out of the building grinning. Completely satisfied with herself. She is so satisfied with herself that she walks right into Remy. "Oof!" she says, "I'm so sorry."

"Remy sorry, too, Miss. He wasn't looking where he was going either."

"Ooh, it that your bike?"

"No. It's my friend's. My girlfriend has mine right now."

"Oh, a girlfriend. Too bad."

"Hey, we're looking for her. Her name's Rogue. She was supposed to met us here after she met with a Dr. Essex. She's a pretty t'ing wit' white streaks in brown hair and brilliant emerald eyes. You seen her?"

Siena gulps. She'd spent an hour talking to Rogue and she had heard about Remy and about Remy's powers. "Uh, no. I'm sorry."

Remy, being an empath, feels her apprehension. His eyes narrow. "Have you perhaps heard of Dr. Nathaniel Essex?"

"Um no."

"Hey Remy!" Pyro shouts from a ways down the parking lot.

"Remy better go, t'en. T'anks anyway."

Siena nods and hurries to her red Saturn. She opens the door and hops in, just as she hears Wanda exclaim, "Isn't that your bike, Remy?"

Remy curses as Siena starts her car and drives off. "T'at witch knows somet'ing! Let's follow her!" He hops on Piotr's bike, because Rogue had taken the keys to his bike and he didn't want to waste time hotwiring it.

The Scarlet Witch and John jump onto Pyro's bike and follow him.

* * *

Graydon Creed sits at his desk chewing on his pencil. The voice was about to drive him mad. _You're one lousy brother, Gray!_ "Shut up!" _Don't tell me ta shut up, you little loser!_ "I said, 'shut up'!" _Stupid lying little bastard!_ "What is so wrong about marking FOH members?" _Branding them for life!_ "It's not a brand." _It's a metal H on a stick that ya heat up and burn into their skin! _"So what if it is a brand!" _You're a loser, Graydon Creed, and Ah'm gonna make sure ya get locked up where ya belong! _"I am not a loser! I am not a loser!"

Harrison stands outside the door long enough to here him yelling the last line. He shakes his head and knocks on the door. "Gray? Ya okay, buddy?" He opens it and carefully walks in.

"No! No, I'm not okay! When are those idiots gonna show up?"

"Settle down, Mr. President. You don't want them to see you like this. I brought some medicine to help keep the voices down."

Graydon smiles at his best friend and takes the bottle Harrison is extending. "You are a true friend." He takes out two pills and swallows them dry.

Harrison shudders. "Man, use a glass of water at least."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about the branding."

"Branding?"

"Oh, I mean the marking. I know you and I went through it just fine yesterday, but some of those people are teenagers."

"It'll be fine. The marking is already starting to heal on us." Harrison bends his left ear forward to reveal a burnt H in his skin. It was still red and painful, but he thinks it is a price worth paying.

"Yes, that's true."

A man knocks on the door. It's Adolf. "Sir? The members are assembled and awaiting their marks."

Graydon smiles. He grabs a white robe and puts it on.

Harrison puts one on as well. He grabs the brand, which they swear is _not_ a brand, and head out to the meeting hall.

* * *

A knock resounds on the mansion door. Outside, a fifty-odd year old man waits with a very embarrassed looking teenager. "I'm trying to tell you, your mother and I love you very much, son. You understand that, don't you?" The man says slowly.

"Yeah, I do, but. . ." the boy says.

"But we just can't afford our insurance any more. This is really getting ridiculous. We've never found it easy, living without you, and we won't have an easy time of it now, but we'll come and visit as often as possible. Every day, perhaps."

"Father," the boy says, "You don't have to explain it too me. I blew up the garage. I know. I'm sorry."

"Not to mention the backyard, your bedroom, your mother's jewelry box. . ."

"Uncle Henry's car. . ."

"Cousin Erma's wedding cake. . ."

"Our neighbor's dog house. . ."

"And you have friends here. . ."

"I know, but. . ."

"We're going to miss you, but these people are the ones who will understand your situation the best."

"And Xavier can probably afford to pay for the insurance. . ."

"Well, that too. . ."

Just then, Xavier has finally reached the door with Mystique. He opens it and his jaw drops. "Forge? What's wrong?"

Forge's father speaks, "I was wondering. . .I mean, if it's not too much trouble. . . I mean, can you take in my son?"

"Forge? You want to live here?"

Forge nods.

"His mother and I can't take his experiments anymore."

"I see." Charles says. "Well, I certainly won't turn him out. Come on in Forge. You can share a room with Kurt."

"Great!"

* * *

Siena knows they are following her. She tries to take turns sharply. She tries to lose them, but she can't. So she calls Sinister on her cell phone.

"Hello, Siena. Where in this world are you?"

"I've got a couple of cats on my tail."

"Police?"

"No, worse. The girl's boyfriend and a couple others."

"What did you say his name was again?"

"Remy LeBeau."

"Remy LeBeau? Really?" Mr. Sinister begins to laugh. (1) "Let them follow. It doesn't matter whether or not I have the girl. I have her blood. . . And I'd do anything to get a hold of LeBeau's."

"If you say so."

Remy and Pyro swerve as Siena's car makes a sudden U-turn. They follow, managing to keep the motorcycles steady.

"Mon Cher! T'at woman is crazy!" Remy shouts.

Pyro laughs as he overhears him. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

Kurt starts as the teacher calls his name. "Huh? Sorry."

"Kurt, that is the twelfth time I've had to call you since this class began. Is something wrong?"

"Uh, yeah, but I don't vant to talk about it."

"Well, then, perhaps you could try talking about it with someone at home?"

"Huh?" Kurt looks around. The class is completely empty. He hadn't heard the bell. "Sorry, I'll be going now." He walks out the door, right into Kitty.

"Like, there you are! Come on! Scott's having a cow!"

"Of course he is. He's always upset about somezing."

"Yeah, but today, we're, like, late for a Danger Room session with Logan!"

"I zink I'd better start praying now."

"Like, totally!" Kitty says, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall. "Why are you, like, so late, anyway?"

Kurt shrugs as best he can while being pulled down the hallway by a annoyed Valley Girl. "I vas just zinking about Rogue."

Kitty stops suddenly. "Yeah, like me too." Kurt bumps straight into her. They fall down.

"Good one, Kitty. Good one."

He starts to pull himself up when he hears a click and sees a flash. In front of them, his half-brother, Pietro, is standing with a camera. "Piotr'sgonnalovethisone. . ."

"Huh?" Kitty and Kurt say together as they get up, neither of them understanding.

"Would you two hurry up!" Scott yells, walking up. "We're already late!"

They scratch their heads and follow Scott.

"That was, like, totally weird and junk."

"Yeah, totally," Kurt echoes.

They arrive at the mansion and everyone is shocked when Logan doesn't get up from the place where he is grumbling. They walk slowly past him.

"Hey, Kurt," Logan calls.

"Yeah?" He asks nervously.

"You've got a new roommate."

"Huh?"

Everyone stops a looks at Logan curiously.

"What's his name?" Kurt finally asks.

"Forge." Logan growls.

Tabby starts laughing. Amara's jaw drops. Jean and Scott both turn around and head outside quickly. Kitty squeezes Kurt's hand.

Forge comes in smiling.

"I am not your guinea pig!" Kurt shouts and bamfs away.

Forge scratches his head. "What was that about?"

"Who knows." Tabby says.

"Probably has something to do with demons and school dances." Kitty says, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Oh, yeah, I'd nearly forgot about that one." Forge says.

* * *

Colossus is standing in the garage, glaring at the empty space where his bike should be. Remy had to take his bike. . . He is so angry right now he wants to get away, to get far away from everything and everyone he's ever known. His beloved Illyana is missing. He can't believe it. He doesn't want to face the fact that he may never see her again. His sweet little sister. He grabs his bag and starts walking. He can live without the bike. At least while Magneto held her captive, he knew he was doing something to make sure she was all right. Now, he would stop at nothing to find her. He heads in the direction of the one man who may be able to help him. His steps are steady. The friends he'd made at the Acolyte base are forgotten. Nothing matters but finding Illyana.

* * *

Rogue stares at the wall. She hears footsteps again. "I wouldn't worry too much, if I was you." Sinister's voice invades her ears. "Your friends are on their way to rescue you. Of course they don't know it's a trap. . ." He starts laughing evilly.

"Ah hate it when my psyche's are right. . ." Rogue mutters and throws a loose stone through the bars. It hits the target, Sinister's head.

He eyes the stone wearily. Then, turns to glare at her. "I can be nice about this, or I can be not so nice."

"Frankly, Ah don't really care." Rogue growls.

An alarm sounds. "There they are now." Sinister says, turning to leave.

Rogue's heart skips a beat. His words have her more worried then she's letting on. She runs to the bars. If only she could warn them somehow. She's already tried picking the lock on the door. It's too far advanced for her to pick. She's afraid to try and pick the lock of the collar. So, she stands there, holding the bars and waiting.

* * *

Remy and the others pause when the alarm sounds. Siena had been easy to pass. She was surprised when her powers had little effect. Wanda had seen to that. Her chaos magic disrupting the probability of Siena's electromagnetic disturbing powers working correctly. Remy's exploding card has knocked her out cold.

They passed by her and silently made their way through the labyrinth of the cave. That is, until the alarm sounded. Now, they are surrounded by guards. A card from Remy explodes and clears a way forward while the trio runs. Pyro's flames block the way of the other guards, who run around frantically trying to put the flames out.

And then, Remy sees him. The man who had to be Dr. Nathaniel Essex. He is standing calmly in the middle of the room. He smiles and his fang-like teeth gleam in the dim light.

"Where's Rogue?" Remy growls.

"Your precious Rogue is fine, Mr. LeBeau. She is here and very happy. She wants to stay here forever, and she shall."

"Liar! Rogue would never want to stay wit' you in t'is awful place."

"Ah, so the Cajun is smart too." Sinister grins. He snaps and suddenly the room is full of a strange gas. Sinister pulls out a gas mask.

Remy quickly pulls his trench coat over his mouth. Wanda and Pyro fall over coughing and then they are unconscious. Remy rushes out of the room, coughing as well. He breathes in fresh air and hears Rogue's voice. "Remy! Remy! It's a trap!"

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: (1) No, Remy is _NOT_ Sinister's clone in this one. Sinister just happens to know about him, that's all.

You didn't think I'd forget about Graydon during all of this, did you? The new student arrives! Lol. Hope none of you saw it coming. Sorry, this is a little short, but I've been busy and this chapter was so busy. . .

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And chocolate sauce!


	27. C26: A Romantic Moment

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so, so very much.

To Cat2Fat900: We're all crossing our fingers. And I saw the link on your profile and signed the petition. They can't break them up. _Especially _if X-Men the End is really the end. . . That one's funny because of Rogue's reaction over Bella Donna. Lol. She freaks. I got 3 reviews for Johnny's Lighter. :) Thank you for being one of them. :) Well, how else would YOU describe Sinister's voice, huh? Huh? Yup, we're all crazy. I just had to add a little explosive quality to the story. Lol. Well, cliffhangers are a writer's best friend. :) Just not a reader's. . . Have fun on vacation. Thank you.

To chicita: Thank you very much. Glad you enjoyed it. I went into shock when I heard that. X-Men The End can't be the end, us fangirls would die. . .

To Kitrazzle Fayn: It's something from X-Men The End where Gambit is Sinister's clone with a mixture of Mr. Sinister's and Scott's DNA. That is not true in this fic. That's all. Thank you.

To Nettlez: Thank you very much.

To Dannonsring: Thank you very much. :) I'm not worried if you miss reviewing a chapter or too. I don't hold grudges. Lol. She might start. Yup, Uber Fluffy Romy coming. Hope it's as good on paper as it sounds in my head. . . I don't know when, no that's not true. I do know, but _I'm not telling!_ There's this Sinister thing that they have to get past and then. . . I'm not gonna say another word. Yes, poor Kurt, sharing a room with Forge. Who wouldn't be scared?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

Remy runs down the hallway, following the sound of Rogue's voice. He stops as he sees her, hanging onto the bars of her cell. "Remy! You're okay!" Her face is wet with tears.

"Rogue!" he runs to her and hugs her through the bars. His arms are almost too big to fit through them.

"Remy, Ah'm so sorry," she sobs. "Ah shoulda listened ta ya. Ah don't know what Ah was thinkin'."

"Shh!" Remy says, trying to calm her down. "Apologize later, petite. Remy just glad to see you're okay. Let's get you out of t'ere. How come you didn't pick t'e lock?"

Rogue shrugs and wipes her eyes. "Not fer lack av tryin', but that lock's a little too complicated fer me."

"And why didn't you break t'e door down?"

She sighs. "Ah think it's made av adamantium."

"Say no more, cherie. T'e Prince of T'ieves is on t'e case." He pulls out the lock picks he always carries in his trench coat and starts working on the lock. He's done in no time.

"That guy he's crazy. He was gonna hurt ya."

"Remy can take care of t'at nut. Anytime he wanna face Remy wit'out t'e knock-out gas. . ." Remy grumbles. "We have t' get to Wanda and Pyro, but first Remy'll take t'at t'ing of your neck."

"Wait!" Rogue shouts, shaking her head. He gives her an odd look. "Ya can't do that! It'll explode and kill us both! Remy, Ah can live with me being killed by my own stupidity, but not you. Neveh you."

He takes her in his arms. "We'll find a way ta get it off before we leave, t'en, chere. Now, come on." He starts to lead her through the hallway, but is stopped by Rogue's gloved hand on his wrist.

"Not yet, Rem. There's something Ah've been wanting ta do fer a long time, and now might be my only chance."

"What is it, chere?" he says, turning around to face her.

She puts her arms around his neck and whispers, "This," before pulling his lips into hers for a sweet kiss.

Remy is startled by the action. Rogue has kissed him before, but only quickly and generally for training purposes. He's waiting for his life force to be sucked out of him, but nothing happens. He shrugs and kisses her back. Their kiss turns passionate before Rogue pulls away, grinning.

"What t'e. . ." Remy starts.

Rogue giggles. "It's this collar. Mr. Sinister called it a 'power inhibitor'."

Remy suddenly gets the point and smirks happily. "Sooo, while my Roguey has t'is collar on, she can touch?"

"Yup. Ah also don't have Carol's strength."

"Which is t'e real reason you didn't break t'at door down."

She smiles evilly at him. "Ah wanted ta take ya off guard. It's been a goal of mine since we first met."

"Well, you certainly did t'at, chere. Remy hadn't a clue." She is still smiling at him and her arms are still around his neck. He pulls her in for another kiss. "So, does t'at mean we can. . ."

"Remy we've talked about that!" Rogue says glaring at him. "Ah'm not _that_ kind av a girl."

"Remy can still dream, t'ough, chere." He says smirking. "And t'is may be our only chance."

"Ain't gonna happen, Swamp Rat." Rogue says, scowling and shaking her head. She takes off her glove and shoves it in her pocket. Then she grabs his hand and leads him down the path towards the smoke-filled room Remy had left.

* * *

In the meantime, Dr. Essex has been laughing insanely and gloating. He goes to the wall to press a code into a keypad and clear the room of the gas. He rips off his mask and looks to where the bodies lay. _One, two. . . Two? There's supposed to be three! Where's Remy? Oh great, the door's open!_ Annoyed he goes to close the door and calls Siena's cell phone. There's no answer. Aggravated, he calls for guards, but none come. He growls and grabs Wanda's sleeping form from the ground and starts to drag her. Unfortunately, he didn't count on Pyro being smart enough to cover his face with his hand and pretend to be asleep.

Pyro stands up and grins fiercely. "Where ya think you're taking my girl?"

Wanda is barely conscious now. She can hear what's being said and can feel Sinister's hands under her arms. She can feel the ground, but she can't seem to move or open her eyes.

Sinister glares angrily at the pyrokinetic. "You can't stop me!"

"Tell that to my flame thrower!" Flames burst out of the flame thrower and surround Sinister like a cage.

Pyro walks in and grabs Wanda. He drags her back with a whispered, "I'll take care of you, sheila." The cage then tightens around Sinister.

"No!" He screams. That's about the time the door bursts open again.

"Ah ain't saying Ah don't love ya, Gambit! Ya know Ah do!" Rogue growls. "Ah'm only saying Ah ain't gonna do _that_ until after we're married!"

"Mais, chere. . ."

"No buts!" Rogue says, "We already talked this oveh. We said even if Ah did magically get control of my powehs, we'd still wait."

"Remy knows t'at." He sighs. This is harder to explain than he thought it would be. "But, he just wants to try. . ."

"Nope, Ah ain't listening. We were having a perfect moment and you had to ruin it!" Rogue says fiercely.

"Can you two discuss this when I am not there!" Pyro yells at them.

It's the first time the couple has even noticed there's anyone else in the room. Rogue glares at Sinister. "Looks like the shoes on the otheh foot, now. Huh, Sinister?"

"Yeah, Essex. You don't look too t'rilled to be on the other side of t'e cage." Remy smirks at him. "Now, how do we get t'is pretty little collar off of her?"

Sinister grins, unafraid of the fire. "That wouldn't be any fun, now would it? If I just gave you the information?"

"Johnny, burn him." Remy says.

"With pleasure," Pyro says grinning. There's a wicked gleam in his eye. "I'll teach you ta mess with Pyro's love." The flames draw closer. Sinister can feel the heat.

"What?" shouts Wanda, just now able to move and speak. "You love me?"

"Well, yeah, I thought it was obvious."

Rogue squeals and rushes to Wanda's side. "That is go great!"

"Yeah, here we are in the _most_ romantic setting. . ." Wanda groans sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. A knight in shining armor, rescuing his beloved from an evil villain! What could be more romantic?"

Wanda rolls her eyes. "Hey, how are we gonna get that thing off your neck if he's dead?"

Pyro's flames stop closing in. Sinister is still being burnt. The pain is practically intollerable. He makes one mistake. He glances at the remote.

Remy grabs it and turns it over in his hand. "Hmm, wonder what t'is button does. . ." He presses it and the collar's light turns off.

Rogue feels a wave of electricity pass through her whole body and then go away. The collar opens and she takes it off and sets it on the table. She rubs her neck, "Boy, am Ah glad ta get that thing off. It really got ta be annoying."

Remy picks it up and grins. "Maybe we should keep t'is. . . for research purposes. . ."

"Think old Magsy could turn out one that ain't so heavy?"

"And perhaps one t'at won't explode. . ." he answers.

"Hey, do we need him any more?" Pyro says, anxious to destroy something.

"Nah," Rogue says, waving her hand, "Go ahead and kill him."

"Wait!" Sinister says, trying to keep Gambit there. "You do need me! I know who you are!"

"Remy knows who he is, too." He turns and grabs Rogue's now gloved hand. They start walking out as Sinister's screams fill the room.

Wanda comes out, looking slightly green around the gills, but Pyro, who has his arm around her, is smiling.

"All that's left of Sinister is a seriously charred body," Pyro laughs.

"Ooh, the smell. . ." Wanda groans.

"Hey, doesn't the hero get a kiss?" Pyro asks.

"John, if I kiss you now, I'll probably throw up in your mouth," Wanda replies.

"Uh, can I have rain check then?"

"Sure."

Remy puts his arm around Rogue and smiles at her, "Well, Remy already got his kiss."

She smiles up at him and glances at the power inhibitor. "Maybe it won't be our last." For the first time, she's starting to feel hope about her powers.

* * *

When they arrive back at the base, Magneto is scowling at them. "Where have the four of you been?"

They look at each other. "We've had a bad day." They answer simultaneously.

"I've had a rather rough day myself." he groans. "And I'm too tired to punish you for sneaking out, Rogue."

"Hey, where's Colossus? Remy need ta give him back his keys." They had ran by the original building and Rogue had driven Remy's bike back.

"Colossus left." Magneto sighs.

"Oh? When will he be back?" Rogue asks nonchalantly.

"He isn't coming back." Magneto says sharply. "He quit. I don't know where he went."

"What?" Pyro gasps. "Without as much as a by your leave?"

Rogue feels tears well up in her eyes. _What would make him leave without saying goodbye?_ Realization dawns on the young girl. _Illyana!_ "Is _she_ all right?"

Magneto, knowing who she means, while Wanda and Pyro remain clueless, looks at her tiredly. "I have no idea. She disappeared. And now I have to find another telepath!"

Rogue shakes her head sadly. "Stupid Mastermind. . ."

"I couldn't agree more."

"We found a new toy." Remy says, trying to take her mind off of the child. He holds the collar out to Magneto.

"What is this?"

"Power inhibitor."

Anger flashes in Magneto's eyes. "There is only one man that I know who has the capability of making this. Please tell me you were not screwing around with Nathaniel Essex!"

"Maybe just a little. . ." Rogue says sheepishly. "Normally, Ah'd be a little miffed that ya knew a way around my powehs and didn't tell me, but Ah think Ah understand why ya didn't."

"Rogue, please tell me he didn't take a blood sample."

"Well, maybe just a little one. . ." she gulps.

"Do you know what Dr. Essex's field of study is?"

"Genetic Science."

"Very good, but he what he really like to focus on is breeding better mutants."

Remy gulps, "breeding?"

"Yes, he's breed several mutants in my life time, and further more, he's become very fascinated by cloning."

"Clonin'?" gulps Rogue.

"Ah, he's dead now anyway." Pyro says.

Magneto snorts. "You can't _kill_ Mr. Sinister."

* * *

A burnt and charred body left lying on the floor is what greets Siena's eyes after she wakes and finds the room. She holds her breath and steps in. She walks up to the body and shaking, touches the shoulder. The eyes pop open and the mouth grins. "I thought you'd never get here." Slowly, Sinister's molecules start to regenerate. Within one hour, one would believe he'd never been burnt to a crisp just that day.

Siena groans as she looks at the room. "It's going to take forever to get this smell out. . ."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Sinister says. "Now, that I've found one of my lost experiments, we've other things to worry about than smells."

"One of your lost experiments?" Siena questions.

"Yes, Remy. I breed his parents long ago but I lost track of him after a Jean Luc LeBeau adopted him. I had the information on the adoption, but somehow the address of the man was never written down, or his occupation, or telephone number, or any other information on finding him." Sinister is growling and ranting because it's been a rather sore spot for him for several years now. "But now! Now I know where to look."

"And we do have the girl's DNA," Siena reminds him.

"Well, all in all, aside from being burnt, it's been a rather good day, hasn't it, Siena?"

"Um, yeah, I suppose so. . ." she rubs a sore spot on her leg. "Now about that smell."

* * *

Kurt hangs up the phone, "Hey Kit!"

"Yeah, Kurt?" she answers, looking at Forge's schematics on a machine to improve her cooking. She turns them upside down. They still don't make any sense.

"Zat was Rogue. She's fine. Ve can stop vorrying now. She vas just kidnapped by some crazy guy named Dr. Essex, but Remy saved her."

"_Nathaniel_ Essex?" ask Mystique and Xavier at the same time.

"Ja. Zat's ze one."

Mystique faints. Xavier's face pales. "And she's safe now?"

"Ja."

"Okay, then. I'll be in my office." He rolls himself into his office and shuts the door. The sound of screaming is heard from his room. The door opens. "Okay, I'm okay now."

"Well, like, that was weird." Kitty says, shaking her head and handing the papers to Forge. "I, like, totally can't figure this thing out. But if you build it, I'll, like, try it and you can, like, be my official taste tester!" She sounds excited.

"Oh, uh. . ." Forge answers.

"Ja, Forge. You can finally get a taste of your own medicine!" Kurt also sounds excited.

Jean grins at Scott on hearing this. "And technically, Forge _is_ over eighteen. . ."

"Ooh!" Kitty squeals. "You could, like, totally drive with me!"

Forge looks absolutely horrified and runs out of the room.

* * *

Remy places his arms around Rogue and draws her close to him. "Chere, Remy wants to apologize about how he acted earlier."

"Ya don't have ta. Ah understand. It was very hard for _me_ ta say no." She sighs.

"Maybe it's a mixed blessing about your powers, chere."

"What do ya mean?"

"Remy means t'is. . . It was hard for both of us to restrain ourselves today. Okay, so maybe it was a little harder for Remy, but he is a guy, after all. And so, Remy means, you always said you wanted to wait for marriage before t'at. . . And t'en. If it was t'at hard with only a few minutes, what would it be like if you had control?"

"Ah see what you're saying, only. . ."

"Remy knows and someday, Remy hopes to not have to have to worry about your powers."

She smiles at his reflection in the window which she's staring at. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Kitty is chasing Forge and telling him lots of ideas for them to work on together, while he is running as fast as he can. He hasn't been here a full day yet, but already he's enjoying himself, other than Kitty chasing him, of course.

The door bell rings. Kitty stops chasing him and stares at it. She opens the door. There before her stands the biggest Acolyte she's ever seen. His skin glistens in the rain that has begun falling and he smiles at her sadly.

"Piotr?" Kitty breathes.

"Hello, Katya. I am looking for Charles Xavier. I vish to join the X-Men."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Well there you go, Piotr is at the Mansion and Rogue is safe and now that my side plot has worked through, I can get back to the real plot. Lol. What is the _real_ plot line? Ha! You'll just have to read to find out! Will Forge survive Kitty? Will Colossus enjoy being the good guy? Will Rogue ever take advantage of that collar again? What is Graydon planning? And will Mystique ever meet Mesmero again? All this and more in future chapters of A Split in Reality. . .

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream!


	28. C27: An Interlude

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so, so very much.

To mia126: Thank you very much. :) Sinister will probably begin work on Rogue's blood. Oh, and come up with a plan to get Remy's. Illyana will be found, eventually.

To chicita: Thank you very much. Well, Remy can't be perfect all the time, sigh. And the name I think had something to do with his "sinister" experiments. At least, that's where it came from on TAS.

To Nettlez: Thank you very much. Yup, but there might be slight complications with that. . . I've just got to torture Sinister, but of course the stupid guy, doesn't even know when he's being tortured! lol. Yeah, Remy's past will come up.

To Dannonspring: Thank you very much. :) I'll tell you a secret. She's fine. Read up on Illyana and you might have a clue as to what is going on. Lol. When are who going to kiss? Rogue and Remy have kissed several times. John and Wanda? Soon. Very soon. I am not telling but give it a few more chapters. Something like that. Lol.

A/N: Oh, look! I'm still alive! I'm sorry about this taking so long. I'm been really busy lately and I have had a touch of writer's block. Ugh.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

Mystique stands on a corner glaring at the sky for seemingly no reason. She is once again in her Raven Darkholme disguise. When, out of no where, Principal Kelly walks right into her.

"Watch where you're going!" she howls at him, angrily.

"I'm so sorry," Kelly says automatically. "Hey, wait a second. You look familiar. . . You're Raven Darkholme. The woman who disappeared so suddenly and the reason I was called to suddenly take your place!"

"Oh, are you sure?" Raven says lightly. "I take so many different forms, it's hard to keep track of them all."

"Different forms?" he gulps.

"Oh, yes. Didn't any one tell you I am a mutant?" she says, changing into her true form.

Kelly screams and runs off towards the school while Mystique laughs at her joke and turns back into her disguise again.

"Very clever," a voice says behind her. "But is scaring humans the only thing you wish to do in your life?"

"You know that's not true, Mesmero," Mystique answers.

Mesmero smiles and comes out of the shadows. "You weren't followed were you?"

"Not even Wolverine can track _me_ anymore," she says. "You are certain _he_ can help my daughter."

"Absolutely."

"Then, let's get this talk this over. I am only concerned with the safety of my children and nothing more."

* * *

"I see." Professor Xavier says to his newest recruit, Piotr Rasputin. "Well, I have no problems with you staying here." He smiles at the rather nervous Russian. "And I'll do my best to help you find your sister. Cerebro was originally designed to find mutants while they are using their powers, so it may take a while to reconfigure it to find a child. I'll have Forge start working on it immediately however."

"Thank you, Professor," Piotr says as he stands up.

"Wait just a moment. I wish to properly introduce you to the others." Xavier smiles and Piotr blushes slightly.

He is a rather shy man and he is nervous about how the others will react to his change of heart. A sad look crosses his face as he thinks of how Rogue and the others will react to his sudden departure. _Rogue, she vill understand. She knows vhy I vas there. She knows I vas not there villingly._

Professor Xavier summons the students there mentally and it doesn't take long before his office is full.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Scott says, his hand flying to his glasses automatically.

"Don't overreact, Scott," Jean says. "I sense no hostility from him."

"Still yet. Why is he here?" Scott says, not taking his hand down.

Piotr takes a step back and gulps. He looks at the Professor and then to Kitty, who knows why he's there. She's smiling at him, giving him confidence. With another gulp, he begins. "I vas not vorking for Magneto villingly."

"I figured as much," Logan says gruffly.

Piotr looks at him and nods, remembering his conversation with the Wolverine a long time ago. "I vas basically being held hostage, as vas my little sister, Illyana. But now. . . now that doesn't matter any more. . ." He voice has turned so sad, that even Scott feels a pang of pity for him.

"What happened?" Kitty says, sweetly urging him on.

"She has disappeared. Magneto no longer knows vhere she is."

"What? How could he lose track off a little girl?" Tabby asks.

"Mastermind vas the one vho lost her. He said there vas a bright flash of light and then she vas gone. So, I have left Magneto. This is vhere I vanted to be, and Professor Xavier vill help me find Illyana."

"We'll all help," Kitty says, slightly more eager than normally.

Piotr smiles at her. She has long ago captured his attention, and with Rogue coming home each day after school and talking about the X-Men, he really feels as if he already knows them.

"Ja. Ve vill be here for you, buddy," Kurt says, trying to cover Kitty's eagerness.

The other X-Men all agree quickly and Piotr starts to feel more at home with the X-Men than he's ever felt at Magneto's base.

* * *

Magneto has been so frustrated with all that went on the day before. What with Rogue stealing Pyro's lighter in order to go meet and get kidnapped by Mr. Sinister, Remy, Pyro and Wanda all chasing after her and Wanda skipping school to go rescue her, Illyana going missing, firing Mastermind, and Colossus quitting all in one day. That's why he didn't think he could take the chaos of Breakfast, which is the reason he decided to make Rogue and Gambit cook breakfast. And they are all sitting nicely around a table he forged out of random metal pieces this morning, waiting.

"Good morning?" Pyro asks.

Sabretooth snarls at him. "What's so good about it?"

"I don't look like you," Pyro adds cheerfully, which makes Wanda giggle into her napkin.

Before Sabretooth can respond, and by respond I mean grab Pyro by the throat and throttle him to death, Rogue and Gambit come in carrying two very large pots.

The smells are intriguing, but not very breakfast-like.

"What's that?" Todd asks.

"Jambalaya," Rogue and Gambit say in unison.

"For breakfast?" everyone else says.

Rogue and Gambit shrug, "Yeah, so?" Rogue says, "It has sausage in it."

"_Polish_ sausage." Wanda groans.

"What's wrong with Polish sausage?" John asks.

"But, but. . ." Pietro whines.

"Well, you should all be glad Ah didn't let Remy make what he really wanted ta make! He wanted ta make Chicken Feet Gumbo!" Rogue says sharply.

"Well, _she_ wanted to make porridge and grits!" Gambit replies, equally as sharp.

"At least that would have been a breakfast food," Fred sighs.

"So," Rogue says, ignoring Fred completely. "We decided on this."

"Dig in, t'ere's plenty to go around," Remy says grinning.

Magneto groans, "Why did I put those two in charge of breakfast?" He gets up. "I'm suddenly not very hungry."

"Well, I am!" Pyro says.

"We might av got a little heavy handed on the cayenne pepper. . ." Rogue trails.

"How much so?" ask Pyro, shoving in a huge bite. That's when it hits him how much she meant. Fire explodes in his mouth and he screams and starts running around the room, holding his neck and fanning his other hand in front of his open mouth.

"Quite a bit, actually." Gambit answers, watching him amused. "Roguey put in some and Remy didn't know it, so he added some and she didn't know it, and t'en she didn't t'ink she put enough in, so she added more and Remy still didn't know it, and t'en he didn't t'ink he put enough in so he added more and t'en she caught him and chewed him out for messing wit' her cooking."

Blob takes a bite and smiles. "It tastes fine to me."

"That's because you'll eat anything," Wanda says.

"So will I," Todd says, using his tongue to grab a bite.

"Todd!" Wanda says. "Can't you eat like normal people!"

After gulping down an entire gallon of water, he replies, "I am normal!"

Pietro laughs, "You'vegottobethe_least_normalpersonIknow!"

"Just use a fork, like everyone else! John, please stop running around the room!" Wanda says.

John comes to a sudden stop, "My mouth is on fire! I like it! More!" He takes another bite.

Through this Rogue and Gambit have been eating it without any adverse reactions. "Maybe, we didn't put enough in. . ." Rogue wonders. "Ah like my jambalaya with a little kick to it."

"Yeah, it does taste a little bland." Gambit agrees.

Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at them.

"What?"

* * *

Magneto decided to let Rogue go to school that morning, just to keep her from sneaking out again. So Kitty is surprised when Rogue grabs her by the arm and hurries her off to a corner.

"Rogue! Wow! I, like, totally didn't think they'd let you come today!" Kitty exclaims.

Rogue nods, annoyed. "Did Piotr make it all right?"

"Um, yeah, but, like, how did you know he'd come there? He said he didn't tell anyone."

"He didn't, but he's in my head. Ah've always known exactly where he really wanted ta be."

"But because of Illyana. . ."

"Right, has Papa found her yet?" Rogue says, with a worried expression on her face.

"No. But Forge, like, stayed up _all night_ working on Cerebro, which is why he's, like, totally sleeping against his locker now. Professor Xavier decided to put him back in high school."

"That's weird. . . But. . . when did Forge move in?"

"Yesterday. He's, like, rooming with Kurt."

"Ah don't think Ah've met him yet, but Kurt's told me all about him and his experiments. Poor Kurt."

"Yeah, well, he's, like, going to help me with my cooking and. . ."

Rogue cuts her off with a, "'Bout time somebody did. . ."

"Hey!"

"Hey, nothin', girl. Ya know it's awful. And we are talking about Piotr, anyway!"

"Oh, yeah, well, he's, like, kinda sad, you know? Over his sister and all."

"Ah figured that. Would ya do me a favor?" Rogue asks.

"Yeah, sure, like, whatever." Kitty says.

"Tell him, we aren't mad at him. That we understand."

"Yeah, I'll tell him. I'm sure it'll cheer him up." Kitty says smiling. "Now, let me tell you all about, like, Forge's first day at the mansion and _why_ he's at the mansion. . ."

While Kitty blabbers on about Forge blowing up backyards and dog houses, Rogue is still thinking about Piotr. Surely, he'd done the right thing for him, but how could she fight him, if it came to that. Piotr was very dear to the other Acolytes. How could any of them fight him. . . _Well, Victor always could. . . But then Victor's an . . ._

"Rogue! Are you even listening?" Kitty asks angrily.

* * *

At the mansion, it is learned that Piotr has already graduated high school back in Russia and that he is working on getting his Green Card. This knowledge make Xavier very happy and they contact his immigration officer to make him aware of the change of address and employment. It is decided that Piotr will take teaching classes at a local college. Then, he will become one of the teachers at the mansion. Not to mention a full-blown X-Man.

Logan is happy with him as well. Piotr can almost keep up with him in the Danger Room.

Ororo looks at him as the son she never had. She's been pampering him so much it's almost made Logan jealous.

Hank and Piotr get along exceptionally well because they can sit for hours discussing Classic Russia Literature.

Piotr even has a place to sit and paint, the roof. He's found it very peaceful today. Of course, the older students are at school and the younger students have been kept very busy. He really hasn't had a chance to get to know them.

He's watching from the roof, with and easel, palette, and brush, as the New Recruits are trying to play a no-powers game of softball. He paints a gentle scene of them and thinks about his lost friends. He doesn't want to fight them. He doesn't want to think about how angry and hurt they are probably feeling right now. He just hopes Rogue will understand.

The Professor has been locked in Cerebro all day, looking for Illyana. Piotr can't think of her name without his eyes beginning to water, so he goes back to concentrating on his painting.

* * *

"So what you are saying is he needs the energy of several different mutants to fully recover. . ." Mystique asks the hypnotic mutant, Mesmero.

"Yes, and instead of coming after each mutant while he is still weak. . ." he says.

"You wish Rogue to touch everyone and then transfer the power to him." she answers. "It seems simple enough."

"It's very simple, and all I need is your cooperation."

"You promise, no harm will come to my daughter?"

"None, whatsoever."

"Well. . ." Mystique considers. Rogue had been through an awful lot in the past couple of days.

"He can help her, Raven." Mesmero declares.

"Are you positive?" she asks warily.

"Of course I am. My family has studied Apocalypse for generations. He is all-powerful." Mesmero says.

"Then, how in the world did he get tricked into the chamber in the first place?" she asks.

It almost catches him off guard. "Trust. He was too trusting. He cared too much for the people who worked for him. He knows better now. It's truly his only weakness. But, he knows better now." Mesmero answers.

"Hmm. . ." Mystique still hesitates. She knows she will accept his offer, but she can't seem to bring herself to say the words that will betray Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr at the same time. _Those two don't want Apocalypse to be reborn. I would be betraying them both._ She sighs. She knows what's best for her daughter. At least, she thinks she does. "When do you wish to begin?"

"Tonight. As soon as the lights go out at Magneto's base."

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little shorter than most, but I'm sorry about the writer's block. I'll update Rogue White soon, but I've got a birthday party to plan this weekend and company from two different states, so it just might been a while. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

What is Sinister up to? Will Mystique actually go through with it? What will Rogue do? Will Piotr like living at the mansion when he gets to know the other students? What is up with Graydon? Will they ever find Illyana? Who will Magneto hire to replace Mastermind? All this and more when A Split in Reality returns.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana!


	29. C28: A Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. Neither do I own Starbucks. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance. I do own the dream children. . .

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so, so very much.

To mia126: Thank you very much. :) Party went fine. Thank you. :) Yeah, Toad is odd, but Pyro's so crazy you just have to love him! I happen to like Kiotr. Lol. Course I like Kurtty and Lancitty too, but not for this. . .

To chicita: Thank you very much. Fast, that was at least a week. . . And I felt very, very guilty. To Nettlez: Thank you very much. Of course they are:D Rogue's my favorite. Lol. Thanks a bunch. :D

To Dannonspring: Thank you very much. Mystique is Mystique, after all. You can't get all that evil assassin stuff out in just a few weeks, you know. Kiotr will come at it's own pace. Lol.

To Cat2Fat900: (Hugs so tightly you can't breathe) lol. Thank you. Yup, silly you. . . lol. Bella Donna. . . ugh, don't remind me. . . plot leeks. . . Glad you liked the chapter. HOW COULD YOU FORGET SINSTER CAN'T DIE? lol. I remember because he's my favorite villain, after Mystique. Lol. Actually, Sinister is completely human. I believe, Apocalypse had something to do with his condition in the comics. In TAS, it was his own experimentation. . . And _that's_ the way I'm doing it here. Subtle indeed. Lol. I'd even forgot I'd done it. Lol. Oh gee thanks for the images. . . Can I borrow your spork? Like the subtlety there? Lol. Actually, the Cayenne pepper is widely used in many, if not all Cajun cooking. And Raven and Lightning come from Reality 777, so, it's more of a fitting it in to explain a future character's obsession. . . Thought you'd like Johnny's reaction. Lol. Temporary Hit List? I'd hate to see who was on your permanent hit list. Lol. SFWD forever!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

_Rogue is pushing a tandem stroller. In the back seat is a baby girl with brilliant blue eyes and brown hair. The baby smiles up at her and coos. All Rogue can see of the child in the front seat is bunch of curly bright red hair._

_They are going through a park. There are others, indistinguishable, there. There's also vending machines._

_Suddenly, the child in the front seat turns to look at Rogue. She blinks. She has yellow eyes with no pupil. Her skin is a dark blue and very soft looking. She's about two, Rogue guesses. Then, the child sighs, pouts and turns around. Suddenly, Rogue knows the child's name is Raven. "Raven, honey, what's wrong?"_

_"Never mind. . ." The child says, with extraordinary pronunciation for her age._

_Rogue feels her eyes narrow. "No, tell me what's wrong."_

_"It's really nothing, Mama. I just wanted some more chocolate, so I ran it through your head to see what you'd say and the answer was no. So, I didn't ask." Raven answers shaking her head._

_Rogue suddenly stops the stroller and changes the direction. She pulls up to the vending machine and buys a candy bar. She hands it to the child._

_Raven looks up at her, confused. "But I ran it through your head. . ."_

_Rogue smiles at what is clearly her dream daughter. "Sometimes life will surprise you, Raven. Ya have ta understand that, and ask anyway."_

_"I don't understand, Mama." The child says._

_"Someday, ya will. Ya can't learn everythin' by peeking inside people's heads." Rogue tells her._

_The child pouts again. "That's what Papa says. . ."_

_"Well, youh Papa is right." Rogue says, smiling._

_The girl takes a bite of chocolate and smiles. Her mouth is surrounded by chocolate. "Thank you, Mama."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Rachel's hungry."_

_"Huh?" Rogue asks. Sure enough, the baby starts to cry. Rogue blinks at the older child. "You've got ta stop doing that."_

Rogue wakes up startled. "Well, that was weird. . ." She glances over at Remy and finds he's sleeping soundly. She smiles and decides to get a drink of water. On her way to the bathroom, she passes by the window and looks out.

There standing near a black car, stands her mother. She scrunches her eyes together. "What could Mama be doing here in the middle of the night?"

Mystique catches sight of her and waves her hand, beckoning her to come.

Rogue shrugs and opens the window. She flies out and lands in front of the shapeshifter. She eyes her even closer because of her dream.

A tear falls from Mystique's eye, "I'm sorry, Anna."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue asks.

"I'm so sorry." Mystique says again. Mesmero steps out from the car.

Rogue backs up and begins to think she must still be asleep, but then her thoughts begin to fade and all is blank. . .

* * *

A hand reaches through the darkness, edging closer and closer. Remy is sleeping so soundly he doesn't sense the coldness approaching. A silent sigh escapes as the hand touches his shoulder. She looks at him, but doesn't see him. This is all a dream to her.

Slowly she reaches for the door and opens it, stepping out into the blackness beyond. No sound is heard, but the sound of her bare feet along the cold metal. All is quiet and still.

* * *

Mr. Sinister sits in a comfortable arm chair with Siena's arms wrapped around his neck from behind the chair where she stands. He is looking at the results of a blood test he's preformed on Rogue's blood. "Hmm, interesting. . ."

"What is it?" Siena asks.

"I'm not even sure that I could isolate the X-gene in her DNA," he answers.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I were to actually help the girl instead of using her blood for my own means. I'm not sure anything could be done. I'm sure her powers are more of a neurological issue."

Siena brings her head around to give him a very confused look.

He smiles at her. "It's all in her head. She would have to have serious mental control to turn them off without using a collar."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"I wonder if this will affect the clone. . ."

"Speaking of smaller versions of people. . ." Siena says nervously.

He looks up at her. "Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You've been around this earth for _how long_? You can't tell me you've never had a child before!" Siena says angrily.

"Well, yes, I am saying that. I've played with a few clones and such, but never have I sired a child before. There have not been too many women since my late wife that I would have a desire to do so with."

"In other words, you holed yourself up in your lab and never stepped out into the light of day."

"Well, until I met you."

* * *

Inside Wanda's room, the Scarlet Witch tosses and turns. She wakes with a start as she hears her door open. She watches as someone enters her room. Then, sighs with relief. "Rogue," she smiles. "Having trouble sleeping?"

Rogue doesn't answer her, but comes to sit on her bed.

"Rogue, are you all right?"

"Sleep now," Rogue says and reaches out to touch Wanda. Wanda slips back into the darkness.

* * *

Graydon sits behind a pile of papers. "This is ridiculous," he mutters. _You're ridiculous!_ The voice says. Growling, he pops another pill to quiet the voice. "All this paperwork, just to announce my candidacy for Senator of New York?" _Ha, Ah can see it now, Mutant for Senator! Calling all mutants, Vote for your Betrayer! _"Would you shut up and leave me alone!"

"Uh, I'm sorry sir, I hadn't said anything yet." A tall blond young man says. He's helping fill out papers.

"Oh, sorry, Duncan. I was daydreaming. Guess I got a little carried away." Graydon says painfully.

"Do you want me to leave?" Duncan asks. He's still suspended, so he's spending his days and lots of his nights, like this one, helping out around the FOH headquarters. His parents thinks he has a new job.

"Uh, no, no. But I think I'll go get some more coffee. Please continue filling these out."

"Are you sure sir? I could get your coffee for you."

"No, that's all right. I need the fresh air." The guilt-born voice is growing dimmer.

Outside, Harrison is entering. "Mr. President, sir? Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get some more coffee."

"There's a fresh pot on in the kitchen."

"From Starbucks. Gotta love Starbucks."

"Is that Matthews boy driving you nuts again?"

"Um, yeah. . . that's it. The Matthews boy. That kid is all too quiet for his own good."

"He's just nervous. Eddy's little brother says he's normally the life of the party."

"I'm sure he is. But for now, there's a Starbucks about two miles from here."

* * *

Pietro's room is dark. The only sound the gentle noise of his breathing. The door slowly squeaks open. . . creak.

Pause. No movement from within, no noise. Slowly the dark figure moves in. She stops at the edge of his bed and leans forward. He hand reaches his face. Only a sigh and nothing more. The figure moves on to the next room where Todd lay sleeping.

At the sound of her footsteps, his tongue flicks out and almost hits her. She pauses, but it seems it was only a reflex. Slowly, she edges closer and closer to the frog-like boy before her.

His eyes fling open just before her hand touches his face, but they close just as quickly.

Lance and Fred are in the same room. She moves quickly to it. They lay peacefully. Lance's diary is wide open. On the page, words of regret over his loss of Kitty fall on vacant eyes. She edges closer to the bed where the broken hearted Avalanche lay. Slowly, she moves her hand to his face. Softly, he turns into her hand and sighs.

"Keep it down, Lance," Blob mutters and sits up. "Hey, Rogue. Something wrong?"

"Sleep, now," she answers and comes close to him.

"Um, Rogue?" Fred asks, backing up. "Where are your gloves?"

But it's too late, and Fred is out cold, for her hand has reached him. She quietly exits their room and heads to find her next victim.

* * *

Graydon has finally reached the Starbucks, but considering the time of night, he finds it closed. "Stupid Starbucks. If this was New York City, you'd be open!" he shouts.

"This is the way to do it," a voice says.

Sensing a mutant, Graydon turns around quickly. There Lucid stands before him with a baseball bat. He throws the bat into the window and runs off laughing.

The alarm sounds loudly and Graydon starts to run. But he bumps right into another mutant.

"Hello, son, where are you headed?" Sabretooth snarls.

Backing up, Graydon mumbles, "No, no, not you. It can't be!"

"You can't expect to live in the same city and have your parents never drop by to see you," snarls Sabretooth smiling evilly. He picks Graydon up and throws him through the window.

Glass from the broken window cuts through the expensive suit and tears his flesh. He hits the ground hard, landing on more glass. Groaning he tries to pick himself up.

Bright lights blind him as he stands and shields his face.

"Come out with your hands up!"

He steps out of the glass. "It was the mutant!" he shouts.

"What mutant? There aren't any mutants here." the policeman says.

Graydon glances around. The man who sired him is no where to be found. "Curse you mutants!" Graydon yells. As the police cuff him, the only thought going through his mind is how bad this will look during the election. . .

* * *

Sabretooth's room is empty. So the dark figure moves on to the next room where John is snoring loudly.

"Mmm, fire," he mumbles as the icy figure comes closer and closer.

And then he is sleeping sounder than ever before as the cold hand touches his face.

Rogue moves on to Magneto's room, which is also empty. Confusion comes across her face.

Footsteps sound behind her and she slowly turns.

"What are you doing up?" Sabretooth growls, obviously just returning to the base.

"Ah couldn't sleep," she manages.

"Oh, well, you got school tomorrow. You should head back to bed." Victor says, noticing the smells of Mystique and Mesmero just a little too late.

And then, he's out cold. She picks him up easily and carries him to his bed.

She heads to the only place Magneto would be at this hour of night, his office. Slowly, her footsteps sound on the metal floor. Slowly, she approaches. She pauses as she hears talking.

"I really hope you can be happy here." Magneto says.

"I'm sure I will be." a girl's voice answers.

"It's rather late tonight, but I'll introduce you to the others tomorrow morning, before the young ones leave for school. You'll start school on Monday."

"That sounds good. I'm really tired, could you show me my room?"

"Yes, of course." He heads toward the door and opens it to find Rogue standing there, looking confused. "Rogue? What are you doing up?"

"Ah couldn't sleep and then Ah heard voices." she answers, looking askance at the tall blond girl with bright blue eyes before her.

"Well, since you are up, I'd like to introduce you to our newest team member, Emma Frost."

"Pleasure ta meet ya." Rogue drawls. She steps closer smiling with her hand extended to shake Emma's.

Emma reaches to take it and then suddenly backs it away. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Magneto says. But before she can answer Rogue has both of them down. She carries Magneto to his desk and Emma to one of the empty rooms. Then she heads to the window and opens it.

Mystique is watching the base with worried eyes. She relaxes as Rogue flies out of the window.

"Is it done?" she asks her daughter.

"Yes."

"Very good, and their memories?"

"They won't remember a thing. Thanks ta his newest recruit. She's more powerful than Jean Grey."

"Let's go." Rogue nods and steps into the black car. Mystique sits next to her. Mesmero is driving. The car turns in the direction of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger? Um, maybe. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this one. I liked the parts where Rogue absorbed them all. Lol.

How will Essex react to the news? What resistance will Rogue find at the Institute? Will Mesmero's plans work? How will Harrison react to Graydon's arrest? Will Duncan ever return to high school? Does anyone care that he's gone? Did you really expect me to bring Emma Frost in as a teenager? All these answers and more in future chapters of A Split in Reality.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch!


	30. C29: A Startling

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. Neither do I own Starbucks. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance. I do own the dream child. . .

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so, so very much. I'm so glad you're okay. :)

To Toffee-Popcorn: Thank you so very much.

To chicita: Thank you very much. Yup, and yup. Lol. But I need to establish a few future characters. Lol.

To Nettlez: Thank you very much. Oh, yes Apocalypse rises. . . lol. And none of you will ever believe the history I made up for _him._ Lol. Glad you enjoyed Graydon's humiliation. I sure enjoyed writing it. Lol. And Sinister's gf being pregnant. Shrugs, had to happen. He's like over a hundred years old. . . some where along the line he'd have something besides clones. Lol.

To Cat2Fat900: Apparently the witch is living in NO running both guilds and pining away for Remy who's in love with Rogue. Lol. HA HA HA HA HA! Great way for her to live out the rest of her miserable life. Well, in the comics, Pyro died a good guy. :) GRHFS (God rest his fictional soul). Ooh! Thanks for the spork! I've owned the X-Movies for a while. Can't wait for X3, but with my luck, I'll have the baby opening weekend and won't get to see it. I do, I love Cayenne pepper. . . not as much as Raven, but I love spicy foods. Good thing I don't get heartburn. Lol. Is it sad that I don't know who Candra is? Well, he can only help those who want his help. Rogue hasn't asked. NYC is one of those places that never sleeps. Your welcome, that was fun. . . throwing Graydon throw the window. Such a loving father, don't you think? I don't know too much about her, but I have to establish her character for the sequel. . . SFWD! Randall is chittering to tell Ralph hi for him.

A/N: I know, I know, but I have had a bit of Writer's block lately.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

A black car pulls slowly into the driveway of the mansion. Logan watches it with suspicion. At the gate, Mystique and Rogue step out. The black car drives away. Logan jumps down out of his hiding place.

"What's going on here?" he growls to Raven.

She frowns at him, "Stop it, Logan. You'll scare Rogue."

"You didn't answer my question." He stands in front of the keypad, refusing to let them in. He smells Mesmero's scent.

Rogue hides behind Mystique, pretending to be afraid. She starts to cry crocodile tears. Logan hates it when women cry, especially if they aren't quite women yet. He steps closer to see what's wrong and that's when Rogue strikes. He never knew what hit him.

Mystique smiles at her. "You'd be a great assassin."

\Rogue just stares blankly.

The black car is close by, controlling her every move.

* * *

Harrison, by now, is getting aggravated by Graydon's disappearance. He walks into Graydon's office and finds Duncan snoring and drooling over the paperwork.

"Mr. Matthews, Mr. Matthews, Duncan!" he says, trying to wake him up.

"Huh? What? Where? Oh, Mr. Nicoli! I feel asleep, I'm so sorry." Duncan claims.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you just go home?"

"Oh, okay. But, the papers."

"President Creed should really being filling these out himself."

So, Duncan, with a nod of his empty head, heads out the door and home.

"Where are you?" Harrison growls angrily.

And like magic, the phone rings, "Harry? That you?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"In jail. . ." Graydon's voice drones.

"Jail? Why?"

"They think I broke into Starbucks." Graydon explains.

"Now, why in the world would they think that?" Harrison groans.

"Well, I was banging on the door, and this evil mutie comes along with a baseball bat and breaks the window, and the alarm goes off and I start to run, but who should I run into but the evilest of all evil muties, Sabretooth, who then proceeds to throw me into the window, and then the cops show up and Sabretooth is gone. . ." Graydon says it all in a single breath.

"Hold on. Edward Calihan just passed the bar. . . I'll call him."

"Thank goodness you believe me," Graydon groans.

"I believe you, yes, but I'm still mad! Do you know how this will affect your campaign?" Harrison yells.

"Quite positively, I assume." Graydon laughs. "A poor innocent human, picked on by muties. Oh, I'll be very pathetic and outraged if it goes to trial."

"Hmm, perhaps. . ." Harrison agrees. "If only we had a reliable witness. . ."

"We have the security cameras at Starbucks. They'll show me being thrown throw the already broken window. And that Duncan kid. . . He'll say anything we tell him to."

"Yes, I suppose he will. We'll have him say he followed you down there, but got scared when the mutie throw you throw the window and ran. It will be perfect."

* * *

Mystique looks at her beautiful daughter. She sighs, but she knows it's necessary. "After you're finished, Mesmero will drive you back to the base."

Rogue nods.

With a sad look on her face, the shape shifter kisses Rogue's forehead and falls to the floor, unconscious. Rogue lifts the woman back to her bed.

She opens the door and tiptoes down the hall to the room where Ororo lay, dreaming of Wolverine. A cold white hand reaches to touch the brown skin and the dream is transferred to Rogue's mind. Rogue simply leaves, not even noticing the new memories.

On to her father's room, where the helpless Professor lay sleeping the troubled sleep of a worried telepath. Something big is coming, and he knows it. His eyes fling open at the last second. "Rogue?" he asks.

"Shh, Papa, back ta sleep," and her hand caresses his bald head for a swift instant. The professor is sleeping a much less troubled sleep now.

* * *

Sinister sits alone in his bedroom, staring into a picture of his mother. _How excited she would have been to have a grandchild._ But alas, that part of his life was over and now a new life begins.

He's always thought of himself as a father of sorts. His breeding of mutants made him feel like a god. He laughs, but can he be a real father.

His child will grow up to be a great scientist, and a skillful helper at his side.

He opens a folder by the side of his bed. _Who can sleep at a time like this?_

* * *

Scott wakes at the sound of someone entering his room._ "Jean?"_ he asks before realizing the figure's shape doesn't match Jean's

"Not hardly," a voice sounds with a gentle laugh. The laugh sounds far away, distant, almost. . . mechanical.

"Rogue!" he says and his hand flies to his glasses, the ones he sleeps with every night.

"Settle down, sugah," she says as she makes her way to his bed and sits on the covers. Her voice sounds empty, emotionless. "Ah think we need ta have a little talk."

"There's nothing to say. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be with Carol."

"If it wasn't for me, ya wouldn't be with Jean." she says.

And there lies the conundrum. He loved Carol very much. A part of him still cared for her now, even though she'd lied to him and used him. But he loved Jean very much, too. He couldn't imagine life without her.

"Still. . ." he starts.

"Don't worry about it, sugah," Rogue supplies hollowly. "A good night's sleep is all ya need." and with that Scott is out and Rogue moves on to the next room.

* * *

Tossing and turning, tossing and turning. Jean sits up in her bed. Something is wrong, but she doesn't know what. _Perhaps_, she thinks, _it's the fact that Rogue is sitting on my bed_.

"Good night, Jean," Rogue says, and Jean falls back on her bed, out cold.

Rogue smiles and stands up. She hears a noise and hides herself behind the door as it opens.

"Jean?" Kitty's voice asks. "Jean, are you, like, okay?" She heads over closer to Jean and finds Jean is unconscious. She tries to wake her up, but nothing happens. "This is, like, totally weird." Kitty says. She shakes her head and turns to go to bed. Instead, she finds Rogue standing in the doorway. "Rogue? Like, what are you doing here?"

"Shh," Rogue says and grabs Kitty's arm. Kitty falls down and Rogue catches her and places her back in her own bed. She continues on her quest.

The next room is shared by Magma and Boom Boom. She tiptoes in. Amara is sleeping peacefully. Rogue touch seemingly has no effect, but it does. Tabby however, is sleeping restlessly, murmuring about not wanting to steal things. One touch and Tabby's sleep becomes as peaceful as Amara's.

Rogue moves on to Jubilee and Rahne's room. Jubilee is easy to get to. Rogue touches her without the slightest problem. Then, she turns to Wolfsbane. She hears a growl. Rahne is awake and in her Wolf form, growling. She leaps at Rogue, but Rogue uses Jean's telekinesis to knock Rahne into the wall. It makes a loud booming sound. Rogue quickly touches Rahne and puts her on the bed. She hides as Bobby and Roberto rush into the room.

"Jubes?" Bobby whispers.

"Rahne?" Roberto says.

They look at each other. "Must have been hearing things." Bobby says shrugging as they walk towards the door.

"Not quite," Rogue says, dropping them both with a touch on their shoulders. She puts them back in their beds.

She makes her way to the next room.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt's voice wanders through the closed door.

"It won't hurt," Forge says. "It's just one little experiment."

"Zat's vhat you said ze last time." Kurt whines. "And zen zose monsters showed up!"

"Leave my brother alone," Rogue says hollowly, coming in.

"Rogue, Zank God you are here!" Kurt says, rushing to her. "Vait, vhy are you here?"

She smiles, "Just ta help ya out." She takes his arm, which is covered by his sleeve and leads him back to bed. "Go back ta sleep." She places her hand on his head and he falls into a deep sleep. "As fer you. . ." Rogue turns towards Forge.

He is staring at the now sleeping Kurt. "Amazing. . ." he says. "How'd you do that?"

She is very close to him. "It's a blessing and a curse. Ah'll show ya, if ya like."

"Please do," Forge says, not at all realizing what she means.

She leads him to his bed and he lies down. One touch and he is out cold.

Her eyes hollow, she makes her way to the next room. Sam and Ray are both asleep, books spread around them. Obviously they had fallen asleep studying. She touches them quickly and makes her way to one final room.

* * *

Far away, in a house in Mississippi, Irene Adler wakes with a start. "Rogue no!" she shouts. But she knows it's too late. She weeps into her pillow at the thought of the vision she has just received. Such a horrible future.

"Oh, Raven, Raven. . . what have you done? Our precious little Rogue."

But Mystique has stopped talking to Destiny. She refuses to answer or return her calls. She refuses to accept the advice of her who was once her best friend. Irene knows why. She knows Mystique feels betrayed.

"Perhaps, I did betray her," the blind woman sighs. "But if only she'd listen. It's too late now. Rogue is already under his control. There's nothing I can do now, but hope."

* * *

Duncan arrives home very late and tired. His mother is waiting up for him, reading a book.

"Nice to see you come home once in a while." she says as he walks in, yawning.

"I fell asleep at work." he tells her.

"Well, I have some good news for you." she says. "That's why I stayed up."

"Huh?" he says tiredly.

"Your suspension is over. You can go back to school on Monday."

He rolls his eyes. "I'd rather not go back to school with those Muties."

"Duncan Matthews!" His mother scolds, "Muties or not, graduation is only a month away. And I want you there!"

"Alright, Mom, I'll go back to school. But I think I've found a good career with the future Senator Creed."

"I'm sure you have. Your father and I are so pleased you've become so interested in politics."

"Me too. I'm really enjoying it."

* * *

The final room. Rogue opens the door. She studies the walls and finds random holes in them. Some one has been repairing them, slowly. She reaches out and touches a hole. She looks at the desk and finds a pile of books in a foreign language, Russian. She also see a sketch book.

This is Piotr's room. It once must have been Evan's as well. She makes her way to his bed and finds it empty. Confused, she looks to the open doors that lead to the balcony.

Colossus isn't there either. She flies up to get a closer look and spies him, sitting on the roof. He's been crying.

"Piotr," she whispers.

"Vhy are you doing this, small one?" he asks her.

"Y'all will understand when he reigns once again," she answers.

"But vhy vould you vant someone vho is supposedly so evil to rule over all the earth?" he continues.

"Too many questions, Piotr. It's time ta sleep."

"Not a chance!" he says, standing in his metal form. "I cannot allow this!"

BAMF. She teleports directly behind him. "It ain't up ta you, sugah." He falls unconscious. She catches him and puts him back to bed. "It ain't up ta me either."

She flies to the black car. Mesmero smiles at her as she climbs inside. "Did you erase their memories?"

"Everyone." she answers hollowly.

"Then, your work is done, for now." He starts the car and drives her towards the base. "I'll be back when he is ready."

"Ah understand."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Well, it's a little shorter than I wanted and I'm sorry it took so long, but Hurricane Rita took us by surprise and My in-laws were here for a while and they lost nearly everything they had, but they're okay, so that's the important thing.

When will HE be ready?Who is HE? You should all know that one. What will happen when Emma and Duncan start school on Monday? Will Anyone remember what happened? Will Graydon's case go to trial? Will Sinister be a good father? Lol. J/k. And just where is Illyana? All these answer and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears:) ! And candy corn!


	31. C30: A Calming

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. Neither do I own Back to the Future. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

**Reviews:**

To enchantedlight: Thank you so, so very much.

To Les723: Thank you so very much.

To raex18: Thank you very much. 1, well, yes and no. Rogue doesn't see him as a Father figure, but he kind of sees her as a daughter figure. Anything that reminds him of Mystique. 2, Piotr was on the roof and he saw what happened with Wolverine and the big black car. :) Anymore questions?

To Dark Anime Love: Thanks very much. Well, it's getting to be a running gag for me, at least for this story.

To Nettlez: Thank you very much. Mesmero, simply Mesmero. Sorry it took so long, do throw things at me, I'm just a poor pregnant woman. . .

To Cat2Fat900: Ah, well that explains an episode of TAS I watched a long time ago. . . lol. You know the one, you have the whole series on DVD. Lol. Yes, well, my due date is May 13th, and I usual get induced one week early and that puts me on May 4th. So there! Lol (scratches head in confusion) I told you it wasn't going to be a **talk** but a talk. . . You were just hoping. . . Actually. . . The Bobby and Jubes thing WAS intentional. The Rahne and Roberto thing is kinda an. . . I'm not sure yet thing. Speaking of the apocalypse. . . lol. We shall see. . . We shall see. . . One more month until the big graduation and that means, anything can happen. Lol.

A/N: I really really really must apologize for taking so long on this update. I'm really sorry, but I've been moving for the past month and . . . ugh, it's ice cold in my house because we never knew our furnace was a gas furnace and we have no gas right now. Ugh.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:**

Emma Frost wakes up slightly nervous. It's not like her to be nervous, but she was starting a new school and one where everyone would know she's a mutant. She hadn't had a chance to get to know anyone during the weekend. Everyone was really busy and she'd just barely met them.

But Magneto did ask her to talk to the one called Rogue. So, she gets up and gets dressed. And, after her long blond hair and makeup are both perfect, she sets off to find Rogue.

* * *

"Um, Rogue, is it?" Emma says, when she finds Rogue blow drying her hair. 

Rogue turns the hair dryer off. "Yeah, and your name is. . . Emma, right?"

Emma smiles, "Yeah, I'm the new telepath. Um, Magneto mentioned you've been having trouble with some voices in your head? Maybe I can help you?"

Rogue smiles back at her. "Actually, they've been kinda quiet fer a while, but it's nice av ya ta ask. If Ah start having trouble again, Ah'll seek ya out."

Emma smiles and turns towards the door, "Well, then. I guess I'll be going."

"How are ya getting ta school today? Remy and John are giving Wanda and I rides on their bikes."

"Well, Lance has offered me a ride in his Jeep and Pietro has offered to 'run me to school.'"

Rogue thinks for a moment. "Take Pietro's offer. Ah know he's a bit of a creep, and Ah can say that, being practically his sister. . . but it's either that or riding in a cramped Jeep with Lance, Blob and Toad."

Emma laughs. "Thanks for the warning."

* * *

Hank McCoy is locked up in his lab, avoiding the morning rush. He's supposed to be researching the whereabouts of Mr Sinister and Apocalypse, but instead, he's staring at a picture of the one his heart yearns for. 

Her brown eyes stare back at him from the pictures, taunting him with their beauty. Her smooth skin entices him and her white hair begs him to run his furry fingers through it. He shakes his head. Storm would never look twice at him.

Of course his heart has felt the twinge of hope while she's been ignoring Logan. Perhaps, perhaps there still is a chance. . .

And that's when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. A single tear forms in his left eye. "For who could ever learn to love. . . a Beast. . ." (1) he mutters to himself and hiding the picture, returns to his work.

* * *

As Scott's car zooms out of the driveway and towards Bayville High, he smiles as Jean whispers into his ear. 

Immaturely, Tabby and Amara start singing, "Jean and Scott, sitting in a tree!"

Jean rolls her eyes and turns her attention outside of the car.

Scott shakes his head, "You two are so immature." He considers Forge's theory about walking to school being good exercise may just be the right idea.

"K – I – S – S – I – N - G!" Kurt and Kitty taunt.

"All of you are immature."

"Is that, like, suppose to be an insult?" Kitty asks laughing.

"Ja!" Kurt supplies, "Vhat's vrong vith having a little fun?"

"Don't answer that!" Kitty, Amara, and Tabby all yell.

_Yup, things are starting to get back to normal_, Scott thinks as he pulls the car into a parking space and parks the car.

Rogue is waving and they take off, Kurt running faster than the girls.

Scott smiles and shakes his head. He isn't ready to forgive Rogue, but things are definitely getting back to normal. He follows slowly. Something is different. He realizes there's another girl standing with Rogue and Wanda. She looks really confident for being new. She has long blond hair and he can't really tell the other colors because everything looks red to him. He shudders slightly. She looks very similar to Carol.

He catches up to Jean quickly and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Taken by surprise, Jean smiles up at him.

"So, Scott," Rogue says, in a rather cheerful voice, "This is Emma Frost. She's new."

"Obviously," Scott says rather coldly.

"Scott," Jean warns, "Don't be rude."

"We're meeting a new enemy and I'm not supposed to be rude?"

"The school is neutral ground." Wanda says.

"We aren't enemies here." Tabby adds.

"Tell that to the Brotherhood." Scott grumbles as Lance throws a spit wad that hits him in the back of the head.

"Hey," Quicksilver says amazingly slow enough to understand, "The Brotherhood is no more."

"Yeah, we're full fledged Acolytes, yo!" Todd says, sliding up to Wanda, who shrinks away.

"Oh, go take a bath!" Wanda groans.

"I did!"

"When?"

"Recently. . ." he mumbles.

"I can take care of that." Emma says, with an evil grin, the sight of which makes Toad shiver and back away slowly.

"Ah'm liking her already," Rogue says laughing. Her smile and attitude almost seem back to normal, back to the way she used to be, before Carol.

A few normal human guys walk by and whistle rather obviously at Emma, who was dressed in a white halter top and tight white jeans. Her clothes barely meet the requirements of the dress code.

"What is a hottie like you, doing with a bunch of freaks like them?" one jock says, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know, Duncan, is it?" Emma says sugary sweet.

Jean groans and rolls her eyes.

"One of these freak telling tales about me?" he says, looking at Jean.

"Oh, I don't need them to do that." Emma says smoothly. "Your name's on your jacket. I wouldn't get too close," she warns. "Wouldn't want any of your FOH friends finding you with your arm around a mutant."

Duncan's arm comes off her shoulder as if it was burnt. "Ugh, I need to go wash my jacket!"

"Creep!" the girls shout after him and then burst into giggles. And so Emma seems to fit in rather well with the other mutants at Bayville High. Jean is a little wary of her. She can tell. Jean is worried about Scott and Carol? Emma shakes her head, Scott is rather cute, even with the red glasses and the "holier-than-thou" attitude. She starts to believe she'll like it here.

"Kitty," Lance is trying to get her attention. "Would you at least listen to me?"

"Um, let me, like, think about it. . . um, NO!" she turns back to her conversation.

"What's the story there?" Emma whispers to Rogue.

Rogue laughs, "Ah'll tell ya all about it lateh, sugah. Right now, we betteh get ta class."

* * *

Storm sighs as she walks into the room. Mystique has been really quiet all weekend and Storm's resolution to be mad at Logan forever is weakening. She needs the Mystique's backbone to keep it up. 

Logan looks up when he hears her sigh. "Hey, 'Ro." he says a little too eagerly. He is having trouble dealing with her being angry with him. She is his best and perhaps his only friend right now.

Storm sighs again. "Fine," she finally says. "Hello, Logan."

"So. . . does this mean ya aren't mad anymore?" he asks. "

Maybe, but you're going to have to make it up to me." She says, suddenly getting an idea. Perhaps this could lead him to ask her on that date.

"Certainly, whatever you like."

Storm smiles as she turns and walks out of the room. She can tell he's missed her company.

She walks past the laboratory where she peeks in to see Beast leaning over a computer. "Hi, Hank."

He jumps and lands on the ceiling, upside down. "Oh, my stars and garters! Don't scare me like that!" the upside mutant says.

"All I said was 'Hi,'" she says shrugging. "I'm sorry. I guess I just won't bother you while you're working."

"Oh, it's no bother, Miss Monroe."

"Call me Storm, please. You'll make me feel old."

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want that now would we?"

Ororo laughs. "No. I actually was rather curious to see what you've found out so far."

"Not much," he says, jumping down. "Come, I'll show you."

* * *

Sinister can hear Siena singing in the next room. He's trying to concentrate on the DNA in front of him. It's hard while she's singing lullabies in the next room. 

He places the specimen back in the refrigerator. He'll work on Rogue's clone later.

He opensa file. Now, to find Magneto's hideout and Remy LeBeau. _Hmm, it couldn't be here, that's Xavier's school. And they headed off in this direction._ He makes a mark on the map. _Now, there are several old warehouses in this area. . . Might as well start somewhere._ "Siena, gather the team, we are headed out!"

* * *

Forge arrives at the school twenty minutes late. He kicks his latest invention and grumbles about hover skateboards being fictional trash. He'd been watching too much "Back To The Future." Kurt told him it was a stupid idea. And so, he's late to school. 

He hadn't actually intended on walking to school.

"Uh hmm," Principal Kelly says as Forge's wanders through the empty hallways. "Running late are we?"

"My hoverboard broke down." Forge grumbles.

"Your what?" Kelly says, in shock.

"My hover board." He pulls it out and shows it to the Principal. "It broke down and I had to walk."

Kelly handles the thing with amazement. "What in the world is this thing?"

Forge rolls his eyes. "It's a hoverboard. . . you know, like in Back to the Future. . . I made it, but I'm having a bit of trouble with the injectors." And Forge goes on in all his technical details, explaining what went wrong and why. The amazed Principal writes him an excuse and sends him on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the FOH headquarters, Graydon Creed in stepping into the sunlight and what does him find in front of him, but a bunch of angry-looking mutants. 

A woman is yelling a a strange and scary-looking man with pale skin and sharp teeth. "I told you this was a bad idea. We should be looking for metal, lots and lots of metal, but no. Do you _ever_ listen to me? No. Why would _you_ listen to _me_?"

The pale man with the sharp teeth looks rather angry, but is taking the lecturing rather well.

Graydon calls to the remaining FOH members, of which there are about fifty inside. They come running out. "Kill the muties!" he shrieks at them.

"Kill the muties!" they echo and charge with guns, knives and other sharp pointy objects.

One of Sinister's gang gulps. . . "Uh, Master? What do you want to do?"

"Ignore them, they are merely human." He blasts off a few of the FOH members and his group climbs into the van.

"This is what happens when men are left in charge. . ." Siena mutters, using her powers to disrupt the magnetic field around the FOH members. She then climbs into the van herself.

Sinister is last in the van and then it takes off.

Graydon is left looking at his men in disgust. "More training," he mutters. "Lots more training! One of you scientists find me a way to turn off mutant powers! Yesterday!"

* * *

Rogue is enjoying the solitude of her own mind. So much so that she falls asleep during French.

_Rogue is walking down a path, back in Louisiana. Hand in hand with Remy, with no gloves. They stop in front of Jean-Luc LeBeau's mansion. He leans over and kisses her. Everything is fine. Everything is quiet. Remy is still breathing, still awake._

_The dream begins to change. Now they are in New York City, walking through Central Park. No one is staring at them funny. Everything is perfect._

_But out of no where, Sinister stands in front of them. "Give me the child."_

_"What child?" Rogue asks. She looks down. There's a child standing behind them. It looks like Kurt, only smaller._

_"That one."_

_"Non." Remy says._

_"I know who you are, LeBeau!" Sinister says._

_"So what?" Rogue asks._

_Sinister looks puzzled. That was obviously not the answer he was expecting. He sits down and thinks about it. "Hmm, what does it matter?" he mumbles. _

_The smaller version of Kurt laughs and thanks them in German and them BAPHs away._

"Miss Xavier." a voice brings Rogue out of her strange dream

"Huh?" "Class is over. I'll expect your report in French tomorrow."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry." She heads out of the room before realizing she has no idea what report the teacher was talking about. Pietro would be sure to know.

Emma catches up to her in the hall. "Hey! I've been looking all over for you!"

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: (1) Yes I know, I stole that from Beauty and the Beast, which I don't own either!

Okay, so you can all kill me right now, but I swear October was so absolutely busy for me. I'm hoping life will slow down a little and I'll get the next chapter out a little sooner. What's up with Rogue's head? Will Emma drives Jean and Scott crazy? Will Forge ever get his contraptions to work? Beast has a crush on Storm who has a crush on Wolverine? And just where is Illyana? And what is up with Rogue's crazy dreams? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears:) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter?


	32. C31: A Reunion

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. Neither do I own Winnie-The-Pooh. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

**Reviews: I'm very sorry, but due to the new rule on FFNet, I can no longer post review replies here. I'll be replying to reviews in the new way. If you leave an annonymous review, please leave your e-mail address, so I can reply to you. Thank you.**

A/N: I really really really must apologize for taking so long on this update, again. I'm really sorry, but there have been things going on in my life that have left me with very little time to write. And concidering the seriousness of these issues. . . I haven't felt like writing much either. But, no worries, I won't let this story die. It's very important to me. :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

Piotr Rasputin has almost been enjoying his new life with the X-Men. His classes at the teacher's college have been going quite well and he's well on his way to getting both his teacher's degree and his green card. His new teammates are very nice to him, especially Kitty. He thinks he'd really like to paint her. She's so beautiful.

Of course, he's much to shy to ask her. But everyday, she smiles at him and he feels his soul light up. So much that he is almost happy.

Almost happy, but never truly happy. It's been almost a week now since _she_ was lost. She was once his whole life. He did everything for her, even worked for Magneto. And Professor Xavier is trying so hard to find her. But he has had no luck searching for her signanture. Piotr is beginning to fear his precious Illyana is dead.

A sigh escapes his lips. Kitty Pryde looks up from her laptop, where she's been e-mailing her parents. "He'll find her, Piotr. I know he will."

He smiles a sad smile at her. "Thank you, Katya. You always seem to know just vhat I am thinking."

Her laughter brightens the room. "You're just, like, so easy to read."

* * *

_A light in the distance calls to her. She follows. Brighter and brighter. She's cold and alone. The light looks warm. Closer and closer, she edges, but she just gets colder._

_She sees someone else in the light. She starts running. Faster and faster, she runs, but the person is so far away._

_She finally gets close enough to see the other person. It's a young girl with long blond hair and sad blue eyes._

_"Hello, little one. What are ya doin' here?"_

_"I'm looking for my brother, but I can't find him."_

_"__Maybe Ah can help ya look."_

_"No, no one can help me." The girl starts walking away from the cold light, looking around from side to side._

_"Wait!" Rogue calls after her, but to no avail. The girl ignores her._

_Rogue sighs and continues on her path towards the cold light. The light has changed color. It's blue now. She heads towards it. She sees a strange man. He looks familiar, but she can't place him._

_The light changes color again. It's red now and hot, very hot. There's fire everywhere. She looks up and sees a hideous-looking face laughing above it._

_She screams._

_Suddenly, the face turns it's attention to her. It opens it's giant mouth and makes a beeping noise._

_A beeping noise? _Rogue rubs her weary eyes and turns off her alarm clock. _Time to get ready for school_.

Remy watches her get up from his bed. "Another strange dream, chere?"

"Yeah, this one was wierdeh than the othehs."

"Rogue, Remy's starting to wonder if ya should ask Emma to help you wit' t'em."

"Maybe," Rogue muses as she goes about her morning routine.

* * *

Everyone is rushing around on this Tuesday morning, trying to get ready to leave. Emma is trying to beg a ride in Pyro's car.

"But, shelia, I'm not even taking my car. It's warm out. I'm taking Wanda on my bike."

"Couldn't you just use the car today? Please, I can't take much more of _them_." Emma begs, nodding in the direction of the ex-brotherhood.

"No deal, love." Pyro walks out of the room, grinning wildly. He enjoys driving people nuts and Emma was certainly going nuts with those boys.

For instance, right now, they're arguing over the exact color of snow.

"It's white," Lance is saying. "Plain and simple."

"No, I think it's more creamy," Fred says.

"Youguysarenuts!" Pietro says exasperated. "Everyoneknowssnowisecru."

"Ecru? What? No, no no," Todd shouts. "Snow is off-white."

"White!" The base rumbles with Lance's frustration.

"Cream!" Fred yells, stomping his foot and nearly knocking everyone down.

"Ecru!" Pietro screams.

"Off-White!" Toad hollars.

"They're insane. . ." Emma whines. "Completely, insane."

That is about the time they notice she's in the room. Pietro speeds over to her.

"Heybaby," he says, "howlonghaveyoubeenthere?"

"Too long. . ." she groans. Then she smiles, "I'll need a ride to school, Pietro, darling."

"Right." He grins at her and then winks aggravatingly at Lance, who is scowling back.

* * *

Sabretooth is watching the news as the students leave. On the screen is the security cameras at Starbucks.

A young reporter speaks over the image, "Here we can clearly see the Senatorial Canididant pounding on the glass. However, another person comes up with a baseball bat and throws it through the glass. The individual's face is never shown and is still on the loose. Mr. Creed has provided a sketch of his face. He is discribed as a male mutant with a somewhat pale green skin. Now, here we clearly see Mr. Creed being thrown through the broken window. The individual who threw him is as of yet unidentified, but is suspected of being a mutant."

"Suspected?" Sabretooth growls.

Graydon's image appears on the screen. "This was an outright attack by mutants for no other reason than to hurt a simple human trying to live his life. They are all out to get us!"

"Well, we're all out to get _you_," the man's father growls.

Graydon's rant continues, "These mutants are a menace and we normal humans must take a stand! There must be laws put in place to control them or more incidents like this tragedy will occur. Next time, it just might be you, or your children."

The young reporter's face is shown on the screen behind a desk, "Mr Creed has been cleared of all charges due to the evidence on the Starbucks' security camera."

Rage flows through Sabretooth. After all, what good is ruining Graydon's life if it won't stay ruined! He picks up the television and throws it across the room. The sound of it smashing against the metal wall calms his raging heart.

He grabs his keys and heads out the door.

Magneto spies him and stops him. "And just where are _you_ going?"

"I'm going to buy a new TV," Sabretooth growls and heads on his way.

Magneto groans and heads to the rec room. He sighs as his sees the remains of the television laying on the floor. "Two TVs in under a month. . . maybe I should just go buy out a radio shack. . ." (1)

* * *

Professor Xavier sighed as he entered Cerebro again. He had been working almost nonstop looking for the young Illyana. With no luck. He was beginning to wonder if Forge's invention was working. . . or perhaps Illyana wasn't a normal human. Maybe, she was a mutant. Though, for someone so young, it would be unusual.

He switched to searching for mutants. _I must try everything,_ he insists. That's when he feels it, a flash of power. The mutant signature is so similar to Piotr's. . . only this mutant is much too old to be his little Illyana.

A few minutes later, Professor Xavier comes out of Cerebro and practically runs into Ororo with his wheelchair. "Ororo! Where's Piotr?"

"He's just leaving for school."

"I have to stop him!" He says hurridly. /_Piotr, come to my office quickly./_

"Is something wrong?" Storm asks, with a worried expression.

"Yes, and no. . ." he answers. "I've found Illyana."

Ororo gasps. "Where is she?"

"In our backyard. . ."

* * *

Sinister is standing over a pile of maps. "Well, it can't be here, that's Central Park. . . Maybe back in Bayville." He flips through the maps and pulls one out that's covered in red x's. "Well, we haven't checked that building. . ."

Siena comes in, just then and shoves the maps off his desk.

"Siena, Can't you see I'm working?"

"Well, so am I. And this is very important." She lays out a bunch of fabric swatches and paint samples. "I simply must know your opinion for the nursery."

Sinister turns to the wall and starts banging his head. "I like whichever one you like, dear."

"Well, I like this purple one with the bright yellow polka dots and little pink daisys."

"You are not putting _that fabric_ in my _son's_ room!" Sinister says, aghast.

"What if we have a girl?"

"A girl?" Sinister asks, as if the thought never crossed his mind.

"Yes. There is that possibility."

"That fabric is hideous."

"See, so you _do_ have an opinion."

"What about this one?" he says, picking up a fabric swatch that he actually likes.

Siena makes a horrible face. "Oh, that looks like something out of the 1800's."

"Well, I like things old fashioned." he says.

"Okay. . . how about this one?" She holds up a classic Winnie-The-Pooh print.

"Well, it's kind of nice." He takes the sample and looks at it closer. "Yes, well with a light yellow paint. . ."

"And a little bit of mint green on the trim?" Siena asks.

"Yes, yes. I think that will do nicely."

Siena smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'll get this ordered and let you get back to work." She grabs her stuff and is quickly out of the room.

Sinister, with a stupid grin on his face, surveys the room. His stupid grins turns into a frown. The maps are everywhere. Growling, he sets about picking them up. "I'll never get any work done until that baby is born . . ." he mutters.

* * *

Piotr sits very still in Xavier's office. The Professor sighs. He really doesn't know how to say this.

Piotr is very worried. He was on his way to class when he was stopped and now he is really getting nervous. "Professor, does this have anything to do vith Illyana?" he finally gets the nerve to ask.

Charles sighs again. "Yes." And then a little later, "I've found her."

"Vhere is she? Is she okay?" Piotr asks hurriedly, standing up.

"She appears to be fine. . ."

"Vhere? Vhere is she?"

"She's in our backyard. . . but there are really some things we must discuss before. . ." but it is too late. Piotr is out the door and down the hall. "you go running off."

* * *

Out the office, down the hall, to the backdoor, and outside. Piotr runs all the way, expecting to find his little sister, unharmed, unchanged. A little seven-year-old blonde with bright and happy blue eyes that looks up to him and smiles.

Instead, he finds no little girl, but a young teen girl, of perhaps thirteen. She is wearing what looks like armor and holding a rather big sword. The young girl looks up at him as he enters the backyard. She stands and runs to him, shouting, "Piotr! Piotr!"

He steps back from her embrace.

She looks hurt, but seems to realize he doesn't recognise her. "You have not changed at all these past six years."

"Six years?" Piotr repeats.

"You do not recognise me? It is me, little Illyana."

"No!" He gasps. "But. . . six years. My little Illyana has only been missing maybe six days. . ."

"Hmm," she says, sitting quietly on the ground. "I have heard that time vorks differently in Limbo."

"Limbo?"

"That is vhere I have been, big brother. Limbo. Vith the demons."

And that is when Piotr passes out.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: (1) See Sabretooth's Revenge: Acolyte's Terror if you wish to find out about the last broken television.

Okay, so you can all kill me right now, but has not slowed done in the least. I've come upon some rough times that I'd rather not go into and somehow, writing Fanfiction didn't seem important for a while. But no worries. It may take me a little while, but I'll finish this story eventually. But before I get the next chapter out, I'll be starting my next parody, Mutants of the Carribean. :)

What is up with Rogue's crazy dreams? What has Illyana been doing in Limbo for six years? Especially when she's only been gone for a week? Will Emma drive Jean and Scott apart? Or will the Acolytes drive her crazy instead? Will Sinister ever get any work done? Will Graydon win his election? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears:) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly?


	33. C32: A Tale to Tell

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. Neither do I own Jurassic Park. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

A/N: Here we go again. . .

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

When Colossus wakes up, he finds himself in the infirmery. Illyana is beside him, smiling her same bright smile. Even if that smile is now on an older face.

"I think I should tell you the whole story before you leave this bed. Just in case," she laughs.

Piotr nods and tries to brace himself for what is to come.

"I vas minding my own business at home and suddenly everything changed. I vas not at home anymore. I vas at a factory vhere a strange man vho looked like a Monkey vas standing over me," she begins.

"Mastermind," her brother growls, noticing for the first time that Kitty and the Professor are also in the room. He must have been out for a while. A glance at the clock agrees with him. It reads five o'clock.

"Da," Illyana says, bringing his mind back to her story. "And I vas frightened. Then, I felt this strange feeling inside me. A bright light appeared and I stepped into it. It seems it vas a portal that I created. It led to a dimension called Limbo, vhere demons ruled."

She pauses and lets him soak this information in.

"There I vas, a lost, little girl in a world of demons. I vas very scared, but I knew not how to open the portal again. There I met a demon named Belasco. He gave me this necklace that made me feel strange vhen I put it on. A stone appeared on it then. He took me to his castle and taught me how to use magical powers. He called me Magik."

Piotr, in shock, watches his little sister with sadness in his eyes. Kitty comes and sits in a chair beside him, opposite of Illyana. She takes his hand and squeezes it. Her touch feels warm against his flesh, which is very cold. It gives him renewed strength. He nods for Illyana to continue.

"He vas the ruler of Limbo. And an evil and cruel demon he vas, too. He vould, ever so often, cause another stone to appear on the necklace. There are three of them now. He didn't realize that as the stones made me more powerful, they made him veaker. Until, one day, I challenged him."

* * *

Meanwhile, across town in Magneto's base. Rogue is sleeping after a particularly hard training session.

_A dark smile burns in the distance. She shivers at it's evilness. The smile fades and she is back in Irene's house. There Irene sits._

_"Why did you leave me?" Irene asks._

_"Irene?" Rogue asks. __"How did Ah get here?"_ _"_

_Where are you now?" Irene asks._

_"Why, Ah'm right here, Irene. At home with you."_

_"No, no. You are there." Irene says and points out the window._

_Rogue goes to the window and looks out. There is a graveyard. Suddenly, she's in the graveyard and she walks down a path. A cold wind blows._

_There she finds a limestone tombstone. It reads Anna Xavier. She gasps. "But, Ah'm not dead. . . Ah'm right here."_

_A little boyish laugh comes from behind the tombstone. "You don't even know when you're dead." he taunts._

_She goes to the other side and a little boy that resembles Remy looks at her in fright._

_He stands up and runs. She follows. "Wait, Remy!"_

_But he is running too fast. He runs right into Sinister's hands and screams._

_"Remy!" she shouts as she watches Sinister tear him apart. And then he looks up at her. She backs away, feeling the tears falling._

_Sinsiter starts laughing. "I won't hurt you. You're already dead." And he disappears._

_"But Ah ain't dead!" she shouts._

_"That's what you think!" an evil voice says behind her._

_She screams._

She wakes to find Remy shaking her violently. "Wake up, chere!" he cries.

"Stop shakin' me, swamp rat!" she shouts.

He stops, "Sorry, mais you frightened Remy. You were screaming somet'ing awful."

"Sorry. Ah had the most terrible dream. . ." She feels her face and finds tears falling still.

"Have you done what Remy asked and talked to Emma 'bout t'ese dreams yet?"

She sighs. "No, Ah haven't. But Ah think Ah'd betteh. . . before they get any worse." Memories of her dream tormenting her, she gets up to go find Emma.

* * *

Illyana's story continues. "I have spent the last six years training my magical powers and learning the vays of the demons. I vas able to conjour this Soulsvord and I learned that these stones are called Bloodstones. Belasco had been using them to turn pieces of my soul evil."

"Evil?" he asked in shock. "My little Illyana has no evil in her."

She smiles at him. "Believe that if you must, big brother."

"I must."

She smiles again. "Belasco vished to use me and my darksoul to invade and concur Earth, well, to have his Elders concur Earth anyvay."

At the puzzled look on Piotr's face, Illyana explains. "You see, Piotr, if Belasco had conjoured five bloodstones, I vould have turned into the Darkchilde, and I vould be completely evil. Then, he vould be able to use me to summon his Elders to Limbo and my mutant powers to access Earth."

Piotr shakes his head. This was all getting so complicated for only a week's absence.

"The problem vas that I overheard his plans one night. I vas not pleased, because I am not all evil and don't vish to become so. So, I decided to challenge him in battle."

"But you could have gotten hurt!" he exclaims.

"Piotr, dear brother, it vas either that or let him destory Earth and all life on it."

"Oh, vell, vhen you put it that vay. . ." he sighs.

"Precisely," she says grinning. "During the battle, I learned I could transform myself into a more demonlike appearance. And as I did so, I grew stronger, but something else happened. . . Belasco vas transforming into a human. He vas growing veaker than ever before. It vas easy to defeat him."

* * *

The Acolytes, minus Rogue, Remy, Sabretooth, Pyro and Wanda, where all sitting around the rec room arguing over Jurassic Park. Emma wasn't arguing, she was trying to find a way to leave, but being stuck inbetween Lance and Pietro, who were both trying to impress her, she wasn't going anywhere.

Lance was taking the side of the movie. "T-Rex doesn't want to be fed. He wants to hunt."

"But, howdoyou _know_ hewantstohunt?" Pietro was saying.

"Yeah, what if all T-Rex really wants is a nice meal prepared for him so he doesn't have to work, yo!" Toad agrees.

Lance rolls his eyes. "It's his instinct to hunt. You can't supress sixty-five million years of instinct."

"Prove it," Pietro says. "Ha! Youcan't!"

"Look at Sabretooth," Lance says, as if that proves his point.

Freddy rolls his eyes. "You guys are all nuts."

"Thank you, Fred," Emma says, smiling at him.

He gets embarassed and says, "After all, everyone knows that all the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park are girls anyway. . ."

Emma falls back on the couch in frustration. Will anyone save her from this mess?

"Oh, but there were eggs, so they couldn't all have been girls," Lance says.

"But the T-Rex _was_!" Fred says.

"This is ridiculous!" Emma nearly screams. "It's just a movie! It's not like anyone could really clone dinosaurs anyway!"

"Youdon'tknowthat," Pietro says. "Maybetheycould."

"No, she's right!" Lance says.

"Don't say that," Toad says, "It's my fondest dream to ride on the back of a dinosaur."

"I thought your fondest dream was to get into Wanda's pants. . ." Freddy says confused.

"What!" Pietro says, suddenly furious and holding Toad up by the collar.

"Hey! A guy's gotta have dream, you know," Toad explains, nervously.

"Notabout_MY_sister!" Pietro screams.

Just then, Rogue walks in, with red eyes.

Emma is the first to notice her. "Rogue? What's wrong?"

Pietro drops Toad and runs to her side. "Areyouokay, sis?"

Rogue shakes her head. "Ah don't think so. . . Emma? Can we talk in private?"

"Of course!" Emma says, filled with worry about Rogue and gratefulness at having been rescued from the Jurassic Park debate.

* * *

Piotr is trying to comprehend all that his little sister is telling him. "So, you accidently opened a portal into a demon vorld and the head demon tried to use you in a plot to concur and destroy Earth. So, instead of letting that happen, you challenged and defeated him. . ."

"Vell, yes, that is the short version. And I vould have come back sooner, but there vas immediately an uprising among the demons that I had to defeat. And it took me a little vhile to get the hang of my mutant abilities. . ."

"And now you are back her to stay?" he asked.

"For the most part. I vill have to go back every once in a vhile to keep those demons in their place, but I have left S'ym in charge of them vhile I searched for you."

Piotr shakes his head and lays back on the bed. "Are you, like, okay, Piotr?" Kitty asks, squeezing his hand.

"Da, but. . ."

"But vhat?" Illyana asks.

"But. . . vhat am I going to tell Mother?"

* * *

Rogue and Emma sit still in a dark room. Rogue is trying not to start crying again. The memory of her dream is so strong it's frightening her.

"What's wrong, Rogue?" Emma asks.

"Foh a while now, Ah've been havin' these really weird dreams. At first they were just kind av weird. . . but they've been gettin' weirdeh and this last one was horrifyin'."

"What are the dreams about?"

"Ah don't know. Weird stuff. . . Today Ah dreamed Sinister killed Remy. And everyone thought Ah was dead."

"How awful! When did they start?"

"Well, about the time you got here. . ."

"Really, that's odd. I can promise you, I haven't been doing this to you," Emma says, suddenly defensive.

"Oh, no! Ah didn't mean ta imply that! Ah hadn't even thought of it. . . actually, Ah was gonna ask if maybe ya could help me?"

Emma laughs nervously. "Oh, okay. Sure, Rogue. Just close your eyes and relax."

Rogue does as she's told. Emma reaches out to her mind.

First she incounters a strange looking face, then an even stranger one. Pain floods her brain. She screams and falls to the floor clutching her head.

"Emma!" Rogue shouts. She tries to comfort her.

Emma is able to calm down as the pain starts to fade. "Rogue. . . I can't help you. I can't get in your head. It's guarded by faces I don't recognise. . . and the pain. . . oh that really hurt."

"It's okay, Emma. As long as y'all're all right. Thanks fer trying."

"I don't know. . . maybe someone stronger. . ."

"Please, don't worry yerself, sugah. Ah'll be all right. They're just dreams, afteh all."

"Yes. . .they're just dreams. . ." But Emma isn't so sure. There's something going on in Rogue's mind. But she can't figure it out on her own. And she can't go to Xavier.

* * *

Sinister(1) sits at his desk, growling at at file. Siena's singing in the background is breaking his consentration, but she insists that singing all the time is good for the baby. So, he can't tell her to stop. He's beginning to believe having a child is more trouble than it's worth. But it's too late for that.

For his lover is pregnant anddriving him insane. Cloning Rogue's DNA was not going as easily as planned, so he'd nearly given up. Finding Remy wasn't going well either. Magneto's base was hidden really well. Almost as well as his own.

His file was getting harder to read, due to the uneven pitch in Siena's lullaby. He cared about Siena. He was the first woman since the death of his wife that he'd cared about. His wife had been lovely and so wonderful. But when she'd fallen ill. . . but Sinister couldn't think about that trial. He'd never see her again. She'd been dead for nearly 170 years.

It's not the time to think about the past, only the future. And the future is this unborn child. He puts the file away and picks up the baby magazine Siena wanted him to read. He sighed, How was he going to live through these nine months. . . ?

* * *

Far away, a dark man waits in utter darkness for a future of his own. Tired of the darkness, he seeks the light. How much longer would he wait in this nightmare? Trapped and alone in the blackness. How much longer would his dreams be the only light in his life? How much longer would he be alone with his thoughts? Only his thoughts to keep him company. . .

Centurys have passed in this darkness. He feels it. It is almost time. The darkness won't last too much longer and he is a very paitient man. Not long shall he wait. This very year he will refuse the confines of this darkness. And the world will fear his name!

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: (1) Oh, did you really think I'd let him off the hook this chapter? lol

I hope you all like Illyana's tale. I tried to keep it slightly similar to the comic story. But not reading the comics. . . I could very easily have gotten it mixed up. Lol.

What is up with Rogue's crazy dreams? Will Emma drive Jean and Scott apart? Or will the Acolytes drive her crazy instead? Will Sinister ever get any work done? Will Graydon win his election? Who is the man in the darkness? (As if any of you don't know. . .) lol. All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears:) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins?


	34. C33: A Winding

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. Neither do I own aspirin. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. My life has been pretty hectic so far. But I do have a new niece, born on January 29th, 2006. She weighed 7lbs 5ounces and was 18 and ½ inches long. She's adorable. My grandpa is still alive. Thank God. But his health is slowly declining. And my baby is still doing fine. She's right where she should be, and we've only2 and a halfmore months to go!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

A month has gone by, relatively peacefully. . .

Emma is still sane, but only barely. She finds joy in pitting Lance and Pietro against each other. They are both crazy about her. Needless to say, Magneto is really getting tired of having to rebuild the base. She has her eyes on Scott, however. Scott won't give her a second glance. He's happy to be with Jean and leave the tantalizing blonds alone for a while.

Forge has made Kurt's life a living nightmare. Between Forge's experiments and Kitty's muffins, Kurt spends most of his time hiding wherever he can. His grades have been going down slightly, due to the lack of sleep.

Piotr has spent the time getting to know his sister again and trying to explain the situation to their parents. Not to mention several failed attempts to spend time alone with Kitty. They have had to settle for time spent with Illyana. At least then no one will bother them, but it's not really personal.

Rogue's dreams have gotten progressively worse. Every time she closes her eyes, the face appears in her nightmares. She wakes up screaming several times during the night. All Remy can do is hold her to comfort her. She's gotten a little snappish, but he deals with it with his usual Cajun charm. He even kind of enjoys their arguments, because Rogue looks beautiful when she's angry. So, often, when he sees her in one of these moods, he eggs her on until she snaps at him, instead of trying to back off.

Wanda has gotten rather worried about her friend and sister. Her own sleep has become troubled because of this and she's taken to getting up and wandering to Pyro's room. He talks to her and can usually get her settled down enough to go back to her room and sleep. They have grown even closer, but unfortunately, every time he tries to steal a kiss, something happens to interrupt them.

Sabretooth has started planning new ways to disrupt Graydon's life. Being the great father that he is, he has been following every second of his son's campaign. Needless to say, several more televisions have been bought in the last month.

Mystique has withdrawn to herself. The Professor is becoming worried about her. Storm has tried to talk to her, but Mystique only shakes her head and insists that nothing is the matter. She still talks to Kurt as often as she can find him, but other than him, she's been pretty silent.

Logan finally took Storm on her long awaited date. They have become closer and yet, she's gotten closer to Hank as well. Some things she enjoys with Logan and others with Beast. Both relationships have grown rather intimate. And Logan and Hank are barely speaking to each other. Fights have broken out more than once. One would think that Logan would always win, but Hank can hold his own and the Mansion has been continuously remodeled during the past month. Xavier's getting fed up with it and is putting pressure on Ororo to make up her mind, which she's having trouble doing.

But all of these thing pale in comparison to what is going on this night: Scott and Jean are graduating.

Jean is so excited, and Scott is too. They are discussing future plans and happy days ahead. The first mutants to graduate high school since the world first learned of their presence. Storm has promised a clear night for the ceremony and even Kelly is a little happy about that.

However, he has his own worries about letting mutants graduate along with the other students.

* * *

Sinister has spent this month searching for Magneto's base. The best idea he's had is to wait at Rogue's school and follow them home. Unfortunately, instead of doing this himself, he'd sent his lackeys. And Remy had been able to lose them easily.

He'd not mentioned to Rogue that they were being followed, but somehow, she'd known.

Sinister hadn't been very happy, but it was impossible to go himself. He was being dragged from one doctor to another with Siena. His complaints of, "Women have been have children for years without all these fancy doctors," and "Is it really so important that I can't handle it?" have all fallen on deaf ears. She finally settled on one, a doctor by the name of Dr. Cecilia Reyes. And so, Sinister's life was now being coordinated by Dr. Cecilia Reyes' beliefs on prenatal care.

Slowly, his research on cloning Rogue's DNA was coming along, amazingly enough, but it was difficult and most of the time Siena interrupted him.

So, he sits reading another map, until she walks in again. "Time to go shopping," she grins. Sinister groans, but follows.

* * *

As everyone gathers to go to the graduation, Jean notices Ororo isn't there. She runs up to Storm's room.

"Ms. Monroe? Storm? It's time to leave," she calls.

Storm calls out from the restroom, "I'll be right down, child."

Jean walks towards the bathroom door and notices it's open. Storm is huddled next to the toilet with a rag, cleaning her mouth. "Are you alright?"

"I, of course I am," Storm says smiling. "I just think I ate a bit of Kitty's cooking at lunch." She takes out her toothbrush and starts brushing her teeth.

"We really should put up warning signs when Kitty's in the kitchen," Jean says laughing.

Ororo smiles weakly and they head down to go.

* * *

Everyone is excited at the graduation. The Acolytes and the X-men who aren't graduating are sitting close together. Xavier smiles at them. He's really proud of how they've been able to be near each other without fighting lately. It was mainly due to Rogue's friendship with the X-men, he knows. But it was a step in the right direction. _Now, if only Magneto would understand,_ he thinks. He notices Magneto isn't there and frowns. But, none of the Acolytes are graduating.

Rogue is sitting rather quiet. Remy starts to worry. "Roguey, are you alright?"

"Huh?" she looks up. "Ah, Ah feel asleep in on the way over. Another dream," she says shuddering. "And now Ah've got a headache."

"Remy got some aspirin," he says, taking a bottle out of Wanda's purse.

Rogue rolls her eyes, but takes a couple pills and tosses the bottle back to Wanda.

Wanda just looks at her strangely and turns back to Pyro.

* * *

Jean is talking to Scott about what happened with Ororo. He's frowning until her parents and sister coming running up. He smiles at them and says, "I'll see you at the ceremony, Jean."

"Alright," she says grinning at her boyfriend. Soon she's hugging her family and pointing out the bleachers where the X-Men are sitting. As they rush off to find their seats, she rushes off to find hers. She's so excited. This feels like the most important day of her life.

Principal Kelly stands at the podium. "Hello, and welcome everyone. Today is a day of change. Your lives will never be the same. You have grown into fine individuals, despite the presence of certain troubles that are out of your and mine control. And this has made you strong." He speech was to go on. It was about to change into a full on rant about allowing mutants to graduate and even to go to public school. That's what the speech was going to say, if Magneto hadn't flown onto the school grounds right then, followed by Sabretooth. "What is going on?" Kelly shouts.

"Rogue!" Magneto yells.

Suddenly, Rogue's eyes turn red. She stands and then floats above the seat.

"Chere? What's wrong?" Remy asks.

Rogue's only response is to use Jean's telepathy to push him back into the crowd.

The others get up ready to fight, but not understanding what's happening.

"Erik, what is going on?" Xavier shouts about the screams of the crowd.

"I couldn't find something, it doesn't matter what, now. I thought it may have been stolen, so I checked my security tapes. There was nothing, so I kept going back. Back to the night Emma arrived. There I saw Rogue absorbing everyone in the base. She left at one point. She must have went to your Institute. She wasn't alone. I think she may be under Mesmero's influence."

"No!" Xavier gasps. He tries to enter his daughter's mind, but is blocked by Mesmero. "It's true," he says.

Rogue screams and knocks chairs around in the air, then she flies off into the clear blue sky.

Xavier turns to the mutants, who are the only people left there and explains.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Storm says, running off.

"Storm?" Hank and Logan both call. They shrug and turn back to Xavier and Magneto.

"Okay, what now?" Wolverine asks.

"We must find Rogue and stop her from opening the next door," Xavier says. "Mystique, I need you to. . . Mystique?"

But Raven Darkholme isn't there anymore.

* * *

Mystique happens to be driving a black limo containing Rogue and Mesmero. "Are you sure he's ready?" Mystique asks.

"Yes," Mesmero replies. "The time has come. The world must be reborn. Now is the time of the Apocalypse."

* * *

"Logan, follow Rogue." Xavier orders.

"Gambit, Sabretooth, go with him," Magneto orders.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere with that overgrown pussy cat," Logan growls.

Sabretooth growls back, but Gambit's bo staff hits him in the chest, "Now ain't t'e time for t'at old feud. Not when Chere's in trouble." There is a fire in his eyes that almost frightens the two foes, almost.

"He's right, Logan," Xavier calls. "I'm counting on you to save my daughter. And this isn't just about me or you or Anna. There's too much at stake."

Still growling, Logan says, "Come on." The three of them set off on their motorcycles.

* * *

Deep in the Institute, Xavier and Magneto stand over Beast as he types away on a super computer.

"Well, it looks like the time has finally come," Xavier sighs. "Have you found anything, Hank?"

"No. There's no information about Apocalypse in Ancient Egypt."

Magneto rolls his blue eyes, "Try searching under Apocalypse's real name, En Sabah Nur."

Hank types away and immediately information flies onto the screen.

* * *

Near the airport, Logan, Sabretooth and Gambit are examining an empty limousine. Logan and Sabretooth have torn both the doors off and thrown them. "I can't get a smell in the drivers seat."

"Well, someone had to drive," Remy argues.

"Mesmero and Rogue were both in here," Victor says, growling at Logan.

"Can _you_ tell who was driving?" Remy asks.

"No," he answers. "That can only mean one thing."

"Mystique," Logan finishes.

"Why t'at lying little. . ." Remy starts.

Victor grabs his arm, "Later, Gambit, later." Victor's torn between anger at Mystique for using Rogue, and old feelings for her that have never really died. Not to mention, having to follow Logan around isn't helping his mood and a heartsick Cajun is about the last thing he can handle at the moment. He feels like tearing a hole right through Logan, but decides against it. After all, what good would that do? He'd just get up and tear a hole through Victor. . . He stares at a nearby river. "They could have left by boat."

"Or a plane," Remy says watching one land.

Wolverine and Sabretooth look over at him. Both of them thinking, _Why didn't I think of that?_

* * *

"Has Rogue been acting weird lately?" Xavier asks Magneto as they wait for Hank to interpret the information he's found.

"Hmm," Erik thinks. "well, she's been having these strange dreams ever since Emma arrived. I think Gambit thought Emma might be behind them, but the girls insisted she wasn't."

"Yes, that could have been a side effect of Mesmero's control. I just don't understand why he waited so long. . ." Charles ponders. "Why didn't she come to me for help?"

"Well, when Emma tried to help her, it nearly killed her," Magneto replied. "Perhaps she wasn't willing to take the risk."

"I've got it," Beast says, standing up. "En Sabah Nur ruled almost 5000 years ago. . . his tomb is supposed to be in Giesh. But it could be anywhere. The exact coordinates aren't here."

"Perhaps I can find out from Mesmero," Xavier says. "I'll use Cerebro." Moments later, he has contacted Mesmero's mind and pulled information from it. Everything except where Mesmero is. He uses Cerebro to interpret the images and thinks he knows where the tomb is located. They hurry out the door to gather the teams.

* * *

In the airport's control tower, a door burst open. Gambit, Sabretooth and Wolverine walk in. Everyone is out cold.

"Well, looks like they've been here," Victor growls.

"Way to state the obvious, tiger," Logan growls back.

Gambit rolls his eyes. They've been at each other's throats the whole trip. He's amazed they haven't killed each other yet. He looks at the radar, there's a plane on it. "Hey, hommes. Perhaps Gambit has found t'em."

Logan looks over his shoulder. "That could be them."

"Only one way to find out," Remy says looking suggestively at a plane on the asphalt.

"Are you suggesting we _steal_ a plane?" Logan growls.

"How else do suggest we follow them?" Sabretooth says.

Logan shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "You have a point. . . Okay, let's go. . ."

* * *

Outside the Great Sphinx, the X-Jet touches down, followed by Magneto's spheres. The teams gather. Forge helps Kitty put an oxygen mask on while beast gives her a lamp.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Shadowcat?" Xavier says.

"Anything to, like, save the world," she says. Piotr gives her free hand a squeeze and she smiles at him.

"Alright then, you're looking for an underground room."

"I understand," she says nodding. She phases halfway to through, then says, "Wish me luck." Then she dives into the ground.

It feels like forever that she's falling. But she finally finds the room. She remember to stop phasing and lands rather painfully on her butt. She stands up and rubs it, then turns on the lamp. Then, she screams. Giant statues, half human, half animals surround the room. She waits until her breathing returns to normal and then radios to the waiting team. "I'm in."

"Look for a lever," Beast's voice comes over the radio.

Kitty looks around and finally finds one. She pulls it.

A hole opens in the front of the Sphinx, and a staircase appears. The teams, nervously, set forth. Magneto uses his powers to bring Xavier and his wheelchair down.

As the fresh air enters the room, Kitty removes her mask. Piotr hugs her when he reaches her.

Kurt looks around, "Interesting."

"You weren't down here alone. . ." mumbles Kitty, "like, in the dark, too."

"Oh, come on, Kitty. It couldn't have been zat bad," Kurt says.

That's when Magneto orders Pyro to light the torches. The room lights up in the brilliance that once was Ancient Egypt. Everyone is in awe of the beauty. That is until Kurt hears something behind him. He turns to see red glowing eyes on one of the statues that has moved out of it's position. "Uh, guys?" Kurt says before he screams.

The others turn to find all of the statues moving. The doors begin to close.

And then a gust of wind blows all the torches out.

"It's a trap," Scott says.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about how long this took me, but I came up with a case of writer's block. :( Fortunately, I think it's passed, so I hope to get the next chapter out quicker.

Will Emma drive Jean and Scott apart? Or will the Acolytes drive her crazy instead? Will Sinister ever get any work done? Will Graydon win his election? Will they survive Apocalypse's trap? Will Logan, Gambit, and Victor find Rogue in time? Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears:) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms!


	35. C34: An Alarming

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. Neither do I own aspirin. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. My life has been pretty hectic so far. But I do have a new daughter, born on April 22nd, 2006. She weighed 7lbs 13ounces and was 19 and ½ inches long. She's absolutely beautiful! The past few weeks have been rather tough, because she was born a little early and had some problems, but she is better now. And we are very happy.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

Sinister sits and stares at the pile of wood and bolts before him.

"Tab A goes into slot B," Siena says, holding out a large piece of wood.

"I told you, I don't need directions!" Sinister snaps.

"But. . ."

"No buts, if I can reconfigure an entire DNA profile, I definitely do not need directions on how to put a crib together!"

Siena sighs. She folds the directions back up and lays them on the floor. "Then what should I do?"

"Just go relax. I'll take care of this. I'm the man in this . . . in this. . . whatever this is." He shakes his head at her smirk. "The point is, _I_ am the man and _I _can put together a simple crib without reading the directions. And you should be resting anyway."

Siena shakes her head again. "Oh, so now you're the expert on how much I should or shouldn't be relaxing?"

"Don't make me call Dr. Reyes," Sinister complains. "I've got her number on speed dial."

Siena laughs, but stands up and walks out of the room. As soon as he is sure she is gone, he picks up the directions. "Tab A goes into slot B. . ." he mumbles.

Siena, who's been watching through a crack in the door, laughs and continues on her way. "Men. . ."

* * *

Pyro relights the torches as the statues move in closer. Cyclops dodges an attack and blasts it. The statue doesn't even budge. "What the. . .?" Scott questions as the statue attacks again. It misses once more, but hits a column which nearly crashes on his head. 

Instead, it falls towards Shadowcat. "Kitty!" Colossus screams, pushing her out of the way, his organic metal skin taking the brunt of the attack.

Kitty smiles at him, but shakes her head. "I, like totally could have phased through that, Piotr."

He stands up, shaking off the rubble. "Sorry, I forgot. I just did not vish you to get hurt."

"Aww, how sweet," she says grinning from ear to ear.

"Um, guys?" Kurt asks, dodging another attack from the statues.

"Yeah?" Kitty says, not taking her eyes off of Piotr.

"That's very nice and everyzing, but ze rest of us are trying to _FIGHT OFF GIANT MAGICAL STATUES HERE_!"

"Oh, right," Piotr says, turning to punch a statue. It flies back, barely a foot.

About then, the floor cracks and Kitty, Kurt and Colossus fall into a hole. Another part of the floor falls with Scott, Pietro, Pyro, and Wanda.

Beast takes on another statue. It nearly hits him, but he jumps to a column. The column shakes and collapses. He jumps clear, but the debris knocks over Xavier's wheelchair. Another piece of debris falls straight towards the Professor.

Jean screams as she watches, but Magneto pulls him out of the way, just in time. "You can't leave just yet, Charles," he says.

Xavier grins. "Thank you, old friend." Just then another column falls, blocking Beast, Xavier and Magneto from the others.

Jean rescues Bobby with her powers from another collapsing column. Storm is trying to hold off another statue, but her wind blasts are tending to make the situation worse. They run down a flight of stairs, trying to escape another statue when a column comes crashing down behind them. They are sealed off in a room of their own. Jean is hit, her telekinetic shield dissipates as she falls unconscious.

Emma, Blob, Lance, and Toad fall into another hole as the ground opens beneath them.

* * *

Pyro wakes up and shakes his head. "Wanda? Are you alright, sheila?" 

Wanda groans and pushes her brother off of her. "Yeah, I think I'm okay. . . but I can't see."

"No problem there, love," he says, lighting the torches.

Wanda gasps as she notices two statues standing tall at either side of the room.

Scott, who had gotten up while it was still dark, tries to take command. "Nobody move. . ."

Too late, Pietro has already rushed out of the room, looking for a way to connect back with the others. The statues come to life.

"Pietro, you idiot!" Wanda calls after him, while she hexes one of the statues.

* * *

Mystique sighs as she maneuvers the stolen jet. She glances at her daughter's absent gaze. "I hate having to do it this way, Mesmero." 

"Do you think she would have come willingly?" Mesmero taunts.

"No," she says with another sigh. Her daughter's gaze hasn't changed. She hates using Rogue this way, but Apocalypse will kill all who oppose him. And she knows Magneto will oppose him. . . So, this is the only way to save Rogue's life and her own, and Kurt's. She _will_ find a way to save Kurt as well. The only reason he isn't on the jet is because he wouldn't understand and Mesmero had no reason to force him.

"Why do you still worry?" Mesmero says, "Apocalypse will rule the world and you _and your children_ will be at his side. Right next to me, of course."

"Of course. . ." she replies. "I'm not worried," she lies. But still, a faint glimmer of worry is haunting her. . .

* * *

Storm is trying to wake up Jean and hold off the statue as well. Her claustrophobia is starting to take effect, and she also feels like vomiting. 

Bobby can see she's at her wit's end, he freezes the stairs. The statue loses it's balance and it slides into the wall. It stands up, so he freezes it completely.

Storm lights up the room with a ball of lightning. Two more statues come to life. "That might have been a bad idea, child. . ." Storm mutters.

"Ya think?" Bobby says, shooting ice at the closest one.

Storm rolls her eyes and shoots a bolt of lightning at the statue.

* * *

Piotr is standing alone in a dark room. There are no statues here. He's getting anxious. The other's have been gone a long time. He's only thankful that they left Illyana at the Mansion.. He starts to knock through a wall, but Kitty startles him by phasing through it. "Wow, take it easy, big guy." 

"Sorry, I vas getting nervous." He puts his arm down, thankful that he didn't hurt her. "Did you find anything?"

"No. It's, like, too dark." She shrugs.

Kurt takes this opportunity to port in the room. "Look vhat I found," he says, holding up Kitty's communicator.

"My communicator!" Kitty squeals. She grabs it and tries to use it, but notices it has been crushed by one of the statues. She sighs. "Well, why don't we, like, go look for the others?"

"Da, but," Piotr adds, "let us stay together this time."

Kurt looks at him and laughs, "Vhat? A big guy like you. . . scared to stay alone in ze dark?"

"Kurt," Kitty admonishes. "That's, like so totally, not funny!"

* * *

Graydon's campaign has been going well. Normal humans have flocked to his side out of their fear. He stands at his window and looks over the houses. "Everything is going according to plan." _Yeah, some plan. . ._He goes to take more medication. "It's a perfect plan!" he insists. But the voice has other ideas. _And what are ya gonna do when all the mutants are dead or imprisoned? There'll always be one mutant left._ "I am _NOT_ a mutant!" he lies. _Liar. _"I'm not lying. I am normal. Normal, I say!" he screams. _Normal? You're screamin' at the top av yer lungs to a voice in yer head. . . _"Well. . . maybe not exactly normal, but definitely _NOT_ a mutant," he insists in a lower voice. _Ha! You can lie to me, and you can lie to them, but ya can't lie ta yourself, Gray. Ya know you're a mutant. Ya can smell yourself. _"Why won't you leave me alone?" he cries out in angst. _Why won't you accept who y'all are? _The voice screams. 

He's become so good at lying. He can even fool his best friend, Harrison. But a part of him will never let him forget. He can never be normal. He'll always be a mutant. He hangs his head in shame. "When the plan comes to fruition and all the mutants are dead. . . I'll kill myself and then there will be none left." _Will ya watch me die, Gray? Will ya kill me yourself? _"You are already dead." _No, Ah'm not. Ya know where ta find me._ "You are dead to me." _Your the one that keeps talkin' ta a voice in yer head._ "Oh just leave me alone!" And that's when the medication starts to take effect and the voice in his head grows fainter and fainter, until he cannot hear her voice anymore. His precious little sister. . .

But he can't think that way, he has no sister anymore. Anna no longer exists. And in her place stands an abomination called Rogue. He slams his fist on the table, cracking the wood.

* * *

Hank McCoy tries to contact Kitty again, but all he gets is static. "We have to find them." He says, but mostly he's more worried about Storm. 

Magneto glares at him, "We've got more important things to do right now."

"You saw those things!" Beast rages. "They're just children!"

"Don't you think I don't know that!" Magneto growls. "My own children are there, you know! But we must stop Rogue from opening that door or they all might be doomed!"

Xavier sighs. "He's right, Hank. The children have trained for this day. As much as I hate to leave them on their own, we have to find Apocalypse." When Beast still looks hesitant, he adds, "I'll send them a message and let them know where to find us."

Beast agrees and they continue on their way. Magneto notices some hieroglyphics. "Can you read these?"

"I recognize certain signs. That one," he points to a spider shaped sign, "is the sign for Apocalypse. These others tell of a Pharaoh named Ramah Tut that came from the stars with something I can only describe as advanced technology, which he used to control the Kingdom. There was a gray skinned child, left to die in the desert, but was saved by a band of thieves. Their leader saw the power in the child and took him as his own. He named him En Sabah Nur, which means "The First One"... Nur became a powerful warrior. His speed and strength were without equal. No one could touch him. He was unnatural. The Pharaoh heard of him and saw him as a threat, and so ordered his death. His army killed the entire tribe, but Nur survived. He vowed revenge against the Pharaoh. Since nothing could withstand his wraith, En Sabah Nur took the name Apocalypse."

* * *

Blob stands still as the statue comes straight at him. The attack bounces harmlessly off his large stomach. Emma smiles at him. "I knew you'd come in handy the moment I first saw you," she laughs, pushing another statue away with her telekinesis. 

Fred blushes. "Thanks."

Lance grows angry however and sends a Shockwave at the first statue. Pieces of the ceiling fall, including one that Todd was hanging on to. "Dude! That was uncool, yo!" he yells at him.

"Lance!" Emma shrieks. "You'll kill us all!"

He stops his powers. "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Todd, are you okay?"

He jumps up and down a couple times. "Never better." He jumps away from the second statue. "Hey, I found a door! Come on!"

* * *

Scott, Wanda and Pyro are surrounded by the two statues. Scott blasts one in the arm and the arm falls off. "Hey, guys, they're robots!" 

"Robots?" Wanda asks, sending off a hex bolt. "How can they be robots? They're from Ancient Egypt!"

"I'm just telling it like it is," Scott blasts another one.

Pyro starts to say something when he is knocked over by a gust of wind.

"Hi, everyone!" Pietro says. John and Wanda are both glaring at him. "Oo, sorryJohnny. Hey,guesswhat? Ifoundanexit!" He notices the statues getting closer, so he runs around them, creating a cyclone that knocks them into the wall. "Hmm, robots. . ."

"That's what _I_ said," Scott says as they follow Pietro to the next room.

"I never said they _weren't_ robots," argues Wanda. "I just questioned how they could be, considering that kind of technology is new and these statues are ancient."

"Who knows, love," John says. "Maybe some aliens taught them, or maybe Atlantians. You know those blokes had really advanced technology for their time. . . or maybe. . ."

Wanda rolls her eyes. "Maybe what?"

"It was the squirrels," he whispers. "Squirrels are very smart you know."

"Ohcomeon," Pietro states. "Squirrels? Thesearethesamecreaturesthat forgetwherethey'veburiednuts."

"Oh no," Pyro argues. "They don't forget. They do it on purpose, in order to plant trees."

"Do arguments like this happen a lot at Magneto's base?" Scott asks Wanda.

"All the time. It's best to ignore it, any input on our part and we'll be drawn into it. They once had an argument about Cocoa Puffs that lasted for three days," she whispers.

Scott rolls his eyes behind his glasses, "No wonder Magneto wears that bucket. . ."

* * *

Bobby has been carrying Jean. He watches as the ice around one of the statues starts to break. Storm has managed to defeat the other two. She has run out of energy though and screaming, falls to the ground. "Storm! Are you alright?" 

"I. . ." she starts to say, but the walls are closing in on her and the sick feeling in her stomach has grown worse. She shakes her head "no" and tries to stand. She gets to her knees before she throws up.

That's when the statue breaks free of Bobby's ice. He tries to freeze it again, but there's not enough moisture in the atmosphere and he's run out of ice. "Uh oh. . ."

Jean wakes up and sees the statue coming straight for them. She blasts it away with a telekinetic shove. It flies back through the wall.

"Good timing," Bobby mutters.

The wall happens to be connected to the room Scott, Wanda, John, and Pietro are in. They all flinch as it flies past them. The squirrel discussion is interrupted.

"Jean!" Scott calls out.

"Scott!" Jean calls back.

They run to each other. "Jean," he says, embracing her.

"Scott," she says, kissing him.

"Get a room!" Wanda, Pyro, Pietro, and Bobby all shout.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Scott tells her.

Meanwhile, Bobby is helping Storm to her feet.

"Comeon!" Pietro says, "Iknowthewayout."

They all walk on. Jean looks at the statue as she passes it. It's broken, and loose wires are hanging out. "Robots?"

"Don't start. . ." whimpers Scott.

* * *

Kitty, Kurt, and Piotr are stumbling around in the dark, when suddenly Kurt is knocked down. "Ahhhh!" he screams before he realizes what has knocked him over is not a statue, but Toad. "Hey! Get off me!" 

"Oops, sorry, Fuzzball," Toad says, laughing as he stands up.

"I'll show you, Fuzzball!" Kurt starts.

"Kurt, now is not the time!" Kitty hollars.

Emma steps through the hole Toad came through. "Hey, guys! Intelligent life!"

Lance peeks his head through and rolls his eyes. "That depends on what you consider intelligent life," he mumbles at Kitty and Piotr.

Kitty growls, but Piotr places his hand on her arm.

Blob pushes Lance through the hold and steps through, himself. "This from the guy who nearly killed us, trying to impress a girl."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"What? It happened!"

"I, like, so do _not_ miss this," Kitty whines.

Just then, a statue breaks through the hole they came through, while everyone else bursts through another hole. "Great," Scott complains. "More robots. . ."

"Robots?" Kitty asks.

"Don't ask!" Several voices bellow out.

"Thisway!" Pietro states. They all follow him, the robot included.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Guys, I really am sorry about all this time, but I have been very sick lately on top of recovering from my C-section and I've had a ton of company. . . speaking of which. . . I'm having _more_ company this weekend. . .ugh. . . 

Will Emma drive Jean and Scott apart? Or will the Acolytes drive her crazy instead? Will Sinister ever get any work done? Or the crib built? Will Graydon win his election? Will they survive Apocalypse's trap? Will Scott survive the various robot discussions? Will Logan, Gambit, and Victor find Rogue in time? Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears:) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows!


	36. C35: A Cumulation

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. You have no idea what's been going on in my life, and I don't feel like explaining, but needless to say, finding time to write anymore is very nearly impossible.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: **

Hank is still translating hieroglyphics. "Apocalypse drove away the Pharaoh and discovered the source of his power. It is a device called the 'Eye of Ages.' How interesting."

"Just get on with it," remarks a rather annoyed Magneto.

Hank glares at him. "He learned its secret and wanted to use it to reshape the world after his image."

"Oh no!" Charles exclaims. "He intends to mutate all of humanity!"

"Well, that would fine with me," Magneto quips, "no humans would mean a tolerance of mutants at last."

"Would you want to live under his control?" Hank asks.

"What do you mean?"

"That's his true intent. . . to rule a world full of mutants." Hank says, "Now, can I finish?"

"Please do so," Xavier says.

"Apocalypse entered the vessel, but it drained him from his powers and left him helpless. Apocalypse was betrayed by his servants and locked into the vessel. It was hidden near the highest summits behind three portals, so he could never return."

"And that means, he isn't here," Magneto growls. "And neither is Rogue."

"And we have no idea where they are. . ." Charles says with steepled fingers. "Gambit, Sabretooth, Logan. . . I'm counting on you all. . ."

* * *

Two planes are sitting idly somewhere deep in the Himalayas. Wolverine and Sabretooth sniff around. "They've been here all right," growls Logan. 

"Their smell is getting faint. Must be the snow," Victor growls right back.

"Well, maybe, if you two overgrown hairballs are done trying t' impress each ot'er, we could follow t'ose tracks 'fore t'ey disapper, no?" Gambit says arrogantly.

"Man, this Gumbo is really starting to get on my nerves. . ." Logan says, as he starts after the Cajun.

"Oh yeah?" Victor remarks, "Try living with him. . ."

* * *

"Knit one, purl two, knit one, purl two, knit one, purl two." 

"Siena, how can I get any work done with you chanting over there?" Sinister finally cries out in frustration. He's just finished putting the crib together and now he's trying to focus on the report in front of him.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Siena claims, throwing the beginnings of a blanket at him. "You made me lose track. Now I have to start over." She bursts into tears.

"It's pink!" he yells. "We don't even know if we're having a girl or a boy!"

"I am going to add blue in it too!" She screams, suddenly very angry. "And, since you are such an expert, why don't _YOU_ knit the baby's blanket!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Siena," he states. "You know as well as I do that immortal mutant scientists do _NOT_ knit!"

"Well, maybe you should learn!"

Just then, one of Sinister's subordinates opens the door and walks in. "Um, is this a bad time?"

"YES!" from Siena and "NO!" from Sinister are his replies made at the same time.

"Oh, I see," Siena growls. "Your work is suddenly more important than your child! You have all of eternity to complete your precious studies, but we only have _nine months_ to plan for this child! But oh don't worry about me, I will be fine! I'll just go live with my mother!"

"Siena, don't overreact. . . you don't even know where your mother is!"

"I am _NOT_ overreacting!" She yells and uses her powers to blast him into the wall by changing the magnetic polarity in the air.

"Okay, Okay!" he says, trying to pacify her. "I'm sorry. Nothing is more important than this child. Happy now? Please, say you are happy. . ."

"Um," says the random subordinate. "I come bearing chocolate?"

A smile breaks out on Siena's face. "Chocolate?"

* * *

Further into the Sphinx than the hieroglyphics, Magneto, Charles, and Hank discover something interesting. . . a door. Using his amazing powers of magnetism, Erik manages to open it. They gasp in amazement. "What is it?" 

"I believe. . .," Beast informs him. "It's the base to the 'Eye.'"

Magneto touches it. A door slides open. The three curious men enter. Stunned to silence, they glance at the marvelous technology that couldn't possibly have been created by the ancient Egyptians.

"I wonder where the rest of it could be," Erik mutters.

Charles, on the other hand, has been exploring. "I think I've found something interesting." He holds in his hand a device that looks almost like a copy of his cerebro helmet. The other two gasp in astonishment as Charles places the helmet on his head.

"Hank, you there?" comes a voice on Hanks communicator.

"Logan?"

"We've followed Rogue to Tibet. She's still with Mesmero and Mystique."

"Oh," Magneto says, smacking himself in the head. "It all makes sense now. . . the highest summits. . . The Himalayas!"

"Well, I feel stupid," Beast says.

"I think we all do. . ." Charles groans. After taking down the coordinates, the conversation is abruptly shortened.

* * *

Sabretooth attacks Logan suddenly. Logan fights him off and gets ready to attack. 

"Wait, wait!" Victor shouts, backing off. "Mesmero was telling me to push you off the mountain. Problem is, I'm still tempted."

"Oh, I bet he did! I'd like to push you off this cliff, bub!" growls the Wolverine in disbelief and anger.

"Oh, why don't you bot' do Remy a favor and kindly jump off t'e cliff, so he can get back to saving Rogue!"

* * *

Inside a cave, Rogue hollowly follows Mystique and Mesmero towards a giant portal. Mesmero stops and turns to Mystique, "Now, it's your turn." 

"What? You said Rogue was the key."

"You both are. You must slip in there," here he points to a small hole near the base of the floor. "And then you will find a short pillar beside the door. Put your hand on it and the door will open. Rogue's job is to unlock the Eye and release Apocalypse."

Mystique glares at him, "Listen, circus freak! I agreed to bring Rogue here because I was assured our futures would be secure. Were you lying then too?"

Angered at those rude comment, he calms himself before saying to her, "Apocalypse will not forget those who are loyal."

"Why didn't you just enslave me like you did her?"

"I was unable. Your powers of control are formidable," he says with a sigh.

"I'd advise you to remember that," she says haughtily before changing into a King Cobra and slithering through the doorway.

"The fool," Mesmero whispers under his breath, "there are other ways to manipulate people."

Inside the room is nothing but a small pillar. The room itself is round. The only way in or out is the small hole she entered. She hesitates before placing her hand on the pillar. With a rumbling the room begins to rotate. She pulls her hand away, or at least, she tries too, but her hand is stuck. She watches in horror as her hand begins to turn to stone. She screams.

By the time the room stops rotating, Mystique is a statue, screaming in horror for all eternity. (1)

Rogue walks by and doesn't even see her mother's stone figure. She starts down a long staircase. Mesmero looks back before following her and suddenly notices the entrance to the cave, which he had shut, is now glowing.

* * *

Outside the cave, Gambit warns the others to back up, before he does so himself. The rock explodes and they rush in. "See, Wolverine, Remy told you t'at would work faster t'an slashing." 

"Yeah, yeah, shut up Gumbo!"

Suddenly they have to stop running. Mesmero stands in front of them. "You can't stop destiny!"

"Well, we can sure as hell try!" Logan growls as Gambit and Sabretooth rush at the strangely marked man. Their attacks bounce off of him as he counters just in time with a huge pole.

* * *

Rogue has reached the bottom of the stairs. She walks forwards and takes off one of her gloves. Slowly, still enchanted, she reaches out and places her ungloved hand on the Eye of Ages. A gasping noise sounds as the final doors open and reveal. . . a mummy? She looks closer. Is this what she was supposed to revive? A decrepit mummy?_ It's dead. . . _She starts to turn, but notices something. The mummy's eyes open slowly. 

Rogue gasps. The mummy reaches out his hand and grabs her bare arm, and all is blackness for her. His body is regenerated and he begins to look like a man, an old one, and then a young one again, strong, handsome, and arrogant.

En Sabah Nur, the first one, Apocalypse is reborn.

* * *

Gambit rushes past as the two rivals finally knock Mesmero out. "Come on, no time to waste!" He shouts over his shoulder. 

Victor growls at him as he follows. "You're going the wrong way!"

Gambit stops, "Huh?"

Wolverine sniffs the air, "Rogue went this way." He runs off and they follow.

Soon, they find the petrified remains of Mystique. Logan and Sabretooth stop. They don't notice Gambit running, full speed down the stairs.

"She's. . ." Logan begins.

". . . dead." Sabretooth finishes. "I. . . I can't believe it."

"Maybe she isn't dead?"

"She's a statue, you moron!"

"Who are you calling a moron, litter-box-for-brains!"

"Overgrown Badger!"

"Yarn lover!"

"Drunkard!"

* * *

Gambit hears them bickering behind him, but he doesn't care. Nothing matters. Nothing except for his precious Rogue. He reaches the end of the stairs and freezes as he feels his heart nearly stop. 

Rogue lays lifeless at the bottom of a tomb-like machine. The pain in his heart is burning him. He grabs it. He slowly walks towards her and brushes her skin. Nothing happens. There is no familiar pull of memories and powers.

His heart clenches tightly, causing the Cajun to gasp from the pain. He takes her hand and reaches to check for a pulse.

He counts, finally, he feels a pulse. He sighs with relief, and grabs her body, holds it. "Roguey, Roguey! You're alive! I've got to get you out of here!"

He hears a noise behind him. He looks up. Floating above the tomb-like machine is a powerful-looking man in ancient Egyptian dress. He is glowing and it's hard to look at him.

And then, everything is blackness.

* * *

A blast erupts the room where Xavier, Hank, and Erik are studying the vessel. "I think I understand how it works," Xavier was saying before the blasé cuts him off. "What was that?" 

Scott and the other rush into the room. So does the robot.

Magneto blasts it back through the wall. It gets back up. Scott blasts it's arm off. Pyro burns it's other arm. Storm blasts it with lightning. Magneto gets angry and uses his powers to rip the legs off of the ancient machine. He looks at it funny. "Robots?" he asks.

"Don't ask!" all the kids and Storm cry out at once.

"Okay, I won't," he says, still confused.

Beast peeks out of the Eye, "Climb aboard! Everyone! Hurry!"

They all look at the machine.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Bobby says.

"Now!" Hank demands. Everyone climbs aboard. Charles closes it. The robot heads straight for them. It reaches the vessel. It raises it's good arm and slams it down on the vessel, only the vessel isn't there anymore. It's disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The vessel reappears seconds later in the cave. "Wow," Kitty remarks. "That was, like totally, amazing!"

"Ja, totally!" Kurt agrees.

"Let's go!" Magneto says as Charles opens the door.

They all run towards the room where Mystique is still stone. Before they reach it, Apocalypse floats through the doorway.

"What. . . Who . . . is that?" Kitty asks.

Magneto and Charles look at him in fear and anger. Everyone prepares for a long and tedious battle.

Only, they are robbed of it. Apocalypse wipes out the entire room with a pulse of his mighty hands.

He floats slowly towards the base of the Eye.

Magneto and Charles are the first to regain consciousness. Magneto raises his hand to stop Apocalypse from leaving, but another pulse and Magneto is thrown back again.

Mesmero has also gained consciousness and rushes onto the base with his master.

The vessel is gone.

"We have. . . failed," Erik says to Charles.

"Yes," Charles says sadly. "Our greatest battle has only just begun."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

A/N: (1) Well, we all know that's not true, but it sounded good. 

No promises on time with the next chapter. I can only promise that it will eventually be written. Sorry, I'm so busy though. Well, if you also read my parodies, you're probably up to speed with why this is taking so long. . . But if you aren't. . . Hmm, what can I say. . . I have three kids, I've had three surgeries in the past year, my grandpa is dying slowly (very slowly) and my favorite uncle very nearly died recently. So. . . I've been stressed out and not writing much lately. However, I do feel this writer's block starting to leave. And, I've so many ideas for the sequel of this tale, that I've started writing it in advance. Yay! Lol Well, I won't be posting it until I finish this one, so I need to get busy on this one. Lol I am probably gonna bug Cat to proofread the sequel, so hopefully, there won't be as many typos! Lol Sorry, but I generally only catch them AFTER I've posted it.

Will Emma drive Jean and Scott apart? Or will the Acolytes drive her crazy instead? Will Sinister ever get any work done? Will Graydon win his election? Will they find and stop Apocalypse in time? Will Rogue be okay? Will Gambit? What happened to Wolverine and Sabretooth? Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry!!!! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears:) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers!


	37. C36: A Decision

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, there are over 20000 hits on this story! (And only 176 reviews. . . : oh well)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: **

Rogue wakes to the sound of beeping monitors and a soft bed. Confused, she looks around the room. It's strangely empty except for the sleeping Cajun in the chair beside the bed and Carol's partially see-through form standing beside the bed. She looks at Carol's psyche. "Ah suppose _you_ know why it's so quiet in my head?"

Carol nods.

"And Ah suppose ya also know what happened at the graduation?" she asks.

"_Yes, but that's only part of why we're stuck in this bed."_ Carol looks bored.

"How long have Ah been here?" Rogue asks.

"_Three weeks,"_ Carol says.

"Ah can see why y'all're bored. What happened?"

Carol thinks about it. _"No, it's better if someone else explains it. Can you focus on Sabretooth's psyche?"_

Rogue looks oddly at the girl who is in a strangely nice mood. "Okay. . ." She tries to focus on Sabretooth's psyche, only to find out she can't find it. "What in the. . . What happened to me?"

"_Never mind that! Can you focus on his powers?" Carol insists._

Rogue looks confused but tries anyway. She slowly starts to feel the pain leave her body. "Wow. . . What happened, Carol?"

Carol sighs. _"I've just realized how awful it must be to be you. . ."_

"No, duh. What happened?"

"_It's a long story,"_ continues the psyche.

"Ah don't care. Tell me!" Rogue insists.

Carol sighs again. _"Your mother helped Mesmero brainwash you into helping release Apocalypse and you nearly died and that stupid Cajun has been sitting there for three weeks throwing cards into a trashcan from three feet away the whole time! He's only got up to go to the bathroom and Magneto's had to force him to eat! Kurt calls every thirty minutes. Wanda's been crying all the time! Your mother got turned into a statue. Your father..."_

"What?!" Rogue exclaims "My mother is a statue?"

Carol nods. _"It's confusing."_

"And that Apocalypse guy is loose?"

Carol nods again.

"Why are you the only psyche Ah can sense?"

"_When Apocalypse touched you, he drained the psyches out. It seems he left their powers and memories in some sort of file system. . . It was pretty bad Rogue. All the people he forced you to drain. . . every mutant you know. You have their powers and memories. Well, not Mastermind or Mesmero, thank goodness. It was very crowded here before. But. . . now that they're gone. . . Ah kinda miss them. . . especially Scott."_

"Would ya get oveh Scott? He's obviously oveh you, Carol!"

Remy stirs and lifts his head. The next thing Rogue knows she's trapped in his covered arms. "Roguey! Chere! Mon Amoure! Ma Coeur! Ma Cherie!"

"Gambit. . .?" Rogue says weakly.

"Oui, mon amoure?"

"Ah can't breath. . ."

"Oh, sorry." He eases up. "You've been out cold for. . ."

He's cut off. "Three weeks. . . Carol told me."

"Oh. . . Did she."

"Told me about my motheh and Apocalypse and why my mind is so quiet and that Kurt keeps calling and Wanda keeps crying and. . ."

"Slow down, chere. You've been in a coma for three weeks." Remy begs her.

"Ah used Victor's powers to heal up." She uses Jean's powers to push him out of the room while she gets up and turns the machines off. She pulls of the wires and changes clothes.

Carol's image starts to fade. "_I can't stay visible to you much longer. I have been really weak since this happened. I feel less connected to you. . ._"

Rogue nods. "It's okay."

The phone rings and she answers. "Hello, Kurt."

"Rogue!"

"Yeah, it's me. Ah'm okay."

The door hinges explode and the door falls in. Rogue doesn't even flinch. "Vhat vas zat?"

"Just Remy," she says grinning at the angry red-eyed mutant before her.

"T'at wasn't very nice, River Rat!"

She shrugs. "Ah'm on the phone, Swamp Rat."

"Rogue, how much do you remember?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing, but Carol's been fillin' me in."

"Zat's odd for her," Kurt says.

"She said somethin' that made her sound a little sorry fer me," Rogue informs him.

"Oh. Zen. . . you know about Mozer?"

"She's a statue? How did that happen?" Rogue asks, extremely confused.

"Ve aren't sure. Volverine and Sabretooth found her. She looks scared, Rogue."

"Ah'm sorry, Kurt, sugah," Rogue sounds genuinely sad. She really is. She barely knew her birth mother, but she liked her well enough. She thought she cared about her. "Why would she do this ta me?" Rogue asks.

"I have no idea," Kurt says.

Remy puts his arms around her as she starts to cry. "Maybe she t'ought she could help you."

"Kurt, Ah think Ah should go now. Magneto's gonna be here soon, wonderin' what the explosions were about."

"Alright, schwester. I'm so glad you're alright. I'll go tell ze Professor."

"Thanks, little brotheh."

As she hangs up the phone, right on cue, Magneto enters the room. "Gambit! What are you trying to do? Wake the Dead. . . Rogue! You're awake!" He grabs her and hugs her tightly.

She hugs him back. "Yeah, Ah'm fine, fer now."

Wanda rushes in and steals her away from the guys, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Wolverine is talking to the Professor. "I don't know what we should do, but that Apocalypse guy sure packs a big wallop. We barely had time to turn around before we were out cold, and you know how hard it is to knock me and Ol' Sabey out."

"Yes, Logan, but we must do something."

"That idiotic friend of yours thinks we can fight him!"

Xavier sighs and steeples his fingers. He hates it when people talk that way about Magneto. "I know Erik's methods aren't the sanest, but he has at least one thing right. Apocalypse _must_ be stopped."

BAMF! Kurt ports in the middle of the room.

"Elf!" Logan growls. "Ya shouldn't port in front of people! It's annoying! We're in the middle of something!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Logan," Kurt says hurriedly. "Professor! Rogue's awake! She's okay!"

Xavier sighs with relief. _If only I could tell Raven. . ._ "That's excellent news, Kurt." He turns to his desk as a tear escapes his cheek.

Logan sighs, "I guess we can discuss this later, Chuck."

Xavier nods and Logan walks out and right into Storm.

"I suppose you've heard about the Rogue, huh?" he says as he notices tears in her eyes.

"Oh, dear, no," she says, wiping her eyes. "What happened?"

"She's okay and awake. Why are ya crying, 'Ro? Did that jerk Hank say something that upset you?" He readies to have yet another fight with Hank.

"No, it's not that Logan. . ." Storm says, trying not to let more tears form.

"What then?"

"Logan. . . I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Pregnant!" Hank exclaims.

Storm nods. She is standing in Beast's lab, looking at Hank and Logan.

"Which one of us. . ." Logan begins to ask.

"I don't know," she tells them.

Logan kicks a bucket.

Hank gets up and puts his arm around her. "We'll get through this."

Storm starts bawling.

Hank comforts her.

Logan leaves the room.

"Hank. . ." she cries.

"It's okay, Ororo. I'll be here for you. No matter what." He tells her.

"What if. . . what if the baby is Logan's?" she asks timidly.

"It won't matter to me," Hank tells her. "I'll take care of you, and the baby too."

Storm nods. She's just made her decision. She will stay with Beast. Logan is obviously not ready to be a father. "I knew he'd act this way."

Beast doesn't answer her. He just keeps his arms around her.

* * *

Magneto is telling his plans to his team. Now that Rogue is awake, they have to do something to stop Apocalypse. . . and that means they have to find Apocalypse. They must go back to Egypt.

His Acolytes and his children are all sitting in the meeting room. Rogue is there, looking distracted. "We'll leave for Egypt at once. Rogue, you stay here."

"What?" she looks outraged.

"You've just woken from a three week coma. You are not working yet."

"Ah'm fine! Ah used Victor's powehs ta heal. Ah'm fine!"

"No, absolutely not. You aren't going."

Rogue gets up and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Gambit. . ." groans Magneto.

"Remy will go calm her down."

"Good. Now, back to the plans. We will drag every local person near that pyramid inside. Emma, this is where you come in."

Gambit is gone after that.

* * *

Gambit goes to their room. Rogue is sitting on her bed crying. He sits beside her and wraps his arm around her careful not to touch her skin. "Ah can't believe this, Remy. Ah'm being left out because of my powers again."

"No, no chere, Magneto just want ta be careful wit' you."

"No, he doesn't want me ta get in the way!" she insists.

"T'at's not true, petite."

"Yes, it is! He thinks Ah'll get hurt again and be in the way. He can't let Charles' daughteh get hurt again or his old friend will neveh forgive him! He is startin' ta think Ah'm not worth the trouble!"

"He isn't!" Remy insists.

"Ah am. . . Ah am too much trouble, Remy. Why do ya even stay with me?" she is sobbing very hard.

"Remy stays with Rogue because he loves her, more than life itself."

"Thank ya, Remy," she says, hugging him tightly.

They stay this way until Rogue calms down. She stares out the window after they let go. "Did ya hear him? He's lost his mind, Remy. He thinks he can fight that monsteh?"

"Yeah, Remy's been wondering about t'at as well. Seems Apocalypse took everyone out with one wave of his hand."

"How does he think he can win? He's gonna go get himself killed. . . and maybe everyone else too. . ."

"What do ya want to do, chere?" Remy asks quietly.

"Ah. . . Ah'm leavin'." she announces. "Ah'm gonna go tell Papa what he's plannin'."

"Roguey!" but she is up, packing her bags.

"Ah'll wait until everyone's left," she informs him, as if that was what he was worried about.

"You can't. . ." he starts.

"Remy, please," she cuts him off.

He silences her with a look. "You can't leave wit'out Remy." He finishes quietly.

She looks up into his red-on-black eyes and tears form.

"Just wait here. Remy'll let Magneto know he ain't going to Egypt."

* * *

Magneto is steaming. Calming Rogue down is taking forever. He wants to leave. The metal pods are ready. Everyone else is in the pods, waiting. He is seriously considering leaving Gambit behind. Finally, he sees Remy walking up the hall.

Remy looks sad. He's shaking his head.

"What now!" Magneto insists.

"Rogue won't calm down. She's so upset about being left behind. Remy's afraid she's gonna hurt herself again."

Magneto sighs. "We can't have that, now can we?"

"Non," Remy shakes his head. "T'at's why Remy wants ta stay behind and make sure she doesn't."

"Gambit, I need you there." Magneto argues.

"Magneto, Rogue needs me here." He looks straight into the eyes of the Master of Magnetism and sees the eyes of a madman. "Who do ya t'ink is more important to Gambit?"

"Fine!" Magneto says impatiently. He's put this off long enough. "Stay! But don't tear up the base while I'm gone!"

"No problem," Remy says with a smirk.

And just like that, Magneto's entire team is gone. All that's left is Remy and Rogue. Remy goes to their room. Rogue has packed all their stuff.

"Ya sure 'bout t'is, chere?"

"The only thing Ah've eveh been more sure of. . . is you."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, Writer's Block dissipating! Woohoo! All I want to do is write lately, so you are all lucky. Maybe I'll get a few fast updates out! For now, I've been writing a lot on the sequel of this, getting that written out the way I want it to start. ;) Course, I have to explain a lot in this one to get to the point where that one starts. . . Which will be ten years after this story ends. . . CatF has agreed to proofread it, so woohoo!

Will Magneto find what he's looking for? Will Rogue and Remy fit in at the Institute? Will Piotr be happy to see them? Will Apocalypse take over the world? Will Magneto have a fit when he gets back home? Will he even make it home? Will we ever hear about Graydon or Sinister again? Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry!!!! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears:) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum!


	38. C37: A Moving

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, and gals, I am so excited!!!!!!!!!! I just found out Marvel is making a NEW X-Cartoon entitled 'Wolverine and the X-Men'!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so it obviously centers around Wolvie, but hey, it's an X-Cartoon! And Rogue is in it! And so is Gambit! I've officially died and gone to Heaven! Lol Okay, somebody help me, the plot fairies won't let me land!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: **

Rogue and Gambit pause on his bike as they look at the entrance to the gates of the Institute. "You absolutely sure about t'is, chere?"

Rogue gulps, "Yeah. . . Ah mean. . . We'll fit in just fine. . . The X-Men are my friends, well, most of them. . ." she adds the last part, thinking of Scott.

"Sure, t'ey like you, mon chere, mais do t'ey like Remy?" he groans.

"All the girls think you're dreamy."

"Really now?" he says in a teasing voice. Gambit loves to flirt as much as Rogue does. They'd never cheat on each other, but it is so much fun making other people believe they might.

"Piotr is there too. . ." Rogue says softly.

They've both missed him a lot. Remy nods.

"You think they'll except me after all this Apocalypse junk?" she asks nervously.

"Of course t'ey will. T'ey all know it's not your fault." Remy assures her.

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Magneto's pods land near the Sphinx. His team emerges to find about fifty people all bent in Islamic-like prayer towards the building. "Oh, this is going to be too easy. . ." the evil dictator grins. 

Only it isn't all that easy. Out of the fifty people bent over with their heads touching the ground in front of their knees, only ten of them know more than a legend or two about the return of an ancient king that would purify the lands of Egypt.

Magneto is getting frustrated faster than an adult trying to open a child-proof medicine bottle. He tosses another person out of the Sphinx.

Pietro is getting bored. He zips around and around, looking at all the pretty pictures and making up semi-pornographic stories to go with them. Pyro thinks these stories are funny. Emma, though she rolls her eyes, thinks they are funny too. "Would you guys grow up?" she groans, trying not to laugh at Pietro's latest gag.

Pyro is laughing. Wanda hits him. "You guys are embarrassing!"

Toad is alternating between laughing at the jokes and glaring at Pyro and Wanda.

Lance is trying to show off for Emma by dragging helpless natives into the Sphinx to Magneto. He's keeping a tally. So far he has dragged in about five. Blob has dragged in ten, but that's only because he can drag in more than one at a time. Pyro has dragged in about three, but scared in about twenty with his powers. Sabretooth has dragged in about seven. . . the show off. Of course, he realizes Sabretooth isn't really showing off, just enjoying his work. Wanda refuses to help and keep asking her father why he dragged her along. Pietro has dragged in two. Toad has only brought in one. There were still two more to bring in. Magneto has done nothing but stand still and look intimidating, oh and get frustrated to the point of turning one of the metal pods into a ball the size of a soup can. . .

Emma smiles at Lance and then looks at his latest victim. "Don't be afraid. This won't hurt a bit." She reads his mind. This one knows no more than the other ones. She looks up at Magneto who is watching with expectant eyes. She shakes her head.

Magneto screams in frustration. "One of them has to know something!"

"All they know is Apocalypse is an ancient king who would be reborn to purify and rule Egypt," she shrugs.

"But he doesn't want to just rule Egypt, does he?" he screams. "He wants to rule the world! And it is up to us, to _me,_ to stop him!"

His followers look at him likes he's lost his mind.

* * *

Sinister is about to make a breakthrough on his clone, when suddenly, he's interrupted. "Siena! I was just about to figure this out! You made me spill it!" He had been able to regenerate the blood cells, and keep them active, so he has more to study. 

Siena rolls her eyes. "You have to come look at these baby name books. I want my daughter to have a nice name all picked out before she's born."

"My son will have a wonderful name, Nathaniel." Essex states.

"Our daughter needs a good name, and _if_ by some slight chance we have a boy, I am NOT naming him Nathaniel!" Siena remarks angrily.

Sinister unhappily cleans up his mess, grumbling. "What about Beulah? That's a pretty name."

Siena scrunches up her nose, "Try to stay in the twenty-_first_ century, Nathaniel, dear."

He grumbles again, "Well, I won't have a daughter named after some kind of soda pop."

Siena rolls her eyes. "I'm not _that_ crazy. . . but then again. . . I did sleep with you. Maybe I _am_ that crazy."

Sinister groans, "Samantha?"

Siena shakes her head, "Debbie?"

Sinister makes a face, "Celina?"

Siena thinks about it. "That's nice. I like it."

Sinister is about to go back to his work, "but what if it's a boy?"

Siena ponders it, "It won't be. _But_ if I'm wrong and we have a boy. . . I'll let you name him anything you like."

"Anything?"

"Anything but Nathaniel. The world already has you. It doesn't need another Nathaniel Essex."

Sinister grins, "True. Then, I'll name him Elijah."

Siena shakes her head and groans. She's sure she'll never have a son named Elijah. "Fine. I did say anything but Nathaniel. After all, we're going to have a girl."

Sinister grins a wicked smile. "I'm sure you are wrong."

Siena smirks at him, "How do you know?"

Sinister thinks this over. He's just sure of it. He doesn't know why. "Um. . . Father's intuition?"

Siena laughs. "There's no such thing!"

* * *

Graydon is at a convention. He's shaking human hands and kissing human babies. Well, he hopes they are human. He'd hate to think his lips had touched mutant flesh. . . again. Unfortunately, the convention is lasting a little longer than planned and his pills are starting to wear off. _Mutant flesh, eh? How about your own mutant flesh?_

"These mutant have got to be stopped!" a man, a senator is saying.

"Yes, I completely agree. And I am just the man to do it," Graydon tells him. _Ya mean, you're just the _mutant _ta do it. Right Gray?_ He's trying to ignore the voice.

"Yes, yes," the man is saying. "How do you feel about mutant registration?"

"I believe it's a step in the right direction, but these menaces must be destroyed," Graydon answers. _Registration? Great. . . next they'll be herdin' us away like cattle, huh, brotheh deah? _He grimaces.

"Yes," the man mistakenly takes the grimace as displeasure at the much-needed job of "disposing" of the mutants. "That may be a necessary evil, if they get out of hand."

"They _are_ out of hand. Did you know I was thrown through a window by a mutant? For no good reason. I was walking by, minding my own business when a mutant came and picked me up and threw me right through a broken window! I could have been killed. This mutant didn't know me from Adam. They are out to get us." _Didn't know you from Adam? Come on, Gray. . . no one's gonna believe your dear ol' Daddy didn't know who he was throwin'. . . _

"That's awful!" the man exclaims. "However did you get away?"

"Fortunately, the police appeared and scared the mutie off. I'm so grateful to them. They saved my life," Graydon says, looking rather penitant. _Grateful? Ya wanted ta tear theih heads off! Ya little mutie freak!_

"I'm so glad they showed up when they did, Mr. Creed," the man continues.

"Oh, yes, me too," Graydon smiles. _Liar, Liar, pants on fire! Y'all're a jerk, Graydon Creed. . . son of Victor Creed. . ._

"Well, I'd better go now. My wife is waving for me," the senator says.

"It's been a pleasure," Graydon lies again. _Son of Raven Darkholme. . ._ "Shut up," he whispers as soon as the senator is out of range. _A real pleasure talkin' ta someone who hates youh kind before he even gets ta know ya._ "I said shut up!"

A man looks at him funny and apologizes, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was bothering you, Mr. Creed."

"Oh, dear, yes, yes. . . well, I need to go get some sleep," he tries to explain. _L-I-A-R spells liar and that's just whatcha are, Gray._

"Oh, I'll call Mr. Nicoli, right now, Mr. President, sir," the man says.

"Thank you," Graydon nods. _Sleep won't get rid of my voice, Graydon, sugah. . . ya know that._ "Just leave me alone. . ." he mumbles.

* * *

Rogue uses Kurt's powers to teleport them and the bike into the garage. 

Remy raises an eyebrow at her as she removes her helmet.

"What? It was the best way of gettin' past their security systems."

He shrugs, "Guess so, except for one t'ing. . ."

"What is it, Remy?"

"Bonjour, Mr. Logan."

Rogue turns around fast. There Logan is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed watching them. "Uh, hi Logan."

"You smell nervous," Logan growls. "What's going on?"

She looks down at the cement floor. Remy is just smirking at him. "Ah thought maybe we could talk ta Papa. . . that's all."

"So ya sneak in here?" Logan says.

"Security systems. . ." she mutters.

"I heard ya the first time," Logan says. "Come on." He grabs them both by the collars and drags them along behind him.

* * *

Kitty and Piotr are sitting looking at a painting with Illyana beside them. Piotr is trying to explain the difference in the brush strokes and Illyana is trying to explain why she thinks he used the wrong colors. 

"It's not all red," she explains. "They have other colors in limbo."

"You said the rocks are red," he says.

"Yes, but. . ."

"Vell, I just painted you, surrounded by rocks, then."

"Fine," she sighs. She realizes he won't understand unless he goes there.

/_X-Men report to my office/_ Xavier sends through their minds.

"Like, great. . ." Kitty says, "I wonder what happened."

"Vhat makes you think something has happened?" Piotr asks her.

"When does he, like, call us _all_ to his office unless something, like, happened?"

"That is true," Illyana says as the three of them get up and walk downstairs.

* * *

Logan is growling in the corner, but he says nothing as the X-Men and the New Mutants file in. 

Scott is the first one to notice. "What are _they _doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Scott," Xavier states. "To put it simply, Rogue and Gambit would like to join the X-Men."

Kitty squeals. She runs up and carefully hugs the covered Rogue. "This is, like, _so_ great!"

Jean is smiling. "Welcome to the X-Men."

Kurt is over hugging Rogue too, as soon as he can drag Kitty off her.

They all seem so happy. Everyone, except Scott. Some of the New Mutants are a little wary too, especially of the tall demon-eyed scary guy in the trench coat.

Piotr is very excited too, but unlike the others, he doesn't show it outwardly. They both know him well enough to know how happy he is.

"What made you change your mind?" Amara asks, finally.

Rogue looks warily at Gambit. "Magsy's. . ."

Gambit looks at her, "Magneto has lost it."

"Completely," Rogue sighs. "He's gone insane!"

"T'is Apocalypse stuff has got him really worked up."

Rogue looks at him, "Worked up? Ya call that worked up? He's on a suicide mission!"

Gambit, "Maybe he'll calm down when he realizes he can't find any information in the Sphinx."

"Wait a minute," Jean says, "He went back there?"

Xavier looks shocked.

Gambit and Rogue nod.

"Who did he take with him?" Scott wonders.

"Everyone. . ."

* * *

Deep inside the Sphinx, Magneto is not happy. Emma had looked into every mind. None of them knew where Apocalypse had gone. He is about to throw something when Wanda stops him. "Father. . . you should come look at this." 

He stops and follows her. One of the Egyptians had a portable television. The news is on every channel.

"A strange dome has surrounded this Mayan pyramid in Mexico. The dome is made up of what we can only call energy at the momenr. There is a strange being hovering nearby it. Some people are saying it is a mutant. This incident has incited several riots in downtown Mexico City." Pictures of the dome, Apocalypse, and rioting Mexicans appear as the announcer relays this information.

Magneto clinches his fist. "Apocalypse." He starts gathering metal to make a sphere.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asks.

"I'm going to Mexico."

"Youcan't!" Pietro tries.

"We could get killed!" Emma states the obvious.

"_You_ aren't going. None of you are." Magneto finishes the sphere and start flying to it. "This fight is between _higher evolutionaries_ and I guarantee you, only one of us will survive."

The sphere takes off, crashing through the walls and sand and flying through the air at a rate of speed that make it impossible to watch.

"I can't believe he just left us!" Toad says. "How are we gonna get home?"

"I'lltakecareofthat," Pietro sighs.

"You're my hero," Emma says.

Pietro smiles happily. He really thinks he's winning this fight with Lance over Emma.

"Well, the cats away," Pyro exclaims. "Time for the mice to play!" He laughs heartily.

Wanda groans, "Why do I love you?"

"You love me?" Pyro says, caught off guard.

She grins. "I don't know why, though."

"It's probably because I'm so cute," he laughs.

"That's just gross," Lance says.

"Yeah. . ." Blob says.

Wanda gets angry. Loving Pyro is gross? She'll show them gross. "Johnny?"

"Yeah," he says turning around to face her.

She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. He smiles and kisses her back. He doesn't mind the audience at all.

Toad's jaw drops. He start wailing, "Aw. . . now I'll never have a chance, yo!"

Fred ruffles his hair, "You win some, you lose some."

"Why do I always seem to lose, though?" Todd asks.

"Maybe it's the smell?" Emma offers.

Blob, Avalanche, and Quicksilver all nod.

Sabretooth walks up. "Where's Magneto?"

Pietro shrugs, "Mexico?"

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** So, the writer's block is still disipating! Yay! My granpa has been moved to an assisted living center where he can't walk out the front door without setting off an alarm. rolls eyes Oh well. We grandkids are staying out of it and letting his kids decide what to do with him. I've still been writing more of the sequel for this than this story. The sequel is more fun for me right now because this one is so serious at the moment. Don't worry, lighter moments to come! 

Will Magneto live or die? Will Rogue and Remy fit in at the Institute? Will Apocalypse take over the world? Will the Acolytes make it home? Will Graydon ever seek therapy? Will Harrison find out he's a mutant? Will Sinister's baby be a boy or a girl? Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry!!!! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears:) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And cinnamon toothpicks!


	39. C38: A Shaking

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance.

* * *

**A/N:** Due to the unfortunate death of my aunt and my grandfather in the same month, I've been slightly depressed. So, I've not been writing, but I'm going to try and start writing a little bit every day so I can get this out to you guys. I really want to get past this and to the sequel, but there is so much more to write on here!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: **

The news report has reached the mansion.

Xavier groans, "We'll have to go to Mexico. Not all of us, but if I'm there, perhaps I can reason with him."

"Which one?" Hank asks.

"Either of them. And perhaps we can gather some information on that dome."

* * *

Graydon Creed is fast asleep in his own bed. The voice has been kept down by more pills. 

The voice doesn't like being held down. The voice is busy coming up with a plan. _Lousy mutant-hating freak. . . _it grumbles. _Ah'll show him!_

Graydon's eyes open and he stands up and goes to the fridge. "Aw, man, he ain't even got anythin' worthwhile ta drink around here. . ." he grumbles. Funny, how his voice carries a vaguely feminine quality to it and a southern accent.

He goes to his closet, and starts flipping through the clothes. "Suits, suits and nothin' but suits! Man, this guy is a stiff! Ah better go shoppin'!"

He heads to the door and then looks down at his pajamas. "Aw. . . I'll have ta change into one av 'em."

As Graydon is half-dressed, he suddenly shakes his head. "What am I doing?" He changes back to his pajamas. He lays down, but can't sleep. "Was I going to go shopping? What for? I've got more than enough clothes and food here."

_Y'all weren't gonna go shoppin'! Ah was! _The voice growls.

"Like hell you were!" he dials the number to his shrink. "Hello? Yes, I think I need some more pills. . . yes, sleeping pills. . . sleep walking, yes. . . yes, I can't have that kind of information leaking out into the public. Well, I'll pay you anything you want, but I need something right now!" He hangs up. The shrink is on his way over.

* * *

The X-Men are closer and reach the pyramid first. Hank and Forge set up machines around the perimeter. 

"Hurry," Charles pushes them. "We haven't much time. We need to know what that dome is capable of before he gets here."

Hank responds, "We are going as fast as we can." He is equipping Kitty with special equipment to help her get through the dome. She's holding onto a rather large probe.

"Are you sure about this?" Kitty asks.

"The only way to get information on that dome is to get inside it," Forge explains.

"And you're the only one that can do that," Hank insists.

Kitty sighs. She knows when she's defeated.

"Now, just stick it in and pull it out," Hank tells her. "Don't stay in there for more than a second."

"I know!" Kitty says.

She focuses on her powers and starts pushing the probe through the dome.

"Um, Beast?" she says suddenly?

"Yes, Shadowcat?"

"Something's wrong!" she screams as the probe explodes. She flies back with the force.

Piotr catches her and they both fly back a few feet.

Jean shields the rest of the X-Men with her telekinesis.

The professor shakes his head. "I can't understand this!" For a brief moment, Jean sees a passion in his eyes that frightens her. He tries to scan the probe, but feels another presence. His eyes fly open. "We must refrain from any act of aggression immediately."

Jean looks up, "You mean like that?" She points as Magneto's orb comes into view.

* * *

Kurt walks up the stairs, "Ze professor said you can share a room wiz Kitty, Rogue." 

Rogue rolls her eyes.

Gambit frowns, "What is so wrong wit' her sharing a room wit' me?"

Rogue and Kurt look at him, but don't answer.

"Oh, right. . ." Remy finally gets it. "Non way Chere's papa gonna let us share a room. . ."

Rogue smiles at him, "It's not a big deal, sugah. Ah can just sneak into youh room at night."

They laugh, but Kurt frowns. "Not such a good idea, schwester. Your father can read minds."

Rogue frowns, "Maybe this was a bad idea. . ."

Remy laughs, "Oh no! We ain't changing our minds now. T'is was your idea and we're gonna stick wit' it."

Rogue grins, "Well, Rems, when y'all're right, y'all're right."

* * *

Magneto arrives in Mexico swiftly. As the pod slows, he's already considering his next move. The pod races to a stop and he forms the metal into a bullet shape. She sends it speeding towards the dome. It shatters on impact. Unfazed, he starts pulling anything metal from around him. 

Tanks and jeeps shake and then float up towards Magneto. He starts aiming them at the dome as well.

"Erik! You have to stop!" Charles shouts.

"This is between me and him!" Magento answers without missing a beat.

"Why won't he listen?" Charles growls angrily.

"When has he ever listened?" Storm asks.

The tanks have no effect on the dome either. Magneto focuses all his strength and starts pulling satellites from their orbits. While several million people lose phone and tv signals, the satellites hurdle through the atmosphere at a blinding speed. The fire burning away at the metal. He holds then together with all his might.and thrusts them at the dome.

At that moment, Apocalypse rises from the dome, smirking at him. "Do you think you can stop me, puny mortal?" He lifts his mighty hand and the last satellite changes direction. It's aimed directly at Magneto.

Charles gasps in horror.

Erik manages to escape, but just barely.

Apocalypse clinches his fist and Magneto screams. He starts flying from side to side, and a colorful band of energy starts to form around him. And suddenly, Magneto implodes.

The X-Men scream.

Apocalypse looks down at them, but merely reenters his dome.

* * *

"Siena, this isn't the time!" Sinister growls. "Don't you see what's happening?" 

Siena looks at the television, "So, a big glowing guy is trying to take over the world. . . So what, _I_ need to go to the store!"

Nathaniel Essex shakes his head, "_That_ is not just a big glowing guy!" He points at the screen. "_That_ is _Apocalypse_!"

Siena's jaw drops, "_The_ Apocalypse?"

"Yes, yes, the ancient pharaoh who's said to return and purify the world!"

Siena sighs, "And I wanted to go baby shopping. . ."

* * *

"What's this?" Rogue asks, walking off the trail and into Kurt's room. 

"Zat?" Kurt says rather sheepishly, "Zat's our mozer."

Rogue raises her eyebrow, "That ain't my motheh."

They are, of course, talking about the statue of Mystique that stands in the middle of Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt sighs sadly, "Well, it's what's left of her. . ."

"That ain't my motheh!" Rogue insists. "Ah don't know what _that_ is, but it _ain't_ Mystique!"

Kurt looks at it again, "Anna, please, don't say zat in front of her."

Rogue glares at him, "What are ya, crazy? That is a_ piece of stone_. She ain't in that."

"How would you know?!" he yells.

Rogue looks up into his eyes, "Because, I can feel her. She's a part of me, because I touched her. And I would know if she died. She _ain't_ dead."

Kurt looks at her strangely, "You expect me to believe zat?"

Rogue goes back to glaring, "Ah _expect_ y'all ta _trust youh_ _sisteh_!"

"How can he trust you?" Scott pipes up, having been wandering by at the time the argument started. "You're our enemy."

The next thing Scott knows, he is pinned against the wall with a glowing card one inch from his face. "T'e day Rogue and Remy crossed sides is t'e day we stopped bein' enemies, homme. Mais, you keep talkin' like t'at and Remy will show you what it's like ta have a real enemy." The words are low and filled with hatred.

Rogue puts her hand on his arm, "Remy."

He releases the charge and drops Scott onto the floor. Scott grabs his neck, where Remy had pressed his arm, and coughs.

* * *

Wanda is sitting on Pyro's lap, watching the news. His arms are tight around her. Pietro is sitting very still. His eyes are, for once, not on Emma, but glued to the television screen. Blob and Toad are in the kitchen, fighting over gummy bears. Lance is sitting next to Emma, holding her hand. 

Sabretooth is the first one to say anything. "Well, now what?"

Wanda looks at the overgrown pussy-cat and blinks. "My father just died and you can only say 'now what?'"

"I don't believe it. . ." Pietro says before running to his room in tears.

Wanda sighs. "I should go to him."

Pyro hugs her tighter, "Ya sure you'll be alright, sheila?"

She nods, "The worst part of all this is I was actually beginning to like the old man. . . well, until this stuff with Apocalypse turned him into a crazed lunatic."

Sabretooth and Pyro both start laughing.

"Not funny, guys," Emma retorts.

"Yeah, so not funny," Lance agrees.

Wanda is glaring at them. The lamp on the little end-table is glowing blue.

"Wanda," Emma says, "Why don't you just worry about these idiots and I'll go comfort, Piet?"

Wanda nods.

Johnny suddenly stops laughing, "Uh, I was just kidding, luv."

"Too little, too late, my dear," she insists.

Sabretooth seems, too late, to notice he's the only one left laughing.

* * *

Rogue stares at the room in front of her, it's covered in pink and frills. "Oh no. . . no, no, no, no, **no**!" she exclaims to no one in particular. 

_It's not that bad,_ Carol's psyche remarks.

"Not that bad? What are ya, a cheerleadeh?"

_As a matter of fact._

Rogue rolls her eyes and starts taking the stuff down from Carol's side of the room. "Well, Carol, looks like you're back here again."

_At least I'll see Scott._

Rogue rolls her eyes, "Whateveh."

She plops on the bed and flips on Kitty's tv. The news is on and Magneto's implosion is all they keep showing. Rogue sits up straight and screams.

Two seconds later, a tall dark and very handsome cajun burst through the door, "Rogue!"

"Looks like we ain't gonna have ta worry about Magsy's reaction anymore, sugah. . ." Rogue says.

"He's. . . dead. . ." Remy says.

"I don't think so. . ." Rogue answers with a grimace on her face. "More like. . . gone. . . but not dead. . ."

Remy shakes his head, "You don't call being imploded like that dying?"

Rogue frowns, "Somethin's going on, but Ah'd know if he were truly dead. Like with Mama, Ah know she ain't in that statue. . . she's somewhere else. . . It's weird."

Remy leans over and kisses the top of her head. "Remy believes ya."

Rogue grins at him, "Good, cause Ah'd have ta kick youh butt if ya didn't."

Remy grins, "Well, you could try."

Rogue's grin turns into a scowl. "Ya don't think I couldn't knock ya flat in three seconds?"

Remy smirks, "Not wit'out usin' powers, non."

Rogue scowl turns to a glare, "Y'all're on!"

Remy grins evilly, "To the Danger Room, as they call it?"

Rogue grins just as evilly. "As soon as we find out where it is."

Remy's smile fades and he holds his finger up, "Eh. . . good point."

Rogue walks out of her room, only to see Scott walking down the hallway. "Hey, Scott?"

Scott keeps walking.

Rogue sighs, "Well, we ain't gonna find out by askin'."

Remy shakes his head, "We could ask your brother."

Rogue disagrees, "He ain't speakin' ta me."

Just then, Bobby walks by.

Remy grins. Rogue grins back.

Bobby happens to notice and starts running.

* * *

Jubilee walks in from the pool and does a double take, "What happened to you?" 

Bobby scowls at her. . . "Never. . . let. . . them. . . . catch. . . you. . ."

Jubilee frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Bobby sighs, "Gambit and Rogue. . . wanted to . . . ask me . . . a question. . ."

Jubilee looks at him oddly, "And so they beat you up?"

Bobby shakes his head, "No, they beat me up because I ran away. . ."

Jubilee starts laughing very hard.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Man, Impact is severely different in this story than the canon Evo, isn't it? Guess I can't really help that. Too much has happened to differentiate the plot. Still, makes it a little harder to fill in the blanks. lol 

Will Rogue and Remy fit in at the Institute? Will Apocalypse take over the world? Will Rogue still break the statue? Will Kurt ever believe her? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry!!!! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears:) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks!


	40. C39: A Settling

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, what to write here. . . Um, sorry it takes me so long to write these chapters?

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: **

Kurt Wagner sits, staring at the statue. Nothing changes. It's still the same statue. Nothing to hint at Mystique ever being a part of it. He screams at the statue, but that changes nothing.

Tabby walks in, "Uh, Kurt?"

"Vhat!?"

"You okay?"

"My mozer is a statue! My fazer is dead! My sister is being crazy! No! I'm not alright!"

"Okay, then!" Tabby says, walking out of the room backwards.

* * *

"Argh!" Lance yells, "I've got to get out of this place! It's driving me nuts!"

"You're just saying that because you walked in on Pietro and Emma," Pyro says with a grin.

"That was disgusting," he groans. "Come on, Todd, you've got to come with me!"

"Me? Why?" Toad asks. He sticks his tongue out and catches a fly, eating it.

"Because, I can't put up with Pyro's humor. Fred is cooking, so that's out of the question. Wanda's not in a good mood, and I'm probably gonna kill Pietro and Emma."

"What about Sabretooth?" Toad says, really wanting to stay and maybe catch a bite of whatever is making the kitchen smell so good.

Lance just looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

Wanda walks in just then, "Um, guys, has anyone seen Rogue or Gambit since we got back?"

"No. . ." Pyro says, scratching his head.

Wanda frowns, "We've been back for three hours, and they haven't come out of their room yet? Even though I've made quite a bit of a racket? Not as big as the one Lance made, but still . . . no Rogue and Gambit?"

"Oh, no. . ." Lance says and they all rush to their room.

"It's. . . empty. . ." Pyro says.

"Not even a note to say good-bye," Toad says, as he jumps onto Gambit's bed.

Wanda sits on Rogue's and starts crying. The picture of Rogue and Gambit is gone from the nightstand. "Why'd she have to leave now?" Pyro wraps his arms around her and lets her cry.

"I'm sorry, Sheila. You still have ole Johnny."

She nods, but still cries.

Toad is oblivious to everyone else's troubles and starts jumping up and down on Gambit's bed. "Look at me! I'm Gambit!"

"Toad, you're an idiot," Lance says walking out.

Emma, runs up behind him, "Lance, look, about what happened. . ."

"Don't talk to me right now, Emma. Rogue and Gambit left," he says, still walking.

"Left? Where did they go?" she asks, not comprehending.

"Left, out the door, not coming back," he shrugs. "They probably joined the freakin' X-jerks."

Emma stops and her jaw drops open. "Why would they do that?"

"How should I know?" he yells back at her. "Apparently, I'm the last person in this place to know anything!" He turns back and heads out of the hallway, not looking where he's headed. He bumps into Victor.

Victor growls. "What's eating you?"

"Rogue and Gambit ditched us."

"Yeah, so," Sabretooth says.

"You knew?" Lance asks.

"I could tell as soon as I walked in the door, they were gone." Sabretooth says. "It's too quiet. They're hardly ever quiet."

Lance shrugs and moves around Sabretooth. He stops. "I feel like destroying something. . . Want to come along?"

Sabretooth shrugs. He's got nothing better to do.

* * *

Rogue sighs as she and Gambit are lead out of the Danger Room by a rather angry Wolverine.

"What were ya thinking?" Logan is yelling.

"There was nothin' betteh ta do," Rogue mumbles.

"There was nothing better to do than to destroy my Danger Room?" Wolverine growls.

"Technically, it ain't y'all's Danger Room. It's Papa's," Rogue insists.

"And we didn't destroy it, at least," Gambit says with a laugh, "not completely."

Rogue grins at him, "And Ah was bored, and so was Remy, so we thought we'd train."

"That was training?" Logan says, stopping.

"What else would it be?" Rogue asks.

"I thought you were just playing around," Wolverine states.

Rogue shrugs, "Well, that too."

Wolverine growls.

"Eh, chere?" Remy says. "Now might be a good time ta run."

Rogue laughs.

Snikt goes Wolverine's claws.

"That's enough!" Xavier says, rolling down the hallway.

Rogue looks down at the floor. Remy puts his arm around her.

"Logan, they're telling the truth. They wanted to train. Unfortunately, our training facilities are not capable of handling such rough treatment at this time. And I seem to recall _you_ have destroyed our Danger Room on multiple occasions. Not to mention at least half of this house when you were fighting with Hank."

Logan smirks and Rogue giggles.

"That will be all," Xavier says.

Rogue and Gambit start to leave.

"Actually, there is one more thing," Xavier says. "Since you have made a mess of the training room, perhaps you will help Forge fix it later today."

"Why Forge?" Rogue asks.

"Because he's about to make a huge mistake," Xavier explains.

BOOM!!! The explosion rocks the entire house.

"What was that!?" Rogue exclaims.

"_That_ was Forge's mistake," Xavier says with a nod.

* * *

Forge stands in the middle of the room he shares with Kurt. Kurt and the statue had been kicked out not long after Tabby left the room. "Woah!" he says, looking at the destruction around him. The room is completely singed. His own face is black and his goggles are askew. "Well, I think I cut the wrong wire. . ."

Kurt ports in, "Vhat in ze vorld happened?"

"Oh, I was just trying to recreate the energy from the pyramid and I made a little mistake, you know."

"A little mistake!"

"Chill out, man! It's cool, I can fix it."

"You blew up our room!" Kurt screams.

"Oh, that. . . yeah, that's pretty bogus. . ."

"Forge!" Kurt shouts.

Storm walks in, "What is going. . . on. . . here?" she says as she stares at the mess.

"Forge did it!" Kurt exclaims.

Storm sighs. "So this is what Xavier meant when he said Forge would be in trouble this afternoon. . ."

* * *

Graydon listens to the shrink and nods his head.

"Yes, it _is_ kind of like that," Graydon says. "A split personality, eh? This could ruin my career."

"Well, that's alright, I can prescribe some medication, and of course, there will be strict psychological treatment as well," Doctor Diana Clayton says.

"Well, it will have to be kept on the down low. I can't afford to let people know I'm seeing a therapist."

"I can't imagine how you can hide this fact," Dr. Clayton says.

"I'm a very rich man, Dr. Clayton. I can afford any price."

"And how are you going to explain showing up at my office?" she says.

"I won't go there. You'll come here, or I'll go to your house," he explains.

She raises her eyebrow, "and how do you intend to explain that?"

"I'll just tell everyone that we're dating," he says.

She rolls her eyes and stands up, "I'm leaving."

"Ten million dollars," he says.

"Alright, fine. But you better tell me everything there is to know about you."

* * *

"Kurt?" Rogue says, walking out to the gazebo where she sees a shadow.

Kurt isn't moving, just sitting on the railing, watching the ocean.

"Kurt?" she says, right next to him. "Ah heard about y'all's room."

Kurt shrugs, "not ze first time somezing like zis has happened around here."

"Look, Ah hate things like this between us," she says with a sigh.

"Vhatever," he shrugs again.

"Ah wish Ah could make ya understand," Rogue explains.

"Maybe I'll never understand," he says, more to the ocean than to her.

"That doesn't mean we can't get along," Rogue says. "We don't have ta always see eye ta eye, do we?"

He gets off the railing, "No, I guess not." He starts walking back to the mansion.

"Kurt."

"Just leave me alone, Anna. I need to sort zis out myself."

* * *

Gambit watches Kurt enter the mansion from the shadows and walks up to her, "Remy told you ta give him more time."

Rogue glares at the man she loves and shrugs his arm off, "Why do ya have ta be such a dick, Rems?"

"What did Remy say?"

"Ya basically come up ta me and say 'Ah told ya so,' and Ah'm_ so_ not in the mood for that right now!" Rogue says.

"Hey, Remy's just trying ta help ya, cherie."

"Go help yaself, Gambit!" She stomps back in the house.

"Woah, PMS. . ." he says with a smirk. He loves getting her riled up.

* * *

Siena is alone in the nursery, trying to put up wallpaper. It's not going well. She feels like screaming, but she can't get Nathaniel away from the TV screen. She sighs. Taking a step without looking, she slips on a spot of glue and falls on her butt. The glue bucket goes everywhere and the wallpaper falls on her head.

"Ahhhh!" she screams and start crying.

Sinister walks in and sees her. He starts laughing.

She glares at him. "It's not funny!"

"Oh yes, it is."

"No it's not! My butt really hurts!"

He helps her up and pulls the wallpaper out of her hair. "Go take a shower, I'll clean up in here."

She does, rubbing her butt on the way out.

Sinister looks at the mess and sighs. He starts cleaning up the glue and hanging the wallpaper himself.

By the time Siena gets out of her shower, two hours later, he's completely hung it all.

She is shocked, "Oh! Nathaniel!"

"Are you happy?" he asks.

She nods. "Oh!" she says again and hugs his neck.

"You realize what a distraction you are for me?" he tells her.

She laughs. "Maybe you need a distraction."

He shakes his head, but his arms go around her waist and hold her tightly. He hasn't felt this way about any woman since his wife died. . .

* * *

Emma sits on Pietro's bed. "I can't believe it. . ."

"Ican," Pietro says proudly. "Ialwaysknewyou'dpickme."

Emma rolls her eyes. "I _picked_ you because I thought it would comfort you since your father just died on national television."

"Oh, right. . ." he sighs. "Youknow, I_could_usealittlemorecomforting."

"Get over yourself, _Quickie_," Emma says, using his nickname to imply a lot.

Quicksilver pouts. He's really having a bad day.

"What I can't believe is that Rogue and Gambit would just leave, without her even telling Wanda. They seemed so close."

"Rogue'sbeenactingweird eversinceshestartedhavingthose weirddreams."

"And so it just doesn't faze you?" Emma says angrily.

He shrugs, "Losingmydad'sa_little_ moreimportanttomethan Roguerunningawaywith herscaryboyfriend."

Emma just rolls her eyes and falls back on his bed. "Well, what are we going to do now? I can't go back home."

"Stayhere, we'llthinkofsomething."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Great. . ."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is a little lighter than the past few have been, but I felt like it needed to be put in. Things can't always be dark and dismal and I can't write dark and dismal forever. . . it drives me crazy.

Will Rogue and Remy fit in at the Institute? Will Apocalypse take over the world? Will Rogue still break the statue? Will Kurt ever believe her? Why did Emma pick Pietro? What's up with Sinister actually caring about Siena? Graydon has a therapist? Will anything come of their fake relationship? What did Lance and Sabretooth go destroy? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review:) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry!!!! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears:) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper!


	41. C40: A Humming

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do not own hot wheels, either. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, what to write here. . . Um, sorry it takes me so long to write these chapters? No, seriously, I am. Life is impossible to describe at the moment. Let's just say that since the move, I really have had no time to write at all. It's only luck that I've gotten the few moments I do have to write this at all.

I'm going on vacation next week, so I thought I'd surprise you all and update this chapter before I leave.

* * *

**Chapter Forty: **

Remy walks into Rogue's room with a gentle knock. "Is it safe to come in?"

Rogue smiles, "Ah guess so."

And so he walks in and sits next to her on the bed. "T'is is really weird. . ." He waves around the room, which is covered in pink.

Rogue grimaces, "Papa said Ah can paint it tomorrow."

"What did la chat t'ink?"

Rogue shrugs, "Ah haven't told her. . ."

Kurt barges in, "Kitty!" He looks around, "Vait, vhere is Kitty?"

"Last Ah saw her, she was makin' out with Piotr," Rogue answers with a grin.

"Eww," Kurt whines, "zanks for ze mental image, Anna!"

"So, are we speakin' again?" Rogue asks.

"I'll zink about it," Kurt walks out. He was looking to go complain to Kitty about Forge. . . again, but he decides to go find Bobby and plot revenge instead.

Remy smiles at Rogue, "See, Remy tol' you he just need some time, cherie."

Rogue gently punches his shoulder, "Shut up, Remy."

Gambit starts laughing. That gets Rogue giggling. By the time Kitty comes in, they are both laughing very hard.

"Gee, what's so totally funny, guys?" Kitty asks.

Remy and Rogue look at each other and start laughing all over again. Kitty just shrugs.

* * *

Sabretooth growls at Lance, "How 'bout this one?"

"No, that's a school," Lance answers.

"So?"

"We're not trashing a school," Lance insists.

"Well, then, how 'bout that one?" Sabretooth growls. "It's an apartment complex."

Lance sighs, "Yeah, that's okay. Let's trash that one."

* * *

Graydon and Diana Clayton are discussing his past when the building shakes.

"What was that?" she says, jumping up quickly.

Graydon runs to the window, "Mutants! Those lousy scumbags are trashing the building!" His alternate personality kicks in, "Those ain't just any mutants, sugah. That's youh Daddy!"

"Wait, your father is down there? Which one is he?" Diana asks.

"The big hairy one! I hate mutants!" Graydon growls.

The building shakes again and a bit of ceiling falls.

"I hate mutants!" he shouts again.

"I thought you said that you. . ." Diana is confused.

"I know what I said! And for ten million dollars, you said you'd never bring that up!" he yells as he pulls her away from the window before a brick crashes into it. "Ya can't hide from yaself, foreveh, Gray!" the voice insists. "Yes, I can!" he answers his alternate personality.

"I see why you said you needed emergency medication," Diana mutters as they rush towards the door. They barely make it out in time as the entire building crashes to the ground. Graydon looks around but can't find Sabretooth or Lance anywhere.

* * *

Jean and Scott sit wide-eyed in front of the professor's desk. "You want us to what?" Scott asks.

"Teach a class here at the mansion," Xavier replies.

Jean blinks, "but the high school. . ."

"Is rather set against mutants returning after what occurred at your graduation." he sighs.

Scott looks at Jean and then back at Xavier, "We just graduated. . . we don't have any degrees or experience."

"That can change in time," Charles says with a sigh. "In the meantime, this class is something you do have experience in."

Jean stands up, "We'll do it." She takes Scott's hand and drags him up. "Won't we, Scott?"

"Um. . . yeah, I guess."

"I'm glad to hear that," Xavier says.

Jean gives Scott a bright smile and leads him out of the room.

"Uh, Jean?"

"Yeah, Scott?"

"Why are we agreeing to this?"

Jean grins, "If we agree to teach here, he'll have to help us get certified. I'm talking college degrees, Scott! And the professor will more than likely pay for all of it! I mean, I want to be a molecular biologist. Do you have any idea how much that will cost?" She continues after Scott shakes his head. "I can't even imagine, but Scott! I'm so excited!"

Scott sighs. "I was planning on being a mechanic. . ."

* * *

Later on, a woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes is standing in front of the collapsed building, holding a microphone. "This is Trish Tilby, reporting for NCBC News in Bayville. A local apartment complex has completely collapsed. Police are still investigating the reasons behind the fallen building."

She is interrupted as Graydon walks up, dragging Diana along. "It was mutants! Mutants, I tell you! Two of them! And they made the building collapse! They knew it was my home and they wanted to kill me!"

Lance is watching on the television, "Hey Victor?"

Sabretooth looks up from his newspaper, "What?"

"Did you know that building we trashed was where your son lives?"

"Hmm, I thought I saw him come out. . ." Sabretooth goes back to his comics with a grin. He likes the pretty pictures.

Lance puts his head in his hands.

* * *

Jaime is playing with his cars. He's been building a huge track with hot wheels. He's using about ten clones to do this. The track reaches from one side of the hallway to the other and has a lot of turns and loops. He's really excited when he lets the car go.

Illyana is annoyed by this. "Do not you have something better to do?"

Jaime shrugs, "No, not really."

"But this is so _boring_!" she cries out.

"I think it's fun," he smiles his cute babyish grin at her.

Illyana rolls her eyes. "This. . . This is _not_ fun."

"Well, we can't all battle hoards of demons and mutant maniacs all day," Jaime replies and happily returns to his cars.

"You are entirely too innocent for your own good, Jaime," she says thoughtfully. "I might have to do something about that."

Jaime sets his cars down, "Really? The others never let me do anything."

"Vell, I guess that explains the cars. . ." she deadpans.

* * *

Tabby sits on the wall tossing time bombs in the air, "I heard a rumor guys."

Ray, "Well?"

Tabby shakes her blond head, "you're not gonna like it."

Bobby rolls his eyes, "that's what you said last time."

Tabby throws a time bomb at his pants. He jumps out of the way just in time. "Grow up, Bobby!"

Jubilee speaks up, "He _does_ have a point, Tabs. You do tend to get excited over everything that comes along. The whole Duncan dating Taryn thing was old news anyway."

Amara laughs, "Yeah, that lasted what? A week?"

They all laugh.

Tabby groans, "but I'm serious this time!"

"You're never serious," Bobby laughs.

Tabby rolls her eyes, "do you want to hear my rumor or not?"

Ray sighs, "let us have it."

"Well, maybe I shouldn't," Tabby says with a smirk.

Roberto shrugs and starts to leave. The others start to follow his example.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell!" Tabby is desperate to tell them. "Scott and Jean are going to start teaching a class here!"

"What!?" the others all shout.

"I told ya you wouldn't like it!" Tabby says triumphantly.

* * *

Sinister sighs, "How much longer?"

"Four months," Siena replies.

"Can't you make it go any faster?" Sinister complains.

"No, I can't. It takes nine months to make a baby. I'm six months pregnant."

Sinister sighs, "And why do we have to go to this if you've got four more months?"

"I _want_ to be prepared, Nathaniel."

"But. . . Apocalypse is trying to take over the world, Siena."

"And _we_ are having a baby whether or not he does, correct?"

"Yes," he nods, but. . ."

"No buts. We're already running late!"

He looks at his watch, "Thirty seconds is not running late."

"If it was in your lab, it would be."

"Oh. . . hang it all!" he growls, knowing she's won as they reach the door to the Lamaze Center.

* * *

"Wait," Jaime asks the others, "Why do I have to take this class. . . I'm two years younger than most of you!"

Ray shrugs, "You're the brainiac. . . you figure it out."

"Maybe we can get Logan to take over for them!" Jaime whines.

"That's not a bad idea!" Bobby agrees.

"Vhat is so bad about Scott and Jean teaching a class?" Illyana asks.

"They just graduated high school for one," Sam informs her.

"Oh yeah, that was fun. . ." Amara rolls her eyes.

"Plus, Scott is . . . well, he's not a lot of fun," Tabby says.

"And this Volverine is so much the more fun?" Illyana asks.

"Well, no. . . not exactly," Rahne sighs.

"But he's got more experience!" Roberto pipes in.

"Ah, I see," Magik nods her head.

"You have no clue, huh?" Jaime says.

"Not vone," she supplies.

Jaime laughs. "Okay, I'll try to explain. With Logan teaching the class, sure, it'll be a lot of hard work, but we'll at least be learning and that's about the end of it. If Jean and Scott teach the class, we have no clue if they know what they're talking about and so we won't listen and well. . . none of us want to sit there and watch them be all lovey dovey and stuff. That's so gross!"

Tabby laughs. "You might not think it's so gross in a couple more years."

"I don't think it's gross now. . . unless we're talking about Jean and Scott. They're gross."

"They are a little. . . mushy," Jubilee nods.

"Wait, when did Jaime get interested in girls?" Ray asks.

Jaime's face gets bright red and he sneaks a peek at Magik. "I don't know. . . I just don't think it's gross. . . mostly."

"Aww," Tabby says, "How sweet! Little Jaime is growing up!"

"Sheesh, can we talk about something else?" Jaime whines.

"No, I like this turn in the conversation," Amara says with a grin.

Jaime's face is really red now, "Please?"

"Have you kissed a girl yet?" Bobby asks.

"What? NO!" he says, and backs into the wall, popping out a couple clones.

"Vhat is going on here?" Piotr asks as he comes out the door.

"Aw, man, it's just a little teasing," Ray says.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Tabby whines.

"Vell, I think that is enough of the teasing for today," his cold Russian stare unsettles most of them and they start to wander off.

"That was _not_ cool," Jaime complains to Bobby and Ray as they go looking for Wolverine.

"Man, we were just playing around," Bobby says.

"Did you have to do it in front of Illyana?" Jaime whines.

"Ooo, Illyana, is it?" Ray says with a grin. "Piotr's gonna love that."

Jaime's face goes pale, "but you're not going to _tell_ him are you? She doesn't even like me back!"

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Hurry for random moments. I like them. Sorry about basically skipping "No Good Deed" but, well, it ain't gonna happen. There's no possible way to put it in the storyline and part of the whole reason this chapter took as long as it did was because I spent quite a bit of time _trying_ to fit it in the storyline. So, basically, I decided to skip it. . . the brotherhood doesn't even exist anymore. So, instead, you get Sabretooth and Lance destroying what's left of Graydon's sanity.

Will Rogue and Remy fit in at the Institute? Will Apocalypse take over the world? Will Rogue still break the statue? Will Kurt ever believe her? Why did Emma pick Pietro? What's up with Sinister actually caring about Siena? What had Illyana got planned for Jaime? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry!!!! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	42. C41: A Sideroad

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do not own hot wheels, either. I do lay claim to the FOH members, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, like I said, trying to fit in "No Good Deed" was a bit of a stumbling block. Now, I've got ideas. . . maybe I really can start writing this out more often when I get back.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: **

Illyana is glaring at the New Mutants as they walk away. "They shouldn't be so mean to little Jaime."

"Oh, this Jaime is nice boy?" Piotr asks her as they turn to go inside.

"He is too innocent. He drives me insane," Illyana declares.

"So, you like him," Piotr says.

"He's very cute, da," she nods.

Piotr starts laughing.

"Vhat is so funny?" she demands.

"You are too little to be having crush," he laughs and shakes his head.

"I am thirteen!" she stomps her foot to prove her foot, which only serves to make him laugh harder.

She glares at her brother, "I vill summon my Soulsvord!"

Piotr keeps laughing, so she does and starts walking slowly towards him.

"Oh, my little Illyana could never hurt me," he laughs.

"My soul is three-fifths evil. Do not try me, brother dear," she growls.

Just about then, Kitty comes through the wall looking for him, "Um, like what's going on here?"

Illyana looks at her and then goes back to glaring at her brother.

"Illyana, like, put that away before you totally hurt someone."

Illyana glares at her for a moment, but does as she's told and walks fuming away stating, "brothers are too much trouble!"

Piotr laughs again.

"What did you _do_ to her?" Kitty says with wide eyes. She's never seen Illyana get mad at him before.

"My little Illyana has crush."

"And I suppose you were teasing her about it?" she crosses her arms and taps her foot.

"Da," he replies.

"Piotr, how could you? That was very mean!"

"She is only little girl," he says.

"No, she _should_ be a little girl. She's like, totally a teenager now and you're just going to have to accept that!" Kitty argues and walks away after Illyana.

* * *

The guys catch up to Wolverine at a little cafe around the corner that still allows mutants to eat there. He's reading the newspaper, but he knows they're there. "Don't you two have something better to do, like your first day of class with Scott and Jean?"

Ray pipes up, "They've totally nerded out. Becoming instructors has affected their brains." In Jean's case at least, this is true. She had been putting on a lot of airs ever since the professor asked her and Scott to teach at the Institute.

"Seriously. The application of physics within strategic use of mutant powers? Come on, who names their training sessions?" Bobby whines.

Jaime speaks up, "I don't even know what physics is."

Ray agrees, "Yeah, he's just getting interested in girls."

Bobby ignores the last statement which has Jaime glaring at Ray again, "We want _you_ to come lead the session."

"I don't think so," Wolverine says, standing up. He's got too much on his mind to teach another session right now with Storm being pregnant and apparently deciding Beast will make a better father.

Bobby clasps his hands and begs, "Please! At least with you we get to go outside. . . and break stuff."

" Sorry," he starts walking towards his bike, "but if Scott and Jean have something to teach you, it _might_ be a good idea to learn it." He reaches his bike and sniffs the air. Something doesn't smell right.

* * *

Sinister is growling under his breath. They've been to six Lamaze classes in the last week, plus a regular doctor's exam and an emergency one that turned out not to be an emergency after all, baby shopping ten times and a baby shower had been thrown by his subordinates. It's been a busy week and all of this has kept him out of the lab. This time he's locked the door.

He's managed to clone the blood cells again, but they are unstable and tend to break down after a few minutes. He hears someone trying the lock on the lab door. He grins and goes back to his work.

This time the cloned blood stays stable for two minutes before breaking down. He's progressing, slowly, but still progressing. . . and he's got all the time in the world. . . That is, until the door to his lab explodes inward.

"What in Heaven's name!" he explains.

"Oh, so you're not hurt," Siena says, standing next a mutant with explosive powers.

"No. . . I'm not hurt."

"Then, you are in big trouble!" she growls.

"What? Why?"

" We were _supposed _to be at the airport an hour ago. . . you promised."

"An hour ago?" he looks at his watch. "We still have time!" He quickly rushes to grab his bag and shift into a normal looking man. He'd promised Siena to take her on a trip to Europe before she got too far along to travel or before Apocalypse takes over the world. The cloning will have to wait.

* * *

Logan has followed the smell down an alley. He's completely sure he's being watched now. He crouches down and sniffs the dirt. "I've got your scent, bub. You're close."

He hears a noise and stand up, bringing out his claws. A rat scuttles out from behind a pile of trash. He relaxes, but only slightly.

That's when tentacles burst out of the wall, wrapping themselves tightly around his body and places a neutralizer on his forehead. He screams in pain as electricity courses through his body. Finally, he passes out. The tentacles drag him into the building.

* * *

"Illyana?" Kitty says as she catches up to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Piotr makes me so mad!" she says, pouting.

"I know. That was totally not cool of him," Kitty consoles.

"He thinks I am sveet little angel! He does not listen to me!" she rants.

"I know," Kitty sighs.

"He refuses to believe I am part demon now!" she stomps her foot.

"Just give him a little more time. He'll come around. I know he will," Kitty assures her.

Magik rolls her blue eyes. "I know! I vill get him back!" she grins evilly and Kitty takes a step back. "But first I should be getting to class."

Kitty sighs in relief. She's really not sure she helped the situation at all.

* * *

Scott and Jean are walking towards their new class. Jean is really excited, but Scott is still having doubts. She can read his mind easily, even if she wasn't a telepath. "Oh, relax, Scott. You should be excited."

"Uh, I don't know, Jean. I think these kids would rather be outside training then inside studying."

"Well, I like the idea of teaching the New Mutants the science behind using their powers," Jean says matter-of-factly.

Scott rolls his eyes behind his glasses. "That's pretty obvious."

"And that's supposed to mean, what?" she says, raising an eyebrow.

"Only that you've been really happy since the Professor asked us to do this."

"Oh, right. We're going to be fine. Trust me."

They open the door to find chaos. Their jaws drop. Flames and electricity are shooting around the room. Illyana is brandishing her Soulsword. A herd of Jaimes are running around the room. Sam crashes right into Scott, sending them flying into the opposite wall in the hallway.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that," Sam says, helping Scott up.

"It's okay," Scott groans, "The Professor was talking about putting a new door there anyway."

Sam shrugs and heads back in.

Jean walks over to Scott. "Trust me, she says," he groans at her.

* * *

Graydon has been spending his free time searching for a new place to live. He finally decides on something closer to Diana Clayton. She is really interested in his case, and not only for the ten million dollars. A mutant who hates mutants. . . she's really intrigued.

Graydon finally has found what he's looking for and has taken a collection among the FOH to buy it. After all, mutants did this on purpose to try and scare him off the campaign trail He'll show them all.

. . . And deep inside, held down by pills, the voice waits. . . waits for the perfect time to strike.

* * *

In a dark place, Logan awakes chained to the floor by his neck. He's also in handcuffs. He breaks the chains with ease and stands up. He's in a cell of some sort. He slashes through the wall and finds out it's not a cell in a base as he supposed, but on an airplane. "Huh?" _Well, now, busting that wall was probably a bad idea. . ._

Two guards open the door at that moment, having heard the noise. They fire at him and he falls backwards out of the plane. He screams as he lands in a pine tree, breaking every branch along the way. He tries to use his claws to break the fall, but at the rate he's falling, it only manages to barely slow him down. He falls painfully into a snowbank, rolls down a hill, and off a rather large cliff, finally landing in a river.

The plane flies and manages to hover over the forest and two ropes are lowered down, followed by the two mutants who had captured him, Omega Red and Gauntlet.

Omega Red uses his tentacles to break down a large tree.

Gauntlet smiles and looks at a device that looks similar to a palm pilot. It happens to be a tracking device. The homing beacon had been installed on Wolverine before he woke up. Gauntlet points and they start walking.

Logan crawls out of the water, gasping for breath. As he collapses on the bank, he states, "On second thought, maybe I _should_ have taught the class."

That's about the time a laser beam nearly hits him.

* * *

Scott and Jean are still outside the door, arguing about the class now.

Illyana whispers to Jaime, "You know how to upload videos to this youtube place?"

Jaime nods, "That's easy, Illyana. Why?"

Her evil grin is his reply. "My brother needs to learn a lesson. And I know just vhere to find a camera."

"Where?" he asks.

"Our new teacher, Scott Summers just bought one yesterday."

"You want to _steal Scott's camera_?" Jaime's jaw drops.

"Da, and I vant you to help me," she says.

"But. . . that's. . . _bad_. . ." he states.

She rolls her eyes, "Do you vant me to help you become less innocent or not?"

He nods, "I do."

"Vell then, trust me. Besides, ve vill put the camera back vhen ve are done." She waves her hand like it's nothing.

"Oh, okay." Jaime thinks borrowing the camera is much better than stealing it.

* * *

Logan falls down another small hill and finds a hollow tree. He crawls into it. He's shaking through the pain. "Aw, come on, heal up," he whines to his body. He's about to fall asleep when a tentacle sneaks in and grabs him by the legs, pulling him out of the tree. Another tentacle wraps around his wrists and Omega Red pulls him towards him.

"I've been vaiting for this a long time, Veapon X."

"Do I know you, bub?" Logan snarls back at him.

"Your games von't save you, not this time. This time, I leave you broken. This time I leave you to suffer." He starts trying to rip Wolverine apart.

"Patience, Omega Red," Gauntlet says, walking closer to the huge Russian. "We have a job to do, remember?"

Omega grins at Logan.

Up in a tree, X23 waits. She stands up and jumps out of the tree, landing hard against Omega Red's stomach and slicing through his tentacles. Omega Red hits a tree hard and Logan is free of the tentacles.

X23 still has Gauntlet to deal with though, and he's shooting lasers. She jumps at him, knocking the gun out of his hand and causing him to black out as he hits another tree.

Logan tries to get up, but cries out in pain. She goes to help him.

"Get up!" she shouts. She places his arm around her shoulder and helps him up and they start jogging off as fast as Logan can go.

Omega Red is already starting to wake up. He grimaces as he stands up. He glances over to Gauntlet, who's waking up as well.

Gauntlet pulls out a radio, "Gauntlet to Hydra command, the target has arrived. X23 is in play."

* * *

Logan falls backwards. He looks up to find one of Laura's foot claws in his face. "Why are you here?" she demands.

"Nice to see you too, kid," he remarks with a grimace of pain. She makes a move like she's going to hurt him. "Trust me! I'm just as surprised to see you. Now, what is going on?"

She puts her claw away and walks off. He follows her. "You have to get out of here," she informs him.

"_I_ have to get out of here?! What about you?" he growls.

She runs off and he follows her slowly.

* * *

A while later, X23 stops dead in front of him and complains, "you should have healed by now."

"Give me a break, kid," answers Logan. "I started the morning by falling out of an airplane."

"You're slowing me down," she snarls.

"Yeah, well, I ain't as young as I used ta be, but thanks for the concern." He straightens up and inquires, "you gonna tell me what's going on, now?"

She glares at him. But turns around and starts walking again.

"Guess not," he sighs.

Omega Red and Gauntlet are still searching, but are aways off.

Logan follows her and lets her know, "I looked everywhere for you that night, kid. Why did you leave the institute? I could have protected you."

"Protect me?" she asks, turning back to him angrily. "I left to protect you."

"What?"

"If I hadn't left they would have taken you too, you and your friends."

"What are you talking about?" he demands.

"Hydra. Did you think they'd just let me go?" she asks the question as if she thinks he's stupid. "Hydra will never let me go. Hydra or SHIELD, because they want me too, to use me."

Logan turns his head away. He knows what it is to be used as a weapon and nothing else, "Fury." They hear a noise that startles them both. "Are you hearing what I'm hearing, kid?"

"They're coming." she says.

Logan is confused. "But how could they?"

Laura slips down and slices the homing beacon up. "It was on your boot. Now why don't you just get out of here before you get caught?"

"Forget it, kid. I'm not leaving you out here!" he growls at her.

"Don't you get it? They set you up! They knew I was here! They knew I would find you! I'm the one they want, not you!" She turns away.

All Logan can do is stare at her.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Well. . . I just couldn't get this out of my head until I sat down and wrote it out. But seriously, no more updates until I get back. I'm leaving tomorrow!

What has Logan gotten himself into this time? Will Apocalypse take over the world? What has Illyana got planned for Piotr? Will Piotr ever believe his little sister is anything more than an angel? Why weren't Rogue and Gambit in this update? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry!!!! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	43. C42: A Parting

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, the OC ones, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember that one movie that said "Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get"? Well, my life has been full of nuts! Seriously, life has been really rough for me and mine lately, and I've broken my ankle! Joy of all joys. . . Ankle's all better now, guys. I'm trying to write, but I found out that in one of my recent computer crashes, I lost a lot of work. . . so. . . now I have to try and remember a lot of stuff I'd only written on the computer and thought I'd backed up, but obviously hadn't. . . C'est la vie, non?

After that, my 4-year-old niece came down with cancer. She is doing well after her surgery. They've got all the cancer, but she still has to finish her chemo treatments to keep it from coming back.

Also, I am going to college online now, and still raising 3 kids. Leaves very little time for writing, but I am trying.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: **

Omega-Red and Gauntlet are watching the beacon. "They found the tracer," Gauntlet informs his partner. "We'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way." He throws the tracker down and breaks it.

Omega-Red frowns, "This is not a game for me, Gauntlet."

Gauntlet sniffs the air, smiling. "But it's fun for me, Russian."

They start walking in the direction of Logan and Laura.

* * *

Sinister and Siena barely make their plane. She sits by the window and smiles up at him as he places their bags in the compartment above them. "This is going to be the best vacation!"

He smiles. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to bring his work along. "Yes," he lies, "it'll be the best."

Siena grins. She's happy he didn't bring his work along. "I can't wait to see Paris!"

"I have an apartment there."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Siena."

"Well, I want to find out."

He looks skeptical. "I'm not sure that you do."

* * *

Rogue sighs. "Finally!"

Remy laughs, "Ah, come on, Roguey. You're an expert mechanic. T'at shoulda been a breeze."

Rogue rolls her eyes. "Some av those 'improvements' were stuff Ah'd neveh _seen_ before." Remy just laughs again. "Keep it up, Swamp Rat. See where it gets ya."

Remy grins at her, "Well, Remy knows where he _wants_ it to get 'im." He finds himself knocked into the wall as she walks off in a huff. He grins. "Girl looks tres belle when she sends Remy to t'e infirmary." He peels himself up from the floor and limps to the elevator.

Forge walks out, "Hey, where'd they go?"

* * *

Back in the classroom, the New Recruits are still playing around. Jean looks at Scott, and sighs. /_Here goes nothing._/ She turns to the class, "Okay, this is really important."

No one pays any attention. Scott tries to pass out some papers, tries to, anyway. Sam throws his on the floor.

"Guys, physics, geometry, math, all of these impact directly on using your powers."

Amara burns her paper up, "oops, sorry!" Scott rolls his eyes and looks at Jean helplessly. "Can I have another?" He places the papers on her desk roughly.

"Does anyone else need a handout?" Scott calls.

A hand raises up. Then, another raises up and other. Soon, there are thirty hands raised. They all belong to Jaimes. Illyana is laughing loudly. "Good, good, now you are getting it, Jaime!"

Scott throws the papers on the floor, groaning. "Why did we agree to this, again?"

"Free college," Jean deadpans.

"Right…"

Jean turns back to the class, "You all need to take this seriously! Scott and I are your instructors now!" She sighs, "at least Bobby is paying attention." The class snickers. Bobby has certainly been paying strict attention. He's been staring straight ahead in his ice form the whole time. "Thank you, Bobby, for taking this seriously." She places her hand on his cold shoulder, and it crumples and the ice statue falls to the floor, shattering. As she screams, the whole class starts laughing at her in earnest. Jean is getting mad. She knows she needs to calm down. "Alright, where is Bobby?"

"Aren't you a telepath?" Ray laughs.

She takes a deep breath, "I repeat, _where is Bobby_?"

"I'll go find him," Ray says with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll help!" Jaime says.

"Me, too!" Illyana says.

Soon, the entire class is running out of the classroom.

"Oh, this is going great, Jean. . ." Scott says sarcastically.

"Can it, Scott!"

* * *

Logan is starting to feel better. He sniffs the air and looks up to find X23 doing the same thing.

A ways away, Omega-Red jumps down from a rock. He hears a rustling in a bush that startles him. He reaches into the bush with a tentacle and grabs a mountain lion. The cat scratches at him as Gauntlet walks by, shaking his head. He walks to the edge of a cliff and surveys the forest from above.

In the meantime, Logan has climbed a tree. He is still sniffing the air.

Gauntlet uses his spy gear to find him.

Logan somehow senses this and jumps out of the tree, running even before he hits the ground. He joins Laura. "They're pushing us somewhere. This is a trap. We're walking right into it."

Laura rolls her eyes, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"It's called experience, kid."

"You're wrong!" she growls back. "And stop calling me that."

She starts to walk away, but he grabs her shoulder. "You have to trust me. Let me help you."

"No one can help me." She pushes him away. "Not you, not anyone. The only way I'll be free, the only way Hydra and SHIELD will stop hunting me, is if I'm no longer alive." She hangs her head.

"Kid, you and I've been through the same kinds of things," Logan sighs, "and even though they took my memories, I'm proof that you can get beyond this."

"I wish they'd take my memories away." She holds her head in her hand as the unspeakable horrors they put her through come popping up in her mind. She walks off, "if you really want to help me, stop following me."

Logan shakes his head sadly, but follows her.

* * *

Graydon walks with Diana through his new house. "There's where I will put my office."

"Oh, that'll be lovely."

They are holding hands, because Harrison and Duncan are with them.

"And can't you see a nice romantic fire in that fireplace?"

"Oh, yes," she sighs. _Graydon can put on a great show_, she notes.

He smiles at Harrison, "I want to use _that _room for a shrine to my family. No pictures, but just _things_ that remind me of what those horrible muties have taken from me."

Harrison nods knowingly. "I'll get on that right away. I know how much your family meant to you." Harrison is good at acting as well. He plans to fill that room with lots of medication. . . and some padded walls and weapons for Graydon to trash the place with.

Duncan is in awe, "This is amazing, Mr. Creed. I mean, Mr. President, sir."

Graydon rolls his eyes, but looks back at the boy and smiles, "I'm glad you think so. Keep up the good work, and one day, you might live in a place like this as well."

"Wow!"

_Oh, yeah, give th' boy some false hope, sug,_ laughs the voice. Graydon winces.

Diana notices and coughs, "Um, guys, I think Gray and I could use some time alone." She gives Harrison a suggestive smile.

"Of course," he nods. "Duncan?"

"Right behind you, Mr. Nicoli!" They leave.

Diana hands Graydon a pill. "I want a couch and a locked file cabinet in that office."

"Of course," he nods.

* * *

Logan and Laura end up in a canyon. The cliff walls are sixty feet high at the very least. "This look like a trap to anyone but me?"

"I'm sorry," she says.

Wolverine hears laser guns firing and pushes X23 out of the way. They both land on the canyon floor. They hide behind rocks as Gauntlet continues to fire. Gauntlet lifts his fists and fully armed troops start moving toward the canyon's only entrance and the top of the canyon. Gauntlet walks in, "it's over."

Laura, naturally, overreacts. She unsheathes all of her claws and jumps toward Gauntlet.

"No, kid, don't!" Logan tries to warn her, too late.

Gauntlet fires. The weapon causes some pretty intense sound vibrations. It knocks her back. Their sensitive ears can't handle the ringing. Logan struggles against the pain to reach her where she writhes on the ground. He tries to help her up, but they both pass out. Gauntlet turns off the gun.

* * *

Later, Logan wakes up in a chair. A woman with greenish-black hair walks into the room. "Velcome to Hydra, Veapon X."

"Where's the girl," growls Logan.

"Back vhere she should be," the woman says, "within Hydra, the people who own her."

Logan struggles against his restraints. "Why can't you just leave her alone?"

The woman laughs. "Leave her alone? She is the vone hunting us."

"Oh, yeah, you're just the victim here." The sarcasm in that statement is so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"She's been on a crusade to find and destroy every one of our bases!" the woman insists.

"Good girl," laughs Logan. "You couldn't do anything about it."

"Ve've set traps for her, but she's alvays managed to evade us, until now." She points to a screen that rolls down and shows a man wheeling an unconscious and strapped down X23 down a hallway. "Now that ve have her back, ve can finish vhat ve started." The camera closes in on a close-up of her face. They have put a neutralizer on her forehead. "After ve've viped that rebellious mind of hers clean. Vhen they're done vith her, X23 vill be the perfect veapon she vas designed to be: vone vithout emotion or free vill." She starts to walk off.

Omega-Red, who has been standing there guarding Logan the whole time, asks, "Vhat about Volverine?"

"Veapon X is last year's model. He's all yours, as per our agreement."

* * *

A doctor walks up to X23 and moves her head, outraged. "I told Gauntlet not to use the disk. It could interfere with the mind wipe."

* * *

Omega-Red stands in front of Logan. "You deserve this, Logan, you and all of your Veapon X comrades."

"Look, Casper, I don't know what you're talking about. Who the devil are you?"

Swinging his tentacle out in anger, he cries out, "I vill have my vengeance! You're only the first! Sabretooth, Wraith, and Maverick, you vill all pay for…"

Wolverine cuts him off, "quit your yammering and just do it already!"

Out of anger, Omega-Red slashes out with his tentacle, but misses and knocks Logan's restraint-chair into a control panel behind him. The impact short-circuits the chair and the restraints open. He jumps out and knocks Omega-Red unconscious by sweeping out his legs. He runs out the door to find Laura and locks it by destroying the control panel.

* * *

The doctor is on the phone with Gauntlet. "I told you not to use the disk! What? What? You didn't?"

Laura's eyes open.

* * *

Alarms ring out as Logan runs down a corridor. He stops to sniff the way and notices the security camera have distinctive slashes across them. He follows the trail of destruction and notices two security guards flying through the air. Laura walks out after them.

"Come on! We're gonna get out of here," orders Logan.

"Why?" she asks, pulling out of his grasp and backing away. "This is exactly the place I've been trying to get into! The Supreme Hydra is here! She did this to me!" She extracts her claws.

He is shocked, "You wanted this? To get captured?"

"Yes, it's _you_ who shouldn't be here." She turns around.

About that time, Omega-Red has woken up, managed to get through the locked door, and followed Logan there. His tentacles barely miss Logan. Logan's claws come out, and he starts walking toward Omega-Red.

"Get out of here! You don't have much time!" Laura calls. She runs down the hallway and sets a few bombs onto the wall. The clock reads five minutes.

* * *

Viper, the woman with the greenish-black hair, walks into the security room. "Vhat's happened?"

"X23 has escaped!" a guard informs her.

She gasps. They watch X23 walk into the view of a camera. They watch her slash it.

"Madame Hydra, I suggest you return to the command ship," the guard says.

* * *

Logan and Omega-Red are fighting. There is no talking going on, so Logan still has no idea who this man is. Finally, he grabs a tentacle and sticks it into a control device. The shock passes through the tentacle and back to Omega-Red's body. He naturally passes out. Logan starts to walk over to him, but the ship suddenly says, "Warning: explosive devices detected. Warning: evacuate premises." So, instead, he runs after Laura. He doesn't get far when the bombs go off.

* * *

Madame Hydra, AKA Viper, is trying to raise the hover craft, "Come on, come on."

Logan runs out of the building to watch it rise. He sees Laura climbing up. He jumps and grabs a hold of the same ladder.

"Just let me go!" Laura shouts.

"No! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Yes, it does," she states firmly.

He lets go and falls back to the building. She continues to climb. She enters the command room. "You did this to me!" Viper turns around, frightened. "You made me a monster, a weapon."

"Uh, I, I vill give you vhatever you vant," Viper lies, "just don't…"

Laura cuts her off, "you can't give me what I want."

Gauntlet walks in and points a gun at her head. "I told you before, girl, it's over."

"You're right," X23 says, "it is." She has three bombs in each hand. She throws them.

* * *

Logan watches as the ship explodes. Helicopters from SHIELD land. Omega-Red and the other members of Hydra are arrested. Fury walks up to Wolverine. "Where is the girl, Logan?"

"She didn't make it," Logan says softly.

As the helicopters take off, Logan catches a ride. He sniffs the air and likes what he smells. He smiles, after all X23 is his clone. _She's gonna be sore tomorrow._

Laura watches the helicopters take off and then runs away.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Bobby is being his usual self, "I'm just saying, I'm practically an X-Man. I don't need to learn this stuff. None of us do."

Scott chimes in as he polishes an apple, "Look, I understand that Jean and I aren't that much older, but we have been doing this for longer." He sets the apple on Bobby's desk.

Jean takes over, "We've learned a lot since we've been here, working with the Professor, Storm, and Logan." She uses her telekinesis to lift all of the recruits into the air, causing them to scream.

"You could say, we've got experience on our side," Scott says as he lifts his glasses. The beam ricochets off the ceiling, the wall, a chair, and another wall to hit the apple and slice it in two.

"Woah," the class says.

"That vas impressive," Illyanna whispers to Jaime, who nods.

"Now do you guys want to learn something from us old timers or not?" Jean asks.

Logan has arrived home by then, showered, and changed. He smiles at class and turns around. He almost runs into Storm. She looks up at him, "Oh, where have you been all day?"

"I don't think that's any of your business anymore, O."

"You see, that is the kind of attitude that helped make my decision," she says.

"Well, to each his own," he growls. He's had a bad day all around, and the last thing he wants to do it argue with Ororo.

Just then, Forge comes into the hallway, "Have you seen Rogue and Gambit? They're supposed to help me test the new Danger Room."

"I'll do it," Logan says.

* * *

Outside of a window, a young girl sneaks out the window. She's about 14. She grabs her bag from where she'd dropped it. She'd been thinking of running away for a while, but the news was the last straw. It was too late for her. He'd never come for her now. Her father – is dead. She sighs and heads away from the road. Her aunt wouldn't miss her for a couple of hours. If she made good time, she might make the Institute in a few days. Maybe she could learn something about him.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:**

Will Apocalypse take over the world? What has Illyana got planned for Piotr? Will Piotr ever believe his little sister is anything more than an angel? Will Forge's Danger Room kill Logan? When did Rogue learn to be an expert mechanic? Who is the girl? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	44. C43: A Hard Slap

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, the OC ones, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess.

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: **

It's been a rough night. A young girl has managed to sneak into a barn. She is soaking wet. She finds the barn empty and cold, but dry. So she uses a horse blanket to dry herself. "Ugh! Why does this stuff always happen to me?" She thinks about what happened after she ran away. She was right about it taking a while before her aunt noticed she was gone. She had a good head start. Unfortunately, cars are faster than feet. She almost got caught. She had jumped into a ditch and crawled into the forest as they drove by. Then, there was the hornets' nest. . . The jump into the river had helped that, but then she was cold and wet and the river had dragged her two miles in the wrong direction. She sighs. Just as she got to the back, it had started to rain. She is starting to think two days was overachieving.

* * *

Logan steps out of the Danger Room with a grin on his face. "Nice, Forge. I was worried, but you really pulled it off this time."

Forge can barely breathe. Four hours of testing the Danger Room with Wolverine was more than he could take. "It – was mainly – Rogue – who – stepped it up."

Logan smiles. "Stripes?"

Forge nods. "She looked over – my designs – and thought they could – do with some improvements."

"So, none of that was your idea?"

"Oh, the fire-breathing zombie robots of DOOM were mine and the personalized voice-activated training level system. . . and the giant darts. . ."

"Voice-activated training level system?" Logan asks. "I didn't get to try that one out."

"For some reason, Rogue and Remy wouldn't let me touch the machines. Rogue did most of the mechanical work, and Remy did most of the programming. Rogue said my _ideas_ were sound, but I need to spend more time studying a math book. . . I don't know what that has to do with fixing the Danger Room."

Logan starts to laugh. He may just like that girl of Xavier's after all.

* * *

It's even later in Scotland. A party is going on at a ruined castle. A handsome young man walks in. Everyone looks happy to see him. Girls fawn all over him. Lucas smiles at them. They are simply tools of course. What he really wants to do is go lower into the castle. He uses telekinesis to shut the massive doors behind him and heads down a long stairway. He opens a cage and floats in. "Hello, David. Having a nice night? You know if you're really ready to end this, there's only one way: call him." He hands David a cell phone.

* * *

Storm lay tossing and turning. She knows she made the right decision, but she feels sad as she remembers the hurt look on Logan's face. Her moving has roused Hank. He lifts up his head, "A lot on your mind, Ororo?"

She sighs. "I don't know. I love you, Hank. I just hate hurting him so much."

Hank smiles at her, "Ah, my sweet goddess, Logan has had many loves over the years, and he always gets over them in the end."

She nods in the darkness. "I guess if I weren't so hormonal, I'd see this your way."

Hank smiles and asks, "Why don't we talk about baby names until you are tired enough to fall asleep?"

She grins, "Well, if it's a girl, I was thinking maybe Lydia."

"Lydia is rather nice, isn't it?"

"Or perhaps Leticia…"

* * *

The phone rings in the darkness, not just any phone either, Xavier's private line. He groans as he reaches for the light. _Who could be calling at this hour_? He does a mental check and finds all the people who know the number are in the mansion, except for. . . _oh dear, not her_! "Hello?" he groans sleepily. "Charles Xavier."

The voice is that of a teenage boy, "Pl, please, I need your help – Father."

Needless to say, Xavier is rather shocked.

* * *

The next morning, Xavier is flying in the Blackbird with Storm, Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Gambit. Rogue had insisted on coming because Irene had never told her she had more than two brothers. Gambit refuses to leave Rogue's side. So they are on the plane with the others.

"No, Gabrielle, even with Cerebro, I don't just scan the world with my telepathic powers unless I'm looking for someone, and I would never think to look for a son I wasn't aware of. Well, you can think that, but this is the second time this has happened to me. No. I don't think that's any of your business. Well, I told you. That is not true! I was never unfaithful _on purpose_."

Scott looks at the others, "This is too weird. The Professor has an ex-wife we didn't even know about."

Rogue rolls her eyes, "Technically, Ah knew about her. However, David is a complete novelty."

"You knew about this?" Jean asks, shocked.

"Irene told me a lot, including how I came to be. . ." Rogue shakes her head. "Let's just say Mama's _really_ good at actin'."

Remy stifles a laugh. Rogue looks at him. There is a twinkle in her eye.

Storm looks back from the pilot's chair. "Why don't you all check in with Kitty? Find out how the mansion is doing?"

"Oh, yeah, good idea," Jean says.

"Ah hope they don't blow the place up while we're gone," Rogue laughs.

"I wouldn't put it past them," groans Scott.

* * *

Graydon is standing in his house organizing a group of men who are carrying boxes in. The men mostly work at various furniture stores. Almost all of Graydon's personal belongings had been destroyed when Lance and his father had demolished his apartment. "And that box goes right over there. No, not there, there! Yes, that's right! Didn't I pay extra for assembly? Can't find good help these days. That is an _antique_ couch! Carefully! Ahh, Diana!"

"Good morning, my dear," she smiles as she greets her patient. "How's the move going?"

"Oh, just fine, just – don't drop that! Stop! Set it down! I'll carry the vase!" He picks up the expensive vase and brings it in the office. There is a lockable file cabinet next to the antique couch. He sets the vase on top.

"Feeling alright this morning? No headaches?" Diana asks. She had followed him into the room.

"Not yet," he smiles.

CRASH!

Graydon Creed takes a deep breath. "Not yet," he grumbles.

"Oops!" a voice that is clearly Mexican says.

Diana hands over a couple pills as Graydon starts banging his head against the wall. "I'd _almost_ take the voice over all of this."

"I actually have to get to the office now, Gray. I just stopped by to check on you before I left."

He nods and swallows the pills dry. "Thank you, my pet. I always enjoy your company."

BANG! DING! DING! DING! CRASH!

Graydon runs into the room and stares at the mess. The movers have just broken $50,000 worth of new furniture. "Eh, oops?" says a young man at the top of the stairs.

* * *

Professor Xavier is very uncomfortable. His marriage with Gabrielle had clearly been a mistake. The incident with Mystique had not gone over well, either. Charles had been fooled easily into thinking Gabrielle had wanted to make up. Maybe he had been fooled a little too easily. When he had mentioned the event to Gabrielle, she had denied it completely, and it had started a fight that she was still not letting go of. Then, one day he had come home and she had just been gone. Some paperwork had come in the mail from her lawyers soon afterwards. He thought that had been the end of the situation. Obviously, it wasn't that easy. Life generally isn't.

He could hear their thoughts. They were curious and shocked. "Yes, it's true. Her name is Gabrielle Haller. She and I were married _briefly_, many years ago. Yes, apparently I have another child I didn't know about. This time the child is a son, David, and he's been kidnapped."

"You know t'at t'ing you told her on t'e phone?" Gambit asks. "'bout not using Cerebro to search for children you didn't know you had?"

"What about it?" Xavier asks.

"Gambit t'ink maybe it be a good idea to try it."

Rogue giggles. Scott's eyes grow wide. Jean looks quickly out the window. Xavier rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Maybe you're right about that."

Storm lands the plane on the lawn of a mansion that is three times as large as the Institute. Xavier looks nervous as he rings the bell.

Rogue squeezes his shoulder. "It's gonna be alright, Papa."

"I hope you are correct, Rogue dear."

The door opens and Gabrielle appears. She is a short woman with short, brown hair and worried, green eyes. "Charles, thank you for coming."

"Have you heard anything new from the police?" he asks, wheeling himself through the door.

"Not in the past _five minutes_, Charles!" Gabrielle states.

Rogue gulps as she looks at this woman, knowing she was probably what broke up her marriage. "Maybe Ah should just wait in the jet…"

Storm gives her a look, "Ms. Haller, I am Ororo Monroe. This is Scott, Jean, Remy, and Rogue. We work with your – the professor. We will do everything in our power to find your son." She walks in, dragging Rogue with her.

Rogue looks helplessly at Remy. He just shrugs and walks in behind Storm. Jean and Scott follow.

"I'm going to need a complete list of David's friends and the places he goes to on a regular basis," Xavier says, steepling his fingers.

Gabrielle has barely had time to shut the door. She is crying. "We just moved here. David hasn't had a chance to make any friends and he barely ever leaves the house."

"I just don't see how you could let this happen, Gabrielle."

"_Let this happen? Let_ it happen? You're blaming this _on me_?" she says in shock.

"Who else should I blame it on?" Xavier asks blatantly.

"How about the people who _kidnapped_ our son?" Gabrielle shouts.

They start arguing rather viciously. Rogue winces. She turns to Remy and whispers, "Remind me never ta make Papa mad."

"Will do, chérie," Remy acknowledges.

"Papa?" Gabrielle has overheard. "So this is the other child you conveniently never knew you had? She gets to work with you and call you 'Papa'?"

"I told you I never knew about either of them! How could I know about David when _you_ didn't tell me about him?"

"You knew it wasn't me that night, didn't you?"

"For the thousandth time, Gabrielle, NO!" Xavier shouts.

* * *

Deep inside the dungeon in the ruined castle, David has plans of his own. He's not a stupid child. He climbs as high as he can and jumps for the grate. The first twenty or so times, he fails and falls on his butt. He almost breaks his leg. He does grab a hold of the grate at one point and he's able to climb out of the cell. He starts to run. He runs into a group of Lucas' friends. He tries to run another way, but there are more of them. So he tries a third way. He almost falls off a cliff. He turns around, but they are coming for him. He's frightened.

* * *

Back at the Haller estate, Xavier and Gabrielle are still fighting. "Keeping my son from me, that is what you consider an appropriate punishment for something I didn't even know I did?"

"It wasn't about hurting you! I didn't want him growing up with a father who didn't have time for him!"

"I would have _made time_," Xavier shouts. "He's my son!"

"Oh, obviously," she nods. "You made time for that tramp's daughter, didn't you?"

"Would you leave Rogue out of this? I've only known about her for a year!"

"You'd just love it if things were that simple, wouldn't you?"

"They _are _that simple!"

"Nothing is ever that simple!"

"What did you tell David about me?"

"Nothing, only that you abandoned us before he was born," she says with a smirk, facing the other direction.

"Gabrielle! You walked out on me!"

"That's your side of the story. I have mine."

Little do they know, they have a few eavesdroppers. Rogue and Gambit are listening from behind the doors. Lucas is outside the window.

Scott and Jean want nothing to do with spying on Xavier and are upstairs, in David's room. Jean is looking out the window.

Lucas sees her. "Oh, who are you?" His accent is heavy and Scottish.

* * *

Scott is looking through David's things. Officially, Scott and Jean are searching for clues as to where David might be or who might have taken him. In reality, Scott is simply curious. After all, the Professor had raised Scott like the son he never had. Then, Rogue had appeared, but Xavier still treated him the same. And all of the sudden, the son-Xavier-never-had appeared, well sort of, anyway. _Who could he be? What could he be like?_ Scott hopes to learn the answer to these questions, for Professor Xavier's sake. "Remind me never to disappear. I'd hate to have stranger's going through my things like this."

"Why, you got something to hide?" Jean asks with a smirk. She turns her head to the door and sees a young boy. "Hello." The boy takes off. "Wait!"

Scott asks, "What is it?"

"A little boy! Come on," Jean grabs his arm, and the two of them run off after him. "Hey, wait! Where'd you go? What's your name?"

Gabrielle comes into the hallway then. "That's Ian. David found him living on the street. He's been with us ever since."

"Has he said anything at all about David?" Scott asks.

"No," Gabrielle says with a sigh. "Ian is a mute. He can't speak. As far as I can tell, he knows nothing."

"Maybe a telepath could get a better answer," Jean says turning to follow the boy before remembering she doesn't know where he went. She turns back and sees Rogue and Gambit walking down the hall. "Hey guys! Have you seen a little boy? Blond hair, blue eyes?"

Rogue shrugs, "Not that Ah noticed."

"Remy t'inks he heard someone running downstairs just now," Gambit says.

"Thanks," Jean takes off and searches. She can't find him, but she notices the front door is slightly open. She gasps and runs out. "Ian? Ian, where are you? I won't hurt you."

She sees him running in the darkness and follows. Suddenly, she is surrounded by fire. Lucas steps out. Jean screams and tries to send out a distress call with her telepathy, but she doesn't have the chance. Lucas' telepathically assaults her and she passes out. The fire disappears and Lucas grins. He has his prey, thanks to Ian.

* * *

Nathaniel Essex and Siena Blaze are overlooking the view of Paris from his apartment. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, yes, it is."

She turns around and looks at the apartment. "However, I think we should start by redecorating."

"Rebecca picked out these curtains herself," Nathaniel says.

"Exactly," Siena argues. "No offense, because they were probably the height of fashion, but you haven't changed them in 150 years! They're falling apart!"

"Are they?" he takes a closer look. "Ah, so they are." The curtain has disintegrated in his fingertips. "So, decorating it is."

* * *

Jean wakes up in shackles. She struggles, seeming not to remember her telekinesis. The shackles come off by themselves, or more likely by Lucas' telekinesis. "Better?" he asks.

"Who are you?" Jean asks, rubbing her wrists and ankles.

"Someone like you," Lucas answers, "a mutant, but my friends call me Lucas." He is older with the same color hair and eyes as Ian.

Jean is nervous. She stands up. "Listen, I don't know how you got me here, but you made a big mistake."

Lucas then makes another big mistake. He grabs her arm. "Come on, the fun's just starting."

She uses her telekinesis and shoves him back into the wall. She starts to leave again. He uses his telekinesis to knock her down the stairs. She is mentally hurt, and has trouble standing. He helps her up, telling her, "People come here, and they never want to leave. I think you'd like it here too, Jean. Stay, please."

She pushes him off of her, "You cannot keep me from leaving."

_I always do like a challenge_, thinks Lucas. Out loud, he says, "Well, actually, I can. I can do whatever I want." He proves this by pushes her back into the wall with his telekinesis. He heads down the stairs to a random girl. "You'll stay because it's the only way you'll find David."

Jean gasps. "You bastard!"

Lucas turns around and smiles. "Sticks and stones, Jean. Sticks and stones."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's a quicker update this time. Have fun reading!

Will Apocalypse take over the world? Who is Ian? What does Lucas have planned for Jean? Will they ever find her, or David? Will Charles and Gabrielle be able to stop fighting long enough to look for them? Who is the girl? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	45. C44: A Falling to Ruins

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, the OC ones, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess.

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: **

Rogue lands next to Storm, who looks tense. "Relax, Storm. Y'all shouldn't be flying right now."

"Any sign of her?" Scott begs.

She shakes her head, "Nah, but we'll find her, sug."

She puts on a brave front, but she's just as worried about Jean as everyone else. Remy squeezes her gloved hand for reassurance, and she gives him a strained smile. "Ya know, Ah did see some fires near the cliffs."

"Oh, that's probably MacFadden's castle," Gabrielle dismisses. "Teenagers use those ruins for parties."

"I'm going to check it out," Scott says, sitting on the motorcycle he's pulled out of the Blackbird.

"Alright, but be cautious. Three people are already missing. We don't need a fourth." Xavier warns.

"Oh, He'll be alright, Papa; Remy and Ah are coming along fer the ride," Rogue insists.

Gabrielle is glaring at her. "You can fly, but how is Remy going to get there?"

"Ah'll carry him," Rogue says matter-of-factly. Remy raises an eyebrow at her. She shrugs and picks him up. "Hold on, Sugah."

"Remy'll never let go," he replies with a smirk.

"You let your daughter act like that in public? And you wonder why I didn't tell you about David?"

"Gabrielle, now is not the time!"

Storm smacks herself on the head as the teenagers ride or fly off. "Can't we search the grounds for Ian?"

"That's a good idea, Ororo. I believe he knows more than he's let on."

* * *

Graydon is yelling into the phone when the voice hits him. _Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_ "Would you stop laughing? No, not you! You owe me a ton of money! I paid for that insurance and you know it!" _Are ya so sure Ah didn't stop the check, sug?_ The voice is still laughing. "Oh, you better double check! I'll call my lawyers! Do you have any idea who I am? I am the future senator, Graydon Creed! Well, that makes you an idiot, doesn't it? Yes, yes, I want to talk to your manager! I'll tell them how lousy you are at customer service!" _Don't say Ah didn't warn ya!_ The voice laughs. Graydon is growling. "Oh, yes, hello. I have to say I've never… What do you mean there was a stop payment on the check! I never ordered a stop payment! Your man broke $50,000 worth of furniture! Well, screw you, too, you lousy flea bitten dog! I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I'm going to call the Better Business Bureau! That's what I'm going to do! I'll have them investigate and see if you have mutants working for you! It was probably a mutant who did it just to ruin my life… He _hung up on me_!" He slams his phone shut. He opens it and dials a number. "Hello, Diana? Yeah, I need new pills."

* * *

At the castle, Scott, Remy, and Rogue arrive. There are about twenty or thirty teenagers, all dressed in punk fashion. The trio try to act natural, but feel as if they stick out like a sore thumb. They walk towards the inside of the castle, looking around casually, when suddenly Scott disappears.

Rogue and Remy run after him. That's where they find Jean. "Shh, don't be seen!"

"What is goin' on here, Jean?" Rogue asks.

"David's here somewhere," Jean sighs.

"How did get here?" Scott asks.

"I was following Ian when Lucas showed up," Jean explains.

"Who's Lucas?" Rogue asks.

Jean takes them over to a ruined wall and peaks around. She points him out. "Lucas is the one who has David. He's sort of the leader of these kids. He's also a mutant, a strong one."

"Nothin' a little Southern charm can't handle," winked Rogue.

"Not a good idea," Jean says as Rogue readies herself to go out.

"Yeah, it could be dangerous," Scott says. "You'd better let me handle this."

"Oh, ya think Ah can't take care of myself?" Rogue says. Her face is red from anger. She's beautiful. Scott forgets for a moment what he was doing.

Remy, on the other hand, has taken this opportunity to jump over the wall, "Hello, Gambit hears you t'e boss round t'is parts."

"Yeah, I'm Lucas. Who are you and what do you want?" Lucas grins at the Cajun. He hadn't seen anyone besides Jean and his parents at the mansion. So he doesn't recognize Remy.

"You can call me Gambit, and Gambit's here for David," he eyes are glowing gently.

"Remy!" Rogue gasps.

Lucas starts to laugh. "That so?"

Rogue runs out after him. Jean looks, wide-eyed, at Scott. He follows. "No, Scott!" It takes a lot to scare Jean, and Jean is scared, badly.

"Ah, who are these party-crashers?" Lucas grins.

"We don't want ta cause any trouble," Rogue starts, "but if it comes ta it." She grins evilly and crosses her arms.

"Oh, yeah, she's ready to be a hero," Scott rolls his eyes.

"Trouble?" Lucas laughs. "I love trouble."

Remy takes out a deck of cards and starts to shuffle them. "Mais, you might just not like the kind of trouble we give ya, homme."

"Just give me back my brotheh and we'll just go away, all peaceful like," Rogue demands.

"Brother?" Lucas says, shocked. "How can that be?"

"Half-brother, technically," Scott says.

"A brotheh's a brotheh, Scott!" Rogue growls.

"Are they always like this?" Lucas asks Remy.

"No, mais Scott is mad at her for stealing his girl-friend's soul and exposing t'e fact t'at she was a manipulative bi…"

"Remy!" Rogue cuts him off.

"Remy just sayin'!" Scott is glaring at him. "Should be t'anking t'e fille, anyway. You wouldn't be wit' Jean if she hadn't," Remy grumbles.

Scott sighs, "As true as that might be, we are looking for David Haller!"

"Right," Rogue glares at Lucas.

"You like a little trouble, don't you?" Lucas asks her.

"Bring it on!"

He uses his telekinesis to knock the three of them back. Jean screams and runs to Scott. Scott blasts Lucas, but his powers are blocked by a psychic shield. Lucas knocks Scott into a wall. Jean tries to lift Lucas up, but her telekinesis is not strong enough. There are too many mental blocks in her mind. She can't channel the power. Remy uses this chance to throw several cards at him. They explode, but another psychic shield has protected him and his friends. Rogue is behind him. She reaches silently for him. He grabs her hand, "I don't think so, Anna." (1) He blasts her into a wall, as well.

Remy doesn't appreciate that, and takes out his bo staff. He slams it into Lucas' head. Lucas manages to block it, but only barely. Rogue goes for him again, but he moves out of the way. Scott is out cold. Jean watches the fight, holding Scott closely. Lucas is a really good fighter. Remy and Rogue are trained fighters, however. They would be wearing him down, but Lucas has the advantage of his powers. He blasts Remy into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Rogue is already mad, and this is the last straw. She flies toward Lucas with death in her eyes. Lucas mentally assaults her and she drops onto the castle floor. Jean screams for the umpteenth time. She tries to use her powers against him, but she isn't strong enough. Lucas has weakened her. She is easy to capture. He chains the men up where they can't use their powers.

Lucas and his friends take Jean and Rogue to the dungeon. Jean is still conscious. "In case you're wondering, you're not."

"Not what?"

"Strong enough to get out of the side of a mountain," Lucas says, closing the cell.

"Lucas, stop! Don't do this!" Jean shouts.

Rogue groans in the dark as she wakes up.

Jean stomps her feet. "I _hate_ being kidnapped!"

"This happen ta ya often?" Rogue asks.

"You have no idea!"

"This is my _fourth_ time."

Jean nods, "I think it's my fourth time as well."

"Well, nothing ta do but get out of this mess," Rogue grins. "Ah've been in much worse, and he put us in the dungeon. See if ya can't use your powers ta find my brotheh." She flies up and starts pushing the door up. Lucas had greatly underestimated her strength.

* * *

Sinister and Siena are looking through catalogs at fabric swatches when his phone rings. "What is it? Oh, Mesmero. No, not right now. What do you mean? Well, I'm on vacation! I'll take a look when I get home. Ugh, will you just stop? He'll have to wait another few weeks. He's not even ready!"

During this, Siena is getting mad. He's not supposed to be dealing with business while they are on vacation. At first, she stands up. Then, she starts pacing. Next she uses her powers to break his phone. Sinister looks at the phone. "That was a rather expensive phone."

"Like you didn't steal it?" she asks, stomping her foot.

Sinister gulps. "Sorry?" he squeaks.

* * *

Storm is driving Gabrielle's van. Charles is in the passenger seat, and Gabrielle is in the back. The fog is thick so Professor Xavier asks Storm to clear it, which she does.

Suddenly, they find Ian – right in the middle of the road! Storm slams on the breaks. "What I wouldn't do to have Kitty here right now!"

"Agreed!" Charles nods.

The van stops suddenly, narrowly missing Ian. He hasn't moved. Gabrielle breaks free of the van and runs to gather him in her arms, "Ian! Whatever possessed you to stand there in the middle of the road?" She hugs him again. Ian looks scared.

Xavier decides to try and probe his mind, "It's alright, Ian. We just want some information." He finds Ian's mind is blocked, strongly. "I can't. Something is blocking me!"

"Shocked that you aren't the most powerful being on the planet?" Gabrielle says sarcastically.

"Now is not the time," Ororo says. She's getting tired of the fighting, and feeling sick. She's starting to wonder why she came on this trip three months pregnant.

Xavier tries again. He places his hands on Ian's head to amplify the effect. He gets images of David, Lucas, and the castle. "MacFadden Castle! They're at the ruins!"

Ian runs away.

"Ian!" Gabrielle shouts.

"If he's going to the castle, we'll find him," Storm assures her.

Ian turns around and looks at them. There is an evil glint to his eye. There is suddenly fire between Ian and the others.

"He's a mutant!" Gabrielle gasps.

"Yes," Charles says.

"He's so young!" Gabrielle declares.

"Mutations activate during a time of intense stress," Charles explains. "His probably manifested when he lost his home and his family."

"Well, that explains why our last house burnt down," Gabrielle deadpans.

"There is a bigger problem right now," Charles says. "Ian is loyal to David's abductor."

Gabrielle gasps again.

* * *

Rogue sets the door on the ground as Jean flies out. "This way!" The girls run down a corridor. "He's behind that wall!"

"Alright, try to steady the ceiling," Rogue insists as she punches a hole through the wall.

They run into the room. David backs up. "Who are you?"

Jean speaks up, "Friends of your father's."

Rogue rolls her eyes.

_/What? He might have trouble absorbing the whole sister thing right now./_ Jean informs her.

"What? He actually came?" There is bitterness in his voice.

"Av course he did, Sugah," Rogue says.

"We have to hurry," Jean insists.

"Can ya find the guys?" Worry creeps into Rogue's voice.

"Yes, they're still upstairs," Jean says.

"I hate telepaths," groans David.

Rogue laughs, "They ain't so bad once ya get ta know 'em. Let's go!"

Jean notices David has the same color hair and eyes as Ian and Lucas. _That's odd_, she thinks. She lifts David up through the cell door and flies out after him. Rogue follows. They all start running. "Any ideas how to get out of this maze?"

"I made it out once, but it was by accident. Obviously, the whole escaping thing didn't work very well."

Rogue smirks, "Well, ya didn't have us by your side then, did ya?"

David shakes his head. "I think it was this way."

They follow him.

"If I could just get a signal to your father," Jean says.

"Like he would care," David grumbles.

"Y'all're a little mixed up," Rogue says.

"The Professor is a good man. You just don't know him," Jean supplies.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Youh motheh's," Rogue says. "She never told him about ya."

"Lucas says he's the most powerful telepath in the world. How could he not know about me?" David says, turning back to face them.

"Ya'd be surprised," Rogue giggles.

"Rogue," Jean says, "now is not the time."

"Ya sound like Storm," Rogue rolls her eyes.

"And that's a _bad_ thing?" Jean says.

Rogue rolls her eyes again, "David, Charles Xavier may be the most powerful telepath on the planet, but he has the fault av thinkin' what he does won't have certain consequences."

"How can you say that?" Jean says.

"Easy, he's _my father_!" Rogue says.

"Your father!" gasps David. "Wait, you're my sister?"

Rogue nods, "well, half-sister anyway."

David blinks. "So he raised you and was always there for you.."

Rogue interrupts him, "Uh, no! My motheh did the same thang ta him that youh motheh did! She didn't tell him about me."

"How could he not know?" David insists.

"Wait a minute," Jean steps in. "Can we back up? Lucas knows about the Professor?"

"That's what this is all about. So he can go brain to brain against the great Charles Xavier." David says this with annoyance in his voice. "Not that it will work."

"You arrogant son of a," Rogue starts.

"Rogue!"

"Well, he's bad-mouthin' Papa!" Rogue says.

"He didn't even raise you!" Jean says.

"No, but Irene told me about him, which is more than Gabrielle did fer David!" Rogue argues.

"Don't start on my mother!" David shouts. "She raised me by herself without the help of that man!"

"Did ya think fer a minute that she made that decision on her own?" Rogue argues.

"He abandoned us!"

"Youh motheh walked out on him because my motheh tricked him inta doin' somthin' he would neveh have done!"

"Then this is all_ your mother's_ fault!"

"Well, at least we can agree on somethin'!" Rogue says with a huff.

"I hear music! We must be close!" Jean says, breaking up the argument rather effectively. They all start running.

* * *

Charles, Storm, and Gabrielle arrive at the ruins. They look at all of Lucas' friends. The teens have been informed to leave visitors alone. So they walk in without being attacked by angry teenagers. They find Gambit and Cyclops quickly and release them. "Are you okay?" Charles asks them.

"Yeah, but Jean and Rogue," Scott says. Remy is still out, but seemingly fine.

"It's alright. I sense them. They are close by." Charles says.

Just then, Rogue, Jean and David run out the doors. "Papa, Remy!" Rogue cries out.

"Scott!"

"Jean!"

David runs to Gabrielle. They embrace and then he turns to look at the Professor. "Uh, David, I'd like you to meet Charles Xavier."

"Father," David says, shaking his hand.

"David, it's very nice to finally meet you," Xavier says.

Before David can reply, he morphs into Ian and places a ring of fire around them.

"David, you're Ian?" Gabrielle exclaims.

"Sometimes," Lucas says. "And sometimes, I'm me." It seems David is both Ian and Lucas. "I'd like some quality time with my dad." He uses his powers to push them out of the circle.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N: **(1) Why does Lucas know her real name if he just learned about her? Telepathy, of course. He's not adverse to using his without permission, obviously.

Um, well, I'm avoiding MOTC right now. . . sorry about that. Ow, Raven! Stop hitting me over the head! I just like this story arc! Sheesh! Well, okay, back to normal, maybe. Guess she needs more cayenne pepper. Have fun reading this. I'm trying to get as much as I can out before I run out of time to write! Give me another week and I'll have to slow down.

Will Apocalypse take over the world? What will happen to Lucas/David/Ian? Will Rogue kill him for hurting Remy? Will Charles and Gabrielle be able to stop fighting? Where is the girl? What pattern will Sinister pick for his curtains? Will Graydon get some better medication? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	46. C45: An Avenging

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, the OC ones, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess.

* * *

**A/N:** Um, yeah, it's um, just read it already!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: **

As the others stand up and start to try and enter the ring of fire, Charles says, "It's alright. I can handle this."

Rogue breaks free of Remy's grip and enters the circle anyways, "Maybe, but y'all shouldn't have ta."

"Stay out of this, Anna. I don't want to hurt you," Lucas growls.

"Like it or not, we're a family, and we should stick tagetheh (1)," Rogue answers, "and don't call me Anna!"

"A family, ha! He was never there for me!" Lucas howls.

"Y'all're such a spoiled, rotten, little brat! The point is he _would have _been there if he'd none about ya!"

"Just because David agrees with you about this being _your _mother's fault, doesn't mean I do!" Lucas argues.

Gabrielle is crying. Rogue tries a new tactic. "Ya know, fer a guy who is so proud of his motheh, y'all sure do make her cry a lot!"

"Mom," David says, coming back. "I'm sorry! I can't control him!"

"I can help you," Xavier says. "I want to help you, son." He says the word lovingly. Lucas almost believes he means it.

"Help me? How can you help me?" Lucas laughs.

"Bring David back!" Rogue insists, punching Lucas.

"Careful, you'll hurt your precious David, little sis," Lucas says with a grin.

Rogue glares at him. She'd say something, but the truth is David was born a few months before her. He _is_ older.

"Aw, she's kind of cute when she's angry," Lucas teases.

"See, t'at's what Gambit t'inks," Remy says, hitting him over the head with his bo staff.

Rogue gasps as Lucas' knocked-out form crumples to the ground. It transforms into David. "Remy!"

The fire is gone. Ororo runs over to him and checks. "He's alive. That must have been a rather well placed hit."

"Remy knows what he's doing," Remy smirks.

Rogue hugs him, "Thanks, sug."

"Anyt'ing for my River Rat," Remy says, holding her closely.

"Let's get him back to the mansion," Charles says. "We can take proper care of him in the infirmary."

"See, that is exactly what I didn't want!" Gabrielle says. "You know about him for one day, and you are already taking him away from me!"

"I thought you said you didn't tell him because you thought I 'wouldn't have time for him'," Charles argues back.

"To borrow a phrase, 'everybody lies'," Gabrielle insists. (2)

"Can we worry about David right now?" Jean cries out. The two adults stop arguing and nod their heads.

* * *

Back at the Institute, David is still unconscious. Xavier is on the phone with Gabrielle. "We will take good care of him, Gabrielle. What? No! I see. Yes, I will notify you the moment he wakes up, _by phone._ I swear I will do everything in my power to help the boy. _He's my son_! Well, that's not my fault, now is it? Goodbye, Gabrielle!" He slams the phone shut. "That woman is crazy!"

Hank looks at him from beside David's bed. "I have him in stasis. We will have to keep him this way until you figure this mess out. You aren't going to tell her about the plane ride, are you?"

"No!" Xavier winces. "Definitely, not!"

_FLASHBACK:_

_David woke up on the plane ride home. "Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a train."_

"_Sorry," Rogue and Gambit both say._

"_Why did you two hit me?"_

"_Not you, Sug," Rogue insists, "Lucas."_

"_Don't wake him up, please," David whines. "Wait, where are we?"_

"_On the Blackbird, headed back to the States," Scott answers._

"_The States?" David says in shock. "You're kidnapping me?"_

"_No, I have your mother's permission," Charles says. "You will stay at the Institute until you can control Lucas and Ian. I will help you."_

_Lucas appears then, "Oh, no, you won't!" The plane starts shaking._

"_Jean, hold it together!" Storm yells._

"_Remy!" Rogue shouts._

"_Remy got it," he says, knocking Lucas out again. Lucas turns back into David._

_Charles holds his head in his hand. "Can we keep him out until we get home?" Remy nods._

_END FLASKBACK_

Charles groans. Gabrielle would kill him if she ever found out he was keeping their son unconscious on purpose.

* * *

"Wait, okay, let me get this straight," Kitty says. "David is your half-brother on your father's side."

Rogue nods, "Which Irene failed to mention…"

Kitty nods, "But he's also this Lucas guy, who kidnapped David."

Rogue nods again, "…and Ian, a nine-year-old psychopath."

"So you have how many brothers now?"

"Four if you count Pietro," Rogue grumbles. "There's Gray, David, Pietro, and Kurt. Guess which one is my favorite." Rogue winks at Kurt, who grins back.

"And then there's Wanda…" Kitty says.

"And technically, Pietro and Wanda have an oldeh sister, but she's kind av – dead."

"Your family is, like totally, screwed up!" Kitty says, throwing her arms in the air.

"Tell me about it," Rogue groans.

"Remy has a brotheh, too," Remy says. Everyone looks at him. "Remy just saying, you know, since Roguey and him gonna get married someday…"

"Henri _is_ nice," Rogue says softly. She smiles at her one true love.

Kurt glares at Remy.

* * *

Charles sits at Cerebro, thinking. Storm walks in. "Are you alright, Charles?"

He sighs, "There's only been two women in my life that I have ever loved. And until last year, I was sure they were the only women I had ever been with. That leaves one woman who hasn't hidden a child from me. Don't get me wrong, Ororo. I do not believe Moira would do such a thing, but I did not think Gabrielle would either."

"And?" Storm asks.

"I am considering taking Gambit's advice," he says with a sigh.

"Searching the world to find any more unknown children?" Storm says, raising her eyebrow.

"No, searching the world to find all the mutants," Charles declares. "It would be very dangerous, to have such a list."

"But at least no one could come up and bite you in the butt again," Logan says, walking in at that moment.

"We would have to keep this list secret and protect it with our lives to make sure it couldn't be used against all mutants everywhere," Xavier sighs. "I will not use it to recruit mutants to this team. I will only recruit the ones that need our help."

"Like David?" Storm asks.

"Like David," Xavier nods. "I will call it the Xavier Protocols, and we will _not_ be telling SHIELD about it." He says the last part with a significant look at Logan.

"Hey, I got my own secrets to keep from Fury," Logan says.

Xavier nods, "If the two of you will leave me, I will begin."

* * *

A small boy with pale greenish skin is watching the television. The news is talking about Apocalypse again. Another dome has formed over a pyramid in China. His mother comes and shuts off the television. "I don't want you watching those mutant reports, Dorian. Things like that always get you too upset." She takes the laundry basket to the laundry room, and Dorian watches her until she is out of sight. He turns the television back on with the remote. The new reporter is interviewing a member of the FOH. Dorian's eyes grow large as he hears the mutant-hater's remarks.

* * *

Graydon Creed is getting out of his car in front of the FOH Lodge when he smells a familiar smell. He turns his head in the direction of the smell and sees a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes. "Mutant!" he yells.

All of his friends turn toward the girl. She takes off running.

Harrison turns to Graydon, "Um, Graydon, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know she was a mutant? She looks normal to me?"

"Not all mutants look like mutants, Harrison. I have spent my life training myself to be able to pick them out. I saw her use her powers, only for a brief instant." Graydon lies through his teeth.

The girl, however, is running for her life. The FOH members have guns and they are chasing her. She uses her powers to go through a metal fence, closing the hole behind her. The fence is smooth and tall. They can't climb it. She leans against it and sighs. A bullet goes through the fence right next to her head. She screams and runs on.

* * *

Not all the FOH members are following the girl. Across town, there are several chasing Lucid, who is out of the sewers on a dumpster diving mission for food. They have the advantage because they are driving a car, and Lucid has run into a dead end. He tries to jump down a manhole, but the car hits the lid, knocking him back. Four men get out of the car. "Take a good luck at us, mutie," the leader says. "'cause we're the reason you're getting out of Bayville!"

He doesn't have a chance to follow through on his threats. Flaming spikes fly out of the shadows toward them. The FOH members don't have any weapons with them. This was an impromptu kind of plan. When a turtle-like figure looms on the rooftop, they grab make-shift clubs.

Spyke jumps down and beats the snot out of the men. They try to fight back, but fail miserably. Calisto has taught him some great moves. Eventually, he overpowers them and they race off in the car.

"Thanks, Spyke," Lucid says.

"No problem, Lucid. I hate those jerks, and I can't resist a chance to beat the living daylights out of them." He grins.

Lucid sighs, "Well, we can't all have cool powers like yours."

Evan shakes his head, "You have great powers, Lucid. Don't put yourself down, man." He grabs the manhole cover. "Let's go home."

They head down to the Morlock Tunnels where the rest of the Morlocks are excited to see the food Lucid had managed to keep a hold of. Everyone except Calisto is happy. Calisto is upset. She is trying to reason with Evan. "I heard what happened."

"Those FOH had it coming," Evan grunts.

"You'll make the topsiders angry!"

"Maybe we should be making them angry!" Evan shouts back.

"I have brought these people here to _protect_ them from the humans, not to turn them into soldiers like Xavier!"

"Look, Calisto, the humans are already angry. I'm just making sure they don't take it out on us!"

"You're very brave," she says, calming down. "We all know that, and some of them would follow you unquestioningly, but what chance have they got if you lead them into battle?"

Evan looks over at them. They aren't warriors. Torpid is so sweet and young. She grabs a container of french fries and grins widely. She heads off to eat them. It makes him mad to see such a sweet little girl living like this. "Living in the sewers, eating garbage? What chance do they have if I don't?"

* * *

Charles exits Cerebro. "We have a situation," he tells Hank.

"I'm already on it," Hank says, leading the way to his lab. There is a huge computer screen. "I have learned the domes are not domes at all. There are spheres. The pyramids are completely encased."

"So no tunneling underneath," Charles sighs.

"You had to know it wouldn't be that easy," Hanks says, raising an eyebrow. "As we have seen, any energy directed at them is multiplied and repulsed, violently."

"What about the pyramids themselves?"

"From what I have learned, both date back to 3,000 BC," Hank says.

"During Apocalypse's rule…"

Hank nods.

"Significance?" Xavier asks

"We scientists have a technical term for that – I don't know," Hank says with a shrug. "I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. We've got bigger problems right now, anyway."

"The military build-up around the dome in China?"

"An attack on that dome would have catastrophic results, and the media backlash…"

"…would not be favorable to mutants," Charles finishes, steepling his fingers in worry.

* * *

Nathaniel put the finishing touches on the remodeled apartment and glanced at the pile of things to be put away. Among them was a framed photograph of Rebecca. It was faded, but he still remembered her clearly. Her hair was as black as night. Her eyes were as blue as the sea. Her dying breath had condemned him to a lifetime of hatred.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Rebecca lay on her bed, dying. She reaches for someone. He thinks it's him. He moves closer, "Rebecca?"_

"_Get away," she breathes._

"_Please wait. Don't go. I can save you. My genius can save you."_

_Rebecca coughes, "Your __**genius**__? Your __**genius**__? Where has your__** genius **__gotten us, Nathaniel? Your __**genius **__drove us apart… made me lose my child… My life is spent and at the end, I feel no love for you… I have not loved you for a long time… You __**disgust **__me. Your __**genius**__ has done that! You are entirely insane and utterly… __**sinister**__." Her voice fades as she draws her last breath._

"_Rebecca!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

The pain that had clutched his heart then, returns. He throws the picture at the wall. "Siena? Have you thought about marriage?" He could use a wife who doesn't hate him.

* * *

Sam and Amara are leaving the library, where Storm has sent them to gather a few books for a summer book report. Sam looks at the books with contempt. "Books? You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, Sam, this is what people did before the Internet," Amara laughs. Her parents had implanted a love of books into her heart.

"If she let us use the Internet, we'd be done by now," he groans.

"I think that's why she said no," Amara giggles.

Sam sighs. "Besides, with all the stuff going on…"

"You're wondering why Tabby got to stay home to see the Professor's son." He nods. Amara laughs again. "Sam! She didn't. I talked to her on my cell. Storm found places for _all_ the younger mutants to disappear to, including Bobby."

Sam cheered up. "Hey, you think Kitty can scan this?" He drops the book and flies to catch it – right into a wall.

Amara rolls her eyes, "Sam, the Prof's gonna kill you!"

Sam sighs, "There goes my allowance for the next _year_."

"Let's just be glad he doesn't make us pay for the stuff we break around the mansion," Amara says.

"Yeah, that's true!" Sam says. He'd be in at least a million dollars' worth of debt.

Who should be driving by, but Duncan and friends? Duncan and Jeffery Calihan climb out, followed by two of their buddies.

"I saw that," Duncan says.

"It was an accident," Sam tells him. "I'm going to pay for it."

"Oh, yeah, you are," Jeffery says, making a fist.

"Right now," Duncan says with an evil grin.

"Hey, accidents happen," Amara says, standing next to Duncan's brand new car. She is holding a fireball on one finger. "Like, if I accidentally drop this, it'll accidentally burn a hole through your car." She smiles sweetly.

"Get away from my car!" Duncan exclaims. It was a present from Mr. Creed. "Or you'll find out how accidents can go both ways."

It becomes a moot point when two flaming spikes burst into the tires. Evan jumps down, startling Duncan, who drops his phone. "Sam, Amara, go home."

"But…" Sam tries.

"Now!" Evan says.

"Fine, but I had this under control," grumbles Amara.

"You did not!" Jeffery calls after her. Amara is dragging Sam toward the Institute.

Evan turns to Duncan and growls, "As for you, threatening little girls? You're lucky all I did was damage your car."

"I know you! You're Evan Daniels. You're that little freak that ran off from the Institute. You think you're going to get away with messing up my ride?" Duncan gets ready to attack.

"I guess the real question is, what are you going to do about it, you piece of trash," Evan growls. He pulls two spikes out of the top of what looks like armor-plating on his arms.

Duncan is really mad and goes to attack him anyway. Evan drops him with a kick. He pulls the spikes out and shoots them very close to Jeffery. Next, he pulls out one that is long with fire at both ends.

"Oh, look boys," Duncan says, wiping the blood from his jaw, "Evan's a baton girl now!" His friends and he start laughing.

Evan's staff is closer to a flaming bo staff. He demonstrates how it works as two of the guys gang-up on him. They're beaten down. Even goes to a manhole and pops the cover. "Let it be known, mutants in Bayville will not be the victims of hate crimes anymore!" He jumps down, the manhole dropping in place.

Duncan's last conscious thought before he passes out is _I can't believe Evan Daniels is cool. That's scary._

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** (1) together J

(2) That would be from House, M.D. which I do not own either!

I know it's heavy on the flashbacks, sorry, but I felt they were needed. I'm really excited about this chapter, 'cause I got a few great things coming up. I get to mess up the series pretty good right now.

Will Apocalypse take over the world? What will happen to Lucas/David/Ian? Will any of us ever understand Rogue's family tree? Is Spyke actually cool now? Will he become the _Mutant Avenger!_? What will Graydon's crew do to the girl? Will Sinister actually ask Siena to marry him? What is up with those spheres? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	47. C46: A Video

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, the OC ones, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess. I also do not own YouTube.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I am getting around to a few things that have been left open in previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: **

"Have you seen my camera?" Scott asks Jean. "No, wait, never mind, it's right here." He snaps a quick picture of Jean and smiles at it.

"Let me see it!" Jean says, grabbing the camera with her powers. The picture is naturally perfect. "Okay, I guess you can keep it."

Suddenly, there is a very loud, high-pitched scream. They both look up and say, "Kitty!" They run down the hall to Kitty's room to find her staring at her laptop. Rogue is standing beside her waving her hand in front of Kitty's face.

"Kitty? Kit? Everythin' all right?"

Kitty's only response is to turn the laptop toward Rogue. She looks, and her eyes grow huge. "Oh my goodness! Kitty! Ah can't believe ya did that! Ah can't believe _how_ ya did that!"

"Did what?" Jean asked.

"No!" Kitty hugs the laptop to herself. Sharing the YouTube video with her best friend is one thing, but with the whole mansion that has gathered in her doorway is quite another. "Whoever did this is dead! Dead! You hear me? Dead!"

Rogue giggles. "Well, Ah'll keep my ears out. Ah promise y'all it wasn't me or Remy."

"Remy didn't do what?" he asks.

Rogue giggles again, "Ah tell ya lateh."

"Oh, no, you won't!" Kitty says. "No one is to hear about this ever! I'll, like, hack into the site and, totally, take the video down!"

"Kit, by now, the whole world's seen it." Rogue states.

Kitty faints.

* * *

Lance is searching YouTube for something to take his mind of the insanity. Currently, Wanda and John are having a fight and the whole building is practically melting. Lance knows Wanda will eventually win; she always does. Pietro and Emma are on the couch making out – again. Sabretooth is growling at the newspaper which features a very positive article on senatorial candidate, Graydon Creed. The newspaper doesn't stand a chance. Toad and Fred are in the kitchen fixing a late night snack. Lance stops as he sees the title of one video, "Mutant Make-Out Special." Curious, he clicks on it and suddenly wishes he hadn't. On the screen is the image of Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin kissing rather passionately. The video is very intense. At first, Lance is in shock. After that, the building starts to shake.

Pietro is the first to run in, followed by Emma. "What is it?" she asks. "Is that… Kitty?"

Wanda and John run in afterward. "What's wrong? Oh my!"

"Wow, go Piotr!" Johnny laughs. Lance stands up and punches him. "What? What did I say?"

Pietro smacks the back of John's head, "KittyisLance's _ex-girlfriend_."

"I thought he got over her when Emma showed up," Todd says. He and Blob have just arrived and are watching the video very closely.

"It's not that," Lance sighs. "It's just – I mean - she doesn't deserve _that_."

"Denial," Emma says. He glares at her, but she just taps her head. "Telepath."

Lance groans, "Okay, so maybe there's still a few lingering feelings, but I am not jealous!"

"Right," Fred says. "Want some ice cream?"

"Yes," Lance says sullenly, following Blob to the kitchen.

Wanda looks at the screen closely, "It was taken in the Institute. I wonder who would do that to Kitty."

"You don't think Rogue would?" Johnny says. "She loves pranks."

"No," Wanda says. "I don't think she'd do that to Kitty. Of course, I didn't think she'd just walk out on us right when Father died." The anger is very clear on her face.

"Wanda, she's called fifty times since that happened. You should just talk to her, luv." Johnny says.

"No!" she turns around and walks out.

John sighs, "Guess I better go straighten things out. Maybe some fire people will calm her down!" He goes out of the room to grab his flame thrower.

Todd, Emma, and Pietro are left watching the video. "Ooo, that looks interesting," Emma says.

"How did they?" Todd says.

"Isthateven _possible_ withclotheson?" Pietro asks.

"Well, I don't know, but we could go try it," Emma says with a smirk. Pietro's face perks up. They head to his room.

Todd watches the video until the end and shuts off the browser. "Someone at the Institute is going to be in some serious pain. Glad it's not me, yo!"

* * *

"Marriage? Marriage?" Siena coughs.

"Yes, yes, why not?" Nathaniel asks impatiently.

"Well, for one thing, I thought you said this is not a relationship," Siena says, crossing her arms across her belly and tapping her foot.

Nathaniel raises an eyebrow and looks at her belly, "I think we are past the denial point."

Siena looks skeptical. "What about Rebecca?"

"Rebecca is dead, and she hated me," he answers. "The point is you helped me get over her."

"After 150 years," Siena remarks.

"So you can see how long I will love you, you, who loves me back?" he says.

Siena sighs, "Oh, Nathaniel, you know I do. I just… Can I think about it?"

"Of course, take as long as you need. I have forever," he says truthfully.

She smiles. "Thank you."

* * *

Charles is back at Cerebro. Storm, Hank, Logan, Amara, and Sam are with him. They can still hear Kitty shouting. Amara winces. "I wish I knew what happened." Sam nods.

Charles Xavier shakes his head, "No, you don't, trust me." He nods at Storm. "I've found him. He's in the sewers under Lithia and Ashland streets."

"I'll find him," Storm says. It's obvious that she is angry at Evan.

Hank grabs her arm, "My dear, I do not think that is a viable option right now."

"He's my nephew!" she argues.

"He was just trying to help us," Amara says.

"His intentions may have been good, but he always ignores the consequences of his actions," she states.

"He's just a teenager," Logan growls.

"Oh, so you are going to suddenly start giving me advice on how to deal with _my_ family?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

Charles sighs, "Storm, I know you love him and want what is best for the boy, but he made his own choices. They might not be the best ones, but they are his. You can't go in there and expect to drag him home by the ear." He could see the image in her head. She was thinking it rather loudly.

She groans, "I have to go."

Hank shakes his head and says, "And risk a bout of claustrophobia showing up? You're pregnant, Ororo. You have to take that into perspective."

She sighs, knowing she is defeated. "So who are you going to send?"

Charles looks at Logan. Logan backs up. "Me? In case you haven't noticed, I ain't exactly known for restraint."

"Which is why a word from you might be what he needs to hear right now."

Logan groans. He knows he's going to do it. "Fine." He grumbles, "The things I do for that girl…"

* * *

Hank and Professor Xavier retire to Hank's lab. Hank checks the situation. "Oh, my stars and garters!"

"What is it?"

"The Chinese military have evacuated the area so they can bomb the dome!"

"No," Xavier gasps.

They watch the monitors as the bombs hit and the image disappears. Hank listens, "Reports are coming in. The dome is still there, but everything else is – gone – for miles."

Xavier shakes his head sadly.

* * *

Jaime is curled up in the corner of his room, rocking back and forth. "Oh, man, Kitty is going to kill us."

"Oh, like she vill find out," Illyana tells him. "Ve did it vith Scott Summer's camera. Ve uploaded it at library using fake name to make account."

"We used the name Jill Rasdox. I think Kitty is smart enough to figure that out!" Jaime is rocking harder now.

Illyana waves it off. "I vill protect you, Jaime." She summons her Soulsword and shows him.

Jaime stops rocking, "You promise?"

"I can alvays say I forced you to help me," she nods.

Jaime smiles. Illyana is so pretty. He stands up. "Put that away before we get hurt."

She does. "I vonder vhen my brother vill see the video."

That is when they hear a very male-sounding scream. "I vill crush vhoever did this!"

Jaime winces, "I think he just did."

"Jaime?" Illyana asks.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she says with a grin.

He smiles, "No problem. I liked helping you."

She sighs. He's just so cute. She kisses his cheek. Jaime's eyes grow large in shock, and his cheeks turn red. Then, he grins and feels like melting.

* * *

Fury steps into a jail cell. He's not happy about this assignment. "You're coming with me. I've been ordered to release you." The prisoner follows him. "You can reinstate your sentinel program. Whatever mutant threat these domes present, we're going to be ready." Boliver Trask doesn't answer, but he smirks at the monitors.

* * *

Logan jumps into the sewers and starts heading toward the Morlocks. Caliban looks suddenly at Calisto. She says, "I sense him, too, Caliban. Facade!"

He nods and grabs the wall, camouflaging himself to match the wall, and starts crawling along it. He finds Logan quickly. He reaches to grab him, but Wolverine's claws pop out. "Let's keep things peaceful, Gecko boy. I just want to talk."

Facade stops in his tracks and transforms back to match the wall again.

"So what's with you?" Evan asks, stepping out of the shadows. "I kind of expected my aunt."

"Yeah, Hank and Charles thought she shouldn't come in her condition."

"What condition? Is she hurt?" Evan is nervous.

"Nope, she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Evan asks. "Who's the father?"

"We don't exactly know," Logan scratches his head.

"She _doesn't know_?"

"Evan, I'm not here to discuss your aunt's sleeping arrangements," he growls. Even Evan can sense the hostility in his voice. "I'm here to talk about _your_ behavior."

"Whoa, I know what you're going to say, and I didn't hurt anyone. Well, not too badly. It was just Duncan."

"Look, I agree with you about that boy needing to be taught a lesson, but it's not a good idea to rush into things without thinking them through. Trust me on this one."

"Do you think what I'm doing is wrong, Wolverine?" Evan looks at him doubtfully.

"Look, truthfully, bub, in your place, at your age, I'd be doing the same thing."

"Then why are you down here?"

"Well, that's complicated. First, because I can't watch Storm freaking out about this right now. Secondly, I'm part of the big picture now. There's trouble brewing, Porcupine, and things are getting too tense. You start freaking out the humans and there's going to be a big mess. Innocent mutants are going to get hurt, probably some humans, too."

"I just want these people to be able to walk down the street or go into a store."

"I know you do," Logan agrees with a sigh.

"Logan, the mutants down here don't get to live a mansion. They have no defense. They need a guardian, and that's me." He takes off running.

Logan scratches his head. "I told Chuck this was a bad idea."

* * *

The girl runs toward the Institute. She's nearly there, only she is cornered by Graydon and his friends. She backs against the wall. They hold guns at her and fire. She holds up her hands and the bullets stop. The men stare at them in shock. She sends out a magnetic pulse that knocks them to the ground and runs past them. They stare after her.

Graydon sighs. "Plastic weapons; we need plastic weapons."

Harrison nods in agreement while rubbing his sore head.

The girl keeps running until she reaches the Institute gates. She bangs on them. "Please, please, let me in."

Charles is in his office, talking to Hank. "Open the gates! Shut off the security! Quickly, now!"

The girl runs in the open gates. She looks over her shoulder and sees the FOH members getting up. The gates close behind her. She runs inside. She can hear the FOH shouting, "We'll get you, yet, mutie! You're going down! Mutant scum! Death to mutants! You think you're safe in there? Not for long!" She starts crying. She starts to realize why her aunt always dyed her hair brown.

"Hello," Jean asks. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lorna, Lorna Dane," the girl sobs.

"Welcome to the Institute, Lorna," Scott says. "You'll be safe here."

Rogue runs in, "Did I just hear my lousy, rotten, rat's behind of a brotheh?"

"Which one?" Jean asks.

"The bad one," Rogue says rolling her eyes.

"Again, which one?" Jean asks.

"Creed," growls Rogue. She opens the doors and walks out. "Graydon Creed! You lousy, scum-suckin' bastard! You like pickin' on little girls now?"

"Rogue!" Scott winces. "Not now!"

"Give it a rest, Scott!" she growls. "Gray needs ta learn his place." She turns back to the gates. "Why don't ya pick on someone yer own size?"

"Like you?" Graydon points his gun at her and fires.

The bullet bounces of her head. "Yeah, like me." There is fire in her eyes. Graydon backs away in fear. "What _are _you?" Inside his head, the voice laughs.

"Y'all's worst nightmare," Rogue growls. She punches him through the bars. He falls back, out cold.

Harrison runs to him, "You freak!" The FOH members all gather around their leader. Harrison calls an ambulance.

"Y'all're pathetic. Ya tell Gray when he wakes up that Ah hate his slimy guts!" She stomps into the mansion and slams the doors. "He shot me! That little bastard _shot_ me!"

* * *

Later that evening, Dorian's mother realizes she needs a few things before the morning. So she takes Dorian to a convenience mart. Everything is normal until she notices a few customers freaking out. She looks up and sees Spyke walk up to the counter with a basket of groceries. He sets the basket on the counter. Dorian winces. "Another headache?" his mother asks.

"There's going to be trouble," he whispers.

"You trying to prove a point, mutant?" the store owner asks.

"No, are you?" Spyke says.

"I'm exercising my freedom to refuse service to anyone I choose."

"Why?"

"You're upsetting my customers," the store owner growls.

Evan looks around. The people are starting at him. He growls, but turns around, knocking the basket onto the floor as he does. He walks out.

A woman grabs Dorian, "Take this one with you!"

"What?" Dorian's mother says, taking him back, "he's not a mutant! He's just sick!"

"Don't lie! We can tell he's a mutant!" The woman says, trying to get him.

He crawls into an empty shelf. The crowd gathers around him. "Leave my son alone!" his mother shouts. They start shaking the shelf while she beats on them and pulls at their arms. Dorian falls out and the shelf begins to fall onto him. His mother screams.

Spyke stops it. He throws the shelf against the wall, breaking the wood into splinters. He shoots spikes at the wall and kicks it, creating a hole. He picks Dorian up and places him in front of the hole. His mother runs to him and grabs him. "Through there."

"You people are monsters!" She cries out before running away, holding her baby in her arms.

Spyke picks up the toppled food, puts it back in the basket, places some money on the counter, and walks out the door.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Ta da! I love, love, love messing with Graydon Creed. It's so much fun! Well, I hope you enjoyed seeing the Acolytes again and Illyana's revenge! Lol I know Kitty and Piotr didn't. How many people knew it was Lorna? Huh? Huh? Oh. . . all of you did. Lol Oh well, I tried.

Will Apocalypse take over the world? What will happen to Lucas/David/Ian? Where will Dorian go? Will Spyke cool down? Will Logan ever know what to say to teenagers? Will Siena marry Sinister? Will the FOH ever figure out Anna is Rogue? What is up with those spheres? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	48. C47: A Turtle

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, the OC ones, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess. I also do not own the Ninja Turtles.

* * *

**A/N:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Yeah! Sorry, thinking about Evan…

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: **

Principal Kelly is on the phone, "Are you sure? Even after that horrible mess at graduation? Oh, yes, I do understand that was not Jean or Scott's fault. If you insist. I guess school policy _is_ school policy. Yes, thank you for informing me of the school board's decision. Alright, you have a good night, too. Bye." He mutters as he hangs up his cell phone. "Mutants allowed back on campus. Even after all of that. I guess I better let that Xavier prick know." He dials the number he has for Xavier. He only gets a machine and leaves a message. He thinks he lucked out. He dials the number he has for Magneto's group of children. Sabretooth answers. "Hello, this is Principal Kelly."

"Oh yeah, what do you want?"

"I am calling to inform the guardian of the students that were under Magneto's care that the school is allowing them to enroll again for the fall semester."

"I guess that's me then. I think Magneto filled all that paperwork out last spring."

"Yes, yes, he did."

"Good. They'll be there," Sabretooth growls.

"Alright then. Good night."

"Night," Sabretooth hangs up the phone. "Guess what, kiddies?" They all look up at him. "You're all going back to school."

"Aw, man!" they groan.

"You think you've got it bad… I have to baby-sit you guys until I can figure out what to do with you." Sabretooth rolls his eyes. He basically just lets them do what they want. Sometimes Johnny will sit for hours watching the video of Magneto imploding over and over again, laughing hysterically. He just doesn't do it around Wanda or Pietro. Not that Pietro would notice. He's too busy getting in Emma's pants. Todd and Blob actually are pretty good, and when Wanda and Emma make Toad take a bath he doesn't smell too badly. Lance is another story. He and Lance take turns tearing things up. They work well together. Destroying stuff comes naturally to them.

* * *

Logan sits in the kitchen when Rogue comes in to get some coffee. "A little late to be making coffee, ain't it, Stripes?"

"Ah need somethin' ta calm my nerves," she says. She continues making the coffee.

Logan shrugs, "Something up?"

"Yeah, ya missed it. We've got a new arrival. She shows up bein' chased by that lowlife brotheh of mine, Graydon Creed! So, Ah punched the loseh." She slams the cabinet after putting the coffee up. The pot gurgles and rumbles.

"You punched Graydon Creed?" he laughs.

"Yeah, he needed it," she says. "Ah can't stand seein' little girls being picked on."

"She doesn't look much younger than you," Logan says. He had actually seen the girl as he passed by Xavier's office.

"That's not the point," Rogue sighs. "Look, Ah've been trained by the Thief's Guild, Magneto, Sabretooth, Colossus, Pyro, and you… not to mention that mess with Carol. Ah think Ah can handle myself pretty well in a fight. But that girl, she ain't neveh had any trainin' and she was scared out av her mind. And the nerve av him ta up and shoot me!" She clenches her fist.

"Sounds to me like you enjoyed that punch," Logan says.

"Ya know, Ah really did," she grins. She makes her cup of coffee. Logan is starting to like Rogue a lot.

Remy steps in, "Logan, have ya seen…? Oh never mind, there you are, chère. Remy heard what happened. You okay?"

"Ah'm fine," she says, taking a sip. Remy gives her a look. He knows how much of a hold Graydon has over Rogue. It took a lot for her to punch him. A tear falls down her cheek. "What have ah done, Rems? Ah coulda killed him! Ah mean, he's my brotheh, and Ah just punched him."

Remy hugs her. "S'okay, chérie, Remy knows he deserved it."

"He's my brotheh, and Ah'm the one who betrayed him. Av course, he would wanna shoot me." She starts crying heavier.

Logan is starting to feel uncomfortable. "Hey, any son of Victor Creed deserves what he gets."

"He shot you!" Remy exclaims. Remy's eyes grow narrow and start glowing. Rogue knows what that means.

"Rems, calm down, Ah punched the guy afterwards. It ain't like he's gettin' up any time soon."

Remy tries to calm down. He can't. Logan looks at him. "Hey, I'm with you, bub. Guy deserved it, picking on little girls."

* * *

When Diana Clayton had gotten the call saying Graydon had been sent to the hospital, she had rushed over to play the part of the worried girlfriend. Now, looking at his swollen face, she starts to cry for real. "Oh, Graydon… What happened?"

Graydon can't talk. He's awake now, however, and puts his hand on her hair.

Harrison looks sadly at him. "A lousy mutie came up and punched him. His jaw's broken. He's pretty bruised up and swollen, but they say he'll be okay, in a few months. He's on morphine right now."

"Oh, but the election!" Diana exclaims.

"He'll be able to talk in a couple weeks," Harrison says. "Until then, he can write down what he wants to say and I'll read it for him."

Diana nods.

"I think it will help with the election," Harrison says. "Ugh, you poor thing, Gray. Are you thirsty?"

Gray signals yes. Diana finds a cup with a straw and gives him a drink of some sort of nutritional shake. He'll be eating like this for a while.

* * *

Duncan sits in his workshop. He has been paying attention at the meetings. He's put together a pretty powerful taser. He is mad about his car. He is even madder about Graydon Creed. The FOH have rules that do not allow retaliation against the X-Men for now. That will change, he knows, but they aren't powerful enough yet. He grins at the taser. "Let's see how their powers work against these babies."

Jeffery grins back. He holds a small bomb.

The boys and a few more FOH members ride through town, shooting manhole covers off with the tasers and dropping the bombs down the hole. Smoke and sewage rise up.

Dorian can see the smoke from the window. He doesn't like it. His mother pulls him away from the window. "Don't stand near the window, Dorian. Someone might see you!"

"But, Mom, you said I wasn't a mutant," he whines.

"I know," she says, pulling him to her on the couch. They cuddle up. "But these are scary times right now, and people aren't thinking straight." He winces again. "All of this is just making your headaches worse."

"What if I am a mutant?" Dorian asks.

"Don't even think that," his mother says, holding him tighter.

* * *

The Acolytes have been sent out for a walk. Sabretooth got sick of listening to them arguing. With his sensitive hearing, it was impossible for him to get away from it. So they are walking along in the shadows when a bomb goes off. A few feet away, a manhole cover propels up after Evan spikes it. He jumps out and stands in the middle of the road. He can see Duncan through the windshield. He uses his spikes to pop the tires of Duncan's friend's car. Emma takes her finger and lifts Pietro's jaw up, shutting his mouth.

"Should we help out?" Blob asks.

"Fred, you're such a goody-goody sometimes," Emma rolls her eyes. "I swear I have no idea why you didn't join those x-geeks."

"Jean," Blob growls.

"Oh, great," Todd whines, "Thanks a lot for bringing that up!"

"Relax, Fred," Lance says. "Let's just watch for now."

Spike takes off running when they start shooting the tasers at him. The Acolytes follow carefully, being sure to stay out of the view of the news copter. He ends up in a condemned building. Duncan and his friends are outside.

* * *

Dorian is watching the news. He sees Spyke is in trouble and his head starts to hurt badly. In fact, it hurts so badly that the lights and the television start flickering. His mother runs in calling him, but he is not there. She gasps and runs after him.

* * *

Inside the house, Evan is doing a good job fighting for his life. He knocks a few guys off the stairs by breaking them from underneath. He kicks and punches and climbs up walls. He jumps off the wall and out of a second-story window. Suddenly, a hole appears nearby. The Morlocks show up. "What are you doing here?"

"You stick up for us; we'll stick up for you," Calisto tells him.

Duncan and company round the corner. They start firing the tasers. The morlocks jump out of the way. Evan covers Torpid to protect her. Suddenly, a laser beam shoots at Duncan. It misses, but Duncan is knocked back from the sheer force. The X-Men have come to save the day.

Wanda sighs, "Now we _have_ to go over to help. We don't want the X-Men to hang this over our heads for the rest of our lives, do we?"

They run over and start fighting, too.

Evan growls at Scott, "You guys shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you," Scott answers.

"Hey, whataboutus?" Pietro says, knocking an FOH member on his butt.

"Yeah, we're helping too, yo!" Todd says before spitting his slime on another human. He takes a good look at Evan. "Wow, Spyke," Toad says. "You look, uh, different…"

Pietro laughs, "Yeah, youlookjust likeaturtle!"

"I do not," Spyke growls.

"Ooo, Iknow! Youshould changeyourname!" Pietro insists. "Youcanbe TurtleBoy or EvanDaniels, Kingofthe TurtlePeople!"

The Acolytes can't stop laughing, especially Emma. Evan is blushing with anger. He throws a firey spyke at Pietro and misses of course.

"Yeah, goodluckwiththat," Pietro laughs.

Emma turns to Wanda, "I must be losing it, because I'm starting to think your brother is actually kind of cool."

"Uh, guys," Jean asks. "Can we get back to Duncan and his Friend-of-the-Month club?"

"Hey, I did not hire these guys! They're my friends!" Duncan growls.

"Right," the mutants all laugh.

Duncan is pretty much seeing red.

Logan destroys a couple of the tasers. Storm short-circuits one. A Morlock by the name of Cybelle burns through another. Johnny, not wanting to be out done, burns through three more. Coming up behind an FOH member, Facade rips the power cord out of another. The FOH member looks confused. Wanda causes another to explode. Torpid walks up to another. He looks at the cute little girl, not really wanting to hurt such a little thing. She smiles at him, and his heart melts. She touches him, and he passes out.

They've all left Duncan for Jean. "Don't do this, Duncan."

"Save it, Jean! My days of listening to you are over!" He fires the taser at her.

Naturally, she blocks it with her powers and knocks him into a car, "And my days of putting up with _you_ are over!"

The police show up then. They order everyone to put down their weapons. Duncan decides to ignore it and goes to fire at Spyke. Just then, Dorian shows up and gets between the shot, causing Duncan to hesitate. Then, he realizes that Dorian is a mutant, too. So he fires anyway. Spyke blocks the shot, but is knocked back. Dorian's head starts aching. He screams, "No, STOP!" The lights go out. Evan's turtle-like appearance disappears. Duncan's gun short-circuits. Jean falls from the sky. The helicopter stops working. Fortunately, it was just a couple feet from the rooftop of a nearby building and lands safely.

Evan runs to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Dorian! Dorian!" his mother screams. "What are you doing out here?" She runs to him and gathers him in her arms.

"It's okay, Mom. The headaches are gone, and it doesn't hurt anymore."

Scott and Jean look at each other. He takes off his visor. His eyes are brown. Jean gasps. "That kid, he's somehow suppressing the energy around here," Scott declares.

"Yeah, how nice," Wolverine says, having trouble retracting his claws and feeling very sore.

"Let's get out of here," Duncan says. The FOH gang turns around.

The police are waiting. "Not so fast."

Evan turns to Dorian's mother. "Mam, I'm really sorry about all of this. I'm just glad he wasn't hurt."

"Hurt?" his mother asks. "Thanks to you, my little boy's been exposed as a mutant! What chance has he for a normal life now?" She holds Dorian's hand tightly.

Evan sighs, "None. None at all."

As Dorian is lead away, he turns to Evan and smiles. The lights come back on and Evan transforms back to Ninja Turtle state. The cop car starts working. Evan heads back to the sewer. Storm stops him. "Wait, Evan, please; you don't have to go back with them. Come back to the Institute."

"Sorry, Auntie O, my home is with them now. This isn't over, and you guys don't need me – not like they do."

"Then, just know that I am proud of you," Storm says, her eyes welling with tears.

"Thanks," he says. He starts to head down sewer but stops. "Auntie O, I have a question."

"Yes, Evan?"

"Is it true that you're pregnant and you have no idea who the father is?"

"No!"

Evan sighs, "Good, I knew you wouldn't do that."

"It's either Hank or Logan," she says.

Evan groans. "You see, Calisto. This is the kind of stuff I had to get away from."

Calisto nods her head. The Morlocks are gone.

Charles takes his business card to Dorian's mother, "Mrs. Leech, I realize these will be difficult times, but there is a place where you can find help. The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children will welcome Dorian, when you feel he is ready." He rolls back to the jet. Dorian smiles.

* * *

Rogue lies on her bed, staring into the night sky. She sighs. Remy is holding her. "Roguey?"

"Yeah, Remy?"

"You want to tell Remy about it?"

She sighs. Remy knows about Graydon, but he's never understood the pull he had over her. He always thought she shouldn't worry about him. He's always hated him for the way he treated her. Maybe he was right – it's just… "Remy, ya know, Ah neveh had a father growin' up. Not 'till Ah ran away and moved in with yer family. It was always Irene and me against the world. She talked a lot about stuff. She said it was important ta meet Gray, but neveh ta tell him Ah was gonna be a mutant. 'He doesn't like mutants,' she said. 'Ah thought ya said Graydon_ is _a mutant,' Ah argued. She told me he doesn't really _believe_ he's a mutant. She told me about how he grew up." Here Rogue shudders. "All of this before Ah met him. Afteh Ah met him, Graydon insisted on seein' me as much as possible. Irene let him take me ta ballgames, movies, and races – amusement parks, just whereveh he wanted ta take me. He knew Ah didn't have a fatheh, so he took that place. He taught me stuff. He's the one who taught me about mechanics. He taught me the beginning av how ta fight and shoot guns. He said Ah might have ta fight off boys. Ah neveh thought Ah'd have ta fight him. Ah shoulda told him, right from the start. Irene said he'd freak out if Ah did. She said he'd start a war. Ah said, 'why did ya introduce us then?' She said it'd be much worse if'n she didn't." Rogue sighs again. "Ah love him, and Ah hate him. He may be a horrible man and a lousy brotheh now, but once upon a time, he was a great one."

"Ah, Rogue, you should have told Remy sooner," he hugs her tightly.

"Ah know. Ah'm sorry. It's just hard fer me ta talk about it, Sugah," she replies.

"I love you, Anna," Remy says, looking deep into her eyes. "T'at's all t'at matters now."

"I love you, too, Remy," she says, feeling her heart fluttering a mile a minute.

Kitty walks in then. "I can't get it. Who is Jill Rasdox. It's driving me crazy."

Piotr follows her, "I am thinking, Katya. I cannot figure out."

"Who would do this to me?" Kitty says for the millionth time that night. "Do you know that video has been up for a whole week?"

Rogue shook her head. "Jill Rasdox, huh?"

Remy laughs. He'd watched the video on another computer. Rogue had shown him. In fact, most of the household had watched the video, though Rogue had only shown Remy. It seems the other computers in the house where mysteriously left open to that video. "Are you so sure it was about you?" The three other mutants look at him. "Remy mean, what if it be about Piotr?"

"Illyana!" Piotr exclaims.

"And Jaime," Rogue says with a giggle.

"Huh, vhy Jaime?" Piotr asks.

"Gosh, y'all sure are blind, Piotr, sug," Rogue says with a shake of her head. "Jill Rasdox. _Jai_me Mad_dox_ and _Ill_yana _Ras_putin? 'Sides, Jaime's been followin' that girl around like a lapdog fer weeks."

Kitty's jaw drops, and she starts to twitch. Eventually, she says, "They're dead!"

Piotr changes to his metal form, "I vill help you!"

They both leave the room. Remy looks at Rogue, "Now, where were we?" He pulls Rogue into his arms again, and comes within half an inch of her lips.

"Remy," she whispers.

He kisses her, and his world goes dark.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Why wasn't Sinister in this chapter? Because he and Siena are asleep. XD Another quick chapter for y'all to enjoy! Wow, that was a busy night! Well, next chapter is mostly filler and fluff. Lots of fun there.

Will Apocalypse take over the world? What will happen to Lucas/David/Ian? How long will Graydon take to heal? Will Emma really fall for Pietro? Will Remy wake up? Will Siena marry Sinister? What will Harrison and Graydon have to say about Duncan being arrested? Will Ororo ever find out who the baby's real father is? What is up with those spheres? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	49. C48: A Traveling

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, the OC ones, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess.

* * *

**A/N:** 5 more reviews until this story hits 250 reviews. Wow, that's amazing to me. Oh, look, y'all get to meet the DPD for the first time! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: **

She reaches the window and unhitches the latch. She'd lucked out. The nurse downstairs had known exactly which room he was in. She slips into the room and shuts the window behind her. He wakes up as she walks toward him. He starts to scream, but she uses Remy's empathy to calm him down. "Relax, Gray. Ah ain't here ta hurt ya. Ah just want ta talk." That is when she gets a good look at his face and starts to cry. "Oh, Graydon! What have Ah done?" She uses Emma's telepathy to hear his thoughts.

/_Why are you here? Come to torture me some more?_/

"Ah told ya, Ah just wanna talk."

/_Well, thanks to__** you**__, I can't do exactly do that._/ Graydon's mind snaps at her.

"Ah know," she sighs. She sits on the end of his bed and takes his hand in her gloved one. He pulls it away. She frowns. "Ah'm so sorry. Ah neveh meant ta hurt ya like this. Ah was just so mad when ya shot me."

/_If you didn't mean to hurt me, then you should have stayed away in the first place. You should never have made me care about you. You should have told me when you were a child!_/

"Ah know… Ah wanted ta tell ya, but Irene told me ya wouldn't understand."

/_She's right. I don't._/

"Gray, please listen to me. Ah can't understand why y'all're doin' this. Why ya hate us just fer bein'."

/_You of all people __**should**__ understand._/

"So should you!" Rogue says, standing up. "Can't ya even be a little understandin'?"

/_You betrayed me!_/ Graydon tries to move, to turn away, but everything hurts. /_Your betrayal hurts worse than the others…_/

Rogue starts to sob, "Oh, Gray, Ah know y'all can neveh forgive me fer what Ah've done, fer what Ah am, but – Ah miss ya."

/_I miss her – the girl who was my sister. She is dead now._/

"No! No, Ah'm not dead." She stomps her foot carefully. "Dang it, Graydon! Y'all _should_ understand! Yer a mutant, too!"

/_I am normal! You hear me, normal!_/

"Ya can lie ta me, and ta yer mutant-hatin' friends, but sooneh or lateh, y'all're gonna have ta stop lyin' ta yerself."

/_Take __**that**__ back!_/

"We could be togetheh again! We could be a _family_ again!"

/_How can we be a family while you are living with that man!_/

"Ah left. Ah left Magneto – and Victor. That's why Ah was at the Institute. Ah live with my real fatheh now, Charles Xavier."

/_That creature is your father?_/

"He's not a creature," Rogue growls. "He's my papa!"

/_Oh, after a lifetime of abandonment, he's suddenly father-of-the-year._/

Rogue can hear the pain in his thoughts, the pain he feels from being betrayed, the pain he feels from being replaced. She sighs again. She wonders if coming to talk to Graydon was a good idea after all. Logan is going to give her guff about it in the morning. "Ya know he neveh knew about me. Ah knew about him." She comes back to the bed. "Regardless of the maniac ya'll've become, Ah still love ya, Graydon. Ah do."

/_Get away from me, you hideous monster!_/

The door opens and Diana Clayton enters quietly, "Graydon, honey, are you awake?" she whispers and then stops in her tracks as she sees Rogue. "Who are you?" Diana can't understand why she feels furious.

Rogue looks up, "Oh, Ah'm – Ah'm his sisteh. My name is Anna."

Diana calms down. "Graydon has told me about you. I'm Diana Clayton. I'm – dating your brother."

"Oh," Rogue says.

Diana holds out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

She narrows her eyes and doesn't extend her gloved hand. "Gray's told ya about me? Did he tell ya Ah was dead or that Ah'm a mutant?"

"Graydon has told me the absolute truth," Diana says, subtly informing Rogue that she knows about Graydon's mutation as well. "I'm not a member of the Friends of Humanity. I'm a therapist."

Rogue looks at her skeptically, but shakes her hand. "Nice ta meet ya then. Ah betteh go, before one av his buddies walks in." Diana nods.

It's a little late for that, because Harrison walks in. He immediately shuts the door. "What are _you_ doing here, you crazy mutie?"

"Nice ta see ya again, too, Harry," Rogue drawls.

He glares at her, "Come to finish what you started?" He gets between her and Graydon.

Rogue sighs with frustration, "Like Ah would kill my own brotheh!"

"You very nearly did!" Harrison snaps.

"He shot me in the head!" Rogue argues.

"He shot you? Harry, you didn't tell me he shot her!" Diana states.

"Wait, wait, wait, Graydon told you she was his sister?" Harrison asks.

"Yes, he's told me _everything_ about his family. I love him anyway," Diana says, lying. _Well, at least I find his case interesting and exciting. _She's getting good at the act.

"What a wonderful person you are," Harrison says. He turns back to Rogue, but she's gone. The window is open. "Good riddance."

* * *

Illyana and Jaime are hiding in a closet. It's a small closet and they are pressed up rather closely, which is making Jaime uncomfortable for various reasons. Illyana is kind of excited. That is until Kitty pops her head through the closet door and says, "Peek-a-boo!"

Jaime screams.

"Piotr, I've got them!" Kitty calls.

He opens the door. "Illyana, you have some explaining to do."

"Another time, brother dear," she says, smirking at him. A bright light opens behind them and she pushes Jaime through the portal.

Jaime looks around. This place is very unfamiliar. "Uh, Illyana?"

"Yeah, Jaime?" she asks.

"Where are we?"

"Limbo."

"Limbo?" Jaime squeaks.

"I told you I vould protect you, da?"

He gulps. "We are going to get in so much trouble!"

"You vorry too much about getting in trouble," she dismisses. "Come on, I vill show you my palace."

* * *

"A turtle!" Evan growls at no one in particular. "He thinks I look like a turtle!"

Calisto comes up behind him. "Spyke, you okay?"

"Pietro thinks I look like a turtle." He glares at her. "You don't think that do you?"

She looks at him thoughtfully. He does kind of look like a turtle. "Of course, not."

"You hesitated! I need a mirror!"

"I did not!" Calisto lies.

* * *

Piotr and Kitty stare at the empty space. "No!" he hisses. "Illyana!"

"Jaime, too!" Kitty says. She's in shock. "Like, what are we going to tell his parents?"

"What happened? You kill someone?" Bobby asks as he comes down the wall.

"Illyana kidnapped Jaime and took him to Limbo," Kitty says quickly.

"She did not kidnap him," Piotr says. "He vent vith her freely."

"She pushed him through the portal without asking him," Kitty says, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Okay, you are right. She kidnapped him." Piotr agrees.

"Professor!" Kitty yells, phasing through the floor.

* * *

Deep in Limbo, Jaime sighs.

"Vhat is vrong, my little friend?" Illyana asks.

"Well," he clears his throat. "Remember how when you went to Limbo before, you left for six years and came back six _days_ later?"

"Oh, that," she waves her hand in dismissal. "Do not to be vorrying about that."

"Um, why not?" he looks nervously at a group of demons that are eyeing him hungrily.

She waves merrily at the demons, who all bow immediately. "Because now I am having better control over my povers. We can leave in a few days and come back vhat is tomorrow on Earth. By then, my brother should be calmed down out of his love for me and his vorry that I am gone. Then, everyone is happy to see us and ve get avay vith our prank."

"Well, that does sound good," Jaime says.

"See, vhat I tell you?" she grins.

Jaime grins back. He doesn't have a chance.

* * *

Rogue gets back to the mansion about the time the entire house is gathered in the war room.

"Ve have to go get her now!" Piotr exclaims.

"We have ta go get who?" Rogue asks.

"You'd know if you hadn't snuck out," Remy says, glaring at her.

"Ah had ta," she answers, shrugging at him. She takes her place beside him, and he places his arm around her shoulders.

Logan sniffs, "Tell me you did not go try to talk with Graydon Creed."

"He's my brotheh!" Rogue says in defense. "Ah had ta _try_ ta reason with him."

"Did it work?" Remy says, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Course, not," she grumbles. "Man's as stubborn as a mule."

"Can we get back to Illyana and Jaime?" Kitty shouts.

"What happened?" Rogue asks.

"As far as we know," Scott says, taking on his leader-mode, "Illyana and Jaime were the ones who instigated the video of Kitty and Piotr."

"And the whole situation could have been avoided if those two could keep their hormones under control," Logan growls. He has been pretty upset about the video because Piotr is 20 and Kitty is only 16.

Kitty rolls her eyes, "I'm a big girl. It's not like we had sex or anything!"

"That's why he's not dead," Logan growls.

Scott clears his throat. "Piotr and Kitty found out and made various threats about killing the people responsible. So Illyana and Jaime were hiding in this closet, here." He brings up the image on the holographic projector Forge had made. "Kitty and Piotr found them, and, in an attempt to get away, Illyana created a portal to Limbo, pushing Jaime inside it and following him. She then closed the portal."

"Oh, dear," Rogue says.

Forge speaks up, "I've been working with Illyana in our spare time, according to Professor Xavier's wishes. We have been trying to increase Illyana's control over her portals. She's been making them in a special lab I helped build."

"Remind me to stay out of zat room," Kurt mutters.

Forge sticks his tongue out at Kurt. "My point is – I know the frequency of the dimension she goes to. If I can create a machine that amplifies that signal, we should be able to get into Limbo."

"That's amazing," Hank says.

"Yeah, it's pretty groovy, man," Forges says, nodding his head.

Kurt shakes his head, "Remember vhat happened ze last time you tried to amplify a dimensional frequency?"

"Yeah, but this time will be different," he whines. "The demons in Limbo are different than the demons in the dimension you travel through. They're sentient."

"Forge, do it," Xavier says. "We cannot leave Illyana and Jaime in Limbo."

Suddenly, a bright light fills the room. Four men dressed in strange outfits that resemble SWAT gear appear from the light. "There is a problem with this decision."

Xavier and the mutants look at him strangely. "Um, who exactly are you and how did you get in my house?"

"Charles Xavier?" the leader of the men says. "My name is Harold Manning, with the DPD."

"What exactly are the DPD?" Logan growls, claws coming out.

Logan finds three guns pointed directly at him. Manning glares at him until he retracts them. "DPD stands for the Dimensional Police Department. Dimension hopping is a serious crime in Reality 777 and its off-shoots."

"Huh?" Hank says.

"But I travel zrough a different dimension all ze time," Kurt says. "I have never met you before."

"And, like, Illyana creates portals to Limbo and travels there," Kitty points out.

"Traveling due to powers is not under our jurisdiction," Manning says, shaking his head. "Creating a device to travel there is another story altogether."

"Vait, vhat about ze time he made zat device zat brought all zhose demons into ze gym?" Kurt shouts, pointing at Forge. "Shouldn't he have been arrested zen? Or zat time he made zat mini-dimension and trapped himself in it?"

Mannig shakes his head again. "He built a device that slowed your powers, not one that travelled to a different dimension. And the other time, he created his own dimension. That is entirely different."

"Why?" Jean asks out of curiosity.

Manning sighs. He doesn't want to explain, but he realizes the importance of it. "Because his mini-dimension only affected this dimesion. It did not change any other dimensions."

"But Illyana's presence in Limbo affected that dimension," Piotr says.

"No, it didn't. Illyana was supposed to appear. There were prophecies. Besides that, it was the only way she'd ever get out from under Magneto's control." Manning says. "Trust me on that one."

"Okay," Storms says, blinking at them.

Manning sighs. "There are certain individuals in this timeline that cannot be allowed to travel through dimensions. Their very presence can cause chaos and destruction."

"Took a degree ta figure out that one, did it?" Rogue asks sarcastically.

Charles gives his daughter a look. She hangs her head. "What exactly is the punishment for this crime?" Xavier says. "You understand we can't just leave two children in a dimension full of demons, don't you?"

"One of them is the queen of those demons," Manning argues. "The punishment is eternal imprisonment in the Omega Dimension."

"The Omega dimension?" Remy asks.

"It is a blank dimension. It is completely white. There is no light or darkness. There is air, but that's about it," Manning's second-in-command says. "We bring the prisoners food and water."

"That sounds _really_ boring," Boom Boom says.

"It is," the second-in-command agrees. "The prisoners fight a lot, but they've been given the gift of eternal life as part of their punishment. No matter what they do, they can't die."

"What happens if someone escapes?" Logan asks.

"No one has ever escaped Omega," Manning says. "There is no escape. We bring the food and water in a special one-way portal. We don't go in. There's no way out."

"Vhat about my powers?" Kurt asks.

"We have a version of you in Omega. Your powers don't work at all in Omega. There is no way out."

Kurt gulps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Illyana and Jaime arrive at the palace. A huge purple demon approaches them. Jaime flinches, but Illyana smiles. "Milady!" the demon says. "You're back! It is so good to see you again! Are you hungry? The chef has just slaughtered a boar. I'll have the table spread up."

Illyana smiles. "It is good to be home."

Jaime groans.

"Jaime," Illyana says with a frown. "I vill have to give you title or they vill hurt you. I vill appoint you the queen's consort."

"What's a consort?" Jaime asks.

Illyana smiles. "You vill be finding out in a few years." She laughs. She really is mostly evil after all.

"Okay," Jaime says, just to agree with her. He'd rather stay alive and be something he's unsure of, than to be pulled apart by one of the scary demons. "But I'm gonna have nightmares tonight."

She nods. "It goes avay after a few veeks."

"Weeks?" Jaime squeaks.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this little arch is going to take a few more chapters to get worked out. J Hope you enjoy the ride! Sinister and Siena are still asleep. This is a really long night! Sorry!

Will Apocalypse take over the world? What will happen to Lucas/David/Ian? How long will Graydon take to heal? Will Illyana and Jaime ever make it back to the mansion? Will Jaime ever find out what his title means? Will Logan kill Piotr? Will Siena marry Sinister? What will Harrison and Graydon have to say about Duncan being arrested? Will Ororo ever find out who the baby's real father is? What is up with those spheres? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	50. C49: A Rising

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc. I do lay claim to the FOH members, the OC ones, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, the chapter is basically dedicated to Raven34link, who recently started reading this story and has been reviewing as she goes. XD It's fun to see readers' reactions to the story as it develops. Have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: **

Jaime soon learns the giant purple demon has a name, S'ym, and he is Illyana's second-in-command. S'ym has a very confused look on his face at the moment. "Royal consort?"

"Da," Illyana tells him with a nod of her head.

"Aren't you a little young to have a consort, milady?" S'ym scratches his head.

Illyana rolls her eyes. "I am the queen. He is my consort. No vone touches him. Got it?"

"Um, okay…" S'ym's eyes grow wide.

"Oh, for goodness' sake! You are demon! Vhy are you having problem vith this?" Illyana demands.

"Well, I don't – it's just – he's so – innocent."

She smiles at Jaime, who gulps. "Ve vill be changing that, da?" Illyana asks him.

Jaime gulps again. "Uh huh."

"Good," she says with a grin and a flip of her long blond hair. "Ve vill start today." She grabs a book from a high shelf.

S'ym looks at her strangely. "You're not going to turn him into another Darkchilde, are you?"

"Of course, not! I do not vant to summon the Elders; they do not like me very much. Besides, I like him," she replies. "I just vant him to be more knowledgeable."

Jaime's eyes grow big. "W – What exactly are you going to do to me, Illyana?"

Illyana blushes when he says her name. "I just vanted to read to you vhat is in book. Many stories in here are making you not so innocent."

S'ym looks at the book closer. "Oh, my bad, I thought that was Belasco's Spell Book."

"Oh, like I vould keep that out in open?" Illyana snaps, with a smirk. She doesn't want S'ym to know where she _does_ keep that book. He could always turn on her.

Jaime slides up next to her. "Can I see the book?"

Illyana smiles happily at him and opens the book in her hands. "Oh, here is one of my favorites."

He looks at her strangely. "But that's just Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Oh, this version is little different," Illyana replies. The look on her face implies that the story is very different, in deed.

* * *

Xavier steeples his fingers and looks at Manning. "Surely there is some way we can legally enter Limbo and retrieve these children."

"No," Manning replies.

"I'm a telepath," Xavier states. "Why do people think they can lie to a telepath?" He sighs.

"So, there is vay?" Piotr exclaims.

"Yes," Manning's second-in-command says, out of line. "There is_ one_ way."

"_That _way is only for _extreme_ circumstances," Manning growls through gritted teeth.

"And, like, two kids possibly _trapped_ in a world full of _demons_ is _not_ an _extreme circumstance_?" Kitty demands.

Manning sighs, "Look, we can take you in, but it can only be a certain few that won't disrupt the space-time continuum. Gambit is definitely not going."

"What? Why not?" Remy says.

"Your powers could completely destroy the space-time continuum," Manning groans.

Remy glares at him, but doesn't respond.

"Who _can_ we bring?" an exasperated Storm asks.

"Colossus is safe, and his little girlfriend can come too," Manning says.

"Little girlfriend," Kitty says with a twitch.

"Well, ya are kinda little, Kit," Rogue states.

"Thank you, Peanut Gallery!" Kitty growls, crossing her arms.

Manning clears his throat. "Nightcrawler and Beast should be fine."

"What about me?" Logan asks.

"NO!" all the DPD officers shout at once.

Logan covers his ears and groans. "Okay, I guess that's a no then."

Manning looks at the remaining X-Men. "Forge can go, just in case."

"Who else?" Xavier asks.

"No one else," Manning says. "That's it. The rest will get into bad trouble or cause it. Either way, we can't allow it."

"Even me?" Jean asks.

"Especially you," Manning's second-in-command says, peering over her sunglasses.

Jean glares at him.

"And furthermore," Manning insists, ignoring Jean's glares, "these are the only ones we will take."

"Let us go right now," Piotr says.

Xavier sighs, "Hank, you're in charge. Bring them home."

Hank nods. "I will do that." He kisses Ororo goodbye.

"Hank?" Storm feels her eyes welling up.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Bring yourself home too."

"I will," he reassures her. She hugs him tightly, unwilling to let him go. Slowly, she pulls herself away.

A bright light fills the room. When it leaves, Manning's team, Colossus, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Beast, and Forge are gone.

* * *

As the morning breaks over the horizon, Siena yawns and gets up. Sinister is still sleeping. She thinks over their discussion from the night before. She has no idea if she wants to marry this man or not. She loves him. She can't deny that, but does she really want to marry him? She isn't sure. After all, she had started the whole thing. She had forced him to get out of the lab and have some fun. He had enjoyed himself, though. However, it wasn't until she found out she was pregnant that either of them started to take their relationship seriously. She sighs and looks out the window. It is a beautiful view, but her nerves are making her stomach queasy.

"Good morning, dear," Sinister says. He walks in wearing a frilly apron and holding a spatula. "Want me to cook up some bacon and eggs?"

Siena's face turns green. She thought she was done with morning sickness. Apparently, she was wrong. She runs to the bathroom.

Sinister looks confused. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Manning and the rest of them appear in a strange place. The rocks they land on are red. Well, they are sort of red. The colors in them are indescribable. The X-Men look around in wonder. It is beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Piotr frowns.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asks.

"Illyana vas right. My painting is all vrong."

Kitty laughs.

"I wouldn't do that very loudly if I were you," Manning says.

"Vhy not?" Kurt asks.

"They'll hear you," Manning says. "Now, this is as far as my team goes. The castle is in that direction. I don't think you can miss it." He points in the right direction. "We'll be waiting."

Piotr nods. Hank leads the team further into Limbo toward a mass of hungry, hideous demons who are only loosely control by a 13-year-old girl. Hank is rather nervous about this mission suddenly.

* * *

Diana has been taking good care of Graydon that night. She is exhausted. She had ranted for hours about how shooting his sister in the head would only make him feel guiltier and give the voice more power. At the end of her rant, he had written that he thought it would get rid of the voice if she was really dead. Diana had not been happy about that. "I can handle being paid to pretend I'm your girlfriend. I can handle giving you pills that have not been FDA approved to help improve your image and keep your secret. I can handle staying here all night until you recover, putting on the worried girlfriend act. I can do a lot of things, Graydon Creed, but if you murder someone, I will march up to Harrison Nicoli and tell him you're a mutant!"

Graydon writes, "It won't happen again."

"It better not," she says with a sigh. She takes the paper their conversation was written on and hides it in her briefcase to shred at her office. "Are you going to be okay here while I go to the office today?"

He tries to nod, but groans instead.

She leans over and kisses an unbruised part of his swollen face. "You poor baby. I'll try to get off early, okay?"

His eyes say he'd like that. She smiles at him and pops a pill into his drink, giving him a swig before leaving. Graydon thinks he lucked out finding Diana for a therapist. She's perfect for this act.

* * *

Scott sighs and lies on his bed. He is really upset at being left behind. He can't sleep. He gets up and walks to the bathroom to get a drink. He passes the room Kitty and Rogue share.

"Ugh," Scott hears Rogue's voice. He stops.

"Chère, ain't gonna do you no good ta pace t'e floor like t'at." Remy tells her.

"Ah just don't see why we couldn't go help Kitty," Rogue insists.

"After ya snuck out ta go see t'at good-for-nothin' brot'er of yours?" Remy hisses.

The sound of Rogue's pacing stops. "Rems, Ah told ya Ah had ta try."

"What good it do, chérie?"

"Well, not much." Scott hears her sit on her bed. "Ah _did _find out Gray's dating some girl who knows he's a mutant. That's gotta be the weirdest thing about this whole situation."

Remy starts laughing.

"It's not funny, Swamp Rat!" Rogue growls.

"Sure it ain't, chère," Remy says, still laughing.

"Remy, if y'all don't stop laughin' right now Ah'll punch ya inta next week!"

"Okay, okay, Roguey, just come on and try ta sleep. T'e sun'll be up in a couple hours," Remy says.

"Fine," Rogue says. Scott hears the springs moving. He assumes she's lying down. He waits to hear Remy get up, but doesn't.

Scott frowns. _So, Gambit's been sneaking into her room at night after all._ He wonders what Xavier will think about that.

* * *

Kitty peeks around what could only be called a building. It has windows and doors, but it looks like it's made of the rock itself. "I see the castle, guys!" she squeals quietly.

"Vhat are ve vaiting for?" Piotr exclaims. He starts to walk out of the shadows.

"How about ze zree big demons over zere to go avay?" Kurt asks.

"That sounds like a good idea," Hank agrees.

"Man, this place is far out!" Forge whispers, watching the demons intently.

The demons are chittering in a strange language. They start laughing over something, but don't notice the X-Men at all and soon disappear around a corner. Kitty breathes a sigh of relief and waves the rest of the team on.

* * *

Jaime sits cross-legged on Illyana's bed after hearing the twisted tales from Illyana's story book. His eyes are wide with fear and curiosity. "Illyana?"

"Da?" She says, busying herself with straightening the mirror that hangs on the wall opposite the bed.

"Um, are those things in that book even possible?" He scratches his head.

She grins evilly at him. "Of course."

"My mother's gonna kill me if she ever finds out we read that," he says.

"Vhat? Are you going to be telling her then?"

"No!" Jaime shook his head. He yawns. "I'm tired, Illyana. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Here," she states.

"But this is your room."

"Da," she nods. "Is safest place."

He groans. There's only one bed, and he is sure he's going to be embarrassed in the morning. "Well, is there at least some pajamas?"

Illyana shakes her head. "You learn nothing from book." She frowns and goes to find what resembles a t-shirt. "You can sleep in this, da?"

"Yeah," he says. He starts to ask where he can change, but thinks better of it. She'd probably just get angry. He takes his shirt off.

Illyana's eyes grow twice the size they normally are and she turns around. _Maybe the book helped him after all_, she thinks. She can still see him in the mirror so she closes her eyes. Her face turns red. It's one thing to say you're going to make someone less innocent and another to actually do so. She wonders if he would still think she was cute in her Darkchilde form. She runs to her closet to change into another t-shirt.

They are both tired and fall asleep quickly. However, a couple hours later, S'ym barges in. "Milady!"

"Vhat?" she asks sleepily.

"Intruders! There are invaders in the city!"

"Intruders?" Illyana says, fully awake. "I'll be out in a minute. Jaime, vake up!"

He looks up groggily. "What is it?"

"Somevone is invading Limbo!" She is changing without thinking, and that probably does more for Jaime's loss of innocence than even her strange book.

He sits up and watches her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay vith me, of course. I cannot be having you hurt," she says. She tosses him the clothes he was wearing before. "Get dressed." Jaime doesn't see a reason to disobey. As soon as they are both dressed, they rush out of the room to find S'ym. "Vhere are they?"

Through the window, S'ym points out the strange looking figures that are slinking from place to place. Soon he finds himself being hit over the head several times by the blunt end of Magik's Soulsword. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"That is not invaders, you idiot! That is my brother!" Illyana growls. She suddenly stops hitting S'ym. "My brother!" She looks at Jaime.

"Oh, great!" he whines. "I told you we'd be in trouble!"

Illyana laughs. "Trouble, ha! I vill finally get the chance to make Piotr realize how evil I really am! Come now, Jaime dear, let us meet them in style." She motions for Jaime to follow her.

* * *

When the X-Men reach the castle, they find the doors wide open and demons guarding the entrances.

"Now what?" Kitty looks at Hank.

"Nightcrawler, can you teleport us into the castle?" Hank asks.

"I think so," Kurt says. "Everyone hold on."

BAMF

Inside, they find the castle very splendid. Of course, the paintings are all of people being tortured or killed, and the whole place seems to be decorated with skulls and blood, but the whole thing has a very artistic appeal – if you are into the whole hellfire and brimstone décor. S'ym walks into the room. "Aah, our guests have finally arrived. Come this way!"

They all look at each other and shrug. The demon doesn't look like someone you just disobey. They follow him to the throne room, glancing around at the pictures of screaming faces and black candles. The fire from the candles gives an eerie glow to the purple demon. S'ym enjoys their fear. He can feel it and grins to himself. Several demons poke their heads out of doorways to leer at the five X-Men. Kitty looks at Piotr nervously. She can't imagine what these demons must be doing to poor little Jaime and Illyana. She squeezes his hand. He squeezes it back.

Sitting on the throne is a young blond girl with large red horns, red fur-covered goat's legs, and glowing eyes. She is dressed scantily in silver cloth. Next to the throne sits a young boy in silver shorts. He has a spiked silver collar around his neck. There is a mystical chain that connects the collar to a matching band on the girl's left wrist. The boy looks highly amused with the whole situation. S'ym bows low. The X-Men stand in shock. "Bow!" S'ym whispers. The X-Men do this because the giant purple demon actually appears afraid of the girl on the silver throne. S'ym then says loudly, "Milady, your guests have arrived."

"Thank you, S'ym," she says. "That vill be all." She turns to the X-Men and grins very evilly. "Velcome to my humble abode, dear friends," Illyana says standing up. "I hope you vill be enjoying your stay."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Dark Illyana… You know I tried to write this another way, but Illyana insists on acting this way. She's getting impossible! So, bear with me a little while I sort this mess out with her. Poor Piotr…

Will Apocalypse take over the world? What will happen to Lucas/David/Ian? How long will Graydon take to heal? Will Illyana and Jaime ever make it back to the mansion? Will Jaime ever find out what his title means? Will Piotr ever be able to believe Illyana is evil? Will Jaime realize he's been kidnapped? How long will it take the X-Men to get back? Will Logan kill Piotr? Will Siena marry Sinister? What will Harrison and Graydon have to say about Duncan being arrested? Will Ororo ever find out who the baby's real father is? What is up with those spheres? How long will it take before Rogue238 gets back to the plot? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	51. C50: An Evil Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc, or YouTube. I do lay claim to the FOH members, the OC ones, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess. I also lay claim to Suzanne and the lousy assassins.

* * *

**A/N:** Please remember that times works differently in Limbo. Things might get a little strange time-wise.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty:**

Piotr's jaw hits the floor. "Illyana, vhat have you done to little Jaime?"

Jaime looks up at Illyana and smiles. Only Illyana notices there is less innocence in that smile. She grins at him. "Little Jaime vants to stay vith me. Is that right, Jaime?"

Jaime nods. Illyana had told him before the X-Men came in to let her do the talking during their prank.

Kitty runs forward, but Illyana blocks her by summoning her Soulsword. "Illyana, let him go!"

"He does not vant to go!" She stomps her foot.

Hank clears his throat. "Kitty, the purpose of this mission is to bring _both _Jaime _and_ Illyana home safely."

"Ve like it here," Illyana states. She doesn't really, but the Darkchilde in her does, and, unfortunately for the X-Men, the Darkchilde is in control at the moment.

Jaime raises an eyebrow at her, but nods and smiles at the X-Men.

Forge and Kurt are still in shock. Kurt shakes it off. "Vhy vould you like it here? It's horrible!"

"The master of the Soulsvord can recreate Limbo in any image he or she vants," Illyana says. "I like it like this. It _is_ part of Hell after all."

Kurt's face pales. "I just realized ve are trapped in Hell and ve aren't even dead yet!"

Forge looks at him. "You just figured that out?"

"Oh, shut up, Forge!" Kurt growls at him.

"Ve are not leaving vithout you," Piotr says. He crosses his metal arms.

"Have it your vay, brother," Illyana says. She claps her hands. "S'ym!"

The giant purple demon returns. "Yes, Milady."

"My guests shall be staying a vhile. Show them to their room, please." Her tone is empirical. She will not be disobeyed.

"Yes, Milady," S'ym says with an evil grin.

* * *

S'ym leads them through semi-light tunnels and dark passages. Finally, he stops in front of a door. "Right through here." The X-Men enter the room. The door slams shut. They hear a bolt being turned. S'ym's face is seen through the barred window. "Enjoy your stay." He walks away laughing.

Piotr grabs the handle. It's locked. He punches it but doesn't even make a dent.

"No biggy," Kitty says. "I can just, like, phase through it." She tries to push her hand through the door, but she can't do it. "What?"

Hank takes a closer look at the wall. "Vibranium," he says with a sigh.

Kurt gives them an odd look and ports. He reappears across the room. "I can't port out!"

Forge groans. "She _said_ she could redesign Limbo however she wanted. Of course, she would make a cell you guys can't get out of." He looks around. "I'll see what I can make." He picks up a pizza box, two cans of hairspray, and a paperclip.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Looks like somebody's been vatching 'Monsters vs. Aliens' again…" (1)

* * *

Jaime looks up at her. "Well, now what?"

She uses the chain to pull her to him and smiles. Jaime is smitten with her smile. He kisses her. In her shock, she reverts back to her normal form. She takes the collar off Jaime. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," he says.

"I am tired. Vant to go back to bed?" she shrugs.

"Yeah," he says. They start walking. "Uh, Illyana?"

"Hmm?" she asks.

"How long are you going to keep them locked in the dungeon?"

"Just until Piotr admits I am part evil," she says with a shrug. "Then ve can all go home."

"Oh, okay," Jaime says with a nod. "You're gonna feed them, right?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Back on Earth, Henri LeBeau wakes up to a phone call. He squints in the early morning sunlight. "'ello," he says sleepily.

"Fine time t' be sleepin', Henri," a feminine voice says into the phone.

"Sumpin' wrong, Mercy?"

"Oui, somet'ing is wrong. I went by de house and it be empty," she says.

Henri is fully awake now. He can hear the fear in her voice. "Dat can' be, Mercy. Y're jus' overreactin'. Place's fulla t'ieves."

"Dead ones!" she shrieks.

"What? Mais Papa!"

"Don' worry 'bout him. He ain' here. De place's mostly empty. Pierre, Louie, and Hermaine are dead, t'ough. Where are y'?"

"France," he whines.

"France! Why didn' y' tell me?"

"Tried t', mais y' didn' answer y' phone! Pere sent me out at de las' minute."

Mercy sighs. "Got any idea where Remy an' Rogue are?"

"Non, chère," he sighs. "Remy didn' leave his number."

"We be in some kinda trouble, cher," Mercy says. "I smell Julien's handiwork all over dis."

"I be home as soon as I can," he says.

Outside his room, he hears an explosion. He checks the window. "Maybe a lil' longer dan I hoped; jet just exploded."

"Henri! Get outa dat room now!" she demands.

"Will do, chérie," he says, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Ugh," Kitty whines. "How long is this going to take?"

Forge looks at her, annoyed. "It's not exactly easy to build a supercomputer out of a pizza box, two cans of hairspray, and a paper clip, you know."

"It's been five hours!" Kitty says.

"I zink Kitty is a little bored," Kurt whispers to Piotr.

"She is not only vone," Piotr says.

Hank suddenly jerks awake, "Oh, sorry, was I asleep?"

The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway startles them all. Forge hides the would-be-supercomputer. Kitty stands up and runs to the door. "It's that S'ym guy!"

They all back up as the door is unlocked and opened. S'ym smiles evilly. "I trust you all had a good night? Her royal majesty, Magik, Queen of Limbo, would like you to join her and her royal consort for breakfast."

"Her royal _vhat_?" Piotr exclaims.

"Consort," S'ym says. "I know right?" He leads the way. "I don't know _what_ she sees in him. He's soo human."

"She is 13!" Piotr yells.

"Yeah well, she's over half demon," S'ym explains, as if that ends the conversation.

Kitty, whose eyes are as big as saucepans, says, "Piotr, like, calm down. Maybe there's some other explanation. I can't imagine she even knows what that means."

Hank nods, "I'm very sure Jaime doesn't know what it means."

"What _does_ it mean?" Forge says. Being locked in Middleverse for 20-some-odd years has not helped his vocabulary much, at least not about things that really didn't interest him. He knows a lot about the scientific names of every part of a machine and the technical names for several different kinds of explosions. Kurt whispers the meaning in his ear. Forge's jaw drops. "No way!"

"I think that's what we're all, like, thinking, Forge," Kitty says.

Magik and Jaime are dressed in their silver outfits again, including Jaime's magic collar, when the X-Men arrive at the table. "Good morning!" Illyana waves. Her horns and goat legs are back.

Piotr's face turns red from anger, "Illyana, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

Illyana looks at Jaime and smiles. "I do not think so, brother. You see, here, I am the queen, and I do as I vant. I do not vish to explain. Jaime?" He shakes his head. His stomach growls. "S'ym! Jaime is hungry. Get the food!"

S'ym rolls his eyes. He hates being a hand servant, but it's better than when Belasco was around. He goes to get the food.

"Vell, sit down, sit down. It is time to eat," Illyana states cheerfully. "Ve talk over breakfast, da?"

"Da," Piotr snaps. He sits down angrily.

Kitty is surprised the chair doesn't break. "Um, what kind of food do you have here?" she asks nervously. She looks around the room and is thankful to find it is empty of all blood, skulls, and gruesome paintings.

"Vhatever I vant," Illyana states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This morning, Jaime vants pancakes with fruit and vhipped cream. So, ve have that."

Kitty sighs with relief. She was kind of expecting wild boar broiled over a pit.

* * *

A bunch of people burst into Henri's bedroom. It is empty. A bunch of Creole expletives string out of a number of the men's mouths. "I tol' y' t' kill him firs', t'en blow t'e jet," a woman growls at the men.

"Suzanne," a large man says, "shut up."

"What is it wit' men not listenin' t' me? Is it 'cause I'm a girl?" Suzanne asks.

"A pretty one," another man agrees with her.

"Y'all listen t' Bella!" Suzanne snaps.

"Bella's scary," the large man says.

"An' I'm not?" Suzanne asks, brandishing a samurai-like sword at the man.

He holds a gun to her head. "Not as scary as Bella."

Suzanne groans, but puts her sword away.

Henri watches them through the air vent. They are definitely assassins, but lousy ones. It suddenly hits him that Maurice couldn't have sent these men. If it had been Maurice, he'd already be dead. _Can' be Belladonna's doin' either. She an' Suzanne have hated each other since Rems said he t'ought Suzanne was prettier dan Bella. Gotta be Julien and his Rippers den. Merde, Mercy be righ'._ Henri waits for Suzanne and the boys to leave. He climbs carefully out of the vent. Next, he has to find a way back home.

* * *

An hour later, Limbo time, the meal is concluding and not much talking has occurred. The food is just that good. Kurt, in particular, is amazed at the meal. "Is all ze food around here zis good?"

"No," Illyana says, "but I am the queen. I insist on having good food."

Kurt nods his head and shoves in another bite.

"It really is good," Kitty says, looking at her plate and wondering if she could possibly finish another bite. She pushes it away. "Can I, like, ask you a question?"

"Sure," Illyana responds.

"Um, what's, like, with the chain?" Kitty points to the chain that connects Jaime's neck to Illyana's wrist.

Illyana grins at Jaime. "It keeps him near me for – safe keeping." She shudders to think what the demons would do to a pure soul like Jaime's. Jaime has spent enough time here to realize this and grins back at her.

Piotr suddenly cannot hold his tongue any longer. "Vhat is this about him being your Royal Consort?"

Illyana's face turns as red as her horns. She says, "Hush about that! Jaime does not know vhat it means!"

There is a collective sigh of relief from the X-Men. Piotr calms down. "Let us be going home before he finds out."

Illyana turns her glowing eyes to him and insists, "Not until _you_ admit I am mostly evil!"

"I vill not!" Piotr exclaims, standing up.

"Then you can rot in dungeon forever!" she says. "S'ym! Escort our guests back to their cell!"

"Nice one, Piotr," Kitty says under her breath.

* * *

Hank looks at Piotr as they walk down the halls toward the cell. Piotr nods and changes to his metal form. They look at S'ym, who hasn't noticed. Hank and Piotr walk up behind him and punch him at the same time. S'ym falls to the ground, unconscious. Kurt ports S'ym into their cell. The door is still open, so he grabs the "supercomputer" and ports out. They slam the door shut and find the lock. Grinning, Kurt turns toward the others. "Okay, now vhat?"

Hank grins back. "We find the children and force them to go home!"

"Anyone remember the way back?" Kitty asks. They all shrug. She rolls her eyes. "Come on!" She turns around and heads back the way they came. She had paid close attention this morning both coming and going. She runs back to the dining room, but Illyana and Jaime aren't there. They all stand still and listen.

They hear Jaime laughing and run in that direction.

It takes them a couple attempts, but they walk into a room and see Jaime laughing at a drawing of Illyana's. She is talking and doesn't notice them. "Ooh, look, I am Piotr! I am a stinky butt face vho kisses cats and draws ugly pictures!" She turns the picture where they can see it. It is a very badly drawn picture of Piotr and Kitty making out on a television while a stadium full of people watches them. Kitty's face turns red from anger. Piotr growls under his breath. Illyana and Jaime still don't notice them.

Jaime decides to try. He imitates Kitty. "Ooo, I'm Kitty! I think I'm smarter than everyone else, and I never do anything wrong. I make out on YouTube!"

Illyana and Jaime giggle with glee. "See, I am having bad influence on you. Very nice!"

Jaime nods and can't stop laughing.

Illyana shows Jaime another painting, which makes him laugh even harder. This one is of Piotr drawing a picture of Illyana like an angel while she watches in her demon-form scowling. She made sure to draw herself perfectly in both images, but Piotr's features are exaggerated and goofy. "Ooo, I am Piotr. My sister cannot do anything vrong! She is perfect, like my ugly girlfriend!"

Piotr has had enough. He growls loudly, "Now, that _is_ evil, Illyana! You are going to pay!"

Illyana and Jaime turn around shocked. Illyana claps her hands. "You heard him, Jaime! He said I am evil!" she squeals.

Jaime nods emphatically.

Her laughter seems to calm her brother down slightly, but not Kitty. Kitty stalks up to her and slaps her.

Jaime scowls at Kitty. Illyana raises an eyebrow at her. "Really? That is all? Belasco used to hit me across room – and he had claws. Only magic vhy I am not scarred. He vanted me to look perfect too." She looks around. "Vhere is S'ym?"

"We left S'ym lying in that dungeon cell _you_ made for us!" Kitty exclaims.

Illyana sighs. "Come on; let us be getting him out. I need him to run Limbo vhile I am avay. I cannot trust any of the other demons."

"Oh, there's a new one. You can't trust _demons_," Forge supplies.

* * *

Sinister follows Siena to the bathroom. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Um, yeah, just you know, the baby."

"Oh," he says. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can take off that ridiculous apron," Siena deadpans.

He gives her a look, but takes it off. "I'm sorry about the eggs."

She sighs. "Right, no eggs. Can we go get some crepes or something? This is Paris, after all."

"Sounds good. Why don't we both clean up a little?"

* * *

A bright light appears around the group. Kitty suddenly shouts, "Wait!"

The light disappears. S'ym growls at the group. He is really upset with them for hitting him over the head and looking him in the dungeon. Illyana rolls her eyes at him. "Vhat?"

"Shouldn't you, like, change clothes or something? I really don't want to have to explain your clothes to Professor Xavier, especially the chain around Jaime's neck."

Jaime and Illyana look at each other. They had both gotten so used to the chain that they don't even notice it anymore. "Perhaps that _would_ be a good idea?"

"Da," Illyana agrees.

A few minutes later, they come back dressed in the clothes they were wearing when they left Earth. Illyana looks at S'ym. "Take good care of things vhile I am gone."

"Yes, Milady."

"And, S'ym?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Do not try to overthrow me in my absence. I saw the plans."

"Yes, Milady," he sighs. He really is starting to believe he will never win one. After all, these humans just beat him up. Of course they are super-powered humans, but they are still merely humans.

"What about Manning and the DPD?" Forge says.

"The who?" Jaime asks.

"I think they vill figure it out," Piotr says.

The bright light returns and they all step through the portal. They arrive at the mansion and look around. The sun is just coming up and the mansion is quiet. Kitty looks at the clock. "Um, guys?"

"Yeah," Hank says, sitting on the staircase.

"We've only been gone two hours," Kitty finishes.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N: (1) I don't own "Monsters vs. Aliens" either!**

Ah, a glimpse into Remy and Rogue's past. You didn't think Illyana kidnapping Jaime was my version of Cajun Spice, did you? Nah, it's a side plot! Yay! Now, back to the original plot! Woohoo! What? No Graydon in this chapter? Well, nothing happened to him in those two hours except drinking his pill-spiked energy mush and having to have help to the bathroom… I didn't think you wanted to read about that! Oh, and for those of you who don't know what a royal consort is… go ask your big brother/sister, cause your parents aren't likely to tell you, and neither am I.

Will Apocalypse take over the world? What will happen to Lucas/David/Ian? How long will Graydon take to heal? Will Jaime ever find out what his title means? Will Henri make it back from France with the Rippers on his tail? Will Siena marry Sinister? What will Harrison and Graydon have to say about Duncan being arrested? Will Ororo ever find out who the baby's real father is? What is up with those spheres? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	52. C51: A Splitting

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc, or YouTube. I do lay claim to the FOH members, the OC ones, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess. I also lay claim to Suzanne and the lousy assassins.

* * *

**A/N: Have fun!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One:**

Waking up, Rogue stretches and glances in the direction of Kitty's bed. She looks closer. Kitty is in her bed. Shocked, she reaches over and wakes Gambit. "Remy," she whispers.

"Huh?" he answers, half awake.

"Kitty! She's in her bed!"

"Why shouldn't she be?" he says, not remembering the night before because he's still not quite awake.

"Ya numbskull, why would y'all be in my bed when Kitty is home?" she punches him lightly on the shoulder.

Remy sits up. The memories flood back. "T'ey're back!"

"Wow, ya finally got that, huh, sugah?" Rogue crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Give Remy a break, he was still asleep." He rubs his eyes. "Guess Remy better be getting out of here before la chat wakes up, non?"

Rogue nods.

* * *

Later that morning, after breakfast, the X-Men are all gathered in the war room again. Xavier, with a smile on his face, turns to Hank and says, "Well, that mission seems to have been accomplished rather quickly. I trust you had no problems then?"

"On the contrary, although we were gone only two hours here, it seemed to us as if we were there for nearly an entire day. It's quite remarkable, really." Hank scratches his head.

"Well, I, for one, am happy you're home so soon," Ororo says, "and safely."

Kitty is still glaring at Illyana. Bobby looks at her and then at Illyana. Illyana looks peaceful, happy, and innocent. He looks back at Kitty. "Why are you so mad at her?"

"She – locked – us – in – the – dungeon."

Kurt laughs, "I zink she is mad because Illyana called her ugly."

Kitty hits him over the head. "It's, like totally, not funny!"

"No, is not," Piotr says. His arms are crossed, and he is also glaring at his little sister.

"What she say about you, homme?" Remy asks his friend.

"She made fun of his art," Forge says lightly.

"Ooo," Remy and Rogue says at the say time.

"Not to mention," Kitty interrupts, "she made Jaime her 'Royal Consort'!"

"What?" all the adults in the room yell, besides the ones who already knew this.

"I still want to know what it means," Jaime says with a sigh.

All the adults relax. Xavier looks at Amara. "Amara, I want you to burn every dictionary and encyclopedia in this mansion. No one is allowed to tell Jaime the meaning of that title, and his library and Internet privileges are revoked!"

"Aw, man!" Jaime whines. "That's not fair!"

"Illyana's Internet privileges are also revoked," Xavier says.

"Vhy?" she whines.

"A certain video on YouTube comes to mind," Xavier responds.

"Fine," Jaime and Illyana both say with a sigh.

"Now can you tell us what exactly happened, Half Pint?" Logan asks. He is clearly confused.

Kitty turns her gaze away from Illyana and looks at Logan. "Well, we, like, land in this icky place where all the houses and stuff look like rocks, and we head toward the castle because that's where that Manning guy told us to go. There are, like, demons _everywhere_, and not the good kind like Kurt."

Kurt looks offended, "I zought I vas the Fuzzy Elf! Vhen did I become a demon again?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," Kitty says. She continues her story. "Well, we, like, had to hide and junk all the time. It took us over six hours to make it to the castle and get in. Then there was this horrible, huge, purple demon waiting for us."

"S'ym," Illyana says. "He has name. Name is S'ym."

"Fine! S'ym was waiting for us, and he took us up to this throne room where _she_," and she points at Illyana, "is sitting on the throne dressed like a _tramp_ and keeping Jaime on a leash!"

"I told you chain vas for Jaime's protection!" Illyana jumps up and stomps her foot.

"Right," deadpans Colossus.

"Anyway," Kitty remarks, "she demanded Piotr admit she was evil, but he wouldn't. So she locked us in this dungeon that had vibranium walls, vibranium! I can't phase through vibranium!"

"She also blocked my povers somehow," Kurt says.

"That's right," Kitty agreed. "Then, Genius Boy over there," she points at Forge, "thinks he can build a super computer that will help us escape." Forge rolls his eyes. He is still working on the super computer. It's not one of his better ideas. "After five hours of that mess, the big, stupid demon – Oh, don't look at me like _that_, Illyana, or I'll phase you into the wall! – _S'ym_ came and got us for breakfast." She pauses. "It was good, too."

"Focus, Kitty, please," Xavier says,

"Oh, sorry," Kitty says. "Well, she insists Piotr admit she's evil, but of course, he won't." She gives her boyfriend a look.

He shrugs. "It vas stupid mistake on my part. I admit it."

"So, she sends for _S'ym_ to come and take us back to the dungeon, but Beast and Piotr knocked him out. We ran and found Illyana and Jaime making fun of us."

"Not all of us," Forge says with a grin.

"No, not _all_ of us, just Piotr and me," Kitty growls. "Then, Piotr admitted she was evil, and we freed the demon, and we came home. It felt like we were there 18 hours at least."

Xavier nods. "Well, that is amazing. I am glad everyone made it back safe and sound, and we have not had any more visits from the DPD."

"Amen to that," Logan says.

"I must get back to my work now," Xavier says.

The X-Men all start to leave. Gambit reaches in his trench coat and frowns. "What's wrong?" Rogue asks.

"Remy's low on cards. He need to go buy some more," Gambit answers.

"Alright," Rogue says with a smile. "Ah'm gonna hang out here and be lazy. The summeh is almost oveh, and Papa says Ah have ta go back ta school next fall." She frowns.

"It be fine."

"Ah think Ah'll try callin' Wanda again," she says.

"That be a good idea, chérie," he says with a nod.

Back in the war room, Scott stops Xavier. "Professor, can we talk privately?"

"Sure, Scott, come with me to Cerebro."

* * *

After breakfast, Sinister and Siena decide to go sight-seeing. Their trip is going nicely until Sinister sees a mutant that looks like he has the potential to be a strong slave. He gets an evil grin on his face. "Oh, no! No, no, no!" Siena says as he starts running after the mutant. "This trip is supposed to be about us!"

She frowns and starts chasing him. It's rather hard for her, being so big. She also doesn't speak French very well. She doesn't want to be left alone in Paris. She's already lost. Suddenly, Nathaniel turns around. "I lost him."

"Good!" she snaps.

"Oh dear, I'm in trouble aren't I?" he says, cringing.

"Oh, yeah," she growls, "BIG trouble!" She starts hitting him with her purse.

* * *

"So you do _not_ think your daughter's boyfriend sneaking into her room at night is a big deal?" Scott asks in amazement.

"Scott, it's _Rogue_, what is he going to do?" Xavier looks very frustrated. Scott doesn't have an answer. "Besides that, he only sneaks in when Kitty is not there, and how often does that occur? Not very often at all. I trust my daughter, and please remember that she shared a room with Remy when she lived with Magneto. Am I happy about him sneaking in her room? No. However, I'm not worried about it."

"You already knew, didn't you?" a crestfallen Scott asks. He wanted an excuse to get Rogue and Gambit in trouble.

"Yes, I did. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Scott nods and the doors to Cerebro close behind Xavier.

* * *

The phone rings at Magneto's base. Wanda picks it up without thinking. "Hello?"

"Wanda!" Rogue squeals. "Now, wait! Don't hang up!"

"What do _you_ want?" Wanda growls.

"Ah've been tryin' ta call y'all fer ages!" Rogue says. "Ah wanted to say Ah'm sorry fer the way Ah left."

"Well, you're not forgiven." Wanda is glaring so fiercely at the wall that her boyfriend looks up and gives her a questioning look. She shakes her head.

"Now, just listen. Ah know ya've gone through a lot lately, but hear me out! Y'all's father, he ain't dead."

"Oh, right, I'll believe that one," Wanda says sarcastically.

"Ya have ta!" Rogue sighs. "It's kinda the same way Ah know Mystique ain't dead, sugah. Ah've touched him. Ah'd know if he was dead."

"Like you _knew_ Carol was dead?"

"Can't a gal make one mistake?"

"No," Wanda snaps.

"Wanda, please forgive me. We're family."

Wanda gulps. She misses Rogue so much. "I have all the family I need here." She slams the phone down.

Pyro gets up and wraps his arms around her. He kisses her neck. She responds by turning into his kisses and letting their lips meet. He smiles at her. "It's okay, shelia. You've still got ol' Johnny here."

She smiles at him. "Thanks, Johnny."

He starts to kiss her again. A loud crash is heard down the hall, followed by Pietro screaming, "Give it up, Lance! I won!" Pyro cringes.

"It's not over 'til the fat lady sings!" Lance shouts back.

"Are you calling me fat?" an outraged Emma screams. The sound of banging increases.

"Not the hair, not the hair!" Lance cries out. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Wanda rolls her eyes. "Just ignore it." She shuts her door and heads back to Pyro's embrace.

* * *

The doorbell at the mansion rings, once, twice, three times. Kitty rushes to the door and opens it to find a desperate-looking, blond girl with blue eyes. She is wearing a silver and blue dress with blue leggings and looking around furtively. "Well, aren't y' gonna invite me in?"

"Um, yeah, sure, like, come on in," Kitty says, getting out of the way. "I'm Kitty."

The girl looks at her and smiles weakly. "Is Remy LeBeau here?"

"Um, no, he went out," Kitty tells her.

The girl pouts. "Well, den, what about dat tramp he hangs out wit'? Rogue?"

"Rogue is not a tramp!" Kitty stomps her foot.

The girl rolls her eyes. "Fine. Is she here or not?"

Kitty says, "Yeah, she's here. You can, like totally, wait in here." She leads the girl to the library. "Can I, like, tell her who's here to see her?"

"Jus' an ol' friend," the girl says with an evil smile.

* * *

Kitty takes the stairs two by two and finds Rogue hanging up the phone. By the way Rogue is glaring, it's obvious the conversation did not go the way Rogue wanted it to. Rogue turns around. "She hung up on me! _Me_! Ah can't believe she'd just hang up on me like that!"

"As much as I, totally, want to listen to the whole conversation, I'm actually here because there's, like, this weird girl downstairs looking for you or Gambit. She said she's, like, an old friend or something."

Rogue's eyes grow wide, "She wouldn't dare!" She takes off running.

"Rogue!" Kitty whines, but it is too late. "She didn't even tell me who she was!"

Rogue flies down the stairs and looks around. She hears a noise in the library and heads that way. The strange girl is picking up a heavy book from the floor. "What're ya doin' here, Bella?"

Bella sets the book on a table. She turns slowly around and glares through narrowed eyes. "Rogue."

"Y'all didn't answeh my question." Rogue crosses her arms.

"Y' know, if I wanted t' kill y', y'd already be dead," Bella insists.

Rogue half laughs. "Right… Y'all keep thinkin' that, sug."

Belladonna Boudreaux crosses her arms in annoyance. "As much as I'd like t' see y' boilin' in acid, I t'ink it would hurt Remy, an' even t'ough y' don' believe it, I do care 'bout le diable. I _came here_ t' warn him."

"Warn him?" Rogue asks. "'Bout what?"

Bella sighs. "Julien's found y', an' he be real mad 'bout how t'ings wen' down in Nawlins."

"So what? I can take that idiot brotheh of y'all's with one hand tied behind my back," Rogue announces.

Bella has no clue how true that is now, but she rolls her eyes. "He's gone a bit fou, Rogue. He wen' agains' Papa, tried t' kill Henri in France, an' captured Jean-Luc!"

"No!" Rogue gasped.

"I _tol'_ y' I came t' warn y'. Y' stay here an' he'll go t'rough all y'r fancy lil' friends t' get t' Remy an' y'."

Rogue sat down. "He'd find it a lil' hardeh than he thinks."

"He knows 'bout dem. He's foun' t'eir weaknesses. We ain' de bes' assassins in de worl' fer not'in', y' lil' boyfriend stealin' tramp!"

Rogue glares and jumps up. "Look who's callin' who a tramp! Ya slept with half the assassins _and_ the thieves! That was before Ah even came along!"

Bella sighs. "So, Remy an' I didn' have de bes' relationship out dere. He was still engaged t' me!"

"He didn't love ya. He neveh loved ya."

"What does dat have t' do wit' it?" Bella snaps. She stomps her foot, which is covered in an expensive silver boot.

Rogue rolls her eyes. "Everythin'! Now, hush up! If Ah know Kit, and Ah do, she'll have reached the door about… now."

Bella listens closely. She thinks she hears soft footsteps. She nods. Rogue points to the window. Bella and Rogue have no problem getting out of the library undetected. "Now what?" Bella whispers.

"The hardest part is gonna be gettin' past Logan," whispers Rogue. They sneak into the garage and Rogue relaxes. "His bike's missin'. Come on."

"Y' don' expect me t' get on de back o' dat," Bella asks. Her eyebrow is raised. Rogue gives her the same look. "Seriously?"

"Sug, eitheh ya get on the back av that bike or Ah'll leave ya fer Logan ta find," Rogue says.

Bella sighs. "Why can' I drive?"

"It's _my_ bike!" Rogue tosses the helmet to Bella.

"Where's y'rs?" Bella asks, putting it on and reluctantly climbing behind Rogue.

"Ah don't need one," Rogue says. "Ah know where Remy went."

"Le's go!" Bella says. The bike rumbles and zooms out the mansion's gates.

* * *

Graydon looks around the hospital room. The television is set on the home fashion channel. He's trying to get Harrison to change it, but Harrison is paying attention to his phone. "He did what? Okay, calm down, Mrs. Matthews, we'll take care of it. He's where? Jail! No, no, we'll handle it. Jail," he says with a shake of his head. "Jeffery too? This is bad. The cops are _blaming_ the humans! They've got to be out of their minds! No, no, Mrs. Matthews, please do not say that! I won't say it to the cops either! This is just really bad timing. I mean, I can't leave Mr. Creed alone, but I want to get down there and help the boys." He sighs. "Yes, yes, I will have the money to bail them out as soon as I can get down there. No, don't use a penny of your money. No, no, don't talk to him. I'll talk to Duncan, Jeffery, and the rest myself. Well, Mr. Creed would do it himself, but that is just not possible. A stinking mutie punched him and broke his jaw. Yes, broke it." He turns to Graydon. "Mrs. Matthews sends her condolences." Graydon gives him a thumbs up sign and points to the remote again. Harrison turns back to the phone. Graydon throws the remote at his head, but he ducks just in time. "Oh, he appreciates your sentiments. Flowers? Oh, yes, I'm sure that he'd like that. I'll give you his room number. Do you have a pen and paper?"

Graydon sighs and closes his eyes. Diana walks in, having finished up a few things at the office. She immediately grabs the remote from the floor and changes the channel to one she knows Graydon likes. He draws a smiley face on his pad, because he can't smile at her. She kisses his forehead for Harrison's benefit. She whispers, "What has got him all riled up?" Graydon writes down what happened to Duncan and friends. She gasps. "Oh dear." She taps Harrison's shoulder.

He turns and looks at her. "I'm on the phone, Diana. What is it?"

"Go take care of it. I've got this."

Harrison gives her a truly grateful smile. "Thank you!" He leaves as quickly as he can gather his things, pausing only long enough to say, "See you later, Gray!"

Graydon waves. He's grateful he doesn't have to go down to the jail. Diana pops another pill into his mush and gives him another drink. He writes, 'Those boys will be the death of me."

Diana laughs.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N: **Well, another chapter finished, and hopefully I didn't keep y'all waiting too long. I've got finals this week and should be doing them, but instead, I'm writing this. Lol Hope you all enjoy it!

Will Apocalypse take over the world? Remy was engaged? Where are Rogue and Bella going? What will happen when the Professor finds out they're gone? What will happen to Lucas/David/Ian? How long will Graydon take to heal? Will Jaime ever find out what his title means? Will Henri make it back from France with the Rippers on his tail? Will Siena marry Sinister? Will Ororo ever find out who the baby's real father is? What is up with those spheres? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


	53. C52: A Ride

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the X-Men or any other characters, etc. Marvel, etc, or Hanson. I do lay claim to the FOH members, the OC ones, but only with reluctance, and Diana Clayton as well, I guess. I also lay claim to Suzanne and the lousy assassins.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I've had 0 time to write. I'm trying though.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two:**

Remy glares at the blond in front of him. "What are ya doing here, Bells?"

"Not y' apparently," she nods at Rogue. Rogue resists the urge to smack her.

"Just every ot'er man t'is side of t'e Mississippi?" Remy taunts.

Belladonna rolls her eyes. "Why did I decide t' warn him again?" she mutters to herself.

"Warn Remy? 'Bout what?" Remy asks.

"Accordingly ta the 'Merry Little Murderess' oveh there, Julian's gone nuts, tried ta kill Henri, and kidnapped Jean-Luc," Rogue tells him. (1)

"Ya tell the Professor we be leavin'?" Remy asks.

"Nope," Rogue says. "I didn't think ya wanted the entire mansion ta know 'bout the Guilds and this little witch."

"Why y' bein' so mean t' lil' ol' me?" Bella whines.

"Maybe 'cause ya called me a boyfriend-stealin' tramp?" deadpans Rogue.

Bella rolls her eyes. "Y' take t'in's too personally, jus' like Rems."

"Ah don't think there's any otheh way ta take y'all sleepin' with half av New Orleans!" Rogue crosses her arms.

"Let's just go," Remy says with a groan. Rogue and Bella get along worse than he gets along with Bella, and he can't stand to look at Bella. This is going to be a long ride. He puts his helmet on.

Bella frowns. "I want t' ride wit' Rems."

"Not gonna happen," Rogue growls. "Put on y'all's helmet – now!"

Bella frowns, but does as she's told. "Can' we at least go back t' my hotel and get _my_ bike?"

"Now t'at's a good idea," Remy says.

* * *

Lorna Dane looks out of the window. She has been adjusting fine to life at the mansion, other than the lack of sleep. She yawns. This is the second day in a row she was woken up by Bobby freezing her bed.

"You get used to it," Jubilee offers.

"Getting up early?" Lorna asks.

"Nah, Bobby freezing your bed, your drawers, the bathroom…" Jubilee supplies. Then she giggles.

"If he wasn't so cute, he'd be dead," Lorna says with a grin.

"Tell me about it," Jubilee says with a laugh.

Logan comes around the corner. "What's that about you two thinking Iceboy is cute?"

Jubilee groans. "Gee, Mr. Logan, you are as bad as a woman. We're just gossiping."

"I could use a little gossip," Logan says.

Lorna frowns, "I can supply you with some." Then she smirks. "Rogue took off with some blond on her bike this morning, and hasn't been back. Gambit hasn't come back from buying cards either."

"What?" Logan growls. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Lorna shrugs. "Couldn't find you. Kitty was eavesdropping on them. Well, she was _trying_ to eavesdrop, but she didn't hear anything."

"So she peeked through the door, but the window was open, and the girls were gone," Jubilee informs him.

"I think Professor Xavier is going to have a coronary," Lorna adds.

Jubilee nods.

Logan's jaw drops, "I think I better go find Chuck…"

* * *

Back in France, Henri is trying to hotwire a car without being noticed. Suzanne and the rest of the assassins have been close, but pretty unobservant. The car revs up, and he grins. The owner rushes out.

"Que faites-vous pour ma voiture?" the owner screams. (2)

"So long, sucker!" Henri calls out.

Suzanne looks up and sees Henri drive off. "Oh, non! Y' boys get off y'r butts! Dere's de mark!"

The guys all look over. "Oh great, Julian's gonna be mad."

* * *

Marius Boudreaux looks at his son. "Y' disobeyed orders. Y' sent dose reprobates y' call de Rippers t' France t' kill Henri, which dey haven' done, I might add. Y' broke de treaty." He shakes his head. Then he grins. "I would be mad, but dis is such an opportunity." He turns his attention to Jean-Luc LeBeau, who is tied up in a chair. "Shame t' waste such an opportunity, eh, Jean-Luc?"

Jean-Luc responds by spitting on Marius' shoes. He smiles back. "Shame t' waste such an opportunity, eh, Marius?"

Marius responds by punching Jean-Luc in the eye, causing the skin to begin to swell almost immediately. He turns his attention back to Julian. "Fine, son. Good job. Y' back in de Guild."

"What 'bout mes amis?" Julian asks.

"Well, now, dat depends on t'eir success in France," Marius grins evilly at Jean-Luc.

"No!" Jean-Luc skirms, but his bonds hold tight. Marius knocks him out.

* * *

Wanda pulls back from a long kiss. She smiles sadly at Pyro. He frowns at her. "You're sure you don't want to talk to her about it?" he asks.

Wanda sighs. "We've been through this." She stands up. "I don't want to talk about that traitor right now."

"She's your sister and your best friend," Pyro says.

She raises an eyebrow. "_You're_ my best friend."

He grins at her. There is a loud banging right outside their door.

"I'm gonna kill someone!" Sabretooth's voice rages.

Wanda and Pyro look at each other. "It wasn't me, mate," Pyro tells her.

"Not me either. Let's find out what happened," Wanda says, opening her door and stepping out. Pyro follows her closely.

Sabretooth is standing in the middle of the hallway, breathing heavy from wrath and looking from side to side. Wanda and Pyro start laughing. He is completely purple.

"If you had something to do with this, Pyro," Victor starts.

"First I've heard of it," Pyro says, raising his hands innocently.

"Don't look at me," Wanda says. "I've been with John all day."

Pyro grins widely as he thinks of what they've been doing. He can't hold in the laughter and bursts out giggling. Wanda starts laughing again too.

Victor doesn't think it's so funny and tries to swing at them, but he can barely move. "It's – drying!"

"What is it?" Wanda asks.

"Smells – like – superglue – and – purple – dye!" rages Sabretooth, who is barely able to move his mouth.

Pyro and Wanda burst out laughing heartily. Pietro zips into the hallway and stops in front of Wanda. "Haveyouseen… What happened to _you_?" He bursts out laughing.

"Well, I – guess – that – leaves – you – out," growls Sabretooth.

Wanda sees a shampoo bottle on the floor of Sabretooth's room. She walks in and sniffs it. It smells terrible. She looks at it and notices the label is bulging. She tears it off and finds a small piece of paper.

"What – is – it?" Sabretooth begs.

"It looks like a note," Wanda says. She opens it and starts laughing.

"What?" roars the purple beast.

"It says, 'Since you like notes so much, here's one for you.' It isn't signed, but it has three claw marks," she says.

"Logan!" he growls.

"What is all this about?" Johnny asks between giggles.

"It's – been – a – while. He's – just – that – slow," Victor snarls. "Probably – had – help, the – runt!"(3)

The other three mutants start laughing harder.

"Somebody – better – start – helping!"

"I'll," Wanda starts, "go find some, ha ha, glue solvent." She can't stop laughing.

* * *

Logan almost runs into Kurt. "Hey, are ya alright, Elf?"

"Ja, I've learned by now zat Rogue can handle herself. Still, the Professor is looking for zeir signatures. A few of us vill go after zem," Kurt says. "Vant to come?"

"Sure," Logan nods. "I was wanting to tell you thanks."

Kurt grins, "Did you do it?"

"Yup," Logan nodded. "You were right. It was great. I even put up a hidden camera that links to my cell. Take a look."

Kurt looks over at the phone to see a very stuck and very purple Sabretooth yelling and raging. He burst out laughing.

Logan grins. "Best idea you ever had." He chuckles.

"No problem," Kurt says, laughing. "I am ze King of Pranks!"

"You certainly are," Logan acknowledges. "'Course, if I catch ya pulling one on me, elf, you'll live to regret it." He grins. Kurt gulps and shakes his head.

* * *

Sinister reads the newspaper as Sienna fixes her hair. He plans on taking her out to a nice dinner. Sienna smiles at him. He's dressed in a suit, and is in his Nathaniel Essex persona so he won't stand out. As soon as she looks away, Sinister looks peeks at a specific article. The mutant he's after is in a picture. The police are looking for him. Sinister needs to know more about the mutant, but he can't risk losing Sienna… He stands up and goes to kiss her cheek. He plans to return to Paris without her after the baby is born. He hopes the mutant will still be there.

* * *

The trip was going a lot better since they picked up Bella's bike. Rogue and Remy were riding next to each other with Bella behind them. They pull over and head to a motel for the night. They get one room with two beds. Inside, Remy and Rogue ask Bella more questions.

"So, why Julian goin' all nuts?" Remy asks.

"He be pretty angry 'bout y' leavin' m' at t'e altar fer one," Bella says sarcastically.

"Oh, 'cause Rems should have married y'all's cheatin' butt?" Rogue drawls.

Belladonna rolls her blue eyes. "Well, I was jus' havin' a lil' fun, Rems darlin'. Don' know why y' had t' pick that tramp over m'."

Rogue narrows her eyes, "Ya call me a tramp one more time…"

Bella shrugs. "Y' threatenin' an assassin? Ain' smart, y' know."

"Ah ain't worried 'bout y'all killin' me," Rogue growls.

"Y' should be," Bella says with an evil grin. "Y' can' fight wort' a flip."

Rogue glares at her, making Bella a little nervous. Remy can tell through his empathy, but says nothing. Bella acts more confident than she feels. "Let's just say Ah've learned a little more 'bout fightin' since y'all've seen me," Rogue says.

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" Bella says, adding a giggle for good measure.

Rogue turns to Remy. "Ah hate her."

"Remy too, chère," he replies. "Remy too."

Belladonna sighs with frustration. She hasn't been able to turn Remy's head at all since Rogue showed up in New Orleans. She has to give Rogue one thing; the girl knows how to flirt.

"Back t' Julian. Y'all know t'ings didn't go well wit' Papa an' Jules after de disaster o' a weddin'. Papa didn' like Julian harpin' on how de treaty should be broke wit' y' walkin' out o' dere. Papa," she says, crossing her arms. She blows out a frustrated tuff of air. "Papa say I broke de treaty firs', so Rems didn' have t' marry m'. Julian got int' a fight wit' Papa an' dragged a few o' his amis int' it. Got dem all kicked out de guild." She grins. "Suzanne Dubois was one o' dem."

Rogue and Remy roll their eyes. "Suzanne is a slut," Rogue says.

"Dat one o' de few t'ings I agree wit' y' on," Bella nods.

Remy laughs. The girls look over. "Ya wanna die, Remy?"

"No, River Rat. Remy jus' t'ink it's funny to see you two getting' along."

"I t'ink we should make him sleep in de chair," Bella says.

"We definitely should," Rogue says with a nod. "No reason ta get Papa and Logan all riled up."

Remy's eye grow two sizes. "You t'ink t'ey'll follow us?"

Rogue crosses her arms. "Are ya stupid? 'Course they're gonna follow us."

"Who is Logan? And who y' callin' Papa now?" Bella asks.

"It's a long story," Rogue replies.

"I got all night," Bella says.

* * *

Harrison made bail for Duncan, Jeffery, and the rest of them. All the way back to the lodge, he sits in silence. The boys are scared out of their minds. Inside the lodge, Harrison turns to the boys. "That was the stupidest thing you've ever done! Seriously! They are mutants! You are teenagers! You have to be more careful! You don't want to make a bad image for Mr. Creed right when he's running for Senator! It was a terrible thing to do! Don't tell me about your car, Duncan. I don't want to hear it! So he trashed your car! Bring it up at the next meeting and we'll fix it! You don't go around doing things like this! You know why? Because you can get caught – just like you were! We want to hit the mutants where it hurts! We don't want young, innocent boys like you getting arrested, hurt, or even killed! You have to let us take care of these things! We could have done something a little more – quiet. There's lots of ways to get rid of someone who lives in a SEWER! Now, boys – show me how you made those guns."

Duncan and Jeffery grin at each other. Harrison is going to be impressed.

* * *

"Y'r père is a telepat'?" Bella says, after a long story.

Rogue nods. "He's one av the strongest in the world."

"Wow," she says, sighing. "Papa ain' a mutant. He's jus' skilled."

"Ah'm sure," Rogue says. "Now, what has Julian so riled up anyway? He never wanted Remy ta marry ya before the weddin'."

Bella sighs. "I t'ink he jus' wan' an excuse t' break de treaty and start de war again. Dat's why he captured Jean-Luc. He knows Papa ain' gonna be able t' resist dat! He and Jean-Luc been goin' at it all t'eir lives."

Remy nods. "He used to tell Remy stories 'bout t'at."

"Like de time Papa put superglue in Jean-Luc's toolbox an' he couldn' get his tools out fer his job," Bella says, laughing. "Y'r grand-père was so mad!"

"Or t'e time Pap spray-painted all of Marius' scopes black and he couldn't see t'e targets?" Remy says with a grin.

"Remember when y' glued de back of my skirt t' my shirt an' t'e whole school saw my underwear?" Bella says.

"Yeah, Remy remember t'at. Remy also remember you wouldn't speak to him for a mont' after t'at."

"Do y' blame m'? I was madly in love wit' our teacher at de time an' he was not impressed," she snaps.

"Remy was mad at you because you stole his cd's and replaced t'em with Hanson," he says.

"I like Hanson," Bella replies.

"Y'all would," Rogue says.

"What dat suppose' t' mean?" Bella snaps.

"What it sounds like," Rogue growls.

"Femmes, please! Remy don't want to listen to t'is all night!"

"Who asked you?" the girls both say.

"Oh, no, no gangin' up on Remy!" he shouts.

The girls look at each other. "Let's get him," Bella says.

Rogue nods. Remy backs slowly away and then begins to run. Rogue catches him and Bella starts tickling. "T'is not fair!" Remy says, gasping for air between laughs. "T'is not fair!"

* * *

Professor Xavier slips off his helmet in frustration. "They aren't using their powers."

Storm looks at him sadly. "I am sorry, Charles. I am sure she had a good reason to leave without telling anyone."

"It just doesn't make sense," Xavier claims. "She seemed to be getting along with everyone. Well, everyone except for Scott." He sighs. He loves Scott like his own. He really wishes Rogue and Scott could at least be friends.

"Things will work out. Rogue doesn't go very long without using her powers. Sooner or later, she'll use them and she'll show up on Cerebro."

Charles nods. "I guess I'll keep trying."

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N: **(1) I love "Chicago," which I do not own either. Well, I own a DVD of the movie, but not the rights…

(2) What are you doing to my car?

(3) To find out why Logan mixed superglue and purple dye together and put them in Sabretooth's shampoo bottle, please go read Sabretooth's Revenge: Logan's Fright.

Will Apocalypse take over the world? When will Remy and company make it to Louisiana? Will Charles find them? Will they save Jean-Luc? Why does Julian hate Remy so much? What will happen to Lucas/David/Ian? How long will Graydon take to heal? Will Jaime ever find out what his title means? Will Henri make it back from France with the Rippers on his tail? Will Siena marry Sinister? Will Ororo ever find out who the baby's real father is? What is up with those spheres? Will Scott stop acting like he's got a pole up his. . . er, never mind. . . Will I ever stop making up these ridiculous questions? All these answers and more as A Split in Reality continues.

Please Review! :) Pretty Please, with sugar on top. :) And a cherry! And nuts. . . And Chocolate sauce! And Whipped Cream! And a banana! And butterscotch! And, um, gummy bears! :) ! And candy corn! And um, peanut butter? Jelly? Um, raisins? And M&Ms! And. . . um. . . Marshmellows! And Gummy Lifesavers! And Stride Gum! And Cinnamon Toothpicks! And Pixy Sticks! And Dr. Pepper! And a spork to eat it with!

Seriously, though, the more reviews a chapter gets, the guiltier I feel about taking forever to update. . . the guiltier I feel the faster I write. . . lol Please review!


End file.
